


Sanando el corazón

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Drarry ambientado después de Hogwarts y canon hasta el séptimo libro sin epílogo. Harry es médico y se reencuentra inesperadamente con Draco Malfoy. Juntos, tendrán que ayudarse mutuamente a sanar viejas heridas y sobrevivir en un mundo que les es hostil.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Un reencuentro fortuito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo los tomo prestados.
> 
> ¡Hola! Si estás leyendo esto, en primer lugar, gracias. Este fue mi primer fic. Inicialmente, estaba plagado de mogollón de fallos, pero poco a poco lo he ido corrigiendo y al final me he animado a publicarlo aquí.
> 
> Espero que si le das una oportunidad te guste. Es un Drarry que toma en cuenta el canon hasta el séptimo libro, pero sin epílogo. Tendrá contenido slash más adelante, así como lemon explícito (muy explícito). Colocaré los correspondientes avisos por si alguien desea saltarse esos trozos cuando lleguemos a ellos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de leerme y, si has dejado un comentario, te contestaré para agradecértelo.

—¿Un café?

—Por favor —suplicó Harry, que se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de descanso, rendido—. Esta guardia está siendo tranquila, pero me caigo de sueño.

Silvia cogió una taza del armario y, mirando a Harry la llenó de café, interrogándole con una ceja sobre cuánta cantidad quería. Resopló, divertida, cuando la taza estuvo llena a rebosar.

—Bebes demasiado café para ser inglés, Harry —dijo, metiendo la taza en el microondas y sirviéndose una a ella misma—. Tienes pinta de no haber dormido en semanas. Aunque eso es una constante en ti.

Harry aceptó la taza que le tendía Silvia y le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. No se molestó en poner azúcar, los tiempos en los que disfrutaba bebiendo bebidas empalagosas pertenecían a recuerdos pasados.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, planteándose dar una cabezada. Consultó el reloj de reojo, comprobando que apenas faltaban un par de horas para el final de la guardia. Gimió, frustrado, al oír sonar tanto el busca de Silvia como el suyo a la vez. Maldita ley de Murphy.

—Vaya, nos llaman a los dos. —Silvia frunció el ceño. Era una mujer 20 años mayor que él, corpulenta y una de las mejores profesionales en traumatología—. Espero que no sea grave.

—Bueno, cuanto antes vayamos, antes lo averiguaremos. —Harry se levantó del sofá y se estiró.

A Silvia no pareció importarle su parquedad en palabras, mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo de urgencias. Nunca lo hacía. Normalmente, Harry pinchaba a Silvia diciéndole que ella hablaba por ambos. Cuando llegaron a Urgencias, los auxiliares de la ambulancia les indicaron el box donde estaba el paciente.

Al entrar vio a un hombre desaliñado y sucio sobre la camilla. Llevaba el pelo largo, desgreñado y pegajoso, la ropa hecha harapos. El olor llegaba hasta donde estaba Harry y le obligó a arrugar la nariz. Oyó el suspiro poco discreto de uno de los enfermeros que entró en el box tras ellos.

—Transeúnte, unos 30 años, posible contusión cerebral, dificultad respiratoria. Fue encontrado inconsciente en un callejón —Silvia leyó en voz alta los datos del informe del técnico de ambulancia.

—Bueno, amigo, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por ti. —Harry se acercó sonriendo al paciente, que se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Vamos a quitarte esta ropa lo primero.

Harry y el enfermero que estaba ayudándole reprimieron una mueca de asco mientras le quitaban la camisa y los pantalones, llenos de unas manchas en cuya procedencia Harry prefería no pensar. Silvia estaba llamando al técnico de rayos de guardia y Harry aprovechó para auscultar el pecho del paciente atentamente.

—Detecto sibilancia y dificultad para respirar. —Harry palpó el pecho en busca de posibles costillas rotas. Notó que estaba muy delgado y que se marcaban todos los huesos—. Parece que la caja costillar está bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry había retirado las gafas de oxígeno de apoyo a la respiración que el hombre llevaba para que este pudiera contestar. Vio cómo movía los labios y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Harry supuso que no quería decir nada que le pudiese comprometer o que permitiese que más adelante le llegase una factura. Intentó seguir sonriéndole para infundirle confianza. Habitualmente, cuando trataba con sus pacientes era cuando más cómodo estaba y la parquedad en palabras de Harry solía esfumarse.

—Sólo quiero saber tu nombre para poder dirigirme a ti —le explicó Harry, intentando transmitirle calma con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, aquí estarás atendido. Si puedes explicarnos qué es lo que ha ocurrido podremos ayudarte mejor.

—No… no… —El hombre cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso.

Harry perdió la sonrisa y, preocupado, puso su mano en el hombro del chico empujándole hacia la cama ya que este hacía amagos de querer incorporarse.

—No se mueva, por favor —indicó Silvia con amabilidad mientras sacaba una linterna del bolsillo del pijama—. Todavía necesitamos examinarle. Por favor, siga esta luz con los ojos.

Los ojos del hombre, abiertos de par en par, miraron fijamente a Harry hasta que, al llamarle de nuevo Silvia, parpadeó y pareció entender lo que se esperaba de él.

—Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos —le felicitó Silvia—. ¿Siente náuseas o mareos?

—No… Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansado…

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —intervino Harry, creyendo que el hombre estaba confuso.

A raíz del comentario de Silvia, observó atentamente la mirada del hombre. Sus ojos eran grises, como de plata fundida. Un recuerdo del pasado hizo amago de revolverse en el fondo de su memoria, pero no era momento de prestar atención a sus traumas.

—¿Un… un hospital? —susurró el hombre con dificultad.

—Así es, en el St. Clements. Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le animó Harry—. Yo soy el Dr. Potter y ella es la Dra. Gutiérrez.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Silvia.

—Veinti… ocho…

—Vaya, otro mochuelillo como el Dr. Potter —rio Silvia, que siempre pinchaba a Harry por la diferencia de edad—. Bueno, veo que no está confuso. No creo que tenga contusión cerebral alguna. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tropecé y caí —contestó el hombre, lacónicamente—. Cuando desperté, estaba rodeado de gente.

—¿Podía respirar adecuadamente antes de la caída?

—Respiro así… desde hace… años.

—¿Años? —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Nunca has ido a un médico para que te revisara?

—Vivo en la… calle… Potter… no voy… al médico…

—Entiendo —asintió Harry, comprensivo—. Bueno, pues revisemos esos pulmones a ver qué ocurre.

—No… si no tengo contusión alguna… quiero el alta… ¿Por favor?

—Primero tenemos que examinarle, caballero. No tenga prisa. Hoy dormirá aquí —intervino Silvia en tono imperativo—. No voy a enviarle a la calle a morir de una posible neumonía, mis principios me lo impiden. Y estoy segura que los del Dr. Potter también.

—Yo no puedo… pagar nada —dijo el hombre con la desesperación asomando en su voz—. No tengo nada. ¿Entiende?

—Y nadie le pedirá que pague nada —le tranquilizó Silvia—. Hay fondos gubernamentales para estos casos. Así que reserve su aliento para contestar nuestras preguntas y deje de protestar —le riñó con una sonrisa para quitar hierro a sus palabras—. Vamos a ver si averiguamos qué le pasa a sus pulmones. ¿Desde cuándo nota dificultades respiratorias?

El hombre dejo de forcejear, derrotado, y se quedó mirando al techo fijamente. Una lágrima corrió desde la comisura de su ojo hasta su pelo.

—Desde hace unos… tres años se ha vuelto peor —admitió el hombre—. Cada vez me falta más el aliento.

—Muy bien. —Silvia sonrió, triunfante—. Harry, ¿puedes ir a llamar al neumólogo de guardia? Espero que esté Stevenson.

Harry también lo esperaba. Sería más comprensivo con la situación que cualquier otro, que seguramente cumpliría someramente su papel al tratarse de un vagabundo. Asintió y se dirigió hacia la cortina para salir.

—Antes de seguir —oyó que decía Silvia—, ¿me dice su nombre, por favor?

—Malfoy. —El nombre resonó en el box como una piedra al caer al agua en un pozo—. Me llamo Malfoy.

Harry se volvió bruscamente y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Draco le devolvió la mirada con un leve atisbo del desafío que había tenido en tiempos más antiguos y mejores.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo vive en la calle? —Silvia no se había percatado de que Harry seguía allí, mirando fijamente a Malfoy.

—No lo sé exactamente. Un año, más o menos.

—¿No lo sabe?

—A veces es difícil llevar la cuenta del tiempo cuando no tienes más referente que las estaciones —dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos, aparentemente agotado por pronunciar una frase tan larga.

—Oh dios mío, eres tú de verdad… —Harry volvió a acercarse a la cama.

Los detalles para quien quisiera verlos estaban ahí. Los ojos grises, la barbilla puntiaguda y el pelo, aunque sucio y enmarañado aparentaba ser más oscuro, rubio. Harry dirigió su mirada al antebrazo izquierdo, en el cual no se había fijado en su exploración del pecho en busca de fracturas que explicasen la falta de aliento. Desvaída y difuminada en la costra de mugre que cubría la práctica totalidad de su cuerpo, la serpiente seguía retorciéndose en la boca de la calavera.

—No puedo entender cómo no me he dado cuenta.

—Uno ve lo que quiere ver, Potter —contestó Malfoy, desafiante.

Harry no podía hacer más que mirarle aturdido, mientras intentaba dilucidar en qué circunstancias podía haber acabado Draco en un hospital muggle.

—¿Os conocéis? —Silvia estaba desconcertada y parecía interesada en aquella casualidad.

Draco miró a Harry, obviamente ignorante de quién era Silvia y qué podía saber de su pasado, pasándole la pelota. Harry parpadeó confuso mientras su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Silvia, preocupada—. Estás pálido como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

—Los fantasmas no son… —empezó a decir Draco.

—Sí, estoy bien —lo interrumpió rápidamente Harry—. Es solo una expresión hecha, Malfoy —le aclaró mientras miraba de reojo a Silvia y esperando que no se diese cuenta de lo extraño que era estar explicando algo tan común a otra persona adulta, pero esta parecía impactada todavía por el hecho de que se conociesen—. Fuimos… compañeros de colegio.

—¡Oh! ¿En ese internado escocés del que nunca sueltas prenda y que nadie conoce? —Draco lo miró, levantando una ceja. «Es Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?», pensó Harry, sintiéndose todavía fuera de juego— Ahora al menos sé que no te lo estabas inventando.

—Sigo creyendo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Draco. Cuando vio que tanto Harry como Silvia empezaban a negar con la cabeza, insistió—: No deseo ser tratado y la razón por la que vine aquí ya no existe: estoy consciente, no estoy confuso y la Dra. Gutiérrez ya ha dicho que no es probable que tenga una contusión.

De nuevo, Draco jadeó, intentando coger aliento.

«Su capacidad pulmonar es muy baja», observó Harry. «Es lo que ha provocado el desmayo en primer lugar», pensó, cediendo la prioridad a su ojo clínico.

—Sé que es mi derecho. Soy plenamente consciente de las consecuencias, blablablá.

—Deduzco que no es la primera vez que solicita usted el alta médica voluntaria, señor Malfoy. —Silvia miró fijamente a Draco, pero este no se dignó a abrir los ojos, sólo esperó—. Le conviene un poco de reposo, señor Malfoy.

—Incluso aunque podamos descartar la contusión cerebral, está claro que no estás en condiciones de volver a la calle —agregó Harry.

—No es mucho lo que podemos hacer por usted —siguió Silvia—, pero al menos esta noche podrá terminarla de dormir aquí.

Draco abrió los ojos, miró fijamente al techo y apretó los labios, sin contestar.

— Muy bien —suspiró Silvia, dándose por vencida—. Prepararé su alta voluntaria, podrá firmarla e irse.

—Gracias.

—No me las dé.

Silvia salió del box dirigiendo a Harry una mirada que este conocía bien. Iba a tener que contestar muchas preguntas y Silvia no era de las que dejaba pasar las evasivas o las respuestas incompletas.

Harry suspiró. La guardia se le estaba haciendo muy larga. Malfoy se levantó de la camilla y comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse trabajosamente. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus dedos no parecían responderle adecuadamente.

—Malfoy…

—No quiero ni que lo menciones —le cortó Draco—. No necesito tu complejo de héroe ahora mismo.

—Ni siquiera puedes hablar sin ahogarte —insistió Harry—. Deberíamos revisar eso.

—¿Con medicina muggle? Lo dudo. Es anterior a mi salida de Azk… de la prisión.

—Ni siquiera sabía que habías salido. ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?

—Estuviste en mi juicio, Potter —espetó Draco, con acidez—. Sólo tenías que haber echado cuentas. Claro que eso habría sido extraño. Tanto como que me soltaran. Nadie se acordaba de mí, podrían haberme dejado allí dentro para los restos y no me habrían echado de menos.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry con la voz tomada.

No era solo el hecho de que Malfoy prácticamente había admitido que se encontraba solo en el mundo, ni que viera como este, derrotado, apenas podía decir dos o tres frases seguidas sin ahogarse, o que el silbido de su pecho fuera tan audible. Era también el sentimiento de culpabilidad de no haber hecho más en su momento.

«Debí haberle visitado en Azkaban, haber recordado cuándo salía de allí, haber cuidado su salud», lamentó Harry. «Sí, testifiqué en su juicio, pero una vez vista la sentencia me relajé a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ella. Di por hecho que no podía hacer nada más».

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Harry, compungido—. Déjame al menos ayudarte ahora.

Silvia volvió a entrar en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos. Tendió el formulario a Malfoy, que cogió el bolígrafo con dedos temblorosos y lo garabateó. Con un gemido de dolor, caminó fuera del box, renqueando.

—Draco —lo llamó Harry. Este se volvió—. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes venir aquí. Pregunta por mí. Si quieres que revisemos tus pulmones, o las manos, o comer algo, ropa, lo que sea. —Harry sentía la mirada penetrante de Silvia en su nuca. Draco se quedó inmóvil y pareció que iba a negar con la cabeza, así que insistió—: Por favor.

—Está bien —accedió Draco.

Harry no le creyó, pero no se le ocurrió qué más podía hacer por él en contra de su voluntad. Draco salió del box arrastrando los pies. Le oyó dirigirse a alguien preguntando por sus cosas.

Sintió la mano de Silvia en su hombro. Harry suspiró, no muy seguro de querer mirarla. Cuando le apretó el hombro con la mano, se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Se sentía agotado, como si un camión le hubiese arrollado. Un camión lleno de recuerdos que él se esforzaba por intentar dejar atrás a diario.

—Eso ha sido… raro.

—Supongo —admitió Harry, consciente de que seguramente tendría que contestar muchas preguntas para satisfacer la curiosidad de Silvia.

—Necesita atención médica, Harry. No se encuentra bien. ¿Has visto cómo le temblaban los dedos? Quizá sea artritis reumatoide, o…

—Me parece más probable artrosis. Y creo que tengo una idea de qué le pasa en los pulmones también —dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para Silvia.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que, una vez más, estaba contándole a Silvia cosas que luego no podría explicar por qué las sabía sin mencionar el mundo mágico.

—Como sea —accedió Silvia, quitándose los guantes que llevaba puestos—. Aún queda una hora de guardia. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la sala de estar a tomar un café?

—De acuerdo.

—Y por el camino me cuentas sobre ese colegio misterioso y ese compañero tuyo que casi no reconoces. Está claro que no fue un noviete de la adolescencia.

—No nos llevábamos bien —resopló Harry, esbozando una sonrisa a su pesar—. Hacía años que no nos veíamos, supongo que eso influye.

—Supongo que a nadie le apasionan esas pintas.

—No creas, era muy guapo y tenía muy buen gusto vistiendo.

—Entonces es que te dio calabazas —dedujo Silvia. Harry rio.

Para Silvia, si un hombre era guapo y vestía bien, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar con Harry, que se entristeció al darse cuenta de que, aunque era la primera vez que pensaba ello, efectivamente Draco había sido muy guapo.

Se preguntó si debajo de aquel mendigo seguía estando el hombre en quien Draco se habría convertido al llegar a la edad adulta en circunstancias normales o si los años de prisión en plena juventud habían hecho tanta mella que ya eran irrecuperables.

Silvia seguía mirándolo expectante en busca de un jugoso cotilleo, así que, sonriendo, le dio más carnaza:

—No, él venía de una familia rica. Nunca nos movimos en los mismos círculos de amigos. —Harry se mordió el labio, pensando en el eufemismo tan grande que había soltado—. Imagino que por eso he tardado tanto en reconocerlo.

—Vaya, ¿y cómo acaba alguien guapo y de familia bien viviendo como un mendigo en la calle, sin poder casi hablar ni caminar?

Habían llegado a la sala de estar de los médicos. Silvia entró y sostuvo la puerta para que Harry pudiese entrar, pero este se quedó parado, con el rostro sombrío.

—Porque estaba solo y abandonado —murmuró mientras una chispa de entendimiento lo invadía—. Silvia, lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

No esperó a oír la respuesta y salió corriendo. Cuando salió a la calle, miró a ambos lados, preguntándose hacia que lado habría ido. Dedujo que no podía haber llegado muy lejos con esa forma de arrastrar los pies, pero desde la puerta no lo veía.

«Si al menos tuviera la varita encima…» Intentó concentrarse un momento. «Hacia la izquierda». Yendo por la derecha se podía llegar a una calle transitada con mucho tráfico y multitud de comercios. Harry dedujo que si Draco decidía ir por allí, alguien le acabaría encontrando de nuevo y llamando a emergencias. Por la izquierda se llegaba a un parque donde él mismo recordaba haber visto otros vagabundos durmiendo.

«Quizá al mismo Draco y nunca me he percatado de que era él».

Harry echó a caminar rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. No podía haberse esfumado así como así. Dudaba mucho que tuviese varita para desaparecerse. Un mago con varita nunca se habría visto reducido a ese estado. Suspiró de nuevo. El poso de culpabilidad que siempre estaba ahí había crecido hasta ocuparle todo el pecho y, angustiado, comenzó a pensar en qué ocurriría si no conseguía encontrarle.

«¿Cómo encuentro a un mendigo en concreto en una ciudad como Londres?»

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Aquí! —Harry se dio media vuelta. Un hombre mayor le estaba haciendo gestos desde la esquina de un callejón que no había visto—. ¡Creo que no puede respirar, está inconsciente!

Harry corrió de vuelta. No se había fijado en ese callejón y ahora estaba dándose golpes mentales en la frente. Era obvio que Draco no podía haber recorrido tantos metros en su estado y que se había imaginado que no se rendiría tan rápido.

Cuando llegó al callejón, el hombre le guio hasta donde estaba Draco, tendido desmadejado en el suelo. Se agachó rápidamente. Estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba. El pulso era débil y trémulo. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, pero volver con él al hospital sería una pérdida de tiempo otra vez. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no llevar la varita encima para Desaparecerse. Aunque con toda la atención que ese muggle estaba atrayendo…

—Páreme un taxi, por favor —le ordenó Harry, colocando a Draco en una posición que le facilitase respirar—. Sé exactamente donde debo llevarle.

—¿Un taxi? —Se extrañó el hombre—. ¿No sería mejor una ambulancia?

—Por favor, hágame caso.

—Por supuesto, usted es el que sabe.

El hombre salió del callejón mientras Harry intentaba levantar a Draco. Se dio cuenta que pesaba realmente poco, estaba aún más delgado de lo que creía. Seguía siendo un peso muerto difícil de manejar, así que Harry lo arrastró hasta la calle principal, donde un taxi ya estaba parando.

El taxista miró a Draco, apretando los labios, y con un pequeño suspiro resignado, asintió dándoles permiso para montar. El hombre que lo había guiado al callejón ya estaba abriéndoles la puerta de atrás. Harry, como pudo, introdujo el torso de Draco y luego sus piernas una a una, cerrando la puerta y rodeando el vehículo para entrar por el otro lado.

Se sentó, abrochó el cinturón de Draco y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo mientras le daba al conductor la dirección de su apartamento, prometiéndole un plus si llegaban en menos de quince minutos. Draco entreabrió los labios, emitiendo un susurro inteligible.

«Las pérdidas de consciencia no duran mucho, seguramente se deben a la falta de oxigenación adecuada», concluyó Harry.

Miró por la ventanilla brevemente, intentando identificar por dónde iban. No estaban lejos ya, parecía que el taxista había decidido utilizar la ruta más corta. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento con los del conductor, que le miró por el espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido. Harry dedujo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que un mendigo estuviese en su coche y que si los había permitido montar, se debía mayormente a su uniforme de trabajo.

Su móvil sonó. Al sacarlo del bolsillo, Harry notó el tacto puntiagudo de las llaves de casa. Afortunadamente, una parte inconsciente de él había recordado recogerlas antes de salir corriendo. Volvió a centrar su atención en Draco.

Aunque Draco seguía teniendo cerrados los ojos, seguía consciente. Estaba recuperando el aliento y ya no jadeaba tanto.

«Su capacidad pulmonar parece prácticamente nula», pensó Harry. «Cuando se mueve, le falta el aire y probablemente sea lo que le cause las pérdidas de consciencia. Al estar descansando, como en el hospital o ahora sentado en el taxi, parece respirar mejor».

—Estamos llegando, doctor.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Deténgase en el número 23, justo después de pasar una frutería, y no pare el taxímetro. Subiré a mi piso a por dinero para pagarle.

—¿Y él? —preguntó el taxista con desconfianza.

—Lo ayudaré a salir del vehículo después.

El hombre no pareció muy conforme, pero no añadió nada más. Harry miró el móvil, era un mensaje de Silvia. En ese momento no tenía la mente preparada para todas las explicaciones y rodeos que tendría que darle para que quedase satisfecha. Estaban llegando a destino.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Harry ya se había quitado el cinturón y estaba saliendo por la puerta. Corrió hacia el portal y, con las manos temblando, sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. No llamó al ascensor, subió los tres pisos saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Abrió la puerta y corrió directo hacia el dormitorio, rebuscó en un cajón del armario sacando, sin miramientos, la ropa que contenía y tirándola al suelo. Tanteando al fondo, sacó una caja que, al abrirla, guardaba dos varitas. Cogió la de acebo, sintiendo el familiar cosquilleo de la magia reconociéndole y dándole la bienvenida.

Salió de nuevo hacia la sala que hacía las veces de comedor, salón de estar y recibidor. Rebuscó en un perchero hasta encontrar un fajo de billetes y volvió a saltar escaleras abajo sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. El taxista soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al verle aparecer y cogió el dinero sin decir nada. Mientras lo contaba, Harry sacó a Draco del asiento de atrás y empezó a dirigirse hacia el portal con él.

—Doctor, ¿no quiere el cambio?

—No, quédeselo —dijo Harry sin mirar atrás, pensando en que debía haber una buena cantidad de libras si el conductor no se lo había cobrado como plus.

No fue consciente de si el taxi seguía ahí o había arrancado cuando traspasaron la puerta que los introdujo en el descansillo del edificio. Harry esperó a que la puerta se cerrase y con un vistazo rápido para comprobar que ningún vecino estaba cerca, los desapareció a ambos rumbo a su piso.

La aparición no parecía haberle sentado bien a Draco, que estaba boqueando otra vez en busca de aire, a punto de perder la consciencia de nuevo. Suavemente, lo depositó en el suelo y cerró la puerta del apartamento.

«Quizá sea por la sensación de opresión de la aparición», se dijo Harry mientras apretaba los dientes, en tensión.

Harry agarró con fuerza la varita y, entrando en el baño, sacó un vial de poción relajante. Con un cuentagotas, depositó entre los labios de Draco dos gotas. La lengua de este las lamió en un acto reflejo. Harry contó los segundos en silencio, hasta que el cuerpo del chico se relajó visiblemente. La respiración de Draco, dormido, aunque superficial, se volvió más regular.

—Mobilicorpus.

El cuerpo de Draco flotó desmadejado mientras Harry lo dirigía al cuarto de baño. Como todo en aquel piso, era pequeño y el baño no disponía de bañera. Harry buscó un barreño que utilizaba para bajar la ropa al cuarto de lavandería.

—Engorgio. Aquamenti. —Lo miró con ojo crítico—. Tendrá que bastar.

Con la varita, Harry quitó toda la ropa de Draco. Sin miramientos, la hizo desaparecer con una floritura. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor que exhalaba. Conteniendo la respiración, depositó a Draco, aun flotando, encima del barreño agrandado. Cogiendo una esponja y jabón, hizo un hechizo para calentar el agua y, durante los siguientes veinte minutos, se dedicó a enjabonar y limpiar primorosamente el cuerpo ennegrecido de mugre de Draco.

Mientras lo hacía, su ojo clínico le hizo notar que no sólo estaba excesivamente delgado, sino que sus músculos parecían blandos y fofos. Lavó el cabello y la barba, enjuagándolos con otro Aquamenti, peinándole el pelo con los dedos. No se atrevía a recortarlo a pesar de que los cabellos estaban muy estropeados.

Con la varita, recortó las uñas de todos los dedos. Frotó cada centímetro logrando sacar la piel cremosa de Draco, castigada por el viento y el sol, a la luz, cambiando el barreño sucio a menudo, hasta que el agua con la que lo lavaba empezó a salir transparente.

Satisfecho cuando el olor nauseabundo a suciedad acumulada durante años desapareció, generó con la varita una corriente de aire caliente que lo secó completamente. Hizo desaparecer los últimos restos de agua, devolvió el barreño a su tamaño y, levitando el cuerpo de Draco, lo dirigió hacia la habitación. Felicitándose por la costumbre de cambiar las sábanas el día anterior a su guardia nocturna para disfrutar de estas limpias al volver, depositó a Draco en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

El agotamiento acumulado le invadió. Harry se frotó los ojos, con cansancio, dándose cuenta de que, si se tumbaba, probablemente dormiría doce horas seguidas. Draco despertaría mucho antes y seguía necesitando algunos tratamientos básicos que podía hacer con la varita, así que se conminó a seguir despierto. Lamentando no tener ninguna poción vigorizante en su botiquín, Harry se puso manos a la obra.


	2. Sensaciones olvidadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco despierta en un lugar seco, limpio y calentito. Recuerda todo lo que ha perdido, y el dolor de su pasado que todavía está candente.

Draco sabía que era un sueño, pero no le importaba. Estaba en una de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, removiendo un caldero con un líquido rosáceo. Olía agradablemente bien. A jabón, ropa limpia y…

«¿Beicon?», inspiró con agrado.

Estar en Hogwarts removiendo un caldero ya era una pista suficiente de que era un sueño, pero esos no eran los olores que él percibía en el aroma de la Amortentia. Draco percibía olor a palo de escobas, manzana verde y almizcle.

No sabía que era peor, porque cuando despertase volvería a la realidad, donde ese olor asqueroso que formaba parte de él y había inutilizado parte de sus fosas nasales, «¡gracias a Merlín!», se haría más potente hasta que su olfato decidiese olvidarlo de nuevo. Y el agujero en el estómago que el olor a beicon y pensar en manzanas verdes le estaba abriendo tendría que calmarlo con algo de la basura.

«Total, no olerá peor que yo mismo».

Calculó el día de la semana que era. Había una frutería que los sábados tiraba el excedente de la semana en un contenedor. Tendría que bucear en aquel contenedor tan enorme, pero solía merecer la pena.

«Qué coño, no merece la pena, pero es mejor un plátano machacado que un bocadillo mohoso arrebatado a una rata en un callejón».

Inspiró de nuevo, notando cómo el aire entraba en sus pulmones. No los llenaba, pero era una sensación estupenda. Se sorprendió. Soñar con comida u olores era habitual para él, pero la agonía que era respirar no solía solucionarse cuando dormía.

—Draco… Draco… —Podía oír una voz llamándole.

Le resultaba levemente familiar, como si fuese responsabilidad suya ponerle nombre. Draco miró ceñudo al caldero, que ahora era una sartén con huevos fritos. Se disgustó. Tenía que despertarse y no quería. Odiaba profundamente estar sucio, frío y hambriento. Nunca conseguía calentar los dedos de las manos o los pies, y la sensación de estar saciado pertenecía a tiempos lejanos, pero estar sucio era una tortura.

Llevaba sin sentirse limpio desde que había entrado en Azkaban. Draco había abrigado la esperanza de que las condiciones de la prisión hubiesen mejorado con respecto a cuando su padre estuvo encerrado, pero cuando ingresó allí había comprobado de primera mano que no era así. Le habían tirado dentro de una celda pequeña, oscura, fría, sucia y húmeda.

La primera noche la había pasado arrinconado en una esquina, intentando no llorar, porque una rata se había apoderado de su catre. Tenía que hacer sus necesidades en un agujero en el suelo que el carcelero limpiaba cuando pasaba a darle el rancho del día. Draco intentaba aguantar lo más posible, lo que no era difícil dado lo exiguo de la ración de comida y bebida, porque de lo contrario tenía que aguantar durante horas el olor pestilente de sus necesidades y espantando los insectos que atraían.

Había tenido pánico a las frecuentes diarreas, ya que no implicaban ninguna limpieza extra ni tampoco comida especializada. Cuando apenas llevaba una semana encerrado y aún no había dejado de contar los días, Draco preguntó al carcelero de guardia los horarios de las duchas. Este se rio en su cara mientras hablaba de los aires del mortífago que se creía con derecho a privilegios. Ese día no le había limpiado el agujero.

Se volvió un hecho habitual. Pronto, Draco estaba tan sucio que olía peor que las ratas que compartían su celda. Su uniforme de preso había ido desgastándose y haciéndose jirones. Para cuando el primer invierno había recrudecido, el frío se había adueñado de sus huesos y ya no le había abandonado. A menudo se preguntaba cómo no llegó a perder ningún dedo.

La humedad de la celda había sido tanta que en pleno invierno llegaba a haber varios centímetros de agua en el suelo, su catre no se secaba jamás y las paredes estaban siempre mojadas. Pronto había perdido la esperanza de salir vivo de allí.

Un día, más de dos años después de ingresar, cuando los días se desdibujaban y sólo los marcaba la hora del rancho, un carcelero le había dicho que su madre había muerto de una neumonía. Draco sólo pudo preguntarse cuánto más tendría que soportar antes de reunirse con ella. A partir de ahí había llegado el dolor de huesos, de todos y cada uno de los huesos de su puto cuerpo. Cuando respirar empezó a hacérsele difícil no había podido evitar pensar que quizá el fin ya estaba cerca y se había sentido agradecido a Salazar por ello, deseando abrazar el final de aquella tortura.

No había tenido esa suerte. Dejó de llevar la cuenta de los días y empezó a llevar la de las estaciones. La fría y húmeda primavera daba paso al crudo y helado invierno en un eterno ciclo. La entrada de dos aurores en su celda, conteniendo la respiración, había despertado una chispa de curiosidad en su apatía. Le habían ordenado ponerse en pie y seguirle y Draco había obedecido como un autómata.

A empujones, lo habían llevado hasta la salida. Allí, le habían hecho quitarse el uniforme, dándole los pantalones y la camisa con los que había ingresado. Sintiendo la luz hiriéndole las pupilas, dándole a la situación el aspecto de un sueño, Draco había obedecido, cambiando el áspero tacto del uniforme por el de sus costosas ropas. Sobre su cuerpo, las había sentido como un disfraz, como si fuese un impostor imitando al antiguo Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de ajustar el cinturón al máximo, los pantalones se le caían sin remedio y la camisa, que en su momento se había ajustado a su cuerpo, estilizándolo, era como un saco enorme sobre su torso. Lamentándose, Draco había pensado que debía verse horrible.

Los dos aurores le habían escoltado hasta el Ministerio, donde firmó que había recibido las pertenencias con las que entró y su orden de salida. Draco había preguntado sobre sus otras pertenencias, las que no llevaba encima cuando le arrestaron, pero que eran suyas por derecho.

Uno de ellos se había reído a carcajadas al oírlo. El otro, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo había mascullado que los Malfoy ya no tenían nada y que era mejor que no dijese nada más si no quería problemas. Draco había insistido y preguntado por su varita y por Malfoy Manor. No había obtenido ninguna respuesta más.

En silencio y malhumorados, los aurores lo habían acompañado a la salida al mundo muggle. Draco no había vuelto a pisar el mundo mágico. Ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba la entrada muggle del Caldero Chorreante para poder acceder al Callejón Diagon. Aunque saberlo no habría marcado la diferencia, no tenía dinero para pagar por comida y tenía prohibida la posesión y uso de una varita. Tampoco podría costearla, de todos modos.

No había tenido manera de intentar llegar a Malfoy Manor y comprobar si las protecciones de la casa aún lo aceptaban, ni modo de ponerse en contacto con nadie. Ni siquiera sabía si quedaba alguien con quien ponerse en contacto. Hasta donde sabía, todos sus conocidos estaban encarcelados, muertos o eran sus enemigos.

—Draco… ¡Draco! —Draco suspiró, frustrado. La voz seguía llamándolo con suavidad y un deje de preocupación. Abrió los ojos, fijándolos en el techo de color blanco.

«¿Otra vez un hospital muggle? No puede ser, joder», gimió.

Era un vagabundo, por qué la gente se molestaba en intentar llevarlo a un hospital era algo que se había preguntado varias veces.

Draco suponía que era por el sentimiento de culpabilidad de los muggles. Veían a alguien en el suelo, llamaban a una ambulancia y sentían que habían cumplido. De lo costoso de un tratamiento, de los medicamentos muggles que los sanadores le decían que debía tomar, o sencillamente de las condiciones mínimas de vida para poder hacerlo no hablaban.

Como mucho llegaban los aurores muggles a hacerle preguntas y llevarlo a un hospicio donde dormir un par de noches antes de que le dieran la patada. La ventaja de poder dormir bajo cubierto, en un lugar seco, le resultaba insignificante frente a la batería de preguntas que tenía que contestar a las personas que trabajaban allí.

No le interesaba llamar la atención de los muggles ni ir a hospitales, ni siquiera a ese de Potter. Recordar a Potter le hizo pensar en qué coño hacía este en un hospital muggle vestido de sanador, pero decidió que podía esperar.

—Draco, ¡estás despierto! Menos mal, ya pensaba que me había excedido con la dosis de poción relajante. Hace cinco minutos que deberías haber despertado.

Draco gimió. Potter otra vez. Ni siquiera en su desgracia podía evitar cruzarse con él, por lo visto. Desde que los aurores le habían dado la patada en la puerta del Ministerio jamás se había cruzado con otro mago, al menos que él reconociera, y el primero tenía que ser Potter. Era casi como si la vida intentase gastarle una gran broma y reírse aún más de él.

—Potter. —No era una pregunta. Ni siquiera era una exclamación. Sólo constataba un hecho: la presencia de Potter allí—. ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Draco notó que las palabras le salían con más facilidad. No se lo había imaginado, realmente podía respirar mejor de lo que lo había hecho en muchos años. Intentó coger aire profundamente, pero a mitad de la inspiración se añusgó y tosió con fuerza.

—Tranquilo —dijo Potter ayudándole a incorporarse—. Tus pulmones todavía están destrozados, Draco. Es posible que notes una mejoría, pero no podrás respirar tan fuerte hasta que no estén sanados.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Ese no era el hospital muggle de Potter. Era una habitación pequeña y sencilla. Un armario, una cama, una cómoda, una mesita de noche y una silla auxiliar. Por la ventana entraba un sol brillante, calculó que debía ser por la mañana. Draco orientó el rostro hacia la luz para encararla y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia.

«La vida podrá ser una mierda, pero al menos ya no es una mierda oscura», suspiró satisfecho.

Al lado de la cama estaba Potter, vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos. Tenía el pelo húmedo, como si acababa de ducharse.

Draco se descubrió envidiándole tras aquel primer vistazo. Era guapo, estaba en forma y simbolizaba todo lo que él ya no era y probablemente no sería jamás. Un poso de amargura le subió por la garganta y los ojos le picaron. Tragó fuertemente saliva. Al fin y al cabo, él, un Malfoy, ya estaba acostumbrado a tener envidia de todo y todos. Ni siquiera era una envidia beligerante, sólo levemente ansiosa y muy triste.

—Tengo que revisarte —dijo Harry con voz suave—, pero creo que primero debes comer algo. Seguro que estás hambriento.

Lo estaba. Sus tripas rugieron, impacientes. Parecía que el olor a ropa limpia venía de las sábanas y el del beicon de la puerta.

«¿Seguro que estoy despierto?», pensó, incrédulo.

Draco hizo ademán de destaparse para levantarse y aceptar esa comida, pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Dudó. No era tan idiota como para decir que no a una comida caliente, menos si olía bien y no salía de un cubo de basura, aunque fuese de Potter.

«A la porra», pensó Draco. «Seguramente ha sido Potter quien me ha quitado la ropa». Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Potter se lo impidió.

—No, espera, no te levantes —le instó Potter, obligándolo a quedarse sentado—. Es necesario que descanses. Yo te traeré la comida aquí, espera un momento.

Draco le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creerse que Potter estuviese dispuesto a servirle como un elfo doméstico.

Con la mano, Draco se tocó el pelo. Estaba limpio, aunque distaba mucho de tener la suavidad de antaño. No pudo evitar coger un mechón y llevarlo a su nariz. Aspiró fuertemente, olía a jabón. Estaba limpio como hacía años que no estaba y no pudo evitar que los ojos volviesen a picarle y se le anegasen de lágrimas.

—No pude hacer más que limpiártelo. —Potter estaba en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

Draco bajó rápidamente la mirada para que Potter no pudiese ver las lágrimas. «Los Malfoy no lloran», rememoró las viejas palabras de su padre. «Y menos delante de Potter, joder».

Parpadeó con furia, intentando contener las lágrimas y volvió a alzar la mirada. Potter parecía incómodo.

—Los cabellos están muy estropeados. Supongo que debido a la humedad y la intemperie. No sabía si cortarte el pelo y afeitarte, no quise hacerlo sin tu permiso. Pensé que, quizá… bueno… siempre te has visto muy bien con el pelo corto y… no sé… si quieres… bueno… es que no sé si ahora mismo podrías… quiero decir… te resultará difícil coger con las manos… bueno, que si quieres que lo haga yo, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

«Merlín, cuántas frases sin terminar, Potter».

Potter parecía esperar una respuesta, pero Draco era incapaz de articular palabra sin echarse a llorar. Apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Si Potter decidía interpretarlo como un no, ya tendría tiempo de pedírselo más adelante. O intentar hacerlo por sus propios medios si encontraba algo que cortase lo suficiente.

—Ten, está recién hecho —Potter carraspeó.

Colocó la bandeja en sus piernas. Draco fue a agarrar una de las asas y se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha temblaba. No podría comer sin derramar nada en aquellas sábanas limpias. Intentó esconder la mano bajo la sábana antes de ser consciente de que era absurdo y que tanto movimiento acabaría por derribar la bandeja definitivamente, pero Potter ya la estaba haciendo levitar a una altura adecuada.

Tentativamente, Draco acercó las manos. Parecía firme. Comería con la izquierda, decidió antes de que Potter cogiera su mano sin preguntar. Murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír y ondeó la varita ejecutando algún tipo de hechizo.

—Creo que es solo estrés —dictaminó Potter—. Se te pasará. Yo puedo ayudarte a…

—No será necesario, Potter. —Vio como este se echaba hacia atrás, resignado ante su tono cortante—. Puedo hacerlo yo solo. Por favor… —intentó suavizar las palabras.

Potter le miró fijamente y asintió. Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en la bandeja. Huevos y tocino frito, garbanzos, pan, una naranja, una taza de té, leche, una onza de chocolate negro y un azucarero. Los ojos volvieron a picarle. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba dispuesto de manera que pudiera comer inmediatamente.

La naranja estaba pelada y separada en gajos, el tocino y el pan dividido en trozos y los garbanzos tenían una cuchara para comerlos en lugar de un tenedor. El estómago le dolía del ansia de empezar a comer y por el olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que comer...

—Despacio —le recordó Potter. Parecía que estaba pensando lo mismo que él—. Come despacio, tu cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse a tanto alimento sólido. No sabía cómo te gustaba el té, así que te he traído leche y azúcar para que lo sirvas a tu gusto.

Con un leve suspiro ansioso, Draco decidió empezar por el chocolate. Llevaba por lo menos diez años sin probar el chocolate. Mordió una esquina y este se deshizo en su boca. Se dio cuenta que era de alta calidad y un pequeño gemido de placer se escapó de sus labios cuando sus papilas gustativas estallaron en una fiesta.

—Recordé que te gustaba el chocolate. —A su lado, Potter sonrió—. En Hogwarts me fijé muchas veces en los dulces que te enviaban por lechuza. Siempre tenían toneladas de chocolate.

Draco paró de comer un momento y le miró con una ceja levantada. Al ver el gesto, Potter rio.

«Maldita mi estampa si sé de qué se está riendo», pensó, torciendo el gesto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry—, pero ese gesto de la ceja realmente me recordó a ti. Si lo hubieses hecho en el hospital te habría reconocido a la primera.

—Alabadas sean tus dotes de deducción —repuso Draco, tragando antes de hablar.

Dejó a un lado el resto del chocolate. Decidió que lo tomaría al final, pensaba disfrutarlo y quería que su sabor permaneciese en su boca un rato. Atacó los huevos y la panceta con un trozo de pan.

—Y alabada sea tu memoria —añadió Draco mientras masticaba, enviando a la mierda un pensamiento fugaz sobre que los Malfoy no hablan con la boca llena, aquello estaba delicioso.

No podía evitar mirar de reojo a Potter, que seguía de pie a su lado. Este había dejado de sonreír y parecía incómodo. Draco iba a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando, al apartarse el molesto pelo de la cara, descubrió que esta estaba húmeda de lágrimas. Con un gesto impaciente, se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y siguió comiendo.

«A la porra con la dignidad Malfoy», se rindió, incapaz de sentirse miserable mientras engullía un trozo de tocino.

Potter movió la varita. Draco notó como la cama se separaba de la pared y este se colocaba detrás de él. Draco se tensó durante un momento, pero se obligó a relajarse al sentir las manos de Potter recogiendo su pelo de los lados hacia atrás, entendiendo lo que iba a hacer: ya que parecía que Potter sabía leer indirectas no era cuestión de darle pistas falsas que le hiciesen arrepentirse.

La magia de la varita le rozó la cabeza, cortando el pelo y haciéndolo desaparecer antes de que cayese. Draco aprobó aquello. Vivía en el mundo muggle arrastrándose entre contenedores, pero nunca estaba de más tener cuidado con los pelos y las uñas, uno nunca sabía dónde podían acabar.

Sintió la cabeza fresca y ligera y, mientras daba cuenta de un trago de té, no pudo evitar la tentación de alargar una mano y tocarlo.

—Tenía que cortar todo el pelo que estaba estropeado —se justificó Harry, que tenía cautela en la mirada—, no podía dejarlo más largo.

Decidió que Potter había hecho un buen trabajo aunque, efectivamente, lo sentía demasiado corto. Nunca había llegado a tenerlo así. Apuró la taza de té y la dejó encima de la mesa. Estaba ahíto como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca, a pesar de que sabía que en su adolescencia y niñez no había tenido nunca carencia de nada.

Suspiró satisfecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos encontraron los de Potter. Los cerró, incómodo al sostenerle la mirada. La sensación de la magia acariciándole la mejilla derecha, siguiendo por la izquierda y bordeando sus labios, haciendo desaparecer todo el vello antes de que siquiera llegase a caer sobre su regazo, le hizo sentirse casi un mago de nuevo.

—Listo —susurró Harry—. ¿Quieres verte en un espejo?

—Sí. Por favor.

«Si Potter cree que no voy a atreverme o que es un tema delicado, va listo», se enfurruñó Draco.

Se hacía una idea de lo que se podía encontrar, en la calle había multitud de cristaleras y lunas en las que verse reflejado. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo al salir de Azkaban fue, precisamente, mirarse en un escaparate.

Le había aliviado no reconocerse en aquella ocasión. Había ayudado pensar que ese señor ajado, demacrado y sucio, lleno de una barba que nunca pensó que iba a tener cuando se frustraba por no tener siquiera la sombra del bigote en su adolescencia, y con unos pelos dignos de su tía Bellatrix, no se parecía en nada al adolescente que entró en Azkaban diez años atrás y eso le había hecho sentir que era otra persona e impregnó todo de una sensación de irrealidad.

Al principio, le había preocupado estar volviéndose loco, pero la sensación pronto se diluyó ante las vicisitudes de la vida de un vagabundo y su aspecto físico había pasado a ser la última de sus prioridades.

—Speculum.

Ante Draco apareció flotando un círculo plateado que ondeó durante unos segundos y, cuando se estabilizó, apareció su imagen reflejada. No tenía nada que ver con su recuerdo de aquel hombre barbudo y greñudo del escaparate, pero tampoco era el adolescente que entró en Azkaban.

Sus pómulos, excesivamente delgados, delataban toda su quijada. Su barbilla era más puntiaguda que nunca y su nariz parecía la de un goblin de Gringotts, afilada y pareciendo enorme con respecto a su cara; sus ojos estaban hundidos y rodeados de ojeras y en su frente había algunas arrugas que pensaba que no debían estar ahí cuando no tenía ni treinta años.

Detrás de todo eso estaban sus ojos, devolviéndole la mirada, y esos sí eran los ojos de ese adolescente asustado que no se atrevió a levantar la varita contra Dumbledore. Odiaba tener miedo y seguir viéndolo en su mirada tras tantos años.

Miedo de no saber si al día siguiente se despertaría. Si se desmayaría en medio de una calle y cuando recuperase el sentido le habrían robado sus escasas pertenencias. Miedo a dormir en una noche de enero y no despertar por haber muerto congelado. Miedo a que todo lo que Potter le estaba dando le hiciese recordar las cosas buenas de la vida y miedo a tener que volver a la calle de nuevo tras ese paréntesis, algo que no dudaba que ocurriría cuando Potter recordase quién estaba tumbado en su cuarto de invitados.

«Ah, y la caída será dura», suspiró mentalmente.

Pasar de la mansión que fue su hogar a la misma Malfoy Manor dominada por ese loco tarado que arrastró a su padre y por ende a su familia, de ahí a los calabozos del Ministerio y luego a Azkaban y por último la calle había sido gradual y casi imperceptible.

Cada escalón bajado en la dignidad apenas era acusado por Draco hasta que tenía que bajar otro más. Pero sabía que pagaría el precio por estar allí tumbado y aseado en una cama limpia y cómoda, comiendo comida de verdad. Miró por última vez su reflejo y suspiró. Potter, con un fluido movimiento de varita, deshizo el espejo, colocó la cama en su lugar y se acercó a la ventana para correr las cortinas y oscurecer la habitación.

—Ahora debes descansar —le indicó Potter—. Necesitas reposo absoluto. No te levantes ni siquiera para ir al cuarto de baño sin avisarme. Si necesitas ir ahora puedo ayudarte. Si no, puedes llamarme o usar lo que te he dejado al lado de la cama para que puedas hacer tus necesidades, como prefieras.

—¿Un orinal, Potter? —saltó Draco, ácidamente.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, decidió no hacer uso de él, considerando que debía ser un paso más hacia la humillación que Potter le sujetara la polla mientras meaba o le limpiase el culo. No había caído tan bajo aun y no pensaba hacerlo delante de él.

«No ha nacido un Potter que me dé órdenes», pensó, frustrado. «Haré lo que me dé la gana, San Potter».

—Es importante, Draco. Por favor. —Potter se quedó mirándole fijamente en silencio.

Draco tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta. Asintió secamente.

—Voy a tener que hacerte algunos exámenes más pero, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, la mayor parte de lo que tienes se curará con un par de pociones, mucho descanso, higiene y buena comida.

—Bien —asintió Draco, sin escucharle realmente, preguntándose de dónde pensaba Potter que iba a sacar todo eso viviendo en la calle.

—Necesito que me ayudes dándome información para confeccionar un historial. —Potter siguió hablando, ignorando su indiferencia—. Saber de dónde pueden venir las cosas ayudará a tratar correctamente las lesiones que aún no he examinado, pero prefiero que lo hablemos más tarde.

Un historial. Draco no estaba seguro de querer proporcionar información alguna a Potter, por muy solícito que se estuviese mostrando. Sin darle opción a pensar, Potter continuó hablando:

—Son solo las dos del mediodía, apenas has dormido siete horas desde que te traje y yo no he dormido nada desde ayer, así que será mejor que descansemos un rato. Estaré durmiendo aquí al lado, si necesitas algo. Te dejo poción relajante por si te hace falta: una gota disuelta en medio vaso de agua debería bastar.

—Hablas demasiado, Potter —lo cortó Draco, borde.

Sabía que estaba siendo maleducado, pero no quería oír hablar de orinales, ni de diagnósticos que le dijesen lo mal que estaba y lo mucho que le dolían las cosas.

Potter depositó un pequeño vial en la mesita de noche, recogió la bandeja y abrió la puerta para salir. Una pequeña gata carey se apresuró a entrar por el hueco antes de que Potter pudiese hacer nada.

—¡Lady! ¡No! ¡Ven! —dijo Potter parecía apurado, pero con las manos ocupadas no podía cogerla—. Lo siento, Draco. He intentado que no entre aquí y limpié la habitación mientras dormías. No sabía si eras alérgico y con lo mal que suenan esos pulmones no quería arriesgarme, pero no está acostumbrada a que en casa haya puertas cerradas. La pobre está desesperada por entrar aquí.

—No importa. No soy alérgico. —Draco creyó detectar alivio en el rostro de Potter, pero no sabía si era porque no le importaba o porque no era alérgico.

«¿Me echarías de casa si te digo que sí lo soy, San Potter? ¿O me elegirías antes de la gata?», se preguntó, ácidamente.

Apenas había empezado a disfrutar de la dicotomía cuando cayó en la cuenta de que nadie le elegiría a él antes que a un gato. Se mordió el labio inferior, dolido.

—No me importa que entre —ofreció Draco, derrotado.

—Eh… está bien. Además, no hay nada en esta casa que no pase por su radar, ¿verdad, Lady? —preguntó Potter a la gata, acariciándola suavemente entre las orejas—. No vaya a pasar algo sin que te enteres. Pero no le molestes, necesita reposar, ¿vale? Así que no le atosigues para que te dé chuches y juegue. Descansa, Draco —se despidió cambiando el tono al dirigirse a él.

Potter salió por la puerta y la entornó, dejando el hueco justo para que Lady pudiese entrar y salir cómodamente. Draco oyó cómo depositaba la bandeja en algún lugar con un tintineo suave.

«Habla con el gato», resopló Draco. «Pensaba que yo estaba loco, pero Potter parecía querer superarme siempre en todo, hasta en esto».

Sintió deseos de gritarle a Potter que al menos él no hablaba con los animales como un Scamander, pero se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el techo. Decidió que debería hacer caso a Potter y aprovechar a dormir unas horas más. La cama era cómoda y estaba limpia. Era un pecado no aprovecharla. Un maullido suave que sonó a gruñido le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Lady estaba sentada al lado del marco mirándole fijamente.

—Por Circe, porque Potter ha estado en la habitación a la vez que tú, sino pensaría que eres un puto animago vigilándome —susurró Draco, frunciendo los labios.

Intentó chistarle muy bajito, pero no quería atraer la atención de Potter, así que desistió al ver que la gata se limitó a dejarse caer al suelo mientras lamía su trasero.

«Exhibicionista... ¿Qué clase de mascotas tiene Potter? Habría jurado que necesitaba que le prestasen atención y un gato precisamente no se prestaba a ello», pensó, dándole vueltas a lo que sabía y recordaba de Potter de sus años de escuela.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, decidiendo que, si la ignoraba, seguramente se iría por donde había venido. Sintió un pequeño balanceo en el colchón y al abrir un ojo, Draco vio que Lady estaba buscando un hueco entre sus piernas.

«Maldito gato», resopló, divertido.

Movió un poco la pierna derecha para facilitárselo y la gata se enroscó sobre sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos. Pensó que, con aquel peso sobre sus piernas no se podría dormir. Lady empezó a ronronear.

Al estar todo en silencio, resonó en toda la habitación de una manera intolerable. Iba a gritarle a Potter que la sacase de la habitación.

«Mejor, me levantaré yo mismo a sacarla», gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Lo descartó porque suponía mucho trabajo y estaba muy cómodo, el calorcito al lado de su pierna derecha y el sonido suave del ronroneo. Intentó auto convencerse de que no tenían nada que ver. Al cabo de unos minutos, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.


	3. Revolviendo el pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry revuelven algunos recuerdos del pasado. Harry deberá convencer a Draco de dejarse cuidar, mientras este sólo piensa en cuán difícil será volver a la calle tras ese paréntesis.

Harry se tumbó en el sofá y se arropó con la manta que había preparado. A pesar de que estaba agotado, tal y como había dicho, no se atrevía a dormir. Prestaba constante atención a la puerta del dormitorio para, si oía algo, poder acudir rápidamente en su ayuda.

Tenía la sensación de que Draco no había cambiado tanto cómo él mismo se creía y que no iba a dejarse ayudar tan fácilmente. Sólo tenía que ver lo que le había costado que cediese y se dejase cuidar un poco.

Reconocía que le satisfacía mucho descubrir que el Malfoy que él había conocido seguía ahí y que, a pesar de todo, no lo habían derrotado; aunque no se explicaba cómo había podido sobrevivir en la calle con esa actitud ácida y más digna de un noble inglés que de un mendigo.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo riéndose silenciosamente entre dientes. Era curioso cómo había cosas que el tiempo sí había cambiado. En el colegio, la mitad de las frases de Draco le habían hecho estallar y ambos se habían liado a insultos y puñetazos. En cambio ahora… le hacían incluso gracia.

Esa acidez y sarcasmo de Draco no estaba tan lejos de la ironía que él mismo utilizaba en su humor. Concluyó que, quizá, el hecho de haberse llevado mal se debía más a dónde les había colocado la vida que a una verdadera incompatibilidad de caracteres. Y que Draco había sido un grandísimo cabronazo en Hogwarts, que lo valiente no quitaba lo cortés.

Harry tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que, si bien era cierto, a partir del sexto curso ya había detectado un cambio en la actitud de Draco y eso era innegable. Con toda la atención que le había prestado aquel año, Harry podía jurarlo tranquilamente.

—Eres tú quien ha cambiado, Harry —le diría Hermione si estuviese allí—. Ahora sientes compasión por verle derrotado y acabado. Es lo que te hace humano.

Ron menearía, desconcertado, la cabeza, diciendo que él no entiende de esas cosas, pero que, si Harry creía que estaba bien, adelante. Que siguiese los consejos de su corazón.

Había sido lo que le habían dicho hacía más de diez años, cuando les comunicó que iba a testificar a favor de los Malfoy, de Draco y de Narcissa, concretamente. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había visto a Draco bajar la varita delante de Dumbledore, una actitud muy distinta de la que mostraba delante de Snape o de sus compañeros de clase.

Había visto sus ojos asustados cuando Draco le reconoció en Malfoy Manor mientras negaba que fuese él, aun cuando no había ninguna otra opción. En aquel momento, Harry no lo entendió, pero aceptó el regalo caído del cielo. Había vuelto a ver esos ojos asustados en la Sala de los Menesteres, al volver por él en aquel infierno de fuego que lo devoró todo. Habían pasado once años y todavía no sabía exactamnente por qué había decidido volver a rescatarlo.

Ginny opinaba que había sido porque Harry era demasiado noble como para matar, aunque fuese por omisión de auxilio, a un enemigo. Ron afirmaba que volvieron a por los tres, no por Malfoy solamente, reafirmándose en que simplemente eran los buenos haciendo las cosas bien. Ambos coincidían en que eran Gryffindors y que volvieron a salvarle la vida por una mera cuestión de valentía y dignidad. No porque fuera Malfoy.

Al contrario que ellos, Harry pensaba que él no habría vuelto por Crabbe y Goyle. Era la voz de Draco la que había oído en el fragor del fuego, casi como si la hubiese imaginado, y no se había parado a pensar en si era una acción noble o valiente, ni siquiera después de hacerla. Sí que intuyó que, si no lo hubiese hecho, se habría arrepentido de ello muchos años.

También sabía que Hermione y Ron habían testificado en el juicio, ratificando las palabras de Harry, porque él lo había hecho y se lo había pedido, no porque fuesen nobles, que lo eran, o Gryffindors,

«Como la copa de un pino», rio Harry entre dientes.

Hermione siempre callaba. Sólo una vez, después del juicio de los Malfoy, cuando Harry aún estaba airado por la sentencia, Hermione le había dicho con voz suave:

—Harry… creo que nos equivocamos todos. Quizá tus razones para volver no tienen que ver ni con tu nobleza, compasión o lógica, sino con tu corazón.

Las palabras de Hermione habían rebotado durante meses en su cabeza mientras Ron y ella estaban en Australia buscando a sus padres. Harry tardó todo ese tiempo en darse cuenta que tenía razón. Entenderlo le ayudó a superar aquel bache.

Había vuelto a por Malfoy porque estaba en su corazón, incrustado de alguna manera… agradable, a pesar de todo. Harry no sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero así era. Comprenderlo había hecho que dejase de ser Malfoy y empezase a ser Draco en sus pensamientos, incluso aunque este ni siquiera fuera remotamente consciente de que ese cambio se había producido.

No era compasión, como había dicho Hermione en un principio, podía ver que ella tampoco lo creía. Era algo distinto y cálido que las circunstancias no habían permitido explorar. Algo parecido a lo que, durante un tiempo, sintió por Ginny, y que luego se había desvanecido. Igual que se desvaneció tiempo después lo que sintió por Draco y Harry relegó al fondo de su mente el recuerdo de alguien a quien había creído que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca.

«Hasta hoy», suspiró Harry.

Prefería no pararse a pensar en si el calorcillo agradable de la parte baja de su estómago se debía a su culpabilidad por haberlo abandonado en sus peores momentos, sin darse la oportunidad de conocerse y tratarse, de ayudarle; de su compasión como había supuesto Hermione en su día o de un sentimiento que jamás se había ido y que ahora le parecía poco ético y le asustaba.

En el dormitorio, el sonido de la respiración trabajosa de Draco cambió, transformándose en un leve ronquido. Harry anotó mentalmente revisarle con cuidado las vías respiratorias, que probablemente estaban tan afectadas como sus pulmones. Había tenido que hacerle un hechizo descompresor para que Draco pudiese respirar lo suficiente, pero no duraría mucho, y cuando despertase iba a necesitar otro.

—O, más bien, saber qué le ocurría y tratarlo de manera certera —se dijo a sí mismo en un susurró—. Debería dormir.

Era mediodía y estaba seguro de que Draco dormía hasta el anochecer. Había parecido incluso más agotado que Harry. Afortunadamente, las horas infinitas de guardias le habían enseñado a dormir ligeramente, así que se despertaría si Draco lo llamaba. Mientras caía en el sopor del cansancio, se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que escribir un correo electrónico a Hermione para contarle las novedades.

Draco despertó y se desperezó lentamente. No mucho, no quería despertar los dolores de sus huesos y articulaciones. Intentó bostezar, pero notó que volvía a faltarle el aire y que era incapaz de llenar los pulmones. Lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho Potter por mañana, sus efectos ya habían pasado.

Bajo su brazo, Lady se había levantado y estaba bostezando y estirándose también, rascando levemente en las sábanas. Draco rio maliciosamente, animando mentalmente al animal a destrozar las sábanas de Potter. Se preguntó en qué momento el gato se había trasladado de los pies al hueco entre su brazo y su pecho.

Lady saltó de la cama y comenzaba su ritual de acicalamiento. Draco escuchó atentamente, intentando detectar algún sonido que manifestase si Potter o algún otro posible habitante de la casa estaban despiertos, pero la opresión de la vejiga era acuciante.

«Mierda», lamentó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Había sabido que ese momento iba a llegar, después de haber comido y bebido en tanta cantidad a mediodía. Draco no era imbécil, sabía que ir al baño iba a ser doloroso y que corría el riesgo de desvanecerse de nuevo, pero algo dentro de él sentía una vergüenza inmensa de hacer uso del orinal y que Potter lo limpiase.

«Un poco de dignidad, por Merlín».

Con un suspiro de resignación, Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. Reprimió un gesto de dolor al ponerse en pie.

«Maldición, esto duele. ¿Dolía así antes?», se preguntó Draco, reconociendo un anticipo de lo que iba a sentir cuando volviese a la calle. «Seguramente sí, pero todo lo demás lo camuflaba».

En un entorno agradable y con las necesidades más básicas cubiertas Draco sentía el dolor como si en una sala llena de ruido se hubiese apagado todo y sólo quedara el dolor gritando sin darle opción a escuchar nada más.

Draco dio un paso tentativamente y Lady se quedó quieta, observándole y lista para salir corriendo. Se dirigió hacia la otra puerta de la habitación, que había deducido que debía ser un baño en suite. La habitación no era grande, pero bastaba para alojar invitados y tenía baño en suite.

«Potter debe tener bastante dinero si puede permitirse esto en Londres. Un Potter más rico que un Malfoy, lo que faltaba», gruñó, frunciendo los labios.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró al baño. Jadeando, Draco tanteó el lateral de la pared en busca de un interruptor para dar luz. Lo pulsó y una luz fría y azul llenó la estancia. Era pequeña y muy básica, con un lavabo, espejo con armario, un retrete y la bañera más pequeña y plana del mundo.

Sentía la cabeza ligera, y, como no quería desmayarse, decidió que sería mejor hacerlo sentado que de pie, así que se adelantó hacia el retrete y se agachó para levantar la tapadera. Al incorporarse, Draco notó que el mundo se balanceaba a su alrededor y el suelo se acercó peligrosamente.

Se golpeó el hombro con algo duro y un estallido de dolor casi lo reanima. Sintiendo el frío del suelo en su piel desnuda y una sensación tibia entre sus piernas, Draco perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó unos segundos después con el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio azotando la pared y el maullido indignado de Lady. Potter entró corriendo al cuarto de baño y se acercó a él rápidamente. Draco entendió que la humedad en las piernas y la falta de presión en la vejiga significaba que estaba tirado y revolcado en sus propios orines. Potter se había agachado a su lado e intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Tenía que haber supuesto que eras un cabezota y haberte sondado, Malfoy. —Potter pasó el brazo por sus hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y Draco no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor—. ¿Dónde te has golpeado?

—Creo que… en el hombro derecho. —Potter cambió rápidamente la posición para levantarle desde el lado izquierdo. Lo hizo sin aparentar esfuerzo.

—Cuidado no resbales, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te parece bien si te siento primero en el retrete y limpiamos todo este desastre y luego te ayudo a llegar a la cama?

—Lo que prefieras, Potter. —Este lo sentó en la taza tras bajar la tapadera.

Draco miró al suelo, donde el charco de orín se extendía lentamente por todo el suelo. Se fijó en que Harry estaba descalzo y aparentemente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pisando. La vergüenza lo invadió, no había hecho más que complicar las cosas.

— Si me dejas algo para limpiarlo, yo mismo lo haré — murmuró Draco, abochornado.

—No seas idiota. ¿Estás bien ahí sentado? ¿Sientes que se te va la cabeza?

—No. Quiero decir, sí —balbuceó. Se sentía idiota, joder—. Quiero decir que sí, estoy bien aquí y puedo pensar con claridad.

—Veamos ese hombro lo primero —dijo Potter, palpándolo y moviéndolo con cuidado—. Creo que sólo tienes el golpe. Seguramente te salga un moratón. Si te molesta mucho, luego puedo quitártelo con magia o darte algo si te duele mucho. Vale, no te muevas, voy a por la fregona.

Potter abrió el armario alto que estaba justo encima de Draco y sacó una toalla, que tiró al suelo en la entrada del baño, usándola para secarse los pies antes de salir.

«Al final, la vergüenza de ver a Potter limpiando mis cosas la he pasado igual», rumió Draco, con los ojos cerrados. «¿Cuándo he caído tan bajo como para creer que era mejor levantarme que hacerlo en un puñetero orinal? El muy santurrón ni siquiera ha puesto un mal gesto o mala cara, a pesar de haberme llamado cabezota. No recordaba que Potter fuese tan amable y sereno. Joder, si al menos hubiera puesto un tono condescendiente, justificaría que en un futuro pudiese estamparle el vaso del cepillo de dientes en la cabeza».

Potter volvió a entrar con un cubo del que sobresalía un palo.

—Sirve para limpiar líquidos. Es normal que no lo hayas visto nunca. Ni siquiera en el mundo muggle de este país es muy común, pero resulta muy práctico —explicó Potter al ver la cara de extrañeza de Draco.

Le vio llenar el cubo con agua en aquella bañera extraña y echar un líquido de otro producto. Luego, utilizando el palo, que tenía unas tiras de tela al final, lo pasó por el suelo, absorbiendo todos los orines. Draco estaba fascinado, pero no pudo menos que pensar qué complicado hacía todo Potter.

—¿Por qué no lo limpias con magia? —preguntó Draco, curioso—. Hubiera sido más fácil.

—Bueno… sí, supongo —dudó Potter— Nunca he sido muy hábil con los hechizos de limpieza. Y hasta hoy, no hacía mucha magia. Ninguna desde hace años, la verdad. Así que esto es algo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer al modo muggle, no necesito ni pensarlo.

—¿Ninguna?

—No me pareció muy conveniente. Y como habrás visto, vivo en el mundo muggle, en un apartamento muggle y con un trabajo muggle. Es lo mejor.

Draco pensó que si él tuviese una varita no habría dejado que le impidiera… salvo que si tuviera varita no podría hacer magia sin arriesgarse a ser detenido, ya que en su sentencia se le prohibía la posesión de varita.

«Y esos cabrones tendrán formas de detectarlo e impedírselo, seguro», pensó Draco, apretando la mandíbula.

—Así basta por ahora —anunció Potter—. Ven, te ayudaré a limpiarte. Traeré un taburete.

Potter salió y volvió a entrar con un pequeño taburete plegado, que abrió dentro de la bañera plana.

—También tienes una bañera muggle, por lo que veo.

—Lo llaman plato de ducha. Es muy práctico. Ahorra agua, sitio y es más cómoda de usar. Sobre todo si tienes algún problema de movilidad. Mucho más que las bañeras infames que había en los vestuarios de quidditch de Hogwarts. ¿Crees que podrás levantarte desde ahí hasta el taburete?

—Sí.

Apoyándose en Potter más de lo que le gustaría, Draco se incorporó. Este le ayudó a dar el paso hasta el taburete y sostuvo su peso con cuidado, permitiéndolo sentarse suavemente a pesar de que él se había limitado a dejarse caer. El dolor de las rodillas y los tobillos le mataba cada vez que tenía que ponerse en pie o sentarse.

—¿Tienes ánimos y fuerzas para hacerlo tú mismo? No hay problema si no es así, pero me da la sensación de que prefieres hacer lo más posible por tus medios.

De nuevo estaba ese trato que al principio Draco había confundido con cortesía y que se daba cuenta de que era algo más. Si Potter trataba así a sus pacientes, debía ser buen sanador.

«Como si fuera una persona», comprendió Draco.

Sin condescendencias, aunque pudiera parecerlo por sus palabras; solícito y tratando de respetar su autonomía. Draco entendió que debía haber supuesto que el orinal era una atención a su autonomía como persona y no una humillación. Sobre todo porque Draco sí sabía lo que era la humillación de verdad y ser tratado como algo inferior a una persona. Era difícil tratándose de Potter, porque le salía del instinto ponerse a la defensiva, pero se hizo la promesa de bajar un poco la guardia.

Potter se había quedado mirándolo fijamente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Carraspeó levemente antes de contestar:

—Puedo yo mismo.

Harry asintió. Le explicó someramente cómo usar la alcachofa, que Draco siempre había pensado que era una verdura, el agua caliente y le proporcionó esponja, gel y champú. Draco escuchó atentamente y asintió a todo.

—Avísame cuando termines y vendré a ayudarte a salir para que no resbales —le indicó Potter finalmente, mientras sacaba otra toalla limpia y seca y la dejaba cerca de él para que pudiese secarse.

Según salía, Potter sacó el cubo con la fregona y la toalla que había usado para secarse antes de salir. Draco supuso que iba a ducharse para limpiarse esa porquería de las piernas él también y se dispuso a disfrutar de la ducha caliente.

Draco sabía que Potter lo había aseado esa mañana, pero estando inconsciente no se había enterado y pensaba disfrutarlo. El agua caliente golpeando su cara le hizo ronronear de placer. Se lavó concienzudamente todo el cuerpo, hasta que su piel se sonrojó de tanto frotar.

Al terminar, cortó el agua y con la toalla se secó. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, llamó a Potter obedientemente. Este entró y, con cuidado, le ayudó como si fuese una muleta para llegar a la cama sin fatigarse en demasía. Draco se acomodó, sentado, y se arropó con la sábana.

—Ahora buscaré algo de ropa para prestarte. Como esta mañana estabas dormido y luego no te dejé salir de la cama no me he dado cuenta de que no te había dado nada. No creo que te valga nada de lo que tengo, pero te puede hacer un apaño hasta mañana.

—Está bien así —le interrumpió Draco—. No me importa.

Draco supuso que, con mañana, Potter se refería al momento en que debería coger sus cosas e irse.

«Que Potter sea solícito como un elfo doméstico no significa que tenga una hospitalidad infinita», pensó Draco, resignado.

—Como prefieras. —Potter parecía un poco descolocado—. Si no te importa, antes de nada me gustaría ducharme yo. No tardaré mucho, solo cinco minutos.

«¿No se ha duchado después del incidente del baño? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este rato?» Draco había creído que estaría en su baño limpiándose. Un poco perplejo, lo vio entrar en el baño con algo de ropa limpia en las manos y cerrar la puerta.

Draco oyó cómo el agua caía y se preguntó si sería algún tipo de fetiche o era alguna manera de ahorrar agua usando ese plato de ducha en lugar de la bañera del baño principal. Estaba tan anonadado que apenas se enteró de que el agua se había cortado. Unos minutos después, como había prometido, Potter salió del baño, duchado y cambiado.

—Voy a traerte la cena. Si te parece bien, podemos cenar los dos aquí juntos y así podemos hablar. —La pregunta le descolocó, porque aún estaba pensando en el posible fetiche de Potter con los baños de invitados. Este interpretó su silencio como un intento de negativa y asintió— Si prefieres cenar solo no hay problema, claro.

—No, no. Está bien si cenamos juntos. Es que…

No sabía cómo expresar con palabras que no estaba acostumbrado a que su opinión contase. Ni siquiera estaba habituado a tener opinión. Potter lo miraba suspicazmente.

«Seguro que el muy memo se cree que lo digo por contrato social».

—Prefiero que cenemos juntos, de verdad —insistió Draco—. Es agradable tener alguien con quien charlar, aunque esa persona sea un Potter.

Este sonrió abiertamente y salió de la habitación. Volvió rápidamente con la bandeja. La depositó en la cama y, sacando la varita del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, realizó el hechizo que la anclaba al aire para que Draco pudiese comer a gusto.

Potter volvió a salir y entró con otra bandeja a la que realizó el mismo hechizo y, sonriendo, se sentó, empezando a comer con apetito. Draco vio que en su plato tenía un filete de carne grueso, patatas fritas y pimientos asados, fruta y un yogur.

Olía maravillosamente bien, y por primera vez, se preguntó si era Potter quien lo había cocinado y si vivía solo. No había oído a nadie en el piso, pero quizá habían estado cuando estaba dormido. Mientras comían en un cómodo silencio, Draco se planteaba cómo podría sacar el tema. Finalmente se decidió por elogiar la comida.

—Eh… Está muy bueno. —Potter se echó a reír. «Será imbécil», pensó. «¿En qué momento creí que no es un gilipollas condescendiente?»—. ¿Te ríes de mí, Potter?

—No, no. Perdona, Draco. Es solo que… bueno, has sonado tan cortés… y yo solo he volcado una bolsa de patatas congeladas en la freidora, he abierto un bote de pimientos y he puesto los filetes en la sartén. Nunca creí que te oiría elogiar una comida rápida como esta, la verdad.

—¿Comida rápida?

—Es como se llama a la comida que se cocina rápidamente en algunos restaurantes. Suele ser de baja calidad nutricional —al ver la cara de Draco se apresuró a añadir—, pero no te preocupes, que esta no está mal. Me refería a la de esos restaurantes. Se trata de comida muy rápida y sencilla de cocinar, entre los muggles es muy común y nada elogiable.

—Pues a mí me parece que está bueno —gruñó Draco, molesto todavía.

—Sí, tienes razón. No debí haberme reído. Perdona.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. A pesar de la breve discusión, Draco no sentía que el silencio fuese incómodo. Cuando acabaron de cenar, Potter recogió las bandejas y volvió al cuarto, esta vez con cara seria. En las manos traía un pequeño maletín y una cajita de cartón.

—Bien, ahora necesito examinarte, Draco. Esta mañana te he hecho un examen rápido y he intentado expandirte los pulmones con un hechizo, pero necesito saber qué pasa para solucionarlo definitivamente. También necesito examinar tus articulaciones, pues es obvio que te duelen mucho.

—A mí no me duelen las…

—Draco, haces quejidos de dolor cada vez que te levantas o agachas, incluso cuando te mueves. Es obvio que al menos las rodillas te están matando. Te tiemblan las manos, pero creo que es por tensión y estrés, porque ahora están temblando menos que esta mañana y cuando duermes tampoco lo hacen; parece que mejoran cuando estás más relajado.

Draco apartó la mirada, incapaz de negar la realidad. Harry continuó, como si sus dolencias fuesen hechizos que soltar uno tras otro, sin descanso.

—También estás excesivamente delgado y hay que comprobar que no tienes ningún problema relacionado con desnutrición. Con la piel castigada por la intemperie e imagino que Azkaban, no me meto porque te recuperarás en la medida de lo posible con volver a tener una vida normal. Y ni siquiera he entrado en el impacto emocional que ha debido suponer todo esto en ti.

—Voy a pasar por alto lo de vida normal, Potter —estalló Draco—, porque estás como una cabra si piensas que…

—No voy a discutir contigo, Malfoy —le cortó Potter, muy serio. A Draco le pareció ver un atisbo de la determinación del adolescente que había conocido. Potter podía estar muy cambiado, pero seguía siendo el Potter que conoció, según podía constatar—. Si no quieres colaborar, te aturdiré y lo haré contigo inconsciente. Pero lo cierto es que ayudaría mucho que colaboraras y pudieras hablar.

—Está bien —se rindió Draco, incapaz de lidiar con un Potter cabezota.

—Perfecto. —Potter sacó una libreta y un palito del maletín, dejó este al pie de la cama y se sentó en la silla—. Vamos a tener que hacer un historial exhaustivo, pero lo dejaré para más adelante si fuera necesario, ahora te haré las preguntas más importantes que necesito saber. Te pido que contestes con sinceridad, por favor. Todas son necesarias, incluso las que puedan parecerte morbosas, dolorosas o indiscretas, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, derrotado. Siempre podía mentir si quería. Potter comenzó el interrogatorio. Nombre completo: «Draco Lucius Malfoy». Fecha de nacimiento: «5 de junio de 1980». ¿Había pasado el sarampión de pequeño? ¿Y la viruela de dragón? «No sé y no». ¿Alergias? ¿Enfermedades reseñables?

Las preguntas pasaron de su infancia a su familia. Entendió por qué Potter le había avisado de que podían ser dolorosas o indiscretas. ¿Antecedentes familiares? ¿Sus padres o abuelos habían tenido problemas en las articulaciones o huesos? «No lo sé, joder, los padres y los abuelos no hablan de eso con sus hijos y nietos cuando son pequeños y los míos habían fallecido antes de poder envejecer y mostrar achaques de edad». ¿De qué habían muerto sus abuelos? «El abuelo Abraxas de viruela de dragón. No sé más». ¿Su madre presentaba problemas de salud? «Muerta. Por neumonía y en Azkaban».

Potter pareció notar que no estaba preparado para seguir esa vía de la conversación y cambió ligeramente de tercio. ¿Cuánto pesaba antes de entrar en Azkaban? ¿Y al salir? «70kg y no sé, pero mucho menos, la ropa me quedaba enorme, era la misma que traía puesta cuando me recogiste». ¿La misma? «Sí». ¿Estatura? «185cm». ¿Refería fiebre? «Supongo que a veces sí, como todo el mundo, pero no es constante».

¿Qué comía en Azkaban? «Una papilla asquerosa que llamaban jocosamente rancho». ¿No había chocolate? «No». ¿Cuánto llevaba viviendo en la calle? ¿De qué se alimentaba? ¿Dónde dormía? «Desde que salí de Azkaban, calculo aproximadamente un año por las estaciones, de lo que encuentro o me dan, o nada, según el día; en el suelo, Potter, en el suelo».

¿Cuándo había empezado los problemas de respiración? «En Azkaban». ¿Cuándo habían empezado a dolerle las rodillas? «En Azkaban». ¿Cuándo empezaron los temblores de manos? «Al salir de Azkaban. Azkaban, siempre Azkaban». ¿Cuándo empezaron los desmayos? «Al salir de Azkaban, pero allí apenas me levantaba o movía». ¿Cómo era su celda de Azkaban? «Pequeña y oscura». ¿Dónde dormía? «En un catre». ¿Notabas humedad en la celda? «Era un puto charco lleno de ratas, claro que había humedad». ¿Le dolía algo más aparte de lo que le había preguntado?

—¿Draco? ¿Te duele algo más? —insistió Potter.

—Sí. Las muñecas y los dedos, tanto los de las manos como los pies. Los tobillos y los codos. —Potter apretó los labios y siguió apuntando furiosamente. Por momentos, Draco creía que iba a agujerear la libreta.

—Por ahora me basta. Gracias por colaborar, Draco.

Agotado, Draco cerró los ojos. Con la mente llena de recuerdos horribles, el corazón aplastado por hablar de su madre y la muerte indigna que había tenido, Draco no pudo evitar suspirar. Las manos le estaban temblando. Intentó respirar para tranquilizarse, pero los pulmones no le respondieron. Notó como la mano de Potter se situaba gentilmente sobre la suya en un gesto de consuelo y la apretaba brevemente. No dijo nada, pero tampoco se apartó.


	4. Examen médico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry examina en profundidad a Draco. Este tendrá que enfrentarse a la realidad de ser sanado, o vivir con dolor.

Draco parecía agotado. Harry se levantó, puso el maletín en la silla y sacó un par de guantes de látex de la caja. Se los puso mientras carraspeaba para llamar la atención de Draco. Este abrió los ojos y le miró con los ojos empañados. Al verle ponerse los guantes, los entrecerró con suspicacia:

—¿Por qué te pones esos guantes? No hace frío.

—No son para el frío. —aclaró Harry—. Se utilizan para examinar pacientes sin contacto con la persona que realiza el examen y que no haya contaminaciones cruzadas.

—¿Contaminaciones de qué? Yo no estoy contaminado. Creo. ¿Estás contaminado?

—No, es simplemente un protocolo, Draco, tranquilo. Los usamos en el hospital. Es más higiénico, ¿entiendes?

Al oír que era higiénico, Draco pareció relajarse un poco, aunque seguía mirándole con una expresión extraña. Harry sacó un estetoscopio del maletín y Draco volvió a tensarse como una cuerda.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Es para escuchar tu respiración y los latidos del corazón. Es un instrumento médico muggle—Draco pareció alterarse aún más. Harry pensó cómo podía tranquilizarlo porque de lo contrario aquello no iba a servir de nada—. Draco, trabajo en un hospital muggle.

—Lo sé.

—Estudié Sanación —continuó Harry—, pero los muggles tienen formas muy interesantes y sencillas de descubrir cosas que la magia no es capaz, y viceversa: en tratamientos, la magia suele ser más eficaz, por ejemplo. Llevo años trabajando con cosas muggles y te aseguro que funcionan y son de fiar. Mira, úsalo tú primero.

Se quitó el estetoscopio y se lo colocó a Draco, poniéndose el diafragma en el pecho por debajo de la camiseta. Este escuchó atentamente mientras Harry inspiraba y expiraba despacio para que Draco pudiese oír su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Draco parpadeó al escucharlo. Suavemente, Harry se retiró y recuperó el estetoscopio.

—Vaya. Es interesante —musitó Draco, más tranquilo.

—Sí, sí lo es. ¿Puedo usarlo ahora?

Ante el asentimiento de Draco, Harry empezó a examinarle concienzudamente, escuchando cuidadosamente los sonidos de los pulmones, pidiendo a Draco cómo quería que respirase, anotando las sibilancias que detectaba.

Con todos sus sentidos alerta, Harry podía comprobar cómo Draco se iba relajando mientras él llevaba a cabo la rutina completa, ver de reojo a Lady entrando por la puerta husmeando el ambiente, atender a lo que estaba haciendo con las manos y pensar en las teorías que había desarrollado durante la confección del historial. Se sentía muy cómodo diagnosticando, era su elemento y le llenaba mucho la sensación de poder hacer algo para que las personas pudiesen sentirse mejor.

Los pulmones de Draco sonaban asfixiados, como si los bronquios estuviesen oprimidos por falta de sitio. Harry nunca había oído algo como eso, pero sí había leído al respecto. No conocía ningún hechizo que le permitiese ver dentro de los pulmones y dudaba de que Draco le dejase llevarle al hospital a hacer una biopsia. En aquel cuarto esa opción estaba totalmente descartada.

—Bueno, no sé muy bien cómo determinar esto —admitió Harry al cabo de un rato.

—¿El qué?

—Tengo una teoría sobre lo que ocurre en tus pulmones. Necesito más datos antes de decidir qué paso dar ahora.

—¿Qué me ocurre?

—Antes de responderte, necesito que me contestes tú a mí —Draco asintió—. Cuéntame exactamente cómo era tu celda de Azkaban.

—Ya me has preguntado eso, Potter —gruñó Draco, exasperado.

—Sí, pero si mi teoría es cierta, no me has contado más que cosas vagas. Necesito saber cómo era exactamente y necesito que me lo cuentes tú, sin que yo te diga mis suposiciones para no influir en tus recuerdos.

Draco apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, ya casi era de noche. Harry pensó que no debía ser fácil para él revivir esos años horribles de su vida y decidió dejarle tiempo para que lo hiciese.

—Era una celda diminuta —parecía que Draco no iba a empezar a hablar cuando por fin lo hizo, mirando tozudamente hacia la ventana—. Tenía un camastro pequeño, más que yo. No cabía estirado en él. Calculo que era cuadrada, de una zancada por una zancada, ni siquiera daba para pasear en círculos. En una esquina había un agujero para las necesidades fisiológicas. Generalmente… bueno, el carcelero lo vaciaba si se acordaba. Había ratas, muchas ratas. Las sentía pasar junto a mí, subirse al catre y las oía chillar y pelearse.

Mientras decía esto, Draco se estremeció. Harry parpadeó intentando no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba seguro de que Draco le mandaría a la mierda, le habría dado un abrazo. Sabía que Azkaban era horrible, pero no hasta ese punto.

—Y nada de luz —continuó Draco con voz queda—, sólo cuando el carcelero abría la puerta para meter la comida una vez al día entraba el reflejo de una antorcha y bastaba para deslumbrarme durante horas. Las paredes estaban mojadas, tanto que si las rozabas sin querer te empapabas y no te secabas en días. Hacía un frío de cojones, y no era únicamente la gelidez de los dementores que patrullaban aquel pasillo.

Draco hizo una pausa. Harry estaba desolado por la crudeza de la realidad de Draco.

—Creo que mi celda estaba bajo el nivel del mar o, al menos, bajo tierra, porque en una ocasión la sed me hizo perder la cabeza lo suficiente para lamer la humedad de las paredes y su sabor era salado, marino. Eso provocaba que creciese musgo en el suelo, los rincones y paredes. La humedad y el frío se metían tan adentro de mí, que no podía calentarme de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera sentía los dedos de las manos y del pie. ¿Es suficiente, Potter? ¿He hurgado lo suficiente en mi miseria? ¿Estás satisfecho? —Draco escupió las últimas frases con ira.

Harry tragó saliva, incapaz de encontrar su voz sin quebrarse. Draco había ido imprimiendo cada vez más amargura a su discurso según hablaba. Harry extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro y hacerle entender que ya no estaba allí, que nunca más tendría que vivir así, pero Draco se giró a mirarlo y la derrota y la furia que vio en sus ojos lo abrumó tanto que desistió. Carraspeó y habló con voz suave:

—Por ahora es suficiente, Draco. Gracias por confiar en mí y contármelo. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que hacerlo. Y siento aún más que tuvieras que pasar por todo ello. Lo siento mucho.

—No fue culpa tuya.

—Lo sé. Pero puedo indignarme por lo que tuviste que pasar y empatizar contigo y tu dolor. Siento mucho haberte hecho revivir esta situación. Y de verdad que agradezco tu confianza. —Draco suavizó la mirada y Harry continuó—: Sí, ha sido útil.

—¿Entonces? —Harry pudo notar el miedo a una mala noticia en su voz.

—Sospechaba que tienes los pulmones invadidos por algún tipo de hongo y no conozco ningún hechizo para confirmar esa posibilidad. Los muggles lo diagnostican con un medio invasivo que requiere ir a un hospital. Ahora sé que las probabilidades de que tenga razón son muy altas: la humedad alta y la presencia de musgo en la celda pueden ser buenos indicadores. Intentaré encontrar una poción que funcione como anti-fúngica y si no, hay tratamientos muggles que serán lentos, pero funcionarán. Nunca había visto algo así, tengo que admitirlo, pero tiene solución.

—¿Hongos?

—Una especie de setas muy pequeñitas, sus esporas entran por…

—Sé lo que es un hongo. Lo que no sabía es que se podía meter dentro del cuerpo humano a… invadirlo —dijo Draco, con un rictus de asco.

—Lo bueno es que tiene una cura relativamente sencilla. Ahora necesito que te desnudes y te tumbes encima de la cama.

—Ya estoy desnudo, Potter.

—Tienes razón. Es una frase hecha que utilizo mucho en el hospital. Venga, ponte encima de la cama tumbado, anda. —Draco obedeció lentamente, intentando mover lo menos posible sus articulaciones dañadas. Harry se colocó a su lado y empuñó la varita. Antes de hacer nada, para que Draco siguiese tranquilo, le explicó—: Usaré magia para el examen superficial. Habitualmente en el hospital usamos básculas y agujas, pero aquí no tengo instrumental y son hechizos sencillos. Parte de los encantamientos que voy a hacer te levitarán, no te sorprendas.

Harry vio cómo la cara de aprensión que Draco había puesto al verlo coger la varita volvió a dar paso a un breve asentimiento. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que tenía que haber pasado para desconfiar de absolutamente todo como un gato feral.

Bien mirado, la expresión «desconfiar como un gato» a lo mejor no era la más adecuada, ya que Lady estaba intentando husmear qué ocurría desde el otro lado de la cama y Harry estaba convencido de que la gata había pasado la noche con él. Ejecutó el hechizo para levitar a Draco y averiguar su peso y medidas actuales. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver los resultados. Draco lo notó:

—¿Ocurre algo? —Harry notó que Draco había intentado disfrazar la frase de indiferencia, pero el tono ansioso y preocupado seguía estando ahí debajo.

—Sólo estoy viendo los primeros resultados, no te muevas.

—Eso significa que es algo malo y no me lo quieres decir, Potter.

—Hablar implica moverse, Draco —gruñó Harry entre dientes—. Sigue callado y te lo voy contando. Mides 1,79.

—No puede ser Potter, estás haciendo mal el hechizo, te he dicho que mido…

—Calla —insistió Harry, suavemente.

Draco hizo un mohín de niño pequeño que le resultaba muy familiar y que casi consiguió que se le escapara una carcajada. Se contuvo a tiempo, no quería alterarle u ofenderle de nuevo

—Es normal medir uno o dos centímetros menos por la tarde que por la mañana, ya que por la noche nuestros discos intervertebrales se estiran, por así decirlo —le explicó Harry con voz profesional—. Seis centímetros, en cambio… Creo que puede ser debido a la pérdida de masa muscular, pero cuando revise tus articulaciones tendré que buscar también signos de desgaste que puedan haberlo provocado. Imagino que esto no te sorprenderá, pero estás muy delgado. Necesitarás coger al menos otros veinte kilogramos.

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry transformó un trozo de papel en un vial de vidrio, lo colocó sobre la sangradura derecha de Draco y realizó un hechizo de trasvase de sangre para llenarlo.

—¡Au!

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry—. Madame Pomfrey era capaz de hacerlo sin que notases nada, pero ya te dije que yo tenía poca práctica.

—Podías haber avisado. —Harry le miró de soslayo, con una mueca divertida—. Vale, lo siento, ya me callo.

Harry realizó varios hechizos sobre el vial y este centelleó en una sucesión de colores. Draco lo miró con mucho interés y Harry se preguntó si no habría visto ese proceso nunca. Se recordó a sí mismo que Draco había sido criado en el mundo mágico y que seguro que no era la primera vez que le realizaban análisis al estilo mágico, aunque los magos no lo llamaban extracción sino transferencia.

Pensar en lo curioso que puede ser el lenguaje para modificar la forma de hacer algo le hizo poner otra mueca divertida que desencadenó otro movimiento impaciente de Draco, que evidentemente se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Compadeciéndose, Harry finalizó el hechizo de levitación.

—Ya puedes hablar y moverte, he finalizado el hechizo de precisión. Tienes una falta de hierro bastante notoria y hay pocos glóbulos rojos, lo que indica anemia. Supongo que era de esperar cantar bingo con ese peso.

—¿Cantar bingo?

—Un juego muggle —contestó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Consiste en tachar números que salen aleatoriamente en un cartón. Quien lo consigue primero grita bingo, y a eso se le llama cantar bingo, porque los números se dicen como si se estuviese cantando —le aclaró distraídamente mientras tapaba el vial y le ponía un hechizo de congelación. Lo examinaría más tarde en el trabajo o haría alguna poción para descartar más problemas—. Me explico fatal.

—Eso espero, porque si no debe ser el juego más aburrido del mundo —comentó Draco socarronamente.

—Idiota…

Se echó a reír y vio que Draco también esbozaba una sonrisa. No le había visto sonreír todavía. Sí, había puesto caras de placer ante el sol, la comida o la limpieza, pero no había sonreído propiamente hablando. Harry quiso creer que era un síntoma inicial de mejoría, así le siguió la broma

—Lo juegan sobre todo los muggles viejos. Es ese momento en la vida en que ya no te da para más que tachar números de un cartón y esperar no haber perdido la cuenta.

—Me alegro que tengas claro cuál va a ser tu futuro lúdico, Potter —sonrió Draco, más ampliamente, siguiéndole la broma—. Me disculparás si cuando empieces a chochear yo me marcho en busca de aficiones más atrevidas mientras tú cuidas de no mancharte con la tinta.

—Tú eres mayor, en todo caso yo tengo algún mes de ventaja. —Harry guardó el vial y sacó una hoja nueva en la libreta mientras caminaba hacia el pie de la cama.

—Yo soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy envejecemos dignamente sin tachar números de ningún cartón y tenemos la cabeza en su sitio. —El rostro de Draco se ensombreció repentinamente, parando el intercambio de bromas en seco y bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible—. Al menos lo era.

—Sigues siendo tú, Draco —dijo Harry, comprendiendo qué ocurría—. Soy capaz de ver al Draco Malfoy que conocí en el colegio. No más cambiado de lo que me ha cambiado a mí la vida y sigo siendo Harry Potter. Somos unos supervivientes, cada uno de lo suyo.

Draco lo miró con una expresión extraña y oscura en el rostro. Harry no añadió nada más. Si Draco no lo podía ver, ya sería capaz de hacerlo más adelante. Puso el bloc de notas encima de la cama a los pies de Draco y le explicó:

—Ahora voy a examinar tus articulaciones. Lo voy a hacer al modo muggle porque no conozco los hechizos necesarios para ello.

—Pensaba que habías estudiado Sanación, pero pareces conocer pocos hechizos al respecto.

—Es porque sólo hice el curso genérico, el de primer año. En el segundo año escoges la especialización y la subespecialización. En ese momento decidí venir al mundo muggle y estudiar Medicina, concretamente Traumatología. Soy sanador, pero de nada en concreto, solo conozco la teoría más general —mientras hablaba, Harry comenzó a tocarle el pie derecho, rotándolo y palpándolo, buscando las curvas de los huesos.

—¿Curas los traumas de la gente? —Palpó y movió el dedo primero del pie, oyendo cómo chirriaba antes de pasar al segundo. No pasó por alto cómo Draco apretó los dientes repentinamente. Le dolía y se tragaba el dolor—. ¿Como el miedo a caerse de una escoba después de un accidente?

—No, no. Eso lo hacen los psicólogos —aclaró Harry, distraído con lo que estaba haciendo—. Yo curo los golpes, o traumas, físicos. Roturas de huesos, por ejemplo. Tus articulaciones caen bastante cerca de mi área, así que es donde mejor te podré ayudar. Aunque, como he terminado la carrera hace poco, no ejerzo aún como traumatólogo, sino como médico más genérico, lo que viste el otro día en Urgencias.

Después de haber examinado todos los dedos del pie derecho pasó al izquierdo. Volvió a observar cómo Draco hacía gestos de dolor cuando movía sus dedos

—Draco, necesito que, si te duele, te quejes —le reprendió Harry—. No te hagas el valiente.

—No me hago el valiente.

—Soy capaz de ver cómo aprietas los dientes, no me lleves la contraria. Puedo hacer mejor mi trabajo si en lugar de descifrar tu cara me dices qué te duele y cómo —dijo Harry, retándole con la mirada. Unos segundos después, Draco se rindió:

—Me duele cuando mueves los dedos. Si los muevo yo también me duelen. Además, me cuesta esfuerzo hacerlo.

Iba a preguntarle cómo podía caminar con ese dolor, pero se calló, comprendiendo que la respuesta más probable era que es lo que había. Y tendría razón. Había visto esos mismos dedos en pacientes de 60 o 70 años.

En silencio, Harry apuntó en el bloc sus observaciones y examinó los tobillos, que juzgó en buen estado, aunque Draco se quejaba. Concluyó que quizá no era más que el dolor extendido por todo el pie desde los dedos y la propia sobrecarga del tobillo para no apoyar en la parte delantera. Llegó a las rodillas y su ánimo cayó al suelo al no notar prácticamente las rótulas. Draco gimió fuerte cuando Harry le tocó y flexionó las piernas para valorar la gravedad.

—Lo siento. Sé que te esto te está haciendo daño. Aguanta un poco más que ya acabo. —Draco asintió con un gesto valiente sin decir nada. «Realmente le está doliendo, joder», pensó Harry con culpabilidad—. Vale, esto explica alguno de los centímetros. No tienes rótulas ni meniscos. Tu fémur está tocando directamente la tibia. Tendrías que haberme dicho lo muchísimo que te dolía, Draco. Te habría dado analgésicos para soportarlo, no tienes por qué aguantarlo.

—¿Qué más da? —espetó Draco, con tono desdeñoso—. Puedes darme algo para el dolor y aun así seguirá doliendo cuando se pase el efecto o no esté contigo para que me des otro. Por si no te has dado cuenta, vivo en la calle y no puedo pagar medicinas muggles y mucho menos mágicas. ¡Acaba ya, joder!

Según hablaba, Draco había ido gritando ahogado, hasta perder el aliento. Harry depositó suavemente la pierna que estaba flexionando en la cama, con el máximo cuidado que pudo y apuntó sus observaciones y conclusiones en el bloc, fingiendo no ver las lágrimas de dolor que Draco se estaba enjugando, suponiendo que eso ayudaría más que consolarle como a un niño pequeño. Finalmente, habló en voz baja:

—Los analgésicos habrían sido para hoy y mañana. Curar estas rodillas con medicina muggle no es posible. Hay tratamientos paliativos que las ayudarían a mejorar, pero también son largos y dolorosos —le explicó Harry con tono aséptico—. Nosotros, en cambio, tenemos poción Crecehuesos. Investigaré a ver cómo regenerar ese menisco también. En unos días estarás genial, pero los analgésicos te ayudarán a no tener que seguir soportando dolor.

Como Draco no contestó, Harry siguió examinando sus brazos, detectando que las muñecas y dedos de la mano estaban igual que los dedos del pie, pero que los codos y hombros seguramente reflejaban el dolor de los brazos ya que parecían sanos.

Decidió que, si el dolor persistía tras curar las manos, podría volver a examinarlos con calma. Ayudó a Draco a ponerse de ambos lados, uno tras otro, para examinar sus vértebras y caderas, comprobando lo que ya esperaba tras el examen de las rodillas. No había discos intervertebrales, y la cadera le molestaba al moverla. Cuando finalizó, ayudó a Draco, que no había vuelto a decir ninguna palabra, a meterse de nuevo entre las sábanas, sentado contra la pared que hacía las veces de cabecero.

—Tienes las articulaciones en general en mal estado —le comentó Harry—, exceptuando quizá los codos y los tobillos, no sé muy bien por qué. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que es debido a la humedad de Azkaban, agravado por el hecho de haber vivido en la calle. Investigaré el mejor tratamiento para ello y lo aplicaré en todas, incluso en las que parece que no hay problema.

Draco le hizo un gesto, así que supuso que estaba escuchándole, por lo que continuó:

—Tu disminución de estatura se debe al estado de tus rodillas y tus vertebras, la recuperarás en cuanto solucionemos esos problemas. La anemia y la delgadez extrema se solucionan con una buena dieta, con lo cual es cuestión de tiempo. De todos modos, mañana por la mañana iré al Callejón Diagon a por poción re-abastecedora de sangre para ayudar a tu médula a fabricar glóbulos rojos y a por algún tipo de poción anti-fúngica.

—¿Y mis manos? —preguntó Draco, con voz quebrada—. ¿También es por las articulaciones?

—Sigo pensando que los temblores de las manos son debidos a la ansiedad y al estrés. Recuperarte ayudará, así que lo examinaremos más adelante si no hay mejoría. Ahora te daré algunos analgésicos para que toleres el dolor en tanto te ponemos a punto.

—Como una escoba.

—¿Cómo?

—A punto —repitió Draco, con el rostro sombrío—. Como una escoba. Y todo este esfuerzo… ¿Cuánto tardará en revertirse en la calle? ¿Cuánto tardaré en tener la humedad metida en los huesos, o en perder peso por no comer? No merece la pena ponerme a punto como una escoba, Potter. No voy a jugar ningún partido de quidditch.

—¿La calle? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado —. ¿Por qué ibas a volver a la calle, Draco?

—Porque, por si no lo has notado, no tengo dónde ir. Estoy aquí porque tú me has traído y yo me he dejado llevar, pero es obvio que en algún momento necesitarás esta habitación o te tendrás que ocupar de otros asuntos. Tu compasión no llegará tan lejos cuando yo no esté sufriendo.

—Draco, ¿te parece si hablamos esto más adelante? —Harry había apretado los labios mientras le escuchaba, pero podía entender los recelos de Draco—. No tienes por qué irte de aquí, y no te he traído para echarte después. Voy a ayudarte, si tú quieres. Y si no quieres, no te ayudaré, pero creo que lo mínimamente humano es quitarte ese dolor.

—¿Humano? Aprendí a vivir con este dolor gradualmente. Igual que aprendí a pasar hambre, frío o dormir en el suelo. Ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a volver a hacerlo tras la comida, cama y calefacción que has gastado en mí. Vivir sin dolor sólo lo hará más doloroso cuando vuelva. Es como la diferencia entre ser ciego y quedarse ciego, ¿entiendes?

—Si tú quieres volver a la calle, no te lo impediré, Draco. Pero tienes que entender que tienes otras opciones, que puedes cambiar al menos eso.

—¿Y quiénes son esas otras opciones, Potter? ¿Tú? ¿Tu nueva obra de caridad sobre la que presumir ante amigos? ¿O simplemente otra deuda de vida más para añadir a la cuenta? No te esfuerces tanto, Potter. No merezco tanto la pena.

—Estás asustado, Draco, y lo entiendo —concilió Harry intentando mantener la paciencia—. Pero no es necesario que…

—¡No me llames cobarde, Potter!

—¡Estar asustado no es lo mismo que ser un cobarde! —respondió Harry con dureza, sin poder reprimirse.

Draco iba a contestar algo más, pero el esfuerzo de haber ido subiendo el volumen de voz hasta gritar parecía haberlo dejado exhausto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Harry pudo ver que tenía los puños de las manos apretados y se dio cuenta de que debía estar doliéndole mucho el pecho si prefería el dolor de apretar las manos. Silenciosamente, realizó el hechizo descompresor y Draco pudo empezar a respirar mejor. Harry sacó del maletín una cajita y la abrió, sacando algunas pastillas, que dejó junto al vaso y la botella de agua que había en la mesita de noche.

—Son analgésicos muy suaves. Estás muy delgado, así que bastará. Una cada ocho horas con el estómago lleno —le pautó Harry—. Si antes de ocho horas te duele mucho, avísame y te traigo otro más potente. Mañana tengo consulta por la mañana, te dejaré el desayuno antes de irme y limpiaré. Antes de volver me pasaré por el Callejón Diagon a recoger lo que necesitas y te traeré algo de ropa.

Sacó un bolígrafo y arrancó una hoja de su bloc y depositó ambas cosas en la mesita al lado de las pastillas.

—Si deseas irte, podrás hacerlo cuando quieras, sólo te pido que esperes a que te traiga algo de ropa. Al fin y al cabo, yo te quité la que traías. Estaré aquí a mediodía para comer. Si quieres que te traiga algo más, libros, o algo para escribir, lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo o apuntármelo en este papel.

Draco seguía negándose tercamente a mirarlo. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado por su actitud, a pesar de saber que era algo normal y esperable. Había actuado como si no hubiesen existido años de peleas y desencuentros entre ellos y como si Draco no hubiese vivido lo suyo. A Harry le sorprendía que hubiera aguantado con tanto estoicismo, pensó antes de reprenderse: claro que Draco pudo soportarlo, pero ahora necesitaba ser ayudado

—Buenas noches —se despidió Harry en voz baja.

Salió de la habitación llevándose sus cosas y dejando la puerta entreabierta. Lady, que había estado en una esquina tumbada, se acercó a Draco y, poniendo dos patas en el borde de la cama, llamó su atención rascando levemente con las uñas.

Draco abrió los ojos, la miró y Lady saltó a la cama con agilidad, subiéndose en su regazo mientras retozaba. Draco se enjugó la cara, pensando que últimamente lloraba demasiado. Con cuidado, se recostó y apagó la luz para dormir. Lady se movió para dejarle hacer y acto seguido volvió a buscar un hueco donde acurrucarse.

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se desperezó, pensando que ese sofá iba a matarlo. Consideró un momento la idea de agrandarlo con magia, pero ocuparía demasiado sitio. Con un suspiro, se levantó y echó un vistazo dentro del dormitorio.

Draco dormía, con Lady, que levantó la cabeza, bostezando, enroscada en el hueco de su cuello. En la mesita de noche contó una pastilla menos que anoche. Se alegró. Antes de salir, Harry echó un vistazo al papel de la mesita y renovó el hechizo descompresor para que pudiese seguir respirando bien, ya que debía de estar agotándose.

Silenciosamente, sirvió la comida de Lady, que ya estaba a su lado, estirándose, mientras calentaba la cafetera y sacaba huevos del frigorífico.

—Está rica la comida, ¿verdad, Lady? —susurró Harry—. Hoy voy a estar fuera muchas horas. Tienes que vigilarlo por mí, pequeña. Es muy cabezota, pero si le has cogido confianza tan rápido es que te cae bien. Cerciórate de que desayune, ¿vale?

Terminó de hacer el desayuno de Draco, le hizo un hechizo para mantenerlo caliente, otro para que levitase al lado de su cama, apuró el café y salió de casa. Se ducharía en el trabajo, porque estaba seguro que el sonido despertaría a Draco y este necesitaba descansar lo máximo posible.

Nada más llegar, Harry se dirigió a la sección de Hematología y, con una sonrisa y mucha labia, pidió por favor que se lo analizasen, etiquetándola como de otro paciente para evitar preguntas incómodas. Al llegar a la consulta, todavía con el pelo húmedo de la ducha que acababa de tomar, vio que Silvia estaba junto a la máquina de café del pasillo, así que paró para sacar otro para él.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¡No has dado señales de vida en todo el día de ayer! ¡Te mandé diez mensajes!

—Lo sé, los vi. Lo siento, Silvia —se disculpó Harry, apurado—. ¿Hubo algún problema por mi ausencia?

—No. No hubo más incidentes y di el relevo por ti. Creo que el jefe ni se enteró de que no estabas.

—Gracias por cubrirme.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal está?

—¿Eh?

—El chico —le aclaró Silvia, divertida—. Es evidente que lo encontraste. Si no, habrías vuelto.

—Eres una bruja de la peor calaña —bromeó Harry, riéndose él solo por el doble sentido que tenía la frase para él.

—Por eso me adoras tanto. —Silvia guiñó el ojo—. En serio, ¿qué tal? Debía tener las articulaciones hechas polvo. Y parecía muy desnutrido.

—Pensé lo mismo de las articulaciones, pero no parecen en mal estado. Parece más bien un esguince y malas posturas. Nada que no se arregle con ibuprofeno, buena comida y descanso.

No le gustaba mentir, pero prefería esa mentira a tener que justificar recuperaciones milagrosas o inventarse procesos y tratamientos inexistentes. Si las cosas se torcían y tenía que convencer a Draco de ir al hospital, siempre podía decir que infravaloró las lesiones.

—Vaya, me alegro. ¿Y la respiración?

—Todavía estoy en ello. —Iba a investigar primero en el mundo mágico, pero probablemente necesitaría ayuda con ese tema, así que mejor dejar esa puerta abierta—. Bueno, hora de empezar, ¿Tienes mucha lista de pacientes hoy?

—Interminable. No sé cuántos pacientes más quieren que vea por minuto para estar satisfechos con la ratio.

—Avisa si necesitas tomar un café para respirar.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivas consultas maldiciendo a los políticos, gestores y directores de hospital, Harry intentó no pensar en el hecho de que, en pocas horas, iba a tener que ir al Callejón Diagon.


	5. Incursiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanto Draco como Harry se enfrentarán a una incursión. Uno descubrirá cosas del otro. El otro se enfrentará a uno de sus mayores temores.

Draco despertó en la penumbra de la habitación. Inspiró lo más profundo que pudo, satisfecho. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que Potter había hecho el hechizo descompresor tras su discusión. No sabía cuánto duraba el efecto, pero calculaba que no tardaría mucho en terminar. Con cuidado, se movió y un latigazo de dolor recorrió sus rodillas. El efecto del analgésico sí había pasado. Había estado rumiando su malestar un rato después de que Potter se fuese, pero la tentación de aliviar el dolor acabó siendo más fuerte que su cabezonería. El alivio fue tan grande cuando hizo efecto, que se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Se giró con cuidado, mirando el reloj extraño que había en la mesita. Las nueve de la mañana. Había tomado el analgésico a las diez de la noche, así que habían pasado casi doce horas. Podía tomar otro después de desayunar. Valoró levantarse a abrir las cortinas y que entrase la luz. Odiaba estar a oscuras después de tantos años en una celda, pero el dolor lo hizo desistir, así que se limitó a encender la luz artificial. Potter había cumplido su promesa y el desayuno estaba flotando a su lado.

Por un momento, Draco sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad y agradecimiento a partes iguales. Consideró que quizás se había pasado. Estaba abrumado por todo lo que Potter le estaba contando y lo mucho que iba a depender de él para poder estar sano. La comparación de ponerlo a punto le había terminado de desquiciar, aunque sabía que Potter no había usado la expresión en ese sentido. Había sido amable y cortés, y se había comportado con un tacto que en Hogwarts no le había visto. Arrepentido por su comportamiento, Draco se propuso ser más amable con Potter.

Con cuidado, acercó la bandeja, que quedó firme bajo él como de costumbre. Potter llevaría mucho tiempo sin hacer magia, pero desde luego había sido y seguía siendo un mago poderoso y con talento. Con hambre, Draco devoró la comida y se tomó el analgésico. Se recostó, esperando a que el medicamento hiciese efecto. Si el dolor se calmaba y seguía respirando bien, se aventuraría a levantarse para abrir las cortinas e ir al baño. Si no, cumpliría las instrucciones de Potter y haría sus necesidades en el orinal sin moverse de la cama. Le pareció un término medio justo para él y para Potter.

Pasado un rato, Draco probó a mover las rodillas de nuevo. El dolor seguía ahí, aturdido, pero manejable. Con cuidado, se levantó. Despacio, el que fuese un cabezota levantándose contra las instrucciones de Potter no significaba que no se acordase del día anterior y sabía que estaba solo en la casa, avanzó hacia la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas. Justo debajo había un artilugio de hierro que desprendía calor, aunque Draco había pensado que la calidez de la habitación se debía a un hechizo calefactor.

Antes de ir hacia el baño inspiró profundamente. Sus pulmones se llenaron. No iba a marearse, lo veía bastante claro. Igual de despacio, fue hacia el baño y se sentó con un quejido, alegrándose por haber recobrado un poco de dignidad. Una vez aliviadas sus necesidades, viendo que en la ducha continuaba el taburete, la toalla que había utilizado estaba colgada en su sitio y que todo estaba marchando bien, decidió que una ducha le vendría bien.

Mientras se secaba, se miró en el espejo que había encima del lavabo. Por alguna razón, se veía mejor que el día anterior. Sabía que era absurdo y que el cambio estaba más en su mente, pero se sonrió, tímidamente al principio y más abiertamente después. Al ver sus dientes manchados y amarillos, se asustó. Llevaba años sin lavarse los dientes. De hecho, ocasionalmente le dolía la boca. Draco sospechaba que algo andaba mal ahí. Era algo que había asumido, igual que su mal aliento, y no lo notaba. Potter tenía que haberlo percibido, pero no había dicho nada, ni siquiera mientras lo examinaba.

En la repisa había un vaso con un cepillo de dientes, de Potter con toda seguridad, aunque le parecía raro que tuviese un cepillo en el baño de invitados. Al lado, lo que parecía ser un bote de poción dental limpiadora muggle. Se untó un poco en el dedo y se frotó concienzudamente los dientes. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, enseñando los dientes. No habían mejorado y le pareció que su aliento seguía igual. Debía tener algún diente podrido, de ahí el dolor al masticar cosas duras. Se lo diría a Potter cuando volviese, quizá pudiese solucionarlo.

Salió del baño con la toalla afianzada en su cintura. Iba a dirigirse a la cama para volver a acostarse y dar por finalizada su aventura, pero se fijó en la puerta entreabierta y su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia.

—Sólo un vistazo —se prometió, acercándose.

Despacio, se apoyó en el marco, y echó un vistazo. No sabía que esperaba encontrar, quizá un largo corredor. Ante él, sólo había una cocina muy pequeña en la misma sala que un salón que tenía un sofá, una mesita y un armario con vitrinas rodeando un cuadro negro. Encima del sofá estaba Lady, mirando hacia el único ventanal de la estancia, siguiendo atentamente el revoloteo de un pájaro. En el otro extremo de la sala, la puerta que debía ser la de entrada a la casa.

—¿Dónde está el resto de la casa? —preguntó Draco, estupefacto.

Había concluido que Potter vivía solo allí porque en más de veinticuatro horas no había aparecido nadie más, pero debía que tener su propia habitación. Al estar en el dormitorio de invitados y tener un baño en suite, Draco había dado por hecho que había tres baños, uno fuera de todos los dormitorios, el del cuarto de Potter y el de su cuarto.

Se acercó al sofá, todavía atónito. Ni siquiera había una cocina decente, sólo una encimera alta con dos taburetes que separaba la sala de los fogones.

—Por Merlín, ni siquiera hay una chimenea —murmuró, impresionado.

Encima del sofá, revuelta de cualquier manera, había una manta de colores. La revelación le golpeó tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá, provocando un bufido de Lady. Potter estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Draco estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Potter. Usando el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de Potter. Por eso Potter había usado ese cuarto de baño para ducharse y tenía un cepillo de dientes ahí.

No queriendo tentar más a la suerte, volvió a la cama y se tumbó. No sabía cómo gestionar sus averiguaciones. Hablarlo directamente con Potter implicaría reconocer que se había levantado más allá de ir al cuarto de baño y probablemente se enfadaría con Draco. Con la perspectiva de las horas que tenía por delante hasta que Potter volviese, sin saber qué hacer para entretenerse de su reposo absoluto, decidió hacer caso de las instrucciones que le había dado Potter. Sentía que debía hacerlo para compensar toda su cabezonería. Una vez sentado en su cama, Draco cogió el papel donde Potter le había pedido apuntar cosas que necesitase. Dudó un instante, antes de escribir.

Harry salió por la puerta de Urgencias con paso resuelto. Había vuelto a pasar por la ducha al finalizar su turno, pero el sudor le recorría la espalda a pesar del frío de la estación. Caminó un par de manzanas hasta el hipermercado donde habitualmente hacía la compra. Tendría que ir cargado, pero prefería ir directo a casa desde Callejón Diagon.

Cogiendo un carro, Harry recorrió los pasillos. Eran dos en casa, pero en el apartamento no había sitio para muchas cosas. Además, tenía una pequeña lista de productos concretos que creía que a Draco podrían venirle bien. Frenó sus prisas en la sección de ropa masculina, intentando dilucidar qué podría ser del agrado de Draco. Basándose en las medidas del examen médico, eligió varias camisas en colores neutros, pantalones vaqueros y de tela, calcetines y calzoncillos, algún jersey y un par de camisetas de color verde oscuro y azul marino.

Tras un momento de duda, Harry volvió a coger todo repetido, pero una talla más grande. Draco pronto cogería peso si todo iba bien. No sabía exactamente el número de pie que gastaba. Por si acaso, cogió varias zapatillas deportivas de aspecto cómodo de diferentes números. Podría devolver los que no le sirviesen. Con una inspiración de último segundo, añadió una cazadora por si salían a pasear o Draco decidía abandonar el piso.

Esperando no olvidar nada, Harry se dirigió a la salida. Mientras buscaba una caja más o menos libre, se fijó en la sección de librería. Como su apartamento era tan pequeño, Harry no solía almacenar libros o música. Cuando terminaba de leer los libros, los regalaba, vendía o, si le habían gustado especialmente, los llevaba a casa de los señores Weasley.

Imaginando que Draco se habría aburrido toda la mañana, enfiló hacia allí. Harry solía escuchar la música en un MP3, pero explicarle a Draco dónde obtener música podía ser lioso. Metió en el carro un reproductor de CD portátil que estaba de oferta y escogió seis o siete discos de diferentes estilos: Un poco de jazz, algo de música clásica romántica y contemporánea, los mejores éxitos de los Beatles, lo mejor de Queen… En la sección de libros hizo lo mismo, cogiendo un par de libros de bolsillo al azar en cada sección para que Draco decidiese qué quería leer o escuchar.

Salió del supermercado con varias bolsas cargadas hasta arriba y buscó un callejón. Una vez encontró uno desierto, sacó la varita y encogió todas las bolsas para meterlas dentro de la mochila. Caminó hasta Charing Cross a paso vivo. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante se dirigió directamente a la entrada del Callejón Diagon, mascullando unos buenos días cuando todos los ojos presentes se clavaron en él.

Encogido de hombros, intentando ocupar el menos sitio posible e ignorando a todas las personas que se cruzaba, Harry caminó rápidamente en dirección al Callejón Knockturn. Le desagradaba profundamente estar ahí y, a más tiempo, más probabilidades de encontrarse a algún gilipollas leal al Ministerio que se chivase. Dentro del Callejón Knockturn, paró delante de una botica de cristales sucios y agrietados. Mirando a ambos lados, entró.

—Buenos días, Michael.

—¡Harry! —El boticario, que estaba pesando cuidadosamente unos ojos de escarabajo, alzó la vista al oírle—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito algunas pociones. Y un par de consejos.

—Debe ser grave si te has aventurado hasta aquí. —El boticario frunció el ceño y apartó lo que tenía entre manos con cuidado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Poco, he tardado casi cinco minutos desde el Caldero hasta aquí.

—Nos apañaremos. ¿Qué necesitas?

Michael Corner, su antiguo compañero de clase, había estudiado el primer año de Sanación con él. Primero fueron unas cervezas, luego bromearon sobre que ambos habían salido con Ginny y Cho, y un par de salidas después ambos estaban compartiendo besos a la salida de un pub. No había ido más allá. Las cosas se habían torcido y Harry se había ido al mundo muggle, pero habían mantenido contactos puntuales. Michael había tenido que montar aquella botica para poder subsistir y cuando Harry necesitaba algo acudía a él, normalmente a través de George Weasley.

—Varias cosas. —Harry sacó la lista que llevaba en su bolsillo—. Verás… no sé cuánto debo decirte, porque no estoy muy seguro de que… quiero decir… No quisiera que esto te perjudicase…

—Lo entiendo, dime simplemente lo que puedas —asintió Michael pragmáticamente.

—Tengo un… paciente… un amigo… Varón, de nuestra edad, mago. Creo que tiene algún tipo de hongo en los pulmones por respirar esporas en un ambiente muy húmedo. Era un sitio mágico, así que no descarto que pueda ser algún tipo de musgo mágico, si es que esa mierda existe. No he podido realizar ninguna prueba diagnóstica directa, pero debe estar invadido, porque apenas puede respirar y he tenido que usar hechizos descompresores.

—Vale, puedo darte algo que te sirva. —Michael empezó a buscar en los estantes que había tras él—. Sigue.

—Tiene que regenerar las rótulas y el menisco. Bueno, y los discos intervertebrales, los cartílagos de casi todas o todas las articulaciones… Creo que es posible artrosis por humedad.

—Harry… —Michael se había quedado mirándole fijamente—. Esa persona ha estado en una cárcel de una isla como… no sé… ¿Alcatraz?

Harry asintió en silencio. Corner apretó los labios y siguió buscando. Sacando varios botes y frascos, los puso en el mostrador y los fue señalando, dándole indicaciones. Harry apuntó las instrucciones atentamente.

—Todas las pociones están concentradas, tienes que diluir un par de gotas en un vaso de agua antes de administrarlas. Te durarán más tiempo. Esta para la regeneración del menisco. Tres tomas diarias, al menos tres días, asegura con cuatro o cinco, no le hará daño si ya está todo regenerado. Le dolerá, sobre todo el primer día, así que esta para mitigar el dolor, aunque dudo que sea mayor que el que siente ahora. ¿Le has dado algo muggle?

—Antiinflamatorio y analgésico.

—Bien hecho. Crecehuesos para la rótula —continuó hablando Michael—. Tres gotas antes de irse a dormir, una toma única. Esta otra es de aplicación atópica, para las articulaciones. Aplícala tras la ducha, como una crema muggle, frotando cuidadosamente todas las articulaciones. Tiene un efecto anestésico, así que le aliviará el dolor. Sigue el tratamiento durante una semana, una vez al día. Sí lo haces al día siguiente de empezar a regenerar el menisco, le aliviará el dolor y potenciará la poción regenerativa.

—Lo tengo —asintió Harry—. ¿Más?

—Esta otra es para los pulmones. Diluye en agua caliente que haya arrancado a hervir. Que respire el vapor durante diez o doce minutos. Sentirá la nariz congestionada, pero tiene que aguantar. Al final de los diez minutos, que suene la nariz hasta que la mucosidad salga transparente.

—¿Con eso bastará?

—Si sólo son hongos, sí. Esta otra para la neumonía. Otros pres… —Michael se interrumpío, mirándole con intensidad—, pacientes han tenido neumonía o principio de neumonía enmascarado por los hongos. Por la mañana y por la noche, durante una semana. Si no tiene neumonía no le hará nada, así que mejor prevenir. Y esta otra para la anemia, le ayudará a obtener nutrientes y fabricar glóbulos blancos, fijar las vitamina el hierro. Con cada comida, hasta que haya recuperado su peso o se acabe el frasco.

—Tiene la boca muy estropeada —recordó Harry de repente—. Creo que tiene dientes podridos o picados de no haberse lavado durante años. Un dentista muggle le extraería todas las piezas porque empastarlas sería muy caro. ¿Puedes hacer algo? —Miró el reloj. Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que entró en el Caldero Chorreante. No se engañaba, alguien habría dado el chivatazo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Esta pasta —dijo Michael sacando un pote de ungüento—, que la aplique la misma noche que la Crecehuesos, por toda la dentadura. Llévate también poción relajante, porque le va a doler.

—Me horroriza tener que causarle aún más dolor.

—No hay más opciones, lo siento. —Harry empezó a guardar todos los frascos, debidamente etiquetados, en la mochila, cuidando de esconderlos bajo la ropa que había comprado—. ¿Algo más que se te ocurra?

—Le tiemblan las manos, pero no he encontrado origen fisiológico. Quizá esté oculto tras todo esto, pero de momento creo que es ansiedad, cuando está tranquilo no le ocurre tanto.

—Es probable. La poción relajante y la atópica le ayudarán en ese sentido. Si es algo más, intenta solucionarlo después, cuando no lo enmascaren otros síntomas.

—Su piel y cabello… —Miró hacia la puerta, cada vez más nervioso—, están muy estropeados. Sé que al lado de lo demás es insignificante, pero…

—Te daré un jabón y un champú que le ayudarán con eso.

—Me encanta la magia —sonrió Harry mientras Michael buscaba lo que le había pedido.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

La campanilla que avisaba de un nuevo cliente tintineó. Harry se forzó a no darse media vuelta ni sobresaltarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya tenía lo más importante guardado en la mochila.

—Vaya, el señor Potter por aquí… ¡Qué coincidencia! —Harry forzó una sonrisa cortés y se giró hacia los dos aurores que bloqueaban la puerta de entrada.

—Hola, capitán Dawlish. Cuánto tiempo… Agente… —No conocía al chaval que iba a su lado.

Había tenido suerte. Dawlish había ascendido a capitán gracias a su lealtad al Ministerio, pero no destacaba por ser el mejor auror de la plantilla. Kingsley solía bromear diciendo que el _confundus_ de Dumbledore había sido más poderoso que toda la magia de Dawlish.

—Auror, Potter. Aquí somos magos, no muggles —repuso Dawlish con chulería.

—La costumbre, capitán. Lo siento, auror —repuso Harry, mirando al joven que le acompañaba, evaluándolo. Decidió que no era preocupante, ya que ni siquiera había abierto la boca, incómodo por la situación.

—Y bien, señor Potter, ¿cómo usted por aquí? En nuestra última conversación pareció dejar claro que no frecuenta estas calles por preferir el modo de vida muggle.

—Necesitaba algunas cosas —dijo Harry, intentando adoptar un tono casual—. Ya sabe, no es posible encontrar ciertas cosas en el mercado muggle.

—Sus productos de higiene, señor Potter —interrumpió fríamente Michael en voz alta—. Y su poción anti-diarreica. Recuerde tomarla antes de cada comida y procure seguir una dieta blanda durante unos días. Le pasaré la factura a su cámara de Gringotts, si le parece bien.

Harry asintió. Tendría que ver cómo hacía llegar a Michael el dinero por todo lo que no podría cobrarle delante de los aurores y le agradeció mentalmente la salida que este le proporcionaba.

—Muchas gracias, señor Corner —agradeció Harry, recogiendo las cosas y volviéndose hacia la salida—. Si me disculpan…

—Un momento, Potter. —Dawlish lo retuvo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tenemos que inspeccionar qué llevas ahí. Ya lo sabes, no puede usted administrar o recetar medicamentos mágicos. ¿O tengo que recordarle que no tiene usted licencia de Sanador cualificado para ejercer?

—Dudo mucho que un poco de jabón y un astringente puedan considerarse ejercer la profesión de Sanador, capitán Dawlish. Pero si desea inspeccionarlo… —Harry le tendió el paquete. Dawlish lo cogió y se lo pasó al otro auror, que lo desenvolvió con cuidado.

—¿Y en esa mochila, Potter?

—Mi ropa sucia —contestó Harry rápidamente. «Demasiado rápidamente», pensó mientras se golpeaba la frente mentalmente.

—¿Llevas tu ropa sucia en una mochila al Callejón Knockturn, Potter?

—Llevo mi ropa sucia en una mochila a diario porque cuando salgo de trabajar me ducho y me pongo ropa limpia diferente a la que llevaba al entrar —espetó Harry. Se tensó. Estaba perdiendo el control y, si lo hacía, la situación sólo podía desembocar en él detenido durante unas horas y la mochila confiscada. No se lo podía permitir, ni Draco tampoco. Se descolgó la mochila del hombro—. Capitán Dawlish, puede comprobarlo usted mismo. Como ve, está mi ropa sucia y, debajo, las bolsas de un mercado muggle reducidas con magia.

Mientras lo decía, Harry sacó un par de bolsas, cerciorándose disimuladamente de que el resto taparan las pociones del fondo. Las agrandó y dejó que Dawlish husmeara en la ropa nueva de Draco y en las latas de comida.

—Aquí hay exactamente lo que el boticario ha dicho, capitán. Jabón y poción astringente —interrumpió el otro auror.

Dawlish levantó la mirada y, echando un último vistazo al interior de la mochila, donde estaban las demás bolsas, asintió y le devolvió las que estaba examinando. Harry redujo todo de nuevo, cogió el paquete de las manos del otro auror y lo metió todo en la mochila, cerrándola y colgándosela al hombro.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más, capitán Dawlish? —Harry intentó que el sarcasmo y la amargura no asomaran en el tono, no quería fastidiarla cuando parecía que todo había pasado.

—¿Adónde vas, Potter? —preguntó Dawlish, poco dispuesto a dejarle ir.

—A casa. Como le he dicho, vengo de trabajar, necesitaba con urgencia una solución a… mi pequeño problema.

—Quiero decir cuando salgas de aquí. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Weasley? ¿Al Caldero Chorreante? ¿Algún recado más?

—De hecho, pensaba desaparecerme —reconoció Harry, sinceramente. Con los años, había aprendido que las mejores mentiras tenían ciertas verdades—. Necesito comer y descansar, tener gastroenteritis puede desfallecer a cualquiera. He tenido que venir en transporte muggle, pero desde aquí puedo llegar a mi casa sin problema.

Dawlish le miró con sospecha. Harry contuvo la respiración. Detrás de él, Michael también estaba expectante. El auror más joven parecía cada vez más incómodo con la situación. Harry sintió un poco de lástima por él, antes de desecharla pensando que así aprendía dónde se había metido. Los segundos se estiraron como un chicle derretido en el asfalto.

—Está bien, Potter —sentenció Dawlish, finalmente—. Pero ten en cuenta que te tengo bajo mi radar. Puedes marcharte.

—Muchas gracias, capitán Dawlish. Auror, señor Corner. —Harry saludó un gesto de la cabeza hacia ambos y se escabulló por entre ambos aurores. Antes de que el imbécil de Dawlish tuviese tiempo de seguirle, se desapareció.

Draco estaba mortalmente aburrido y cada vez más malhumorado. Los efectos del analgésico estaban terminando y sus pulmones cada vez respiraban menos aire, señal de que el hechizo se estaba agotando también. Se había levantado una vez más al baño y, aunque su propuesta de comportarse sin cabezonería seguía en pie, estar tumbado en la cama sin nada más que hacer estaba haciendo mella en sus buenos propósitos. Era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que hacía dos días, en la calle, todas sus expectativas consistían en dormir y conseguir comida mientras lidiaba con el dolor.

Había dormitado un rato, pero cuando el dolor se incrementó, se había desvelado. Había descansado muchas horas, que necesitaba por puro agotamiento, pero ahora que su cuerpo tenía las necesidades básicas cubiertas, el dolor que antes estaba latiendo en segundo plano, restallaba por todo su cuerpo.

Se preguntó si Potter tardaría mucho en regresar, ya que la hora de la comida había pasado y prefería no tomar una de esas pastillas muggles en ayunas, tal como Potter le había indicado. Draco valoró la opción de aventurarse en la diminuta cocina en busca de algo que comer. Decidió que primero daría un poco de margen a Potter.

—Potter… —suspiró. Había estado evitando conscientemente el tema durante toda la mañana, flotando en su cabeza insistentemente—. El tío que me ha metido en su casa, su ducha y su cama. Que me ha cuidado como si un servil elfo doméstico. Que está durmiendo en un sofá de dos plazas para que yo pueda estar en su cama y ni siquiera lo ha considerado digno de mención.

«Como si no hubiésemos peleado durante años. Como si no hubiésemos estado en bandos enemigos durante una guerra», concluyó, sin ser capaz de comprender.

Draco se estremeció pensando en todas las veces que había llamado sangre sucia a Granger. Acarició su marca, desvaída en su antebrazo. Odiaba profundamente ese tatuaje. Lo odiaba desde el momento en que Voldemort lo había puesto ahí, aunque delante de su padre y de sus amigos y compañeros hubiese tenido que disimular.

Delante de su madre no, ella supo la verdad desde la miró a los ojos por primera vez después de ser marcado. Desde ese momento, Narcissa había trabajado para que Draco pudiese salir lo mejor parado posible de aquel infierno. La ansiedad se apoderó de su garganta y clavó las uñas en la calavera, pero no le funcionó: Potter se las había recortado y limpiado. Pensó arañarlo con la pluma muggle que Potter le había dejado. Desistió, porque sabía que, incluso aunque desollara el brazo entero, la marca volvería a salir: señalándolo como siervo primero, como esclavo y prisionero luego, y como paria después.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte crujido que sonó en toda la casa. El corazón de Draco latió dos veces en una, antes de pensar que debía ser Potter. Se alegró. Aún podía respirar un poco y las rodillas sólo le dolían bastante en lugar de horrores, así que con suerte, Potter le renovaría el hechizo y le permitiría tomar más medicinas. Sorprendido, Draco escuchó un golpe en la sala, seguido de otro más suave. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese tirando cosas.

«¿Es posible que Potter no tenga puestas defensas mágicas en su casa?», pensó, asustándose un poco cuando se hizo el silencio.

No sabía si salir o esperar allí. Le daba miedo no soportar otra incursión, pero la curiosidad le pudo. Se levantó con cuidado y salió del dormitorio. En la sala, Draco vio uno de los taburetes de la cocina en el suelo. Ese debía haber sido el primer golpe que había oído. El segundo, más sordo, posiblemente se debía al cojín que estaba en el suelo. En el sofá estaba Potter, con una mochila al lado, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

«Merlín, que no esté llorando», pensó Draco antes de reprenderse por ser tan poco empático.

Lentamente, se aventuró hasta el sofá, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Potter estaba respirando muy fuerte y rápido. No podía ser bueno. Draco rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su espalda. Cayó en la cuenta de que iba desnudo y que, a lo mejor, a Potter no le hacía gracia que él se paseara por su casa y se sentase en su sofá desnudo, pero este ni siquiera pareció enterarse.

—Potter —le llamó Draco, con suavidad.

Este se limitó a quitarse las manos de la cara, mesándose el pelo, mientras seguía respirando de manera muy agitada. Potter estaba completamente lívido y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Draco empezó a asustarse. No sabía qué hacer ante un desmayo, no sabía nada de sanación. Le apretó tímidamente el hombro.

—Potter. ¡Potter! ¿Me oyes? —Este asintió brevemente—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Cocina… una bolsa…

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco, levantándose lentamente.

«Merlín, ahora no puede pasarme nada, por favor, tengo que aguantar», suplicó Draco a quien pudiese estar escuchando.

En un pequeño cuenco, encontró varias bolsas de un material raro arrugadas. Cogió una y volvió hasta el sofá. Se la tendió a Potter y volvió a sentarse a su lado, poniendo la mano de nuevo en su hombro en un intento de apoyo y consuelo. Potter puso la bolsa sobre su nariz y boca, respirando dentro de ella. A la velocidad a la que estaba respirando, la bolsa se hinchaba y deshinchaba con una celeridad pasmosa. Los siguientes minutos se le hicieron angustiosos, hasta que, poco a poco, Potter fue respirando cada vez más despacio, tranquilizándose.

Potter tenía el pelo pegado a la frente, y la camiseta empapada de sudor. Las lágrimas habían hecho surcos en sus mejillas. Le temblaban las manos violentamente. Angustiado, Draco tuvo el impulso de cogerle una de ellas. Sin abrir los ojos, Potter le devolvió el apretón con fuerza, haciéndole daño en sus maltrechos dedos. Acto seguido, aflojó el agarre, mascullando algo que sonó a disculpa. Draco no apartó la mano.

Potter se calmó más, incorporándose en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, respirando más despacio. Lentamente y sin soltar la mano de Draco, Potter dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco. Incómodo, este intentó apartar de la cabeza la idea de que seguía desnudo.

Al fin y al cabo, llevaba así casi dos días, a Potter no había parecido importarle y a él le daba igual estar desnudo que con los andrajos que había vestido durante el último año. El contacto de la cara de Potter contra su hombro tenía algo electrizante, quizá porque al tenerle agarrado de la mano, todo su brazo, «el brazo de la marca», estaba en contacto con Potter desde sus dedos hasta su cuello, rozado por el cabello encrespado de este.

—Lo siento —murmuró Potter al cabo de un rato con voz tan queda que Draco casi no le entendió.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Es que esto es culpa tuya? —Draco no entendía por qué se disculpaba. A él le resultaba obvio que había un problema y que Potter no se encontraba bien, no veía razón para disculparse y siempre había defendido que disculparse por nada era de gilipollas.

—Por haber hecho que te levantaras —aclaró Potter—. Deberías estar haciendo reposo, aburrido de no tener nada que hacer hasta que yo volviese y listo para echarme la bronca por haber tardado tanto.

—No seas estúpido. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Y ya me había levantado antes, que lo sepas —contestó Draco, presumiendo de su hazaña con la intención de tranquilizar a Potter.

—No esperaba menos —repuso Potter, torciendo la boca en un amago de una sonrisa—. Está bien mientras no te desmayes, aunque con el hechizo descompresor no debería ocurrir. Te viene bien dar algunos pasos, creo. Para fortalecer los músculos.

—Potter, ¿qué ha sido esto? —Draco no iba a dejar que cambiase de tema. Intentando suavizar la brusquedad de sus palabras, añadió—: Me has asustado, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, no quería… Era… —Potter cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo—, un ataque de pánico.

—¿Pánico? ¿Al entrar en tu casa? —Draco frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad— ¿Es porque yo estoy aquí?

—No, no, no. —La voz de Potter fue perdiendo fuerza—. No…

—¿No? —Draco levantó una ceja.

—Sólo es que he tenido un mal día —explicó Potter al cabo de unos segundos—. Al llegar aquí de repente todo lo que ha ido mal me ha aplastado y mi cuerpo ha decidido sacarlo así.

—¿Te pasa a menudo? A ver si va a resultar que eres tan inestable como yo mismo proclamaba en Hogwarts —dijo Draco con sarcasmo, antes de darse cuenta de que quizá Potter podía molestarse ante el recordatorio.

—No —admitió Potter con una carcajada amarga—, no de esta manera. Es una reacción normal ante una situación de fuerte ansiedad, no te creas. Hoy ha sido… hoy he tenido miedo de que las cosas salieran realmente mal.

—¿Quieres contarme qué ha ocurrido? —Potter se quedó en silencio, aún apoyado en su hombro. Draco apretó los labios. Había preguntado genuinamente preocupado e interesado, pero, como acababa de recordar unos segundos antes, Potter y él no eran amigos—. Como quieras.

—Tuve un problema con alguien —dijo Potter lentamente—. Es… como mi jefe, ¿vale? Tiene poder sobre mí y puede hacerme la vida imposible, si quiere. Disfruta con ello, el muy cabrón. Yo te había comprado algunas cosas y esta persona estaba… podía… podía quitarme algunas de ellas. Simplemente por el placer de joderme, ¿entiendes?

Draco asintió, empatizando con Potter. Él también había sufrido la tiranía de alguien cabrón que le hizo la vida imposible y dominó su vida entera a placer.

—Me angustió muchísimo pudiese ocurrir. Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y seguirle la corriente, algo que para mí es humillante. Otras veces le he plantado cara o le he devuelto las pullas, pero hoy me daban miedo las represalias, porque significaba que sufrirías tú. Ha sido horrible.

—¿Por qué iba tu jefe a quitarte algo que has comprado con tu dinero? —preguntó Draco, prefiriendo pasar de puntillas por el resto de la declaración de Potter.

—Puede confiscarme cosas o impedirme volver a casa, sin más. Es… no puedo evitarlo.

—Como un auror —afirmó Draco con desdén.

—Sí, como un auror.

—Tu jefe es un hijo de puta —insultó Draco con desprecio.

—Lo es.

—Y no lo digo porque sea muggle.

—También lo sé —resopló Potter, riendo entre dientes.

—Los aurores me hicieron lo mismo antes de entrar en Azkaban. Disfrutaban ejerciendo su poder y dándome órdenes. Haciéndome creer cosas falsas para luego reírse de mí. El Ministerio no supuso una mejora con respecto al Señor Tenebroso. —Potter le acarició la mano, consolándole—. Lo siento, estabas revolcándote en tu mierda y yo lo he convertido en una competición. Y ambos sabemos que un Malfoy siempre compite para ganar.

Potter soltó una carcajada. Acto seguido, se levantó del sofá con cansancio, rompiendo el momento. Sacó de la mochila varias bolsas miniaturizadas y un par de paquetes de papel. Con la varita, los devolvió a su tamaño natural, llevándose algunas a la diminuta cocina.

—Te propongo lo siguiente —dijo Potter con voz más animada—. Voy a meter una pizza al horno y me daré una ducha rápida en lo que se calienta. Como ya estás levantado y estoy seguro de que te has aburrido mucho, puedes sacar lo que hay en esas bolsas. Es todo para ti.

Potter trasteó en el horno. Draco no pudo ver cómo Potter había encendido la leña, pero como había sido tan rápido supuso que lo habría hecho con magia. Potter desapareció en dirección al baño y Draco cogió la una de las bolsas, provocando un bufido en Lady que estaba husmeándola.

—No me bufes, gato. Que Potter ha dicho que esto es para mí, no para ti —dijo Draco. Lady le maulló en respuesta—. Tienes razón, Potter no debería haberse molestado por mí. Recuérdaselo luego, tal vez tú le hagas entrar en razón.

La primera bolsa contenía distintos pantalones de corte muggle. Draco nunca había llevado nada así, ya que al salir de Azkaban le habían devuelto la camisa y el pantalón que tenía puestos al entrar.

—¿Ha dicho Potter que esto era para mí? —Lady giró la cabeza mirándolo fijamente—. Sí, ya sé qué he dicho antes. Odio discutir contigo, gato, no das tregua.

Siguió abriendo las bolsas. Camisas, ropa interior, hasta zapatos. Draco sintió la tentación de ponérselos inmediatamente, pero no sabía si podría doblar las articulaciones tanto como para meter los pies en los pantalones o los calzoncillos; ahora estaban doliéndole bastante más. Igualmente, le pareció absurdo vestirse de calle si tenía que guardar cama. En otra bolsa encontró pantalones y camisetas como las que Potter llevaba en casa.

—El muy santurrón ha pensado en todo —murmuró Draco, incapaz de imprimir burla a su voz.

Descubrir los cepillos de dientes y los botes de crema hidratante le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él ni siquiera había sido consciente del estado de sus dientes y el hedor de su boca hasta esa misma mañana, y, sin embargo, Potter sí había tomado nota sin decir nada y se había limitado a proporcionarle medios para que pudiese cuidarse.

En la bolsa que más pesaba había varios libros de distintos grosores y portadas. Parecía que Potter había pensado bastante en él y en cómo se sentiría, previendo que estaría aburrido. Draco leyó algunas de las contraportadas, apartando las que le llamaron la atención. Ningún título le sonaba, así que dio por hecho que no habían salido de Flourish y Blotts.

«Todo muggle a pesar de que dijo que iba a visitar el Callejón Diagon», pensó Draco.

En la última bolsa había un artilugio extraño y un montón de cajas envueltas en papel transparente. Draco lo sacó y le dio vueltas, examinándolo.

—Es muy fácil de utilizar. Mira, le das a este botón y se abre. —Apareciendo de pronto a su lado, Potter cogió una de las otras cajas y le quitó el papel transparente. Sacó un disco plateado de su interior, que introdujo en el aparato—. Se llama reproductor. Siempre tienes que poner el disco con las letras hacia arriba. Luego lo cierras, le das al triángulo y te pones los cascos.

Potter le puso aquello en la cabeza. Por aquellos «cascos» sonó música directamente en sus oídos. Reconoció la canción: Para Elisa, de Beethoven. Boquiabierto, miró a Potter, que tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba esto? —gritó Draco por encima de la música que sonaba. Potter le quitó los cascos antes de contestarle.

—No lo sabía —admitió Potter, sonriendo más—. Simplemente creí que podía gustarte. Me alegra haber acertado.

—Hacía años que no escuchaba a Beethoven.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Claro. Toco el piano desde pequeño. Mi profesor era mestizo y me hacía practicar con piezas muggles y mágicas.

—No lo sabía —dijo Potter, sorprendido. Pareció dudar antes de añadir—: Pensaba que estarías deseando estrenar tu ropa nueva. Imagino que no será muy de tu estilo, quizá más adelante puedas venir tú mismo a elegirla.

—No digas tonterías, Potter. Es que no estaba muy seguro de…

—No seas tonto —le interrumpió Potter—, te he dicho que es para ti. No pasa nada si prefieres estar desnudo, desde luego. No me importa. De hecho, después cuando empecemos tu tratamiento deberás volver a quitarte la ropa, pero creí que ahora…

—Sí, sí quiero vestirme. Me refería a mis rodillas. No sé si puedo levantarlas lo suficiente —aclaró Draco. La expresión de Potter cambió. «Ahora se da cuenta el muy mastuerzo, seguro que pensaba que iba a negarse a utilizarla», rio por dentro—. Un momento… ¿Tratamiento?

—Luego te lo cuento —dijo Potter, quitándole importancia—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Draco asintió. Potter le ayudó a meter las piernas por los calzoncillos primero, y luego por unos pantalones cortos. Después, le ayudó a pasar los brazos por la camiseta.

—¿Quieres ponerte calcetines?

—Sí, por favor. —Potter se agachó ante el sofá y le puso los calcetines. La visión de Potter arrodillado ante él le hizo pensar a Draco en lo extraña que era la situación. Carraspeó—: Se me habían quedado los pies helados.

—Puedo subir la calefacción, si quieres.

—No es necesario, no hace frío realmente. Bastará con los calcetines. —Draco percibió el olor de la cena y la boca se le hizo agua—. ¿Podemos comer ya? Huele bien.

—Sí —accedió Potter—, pero primero tienes que volver a la cama. Llevaré allí todas tus cosas. Ya has tenido bastantes aventuras por hoy. ¿Te echo una mano?

Potter le ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció su brazo como apoyo. Draco pensó que se sentía persona por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Potter organizó la comida igual que la cena del día anterior. Además de la pizza, como siempre, le puso fruta y le cambió el agua de la mesita.

—Nunca has estado en Italia, Potter —dijo Draco mirando su plato con ojo crítico.

—No.

—No era una pregunta. Yo sí he estado en Italia, y las pizzas no son así.

—Estoy seguro —contestó Potter riéndose—. Esto es lo que te decía. Es comida fácil y rápida de cocinar, se vende lista para calentar. A cambio, no es como la comida hecha en casa.

Draco iba a preguntar por qué Potter no cocinaba, pero se calló al darse cuenta que se estaría metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Además, la pizza estaba buena. Se fijó en que Potter le había puesto el doble de trozos a él.

—Si te quedas con hambre, puedes coger algún trozo de mi plato —le ofreció Draco—, me has echado más cantidad.

—No te preocupes. Necesitas comer tú más que yo ahora mismo. Normalmente no como mucho más.

Durante unos minutos, comieron en silencio. Potter comía con las manos mientras Draco disfrutaba de la sensación de volver a comer con cubiertos. Dudando, Draco se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro, Draco. Lo que necesites.

—El hechizo descompresor ha dejado de hacer efecto. Te agradecería si pudieses volver a realizarlo.

—Me he dado cuenta, no te creas. —«Claro que se ha dado cuenta. Se da cuenta de todo antes que yo mismo, joder», pensó con frustración—. Pero prefiero no hacerlo, creo que será mejor que la magia no interfiera con las pociones.

—Es verdad, me dijiste que me ibas a hablar del tratamiento —recordó Draco.

Potter se levantó llevándose su bandeja. Volvió y empezó a depositar los viales en la cómoda, colocándolos cuidadosamente, mientras le iba explicando para qué servía cada uno y cómo se aplicaban. Draco escuchó atentamente todas las instrucciones, que Potter llevaba apuntadas en su libreta, pero perdió el hilo en la tercera poción.

—Bueno, empezaremos por la de anemia. —Disolviendo unas gotas de la poción en el vaso de agua, Potter se la tendió a Draco, que se la bebió sin pensar. Potter volvió a llenar el vaso inmediatamente—. Esta para tus cartílagos y el menisco. Ambas debes tomarlas en las comidas principales, así que no se te olvidarán. Dos gotas en medio vaso de agua.

Potter dejó ambas pociones en la mesita de noche, junto a las pastillas muggles. Draco dedujo que eso significaba que sería responsabilidad suya tomarlas. Lo memorizó y asintió.

—Ahora después de comer vamos a administrarte la anti-fúngica. Es importante que puedas respirar bien cuanto antes. Debería bastar con aplicar el tratamiento una sola vez, así que eliminaremos el problema del tirón. ¿Te parece bien?

—Tú eres el sanador, Potter. —Potter apretó los labios, apartó la mirada y el rostro se le ensombreció—. Quiero decir que eres tú quien decide, Potter. Confío en tu criterio.

Potter lo miró de vuelta durante unos segundos antes de contestar:

—Ahora limpiamos esos pulmones. Esta noche podemos empezar el tratamiento de tus huesos y cartílagos. Tengo que avisarte de que te dolerá bastante. Pasarás una mala noche, pero a partir de mañana empezarías a sentir mejoría.

Draco asintió, aprensivo. Por un lado, dudaba que el dolor fuese peor que el que ya sufría cuando no estaba bajo el efecto de los analgésicos. Por el otro, le aterrorizaba un dolor que no pudiese calmar. Potter pareció notarlo e intentó tranquilizarlo:

—He traído poción relajante y tenemos los analgésicos, te ayudarán a soportarlo.

—Pues empecemos —dijo Draco, decidido—. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Potter retiró los restos de comida de la bandeja de Draco y volvió con una olla tapada. Del baño sacó una toalla, una caja de cartón y una papelera.

—Es una poción que se aplica con vahos —le explicó Potter—. Se hierve el agua, se añade la poción y tienes que respirar sus vapores durante diez minutos. Inspira por la nariz lo más profundo que puedas, incluso aunque esté taponada, tú hazlo: ayudará a que la poción se distribuya adecuadamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Soltarás mocos por la nariz, así que tendrás que sonártela hasta que la mucosidad sea transparente.

—Suena más incómodo que doloroso —murmuró Draco, todavía aprensivo.

—Eso creo. Es posible que lleve un buen rato. ¿Quieres que te traiga libros y el reproductor? Así podrás distraerte.

—Sí, por favor.

Potter calentó el agua con un hechizo hasta que hirvió. Depositó las gotas de la poción y Draco se asomó a la cazuela tapándose con la toalla para evitar que el vapor escapase.

Draco inspiró lo más que pudo, notando cómo el vapor de la poción le ayudaba a respirar. Olía a óxido y hierro. No era desagradable, pero sí penetrante. Poco después, la nariz se le llenó de una sustancia espesa como el cemento. Jadeó al no sentir aire entrando por la nariz.

—Aguanta, Draco —le animó Potter—. Queda poco. Intenta respirar por la nariz aunque la notes taponada.

Draco volvió a intentar inspirar, notando la nariz bloqueada. Realmente no sentía sensación de ahogo, así que siguió respirando. Una eternidad después, Draco oyó a Potter diciéndole que podía salir. Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la toalla y Potter, solícito, le retiró todo para ponerle los libros, el reproductor y una caja de cartón encima de la bandeja.

—En la caja hay pañuelos —le indicó Potter—. Cien, para ser concretos. Si no bastan, tendremos que tirar de papel higiénico. Lo siento, pero no sabía que íbamos a necesitarlos cuando fui al hipermercado.

—No pasa nada.

Draco oyó su voz nasal, como si tuviera el peor catarro de su vida. Al no poder respirar por la nariz, tenía coger aire por la boca. Manipuló el reproductor para que sonase la música clásica que había puesto antes. Potter salió de la habitación para volver pertrechado con un delantal y guantes.

—Con tu permiso, voy a limpiar la casa mientras echas mocos —le gritó Potter para hacerse oír a través de la música.

Draco asintió y, cogiendo uno de los libros que le habían llamado la atención, empezó a leer.


	6. Una mala noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de atacar algunas de las principales dolencias de Draco.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde realizando las tareas de la casa. Ventiló la habitación, envolviendo a Draco en un hechizo calefactor. Con los auriculares puestos, Draco estaba totalmente abstraído leyendo y no se dio cuenta.

Intrigado, se propuso leerlo cuando Draco acabase con él, debería leerlo. Había cogido afición a la lectura en la facultad gracias a Álex, un compañero con el que salió una temporada. Igual que algunas personas necesitaban la televisión, Álex siempre llevaba un libro encima y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía leyendo.

Siempre había pensado que afortunadamente era gay, si no presentarle a Hermione habría sido un desastre. La única vez que se conocieron, durante una video llamada por Messenger que hizo para presentárselo a sus amigos, ambos estuvieron hablando de literatura durante horas mientras Ron y Harry les miraban sin entender nada.

Un día, después de follar y tras un rato de mimos, Álex se había puesto a leer el libro que tenía en la mesilla. En un impulso, Harry le había pedido si podía leerlo en voz alta. Álex asintió, solícito. Al cabo de un rato, Harry le había interrumpido, preguntándole sobre los personajes, por qué estaban ahí y qué hacían.

Álex, armándose de paciencia, había vuelto a empezar el libro desde el principio. Aquella noche, Álex había acabado dando su lectura por perdida, resignándose a que Harry terminase el libro primero. Este lo devoró y le pidió más. Dos días después, Harry se había hecho socio de un par de bibliotecas públicas. Cuando cortaron, ambos siguieron viéndose para compartir lecturas y libros y, desde entonces, Harry era un lector ávido.

Saliendo del baño, que había estado limpiando, Harry vio cómo Draco cogía un pañuelo, se sonaba fuertemente la nariz, examinaba el contenido de los pañuelos con cara de asco y lo desechaba en la papelera. Harry alcanzó a ver el líquido espeso, grumoso y negro que manchaba el pañuelo. Supuso que la poción estaba obligando a los pulmones a expulsar los hongos.

Cuando la papelera se llenó sin cambios aparentes en el color o la textura, Draco había dejado de mirarlos y los desechaba directamente. Harry vació la montaña de pañuelos y se apresuró a proporcionarle un rollo de papel higiénico cuando se acabaron.

Al acabar de limpiar, Harry fue a la cocina. Habían hecho varias comidas un poco cuestionables y Draco necesitaba comer bien, así que se dispuso a preparar varias recetas que pudiera guardar en el frigorífico para sacar a las horas de las comidas.

Cada poco tiempo se asomaba a la habitación para revisar si había cambios, pero el único fue que Lady había abandonado el sofá para acurrucarse junto a Draco, quien la acariciaba distraídamente sin dejar de leer. Cada vez que Draco se sonaba las narices, Lady le dirigía una mirada indignada, reprobando su comportamiento. El pensamiento de que Lady parecía más Malfoy que el propio Draco le obligó a irse a la cocina para reírse a gusto.

Al caer la noche, Harry volvió a asomarse a la habitación. Era la hora de cenar, aunque no sabía si Draco querría esperar a que la poción dejase de hacer efecto. Desde la puerta, le hizo señas. Draco se quitó los cascos.

—Es hora de cenar. ¿Te apetece, o prefieres hacerlo más tarde? —Draco miró el papel donde acababa de sonarse. Harry se fijó en que el rollo de papel estaba prácticamente en las últimas—. Te traeré otro rollo.

—No es necesario. Mira. —Draco le mostró el pañuelo. El engrudo negruzco del inicio era una mancha clara con ligeros tonos verdes.

—Debe estar a punto de terminar.

—No. Además… —Draco cogió aire, llenando los pulmones, maravillado—. Puedo respirar. Es mejor incluso que con el hechizo descompresor. Parece que mi cuerpo hubiese recordado de repente cómo se hacía.

—Me alegro, traeré la cena, pues —sonrió Harry. Un rato después, cenando lo que Harry había cocinado, no pudo resistir preguntarle—. ¿Qué tal está el libro?

—Muy interesante. Sospecho que el escritor era mago, sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas.

—Fantasía, ¿eh? ¿De qué va?

—¿No lo has leído?

—No, reconozco que los cogí sin mirar. Tenía un poco de prisa —se defendió Harry, ante la ceja alzada de Draco—. De hecho, estoy deseando que lo termines para echarle mano viendo lo interesante que parece.

—Trata sobre mago de Slytherin que mete en un marrón de la leche a un pobre Hufflepuff. Se va a cumplir la misión y, con la ayuda de un Gryffindor, llegan a la casa de otro Slytherin que les mete en un marrón a un más gordo a ellos cinco, al mago caradura, un elfo, un enano y otro Gryffindor. Ahora están metidos en una mina que huele a trampa por doquier y el mago está tratando de sacarlos.

—Oyéndote cualquiera diría que no te está haciendo mucha gracia.

—Es uno de los mejores libros que he leído —admitió Draco con una sonrisa avergonzada—. El autor escribe con mucha exquisitez. Lo he resumido para que puedas entenderlo, Potter —añadió con malicia.

—Oye, yo leo mucho, puedo entender el argumento de cualquier libro.

—Siempre pensé que el ratón de biblioteca era Granger. A ti no te veía rondar mucho por la biblioteca —se burló Draco.

—Es cierto —le concedió Harry—. La afición me vino más tarde. Me alegro de haber acertado, aunque fuese por casualidad. ¿Has terminado?

—Sí. Voy a levantarme al baño y a lavarme los dientes.

—Perfecto. Voy a traerte el cepillo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Draco asintió. Harry le ofreció su apoyo mientras Draco orinaba y se lavaba los dientes. Acompañó a Draco de vuelta a la cama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Al salir, Draco estaba tomándose sus pociones.

—Toma, añade esta —le indicó Harry—. Es para la neumonía, en el desayuno y en la cena durante una semana.

—¿Tengo neumonía? Pensaba que solo eran hongos —dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguramente no la tengas, porque no tienes ningún síntoma, pero Michael dijo que otras personas en circunstancias similares habían desarrollado síntomas. Es mejor prevenir.

—¿Michael? —preguntó Draco tomándose la poción sin poner más pegas, dejándola junto a las otras.

—Michael Corner. Ravenclaw, de nuestro curso.

—¿Michael Corner? —Draco arrugó la frente para hacer memoria—. Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Es el boticario que me ha proporcionado todas las medicinas. Estuvimos juntos en el primer curso de Sanación. Yo acabé viniendo al mundo muggle y él abrió su propia botica. Nos hicimos amigos. Compartíamos intereses.

—Ya veo. Intereses… —dijo Draco socarronamente—. Recuerdo que a ambos os interesaban las mismas chicas en Hogwarts, sí.

—Así que nuestros amoríos despertaban tu interés —respondió Harry jocosamente. Draco se encogió de hombros, sin vergüenza—. ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? Además de tener novias en común, acabamos saliendo juntos durante algunas semanas.

Draco se echó a reír a carcajadas. Harry suspiró discretamente. Había visto una buena oportunidad de insinuar su orientación sexual. Le había preocupado la reacción de Draco, sabía por experiencia que algunos hombres se sentían violentos. Verlo reírse le tranquilizó porque significaba que no iba a tener una reacción airada por haberle visto desnudo, tocado o lavado.

—¡Arturo Pendragon! ¡Eso explica tantas cosas! —rio Draco—. Espero que al menos resultase mejor que con Weasley y Chang.

—Sí, fue mucho mejor. Al menos para mí. Creo que él prefiere no elegir ningún bando. Tiene lo mejor de ambos. —le confesó Harry uniéndose a sus carcajadas con gusto.

—Debí haberlo imaginado hace tiempo, Potter. Tiene toda la lógica del mundo, pero no me había parado a pensarlo. Aunque sólo fuese porque Weasley no está por aquí nunca.

—Cortamos después de la guerra. Seguimos llevándonos bien, ella ha rehecho su vida. —Harry hizo una pausa antes de decir en voz baja—: Me alegra que no te moleste.

—¿El qué?

—Que me gusten los hombres. No sé cómo es en el mundo mágico, sólo he estado con Michael y no funcionó. En el mundo muggle la homosexualidad todavía no tiene mucha aceptación.

—¿Por eso vives solo? —Harry vio cómo Draco entrecerraba los ojos con sospecha—. ¿Los muggles no quieren relacionarse con personas homosexuales? ¿Por eso no vienen a visitarte tus amigos?

—No, no es así —le explicó Harry apresuradamente—. Realmente a la mayor parte de la gente no le importa lo que los demás hacemos con nuestra vida. Pero algunos pueden ser verdaderos gilipollas.

—Ciertamente, los muggles no son mejores que los magos en lo de no ser gilipollas.

—Antes era peor, pero los tiempos van cambiando a la gente a mejor. El barrio donde estamos es fruto de épocas peores y muchas de las personas que vivimos aquí no somos heterosexuales.

—¿No tienes amigos muggles?

—Sí, pero este piso es demasiado pequeño. Quedamos en pubs para tomar alguna cerveza. Más que amigos son colegas. Ocultar la mitad de tu vida y experiencias no permiten profundizar la amistad, ya sabes.

Draco asintió, pensativo. Harry creía que la conversación había terminado, pero Draco retomó el tema.

—No, no me importa que te gusten los hombres —le tranquilizó Draco—. Yo me parezco más a Corner que a ti. Hubo un tiempo que creí que mi obligación era casarme con una mujer y tener descendencia a la que legar mi apellido, así que descarté las parejas masculinas. Luego me quedé sin vida y aquello dejó de importar.

Harry estaba anonadado. Viendo que el ánimo de Draco se había ensombrecido, intentó reaccionar y cambiar de tercio:

—¿Preparado para la siguiente ronda de pociones? —Draco se mordió el labio. Harry pensó que debía estar pensando en el dolor. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Con un hueso roto, seguramente podría dormir con normalidad, pero regenerar todo aquello iba a ser jodido. Intentó levantarle el ánimo—. ¿Asustado, Malfoy?

—Más quisieras, Potter —sonrió, burlón, Draco.

—Son dos pociones más —explicó Potter, diluyéndolas en el vaso de agua—. Una es la Crecehuesos y la otra es para tus dientes.

—¿Para mis dientes? ¿Puedes arreglar mis dientes? —Draco sintió un aleteo en el estómago.

—Eso dijo Michael —confirmó Harry, asintiendo profesionalmente—. No entendí muy bien cómo funciona y cae fuera de mis conocimientos médicos, pero me fio de él con los ojos cerrados. Parece que han de usarse juntas, así que probablemente esta centre parte de la acción de la Crecehuesos en los dientes afectados.

—Adelante —dijo Draco, tensándose—. Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabará. ¿Cuál va primero?

—Crecehuesos—dijo Potter pasándole el vaso.

—Estoy implado de beber tanta agua —se quejó Draco, en broma—. El problema esta noche va a ser tener que levantarme al baño.

—Ahora tres gotas de poción relajante. —Potter esbozó una sonrisa mientras le tendía otro vial abriendo la tercera poción. «¿Tres?», se asustó Draco. «Con dos se podría aturdir a cualquiera si está bien hecha»—. Ahora debes untar esta por toda la dentadura, como si fuese una pasta. Cerciórate que cubres bien todo.

Draco lo hizo concienzudamente. Le interesaba mucho conservar sana esa parte de su cuerpo. La poción, que tenía el sabor que debía tener el fango, se endureció alrededor de sus dientes.

Potter se fue de la habitación y Draco apagó la luz. Unos segundos después, Potter volvió a entrar en la habitación con la manta y un objeto bajo el brazo. Draco pensó que quizá había olvidado algo. Le miró, inquisitivo.

—No pensarías que me iba a ir a dormir sin más, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Potter, alzando las cejas.

—Es lo que deberías hacer, Potter. —Con la boca pastosa no podía pronunciar bien, así que no añadió nada más.

—Ni de coña. —Potter transformó la silla en un cómodo sillón orejero. Draco le miró sorprendido y Potter rio entre dientes—. Mis notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran en parte por gusto y en parte por supervivencia, pero siempre he tenido talento para Transformaciones.

Draco quiso responder con un comentario sobre lo que su talento había parecido para el resto, pero sus labios no se abrieron y sólo pudo emitir un sonido ahogado.

—¿Te ha empezado a doler ya? No debería… —Draco negó con la cabeza. Potter frunció el ceño. Entonces entendió—: ¡Ah! Debe ser el efecto de la poción dental. Vale, si necesitas algo concreto, hazme una seña y te acercaré papel.

Draco asintió. Se acomodó para dormir, notando el efecto de la poción relajante. De reojo, vio que Potter se acomodaba en el sofá, envolviéndose en la manta. Abrió el objeto como un cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a aporrearlo con los dedos igual que un piano, mirando a Draco de cuando en cuando.

Draco debió de quedarse dormido porque, en algún momento, lo desveló un cosquilleo en la mandíbula inferior. Suspiró aliviado. Si ese iba a ser el efecto de la poción. Si iba a ser así, se había acojonado para nada. No abrió los ojos, intentando volver a captar el sueño perdido.

El cosquilleo se intensificó, resultándole molesto. La sensación de una aguja atravesándole la rodilla lo terminó de despertar. Abrió los ojos con un gemido ahogado. Potter había apartado el objeto a un lado y dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en una oreja del sillón.

Miró el reloj. Apenas pasaba la medianoche. Había dormido unas dos horas solamente. El dolor de las rodillas se intensificó. Draco apretó las manos, para no hacer ningún ruido que despertase a Potter. Podía aguantarlo. El cosquilleo de la mandíbula se intensificó más en los siguientes minutos, rozando el umbral del dolor y de repente estalló.

Le inundó la sensación de un potente ácido disolviendo los dientes y las encías, perforando hasta el cráneo. Era como un puñetazo tras otro en la mandíbula. Se llevó las manos a la boca, pero seguía sellada y extremadamente dura. Su lengua seguía estando ahí, atrapada entre el paladar y la placa formada por la poción.

Más pinchazos en ambas rodillas, como si el hueso se estuviese abriendo paso entre la carne y la piel a astillazos, abrasándole. Se quejó de dolor. Potter desvelado, estaba a su lado, preguntándole algo. Draco gimió más fuerte. El dolor le atravesaba todo el cuerpo.

Tuvo flashes de sí mismo suplicando. «Que acabe pronto, que acabe pronto». Su padre le torturaba con un látigo mágico bajo la mirada de Voldemort. Bellatrix le aplicaba un hechizo lacerante bajo la mirada de Voldemort. Voldemort le hacía una Cruciatus tras otra por fracasar. Gimió tan alto que creyó que se iba a desgarrar la garganta. Por un segundo, lo deseó.

«¡Joder, puto infierno!», intentó decir, pero sólo salió un aullido desgarrado de la garganta de Draco.

Potter lo desarropó, farfullando algo sobre fiebre. Bajo su cuerpo, la cama estaba húmeda. A Draco no le importó, el dolor era demasiado intenso. Con movimientos eficientes, Potter estaba escurriendo toallas y pasándolas por sus sienes, hombros, brazos y pectorales.

Draco quiso gritarle que dejase la puta toalla y le aplicase un Desmaius si realmente quería ser útil. Su visión se tornó borrosa y la garganta le dolió por el esfuerzo por gritar sin poder abrir la boca. Las cuerdas vocales parecían desgarrársele a cada gemido.

No sabía si le dolía la rodilla o si era todo el tren inferior el que se estaba despedazando para separarse de su cuerpo. En la mandíbula sentía llamaradas y agujas lacerantes atravesándole la cara, clavándose en su cerebro, en sus ojos, en su cuello.

Potter estaba diciendo algo, pero los oídos le crujían con la vibración de sus gemidos y no entendía nada. Percibía un ligero frescor en la frente cada vez que Potter entraba en su campo visual, pero pronto volvía a arder. Pronto o tarde, no sabía, bien podían haber pasado dos segundos que dos meses. El mismo frescor intermitente se desvanecía en cortos intervalos en su pecho y brazos.

El dolor restalló y se multiplicó por diez.

Se desvaneció varias veces, pero el dolor era tan intenso que le despertaba rápido para seguir torturándole. Draco sufrió por lo que creyó que fueron horas.

Perdió la visión cuando uno de los aguijonazos de la mandíbula le atravesó el tabique nasal, quebrándolo y dando en el centro de su cerebro.

Dejó de percibir sonidos en el siguiente pinchazo de dolor. Draco rezó a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando que por favor lo matara justo antes de que otra punzada de dolor le dejase la mente en blanco. Aislado en la oscuridad, Draco volvió a caer prácticamente inconsciente, concentrándose sólo en respirar la siguiente bocanada y mantenerse vivo.

Primero notó el frío. Una corriente de aire nocturno otoñal recorriendo la habitación.

Después, el tacto de la cama. Estaba totalmente empapada y empezaba a ser incómoda.

En tercer lugar, se dio cuenta que tenía el pecho desnudo cubierto por toallas, así como los brazos y la frente.

Lo siguiente fueron sus lágrimas mojándole las mejillas.

A continuación, volvió el oído. Oyó a Potter diciendo que parecía que la fiebre había disminuido y que, por fin, los paños no ardían en contacto con su piel. Draco le oyó susurrar varios hechizos y la cama volvió a estar seca, las toallas se retiraron, y una sábana lo cubrió. Potter le limpió las mejillas húmedas e irritadas por las lágrimas.

Finalmente volvió la vista. Parpadeó para obligar a los ojos a enfocar. Potter estaba allí, sentado en la butaca junto a la cama, con cara de haber visto un dementor. Draco esbozó una sonrisa cansada y Potter le cogió la mano con gentileza mientras le pedía perdón en susurros una y otra vez.

Miró al reloj despertador. Los números tardaron unos segundos en enfocarse. La una y media de la madrugada. Todo había sucedido en una hora, pero a él le habían parecido diez.

Con la lengua, Draco se rozó los dientes, comprobando que estaban bien. Las rodillas seguían doliéndole porque la Crecehuesos seguía haciendo su trabajo pero, comparado con el dolor anterior, era reconfortante.

Carraspeó. A pesar de que había creído que se había roto las cuerdas bocales y que recordaba el dolor de la garganta al gemir, no le molestó. Probó a hacer algún sonido y solo la notó un poco seca.

—Agua… —susurró Draco, con voz estrangulada.

Potter se apresuró a ayudarle a beberla. Con cuidado, le puso la mano en la frente y el resultado debió de satisfacerle.

—Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado. Lo siento mucho, Draco. Has sido muy, muy valiente.

Agotado, Potter se dejó caer en la butaca sin quitarle ojo, subió los pies al cojín y se abrazó las rodillas. Draco miró al techo. Los recuerdos del dolor se desvanecían poco a poco, como parte de una pesadilla que se diluía en los rayos del sol matinales. La cara pálida y preocupada de Potter era una prueba de que no se lo había inventado.

—Harry… —le llamó en voz baja.

—Dime. —respondió este rápidamente.

—Gracias. —Draco le vio menear la cabeza, negando categóricamente. Antes de que Potter pudiese replicar, insistió—. Gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado, por las medicinas, los libros, la comida, la cama, por estar aquí ahora… Todo. Debí habértelo dicho antes.

—No sabía que iba a resultar tan doloroso —se disculpó Potter, nervioso—, Michael sólo dijo…

—Está bien —le tranquilizó Draco—. No es culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo claramente. Son imágenes borrosas cuando intento pensar en ello. Además, creo que ha funcionado.

Potter se levantó y le examinó cuidadosamente. Draco le dejó hacer. Sabía que había funcionado, notaba la dentadura limpia y sin ningún hueco de caries. El sabor de la boca no era desagradable y el dolor sordo que había ignorado eficientemente todo el tiempo ya no estaba.

—Está perfecta —dijo Potter—. Ha hecho un trabajo genial. ¿La Crecehuesos ha terminado ya?

—No, pero es un dolor más tolerable.

—¿Quieres intentar dormir un poco?

Draco negó y Potter le ayudó a incorporarse sin mover las rodillas. Cerró la ventana y le alcanzó la bandeja con su libro y el reproductor de música. Draco se fijó en que, cuando volvió a recostarse en el sillón, Potter miraba sus manos.

La mente de Harry aún estaba trabajando a toda velocidad. Cuando Draco había empezado a arder de fiebre, el médico que había dentro de él se había esforzado en bajarla a toda costa. Había sido una de las horas más largas de su vida, impotente ante los gemidos desgarrados de Draco, que ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para desahogarse.

En un intento de despejar la mente, Harry volvió a coger el portátil. Continuó escribiendo donde lo había dejado, señalando con una pequeña marca para indicar a Hermione que había retomado la escritura tras una interrupción, una costumbre de cuando escribían cartas, ya que estas cada vez habían sido más largas y detalladas, les tomaba mucho tiempo escribirlas y no disponían de internet ni correo electrónico.

La distancia entre Niza y Londres les había llevado a escribir una carta durante varios días y luego enviarla semanalmente. Con la llegada de internet las comunicaciones se hicieron mucho más rápidas y baratas, pero algunas costumbres habían permanecido. Lamiéndose los labios, Harry comenzó a relatarle las últimas horas.

Draco cogió el libro y se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante un rato. Jugueteó unos segundos con el reproductor, abriéndolo y cerrándolo. Harry se inclinó para preguntarle si necesitaba algo más que no se atreviese a pedir, pero Draco se adelantó:

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad—. Parece una mezcla entre martillear con los dedos y tocar el piano.

La pregunta sonó curiosa, muy alejada de la habitual indiferencia de la que hacía gala.

—Escribo un correo para Hermione. —Draco lo miró extrañado—. Esto es un ordenador. Hace muchas cosas, una de ellas te permite escribir y enviar una carta a alguien instantáneamente. Si la otra persona está en su ordenador, puede leerla casi al momento. Estoy completando el que había empezado antes.

—Completándolo —repitió Draco lentamente—, ¿sobre mí?

—Sí. —Draco bajó la mirada—. ¿Te molesta?

—No. Me había preguntado donde estaban ella y tu Weasley. Parecíais inseparables. Al no verlos por aquí, pensé que quizá… ya no eráis amigos. Y como has dicho que sabían que eras…

—¿Gay? —le interrumpió Harry. Draco le miró desconcertado—. Es la palabra que más usan los muggles para hablar de los homosexuales.

—Sí.

—Lo saben y me apoyan —dijo Harry, preguntándose si a Draco le había preocupado que no lo hiciesen—. A Ron le costó un poco más, porque rompí con su hermana. Hermione… creo que lo supo antes que yo. Ahora viven en Niza, por eso no vienen a visitarme. Nos escribimos a menudo, y de vez en cuando nos llamamos. Suelo ir a comer cada dos domingos a casa de los Weasley, que son como mi familia.

—Creí que después de ganar la guerra, tú acabarías siendo Ministro; Weasley, Jefe de Aurores y Granger, Jefa del Gabinete del Ministro.

—Sí que nos querías bien—. Harry no pudo evitar un bufido sarcástico.

—En realidad, me amargaba pensar en ello. —Draco seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en su bandeja—. Y me daba mucha envidia. ¿Por qué se fueron? —preguntó Draco, intrigado.

Harry apartó el portátil. Había contestado sus preguntas en modo automático mientras seguía escribiendo. Entendía la curiosidad de Draco. Él había hurgado en el pasado de Draco sin ofrecerle información de su vida y no le importaba hablarle de ella, pero no sabía cuánto conocía Draco del actual mundo mágico.

—¿Qué recuerdas de tu detención y juicio? —Lady, que había entrado en la habitación, aprovechó para subirse en el regazo de Harry.

—No mucho. Sólo que un día iba a juzgarnos una comisión del Ministerio y al siguiente nos llevaron ante el Wizengamot. Nuestro abogado tiró la toalla. Granger, Weasley, Lovegood y tú declarasteis a mi favor y el de mi madre. Dementorizaron a mi padre. Encerraron a mi madre para siempre —escupió Draco con amargura—. Me quitaron diez años de vida.

—Al ganar la guerra, creíamos en un mundo donde nadie tuviese que sufrir lo que Voldemort hacía —comenzó a relatar Harry, sintiendo que las heridas aún no habían cicatrizado del todo—. Restaurar un mundo mágico democrático, ser indulgentes con los mortífagos y ayudarlos a entender qué habían hecho mal. Ser generosos con los que os habíais visto arrastrados con ellos, perdonar, sanar heridas y partir de cero.

—Suena utópico —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo era. —Harry apretó la mandíbula—. No habían pasado seis meses y la sociedad mágica estaba polarizada. Por un lado: alumnos de Hogwarts, aurores, funcionarios del Ministerio, profesores; gente normal sin experiencia en política, apoyados por El Quisquilloso, el periódico más denostado de Inglaterra. Por el otro: un grupo de políticos que yo ni siquiera conocía, apoyados por El Profeta. Se desató una guerra propagandística que ni siquiera supimos que existía hasta que todo hubo pasado.

—Fuisteis corderos en un circo de leones —comprendió Draco.

—Sí —coincidió Harry—. La gente nos cogió miedo. «Quieren reinstaurar el poder mortífago con Harry Potter a la cabeza», decían. «Tenía el poder para vencerlo porque era su igual: otro Señor Tenebroso». Que por eso Voldemort quería matarme a toda costa y eliminarme. Que había una profecía que me destinaba a ello.

—Diría que me sorprende, pero El Profeta nunca fue muy amable contigo.

—Todo pasaba por evitar que yo llegase al poder. Un poder que no quería. Ni siquiera me apetecía ser auror, no después de tanta muerte y destrucción. Sólo quería sanar. Curarme yo y ayudar a sanar a los demás…

Harry se calló. Con los ojos vidriosos fijos en la pared contraria, acariciando a Lady, recordó tiempos que le parecían tan oscuros como aquellos en los que vagaba por todo el país.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —le incitó Draco, que tenía el rostro serio.

—Que la maquinaria propagandística funcionó. La opinión pública empezó a volverse en contra de nuestros planes de paz. Ya no querían justicia, querían venganza. Forzaron a Shacklebolt a endurecer las medidas. Como los juicios contra tu familia: querían que tuvieseis una condena ejemplarizante.

—Desde luego que la tuvimos —gruñó Draco, apretando los dientes.

—Shacklebolt accedió a que os juzgase el Wizengamot para calmar la opinión popular. Tuvimos una discusión terrible porque yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero acabé haciéndole entender que no seríamos mejores que Voldemort si consentíamos que a tu padre le besase un dementor. O que tú acabases en prisión.

—Potter… —interrumpió Draco, sonando conmovido.

—A la prensa le vino bien para mi imagen de aspirante a villano —continuó Harry. Prefería terminar de contar aquello cuanto antes—. Shacklebolt tuvo que acabar renunciando ante tanta presión, Leroy Aston subió al poder como Ministro de Magia y todo se descontroló. Os juzgaron con penas terribles a pesar de nuestros testimonios y de las pruebas.

—La condena ejemplarizante que habíais intentado impedir.

—Reabrieron los casos ya juzgados —asintió Harry—, y volvieron a sentenciarlos con penas mucho mayores. Los dementores volvieron a Azkaban. Hermione intentó llevar el caso a la Confederación Internacional de Magos por vulneración de los Derechos Humanos Universales pero, si les llegó el caso, lo ignoraron.

—No hicieron nada contra el Señor Tenebroso tampoco —murmuró Draco—. No me sorprende nada de esos chupatintas picapleitos a los que solo les interesan los culos de los calderos.

—Confiscaron vuestra fortuna para sufragar la crisis económica debido a la gran cantidad de gente apresada y juzgada. Eso abrió la puerta a que confiscasen las fortunas de otros mortífagos. Pronto, quienes tenían dinero y propiedades estaban en el lado de los jueces y verdugos o en el de los juzgados como mortífagos o simpatizantes.

—¿Todo? —Harry asintió. Draco parecía devastado—. ¿No queda nada? ¿Ni siquiera Malfoy Manor?

—No tengo ni idea sobre la mansión. Pero de tu dinero no queda nada, seguro. —Draco, apesadumbrado, agachó la cabeza—. Ron y Hermione se fueron a Australia a buscar a los padres de ella. Les borró la memoria durante la guerra, para protegerlos —aclaró Harry, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Draco—. Ya no volvieron, la situación estaba tan mal que se establecieron en Francia temiendo volver a Reino Unido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tener que enfrentar cargos judiciales por haber defendido mortífagos. Simpatizantes, nos llamaron. Pocos meses después me arrestaron, igual que a Luna y nos juzgaron por ello. No nos encerraron, la gente aún me tenía cariño, pero confiscaron parte de mi fortuna por pertenecer a los Black: patrimonio de mortífagos, según ellos.

—Hijos de puta —masculló Draco—. Si trataron así al Salvador del Puñetero Mundo Mágico, no sé cómo pude esperar compasión para mí.

—No había compasión para nadie. Yo había empezado la carrera de Sanador, pero entendí que no podría terminarla. Hui al mundo muggle. Gasté el dinero que me quedaba en costearme la carrera, pero ya no me dio para más. El mundo mágico es lo que Voldemort quería: una dictadura.

—¿Nadie ha echado a esos cabrones?

—Aston se perpetúa como Ministro, con poderes plenos en tanto dure una crisis económica que ya se extiende por más de diez años y que no parece que vaya a terminar. Sólo que ahora las víctimas no son las personas nacidas de muggles, si no todos los sospechosos de atentar contra el gobierno, a los que tildan de neomortífagos.

—Dices que huiste al mundo muggle, pero has ido a por mis medicinas. —Draco dejó la frase en suspenso.

—Si no me queda más remedio, voy al Callejón Knockturn —explicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es agradable y lo evito cuanto puedo. Si necesito algo, suelo pedírselo a George Weasley y lo recojo cuando voy a visitar a sus padres. Ellos no pueden salir. Arthur y Molly están en arresto domiciliario permanente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Harry alzó las cejas preguntándole a qué se refería—. Salvarme.

—Porque no merecías ir a la cárcel, Draco. Cuando nos capturaron en tu casa…

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Draco con impaciencia—. Lo dijiste en el juicio. Y Lovegood habló de lo asustado que yo estaba. Lo que no dijiste fue que os ataqué en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ni siquiera Weasley lo mencionó.

—Estabas intentando salvarte a ti mismo, Draco. A tus padres y a tus amigos. Puedo entender eso. Te preocupaste por ellos, intentaste hacer lo único que creías que estaba a tu alcance. Jugaste una partida con las cartas marcadas. Si arrinconas a un gato contra una esquina, sacará las uñas e intentará sacarte los ojos sin pensar.

—Conoces tú más de mí que yo de ti. —Draco sonó apenado—. Sabes exactamente cómo me sentía, hasta sabías que estuve a punto de aceptar la oferta de protección de Dumbledore. Y yo no sé por qué lo hiciste.

—Te lo he dicho, no merecías ir a la cárcel.

—En la Sala de los Menesteres, volviste a por mí. Ahí no había nada más que mi propia estupidez y la de Vincent. Podíais haberos marchado y dejar que nos las apañásemos por nuestra cuenta con el fuego. Pero volvisteis.

—En la Sala de los Menesteres… —Harry eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Teníamos que cumplir una misión y nos estábamos marchando cuando te oí pedir ayuda. No se debe denegar la ayuda a nadie. Si no salvamos a Crabbe fue porque no pudimos.

Draco volvía a tener los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para volver a cogerle la mano en un gesto de consuelo.

—Volví porque oí tu voz, Draco —susurró Harry—. Fue tu voz lo que me hizo volver a por ti.

—Gracias —musitó Draco, emocionado.

—A ti y a tu madre. Draco. —Este lo miró con un gesto extraño en la cara—. Esto no trata solo de quién se merece qué. Tú no nos delataste en Malfoy Manor, lo que dio tiempo a que Dobby nos rescatara y nos enterásemos de que teníamos que entrar en la cámara de Gringotts de tu tía Bellatrix antes de enfrentarnos a Voldemort. Cuando tu madre mintió a Voldemort diciéndole que yo estaba muerto…

—Eso lo hizo porque yo estaba en Hogwarts, Potter, no porque estuviese de tu parte —dijo Draco duramente—. Quería sacarme de allí y la única manera de hacerlo era entrar con Voldemort.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte —insistió Harry—. El amor de mi madre por mí salvó al mundo mágico de Voldemort cuando este me atacó. El amor de tu madre por ti salvó al mundo mágico de nuevo. La magia que lo hizo posible es la misma. Eso es algo que nadie debería negar. Salvamos juntos al mundo. Tú, Hermione, Ron, Luna, tu madre, Snape, Dumbledore… Cada uno lo hizo siguiendo su propio código moral, pero lo conseguimos juntos.

—Mi madre no era una heroína. Y yo no soy un jodido héroe.

—No pretendía serlo. Pero lo fue. Como Snape. Mi madre. Yo mismo. Ser un héroe no significa ser buena persona, ahí tienes a Dumbledore.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio espeso mientras Draco digería la información. Harry creía que Draco no había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar con objetividad. Sí, reconocía que había hecho cosas malas y había sido un cabronazo en la escuela. Pero no había sido más que alguien intentando salvarse a sí mismo y a los suyos.

—Yo sólo quería agradar a mi padre, no a Voldemort —susurró Draco finalmente, derrotado—. No quería ser un héroe, pero tampoco un mortífago.

—Tu padre tomó sus propias decisiones erróneas. Su mayor delito fue arrastraros a ti y tu madre con él. Tú solo eras un adolescente asustado. Como todos nosotros durante aquella guerra.

—Yo lo quería con toda mi alma. Aunque no fuese muy buen padre. Tampoco se merecía que lo besase un dementor —lo defendió Draco.

—Tu padre hizo cosas terribles conscientemente y debía ser juzgado. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que nadie merece el beso del dementor o la pena de muerte —confirmó Harry—. «Muchos de los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen la vida. ¿Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures a dispensar la muerte, pues ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos». —citó Harry.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que no habías leído el libro —dijo Draco, mirándole de hito en hito.

—¿Qué libro? —Harry parpadeó, desconcertado.

—¡Este! ¡El de la frase que acabas de decir! ¡Sobre Gollum! —Draco cogió el libro y empezó a hojearlo frenéticamente—. Frodo dice que Gollum merece la muerte y Gandalf le responde que sin duda, pero luego añade lo que acabas de decir. Y algo sobre que el corazón le dice que aún tiene cosas que hacer en la historia.

—Un momento… ¿estás leyendo El Señor de los Anillos? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—No, no —negó Draco—, se titula La comunidad del anillo.

—Así es como se llama la primera parte. Tiene dos partes más, Draco: Las dos torres y El retorno del rey. Y los tres juntos componen un libro: El señor de los anillos. —Harry se echó a reír, recordando su conversación durante la cena—. ¡Oh, dios, tienes razón, Gandalf es un Slytherin! No me puedo creer que te haya comprado el principal pilar de la fantasía muggle y no me haya enterado. Espera un momento.

Se levantó, provocando que Lady saltara y le maullara indignada, y salió a la sala. Abrió uno de los estantes altos, revelando varios libros, y sacó el más grueso de ellos. Volvió a la habitación y se lo tendió a Draco.

—Ten.

—Es enorme.

—Es porque tú estás leyendo sólo una parte en una edición de bolsillo —le explicó Harry—. Este tiene los tres juntos, además de algunos apéndices que amplían la historia y explican cosas sobre el idioma de los elfos y la vida de Aragorn. Y tiene unas ilustraciones maravillosas por un muggle llamado Alan Lee.

—¡Oh! —Draco apartó su libro a un lado y aceptó el que Harry le estaba dando, hojeándolo con entusiasmo.

—Cuídalo, ¿vale? —le pidió Harry, un poco ansioso—. Es una de mis posesiones más preciadas.

—Por supuesto. Vaya, entonces era cierto que te has vuelto un Ravenclaw honorario.

—¿Tienes que encasillarnos a todos en casas de Hogwarts?—le reprendió Harry.

—Es divertido.

—Sí, pero con los hobbits te equivocas. No son Hufflepuffs, ya lo verás. No todos, al menos. —Harry consultó su reloj, se desperezó y bostezó—. ¿Qué tal tus rodillas? —Draco las miró como si no entendiera a qué se refería. Las movió tentativamente y Harry se acercó a examinarlas—. Parece que mejor, ¿no? Ahora sí noto la rótula claramente.

—La Crecehuesos ya ha dejado de hacer efecto —dijo Draco, flexionándolas—. Todavía me duelen igual que las otras articulaciones. Eso sí, ninguna de ellas me duele ya como antes. Ni me he dado cuenta de cuando ha terminado, estaba distraído.

—Eso es buena noticia —sonrió Harry, optimista—. Hoy empezaremos el tratamiento de las articulaciones y en menos de una semana estarás completamente recuperado. Será bueno para tus músculos si te levantas y te mueves por la casa ahora que has recuperado la respiración y parte de la movilidad.

—Hablando sobre eso… Creo que esta noche tú deberías volver a dormir aquí. Es tu dormitorio y tu cama. Te agradezco mucho que hayas sido tan generoso, pero ya es suficiente. Puedo dormir en el sofá a partir de hoy.

—No vamos a discutir eso ahora, Draco. Por ahora te quedas en la cama. No me importa dormir en el sofá, es cómodo. Tú dormirás en la cama, al menos hasta que estés recuperado. —Draco fue a decir algo, pero Harry no se lo permitió—. Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar. Hoy llegaré algo más pronto. Si quieres darte una ducha, usa esto para lavarte el pelo y el cuerpo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Draco, intrigado.

—Jabón. Creo que mágico. Michael me dijo que ayudará a que tu piel y tu pelo se recuperen. En la sala tienes las cremas que compré, también te vendrán bien. Te dejaré el desayuno en la bandeja antes de irme. ¡Vamos, Lady!

Harry salió de la habitación seguido alegremente por la gata, que conocía perfectamente su horario de comidas, dejando a Draco levemente enfurruñado. Preparó el desayuno y su matutina taza de café y, cuando lo dejó todo encima de la bandeja, vio que se había quedado dormido.

Sonriendo, Harry cerró las cortinas para oscurecer la habitación iluminada por el amanecer, hizo un hechizo calentador en el desayuno, sacó algo de ropa del armario y, en silencio, salió de la habitación para cambiarse antes de salir a trabajar.


	7. Reacciones fisiológicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tratamiento para los huesos de Draco da comienzo y el cuerpo de este no tarda en reaccionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Hay referencias explícitas a situaciones sexuales (o, como diría Harry, respuestas fisiológicas en áreas localizadas).

Lady rascó en la sábana. Draco quiso decirle que le dejase en paz. Ella saltó encima de la cama y volvió a rascar y maullar. Draco abrió los ojos, maldiciendo los antepasados de la gata y los del humano que había decidido que era buena idea convivir con ella. Al verle despierto, Lady bajó de un salto e hizo sonar una caña con una pluma atada al extremo, dejándola caer al suelo varias veces.

—Genial, el puto gato de Potter quiere jugar conmigo —suspiró Draco.

Se levantó. Movió las piernas, gratamente sorprendido. También respiró profundamente, satisfecho por la sensación de su pecho hinchándose.

—Muy bien, descarada —accedió con una sonrisa feliz—. Dame tiempo a ir al baño y vuelvo.

Entró en el baño seguido por Lady. Sentado en la taza, aprovechó a hacerle unas pocas caricias a la gata, que se frotaba insistentemente contra su pierna, demandando atención. Draco dirigió sus caricias a la base del rabo, sabía que muchos gatos adoraban ser acariciados ahí. El efecto fue instantáneo, Lady se derrumbó en el suelo ofreciéndole la tripa.

Volvió a la habitación y abrió las cortinas. Calculó que era aproximadamente la misma hora que el día anterior. Lady se había adaptado a sus horarios rápidamente e interpretaba que esa era la hora de levantarse de Draco.

El desayuno estaba en la bandeja. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Draco cogió la caña y, sin saber muy bien cómo esperaba Lady que jugase con ella, la movió de un lado a otro. Inmediatamente, la gata empezó a perseguirla haciendo saltos imposibles, atrapándola cuando Draco no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Draco se lo puso más difícil, moviéndola por encima y debajo de la cama, y Lady disfrutó aún más, subiendo y bajando de la cama, agazapándose para cazarla cuando la escondía bajo la almohada o las sábanas. Draco se sorprendió al oírse reír a carcajadas y disfrutar tanto como Lady del juego. Finalmente, la gata se dejó caer en la cama, agotada, y Draco aprovechó para acariciarla suavemente.

—Creo que ya entiendo por qué Potter te tiene aquí viviendo. —Lady se lamió una pata para comenzar su ritual de acicalamiento—. Ahora echo de menos haber tenido un gatito como tú haciéndome compañía.

Lady le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento y, con cariño, le dio un par de lametones en la mano con la que estaba acariciándola antes de seguir aseándose.

—Será mejor que yo también haga mis cosas, gatito.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón que Potter había transformado la noche anterior. Draco no sabía si Potter estaba manteniendo con su magia conscientemente la forma del sillón o si simplemente era tan poderoso que sus hechizos tenían tanta fuerza, pero parecía aguantar firmemente.

Basándose en su experiencia con el hechizo descompresor y pensando en Voldemort, concluyó que debía ser lo segundo. Con apetito, Draco desayunó lo que Potter le había dejado y tomó cuidadosamente todas sus pociones. Con un suspiro satisfecho, se recostó en el sillón, trasteando con el reproductor para cambiar el disco, y se puso los cascos.

Draco cogió el libro y lo acarició. «Una de mis posesiones más preciadas», había dicho Potter.

—Es una edición preciosa —murmuró Draco, hojeando algunas ilustraciones de la parte que ya había leído.

«Y Harry me la ha prestado», pensó orgulloso, «porque confía en mí». Con calorcito en el corazón, se dejó atrapar de nuevo por las peripecias de la Compañía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió unos golpes en el hombro, llamándole. Alzó la vista del libro y vio a Potter sonriendo y haciéndole señas. Se quitó los auriculares.

—Te vas a quedar sordo si lo escuchas a ese volumen —le reprendió Potter amablemente—. Dioses, soy capaz de oír Don't Stop Me Now desde aquí.

—Buenos días a ti también —contestó Draco arrugando la nariz—. No era consciente de que estaba tan alta, me encantó la música y poco a poco fui subiéndola.

—Son muy buenos —convino Potter, sonriendo.

—Son muggles, ¿verdad? —Potter asintió—. Es increíble lo que nos hemos perdido durante estos años.

—Habla por ti. Yo conozco Bohemian Rhapsody desde hace años. Son, junto a los Beatles, el grupo británico más famoso del mundo.

—¿Esa es la canción en la que él habla con su madre porque no quiere morir y el demonio se lo quiere llevar? —preguntó Draco. El título cuadraba con la estructura de la canción

—Sí. Está considerada una de las mejores canciones del mundo.

—Es la mejor canción que he escuchado nunca —admitió Draco—. Tuve que parar de leer cuando la oí las primeras veces. Me he sentido identificado con ella. —Se contuvo antes de añadir que se había emocionado y que escucharla una y otra vez le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Es normal, supongo. Todo eso de que el viento sigue soplando, que le duele todo el cuerpo y que Belcebú está detrás de él… Es una canción muy emocionante. —Potter cambió de tema—: Y bien, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

—Bien. —Era cierto, pensó Draco, sorprendido—. Estoy un poco cansado por la falta de sueño, pero no me apetecía seguir durmiendo. El cuerpo en general me duele, sobre todo los dedos de la mano, pero ya no es como antes. Mi boca está perfectamente y noto las rodillas mucho mejor.

—Eso es porque la rótula y el menisco que ya has regenerado impiden lo más doloroso: que los huesos rocen directamente. ¿Respiras bien?

—Esa es la mejor parte. —Draco inspiró profundamente para demostrárselo—. Había olvidado lo que era llenar los pulmones.

Dejó salir el aire, pensando que había olvidado muchas cosas. Sentirse apreciado, tener compañía, que alguien cuidase de ti, cuidar de alguien… Volvía a sentirse vivo, incluso con los dolores que tenía.

—¿Te apetece comer ya? —le preguntó Potter—. Yo estoy hambriento, pero si no quieres comer porque has desayunado tarde puedo dejártelo preparado para después.

—Prefiero comer contigo, si te parece bien.

—Genial —dijo Potter mientras salía silbando de la habitación.

También Potter parecía de mejor humor. Draco se preguntó si habría sido por algo ocurrido en el trabajo. Decidió preguntarle después y se centró en apurar un rato más de lectura tarareando al son del cantante.

Cuando Potter volvió con la comida, Draco marcó la página con el punto de lectura. Iba a levantar del sillón para permitir a Potter sentarse, pero este se negó.

—No, quédate ahí. Yo me sentaré en la cama, no te preocupes. —Empezaron a comer. Draco pinchó los macarrones con indiferencia, reuniendo el valor para preguntarle.

—Pareces muy contento. ¿Te ha ido bien el día?

—Bastante aburrido, si te soy sincero —admitió Potter—. Estaba deseando llegar a casa, las consultas suelen ser rutinarias salvo excepciones.

—Debes ser la única persona feliz por tener un día de trabajo aburrido. —Potter se echó a reír—. Los Gryffindor siempre habéis sido un poco raros.

—En el hospital un día aburrido es un buen día. Supongo que me hace feliz que todo vaya bien, que tu tratamiento funcione y que estés mejorando. Además —añadió Potter con malicia—, no es que los Gryffindor sean raros, es que yo soy un poco Slytherin.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo—. ¿El paradigma de Gryffindor? ¿El que sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador, si hay que hacer caso de los rumores?

—El mismo. Y no son rumores, la saqué. Y luego Neville hizo lo propio —confirmó Potter antes de sonreír y soltar la bomba—. El Sombrero quiso enviarme a Slytherin. Argumentó que podríais ayudarme a llegar a la gloria.

—Y lo habríamos hecho —dijo Draco, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa rápidamente—. Quizá en aquella época te habríamos llevado a una gloria tenebrosa y terrible, pero habría sido una gloria magnífica y muy bien llevada.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Potter entre carcajadas—. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

—Bien, he jugado un poco con Lady, he escuchado música y he leído, básicamente.

—¿Por qué parte vas?

—Ya han llegado a refugiarse a Helm y están preparándose para ser valientes caballeros gryffindorescos.

Potter se echó a reír otra vez. Draco se sorprendió, no imagianaba que Potter pudiera reírse tantas veces con el mismo chiste malo.

Potter y él se embarcaron en una conversación sobre el libro, sus personajes y pasajes favoritos. Potter prefería los pasajes de acción, como el asedio de Helm, la persecución de Moria o la batalla contra los orcos a orillas del Anduin. Draco se decantaba los pasajes sosegados. Había disfrutado más con la tensión de Moria o el descanso de Lothlórien y le gustaban especialmente los fragmentos líricos y las canciones.

Mientras tomaba las pociones, le preguntó a Potter si podía ayudarle a recoger para moverse. Draco dejó la bandeja sobre la encimera y Potter se dispuso a fregar. Draco se mordió la mejilla, sintiéndose culpable por, nuevamente, ser servido por él.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres. Tú has estado trabajando.

—No, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Potter.

—Puedo hacerlo —insistió Draco—, son sólo un par de platos y vasos. Me encuentro bien. —Había sonado cortante, pero si Potter pensaba que era incapaz de arremangarse para fregar los platos, iba listo.

—Lo sé, no lo decía por eso. Para el tratamiento atópico, necesito que te duches y seques bien. Hay que aplicarlo sobre la piel limpia —dijo Potter, que estaba frotando los platos—. Puedes usar los jabones que te di esta mañana. Yo fregaré esto y cambiaré las sábanas. Cuando tú salgas de la ducha, yo habré acabado.

Draco asintió, poco convencido. Lo que Potter decía siempre sonaba convincente. Aunque estaba un poco cansado, como le había dicho a Potter, seguía encontrándose bien, así que decidió sacar el taburete y ducharse de pie.

Mientras se enjabonaba, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Potter. La comida había sido muy agradable. Que él no estuviera tan adolorido y que Potter pareciese tan feliz de repente sin duda había ayudado. Le dio por pensar que llevaba poco más de dos días en aquella casa y sentía como si hubiesen sido varios capítulos de su vida. Estaba bien, seguro y tranquilo. Sobre todo gracias a Potter.

Potter. En el colegio lo había mirado mil y una veces, sin perderlo de vista. Lo había envidiado muchísimo. Por ser el héroe, por tener tanta suerte, por no tener que servir a Voldemort, por tener amigos como Granger y Weasley… Pero nunca había visto al Potter que había tras la fachada.

Un chico con sentido del humor, inteligente, valiente, seguro y sensible. Podía ser muy cabezota, pero Draco no era quién para juzgar eso, con sus antecedentes. Imaginó que todas esas cualidades ya debían estar en el colegio, porque no recordaba verlo a menudo por la biblioteca y sin embargo sus notas no eran malas; y a sus amigos siempre parecía agradarles estar con él. Claro que Draco en aquella época lo achacaba todo a que le pasaba aquello por ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

«Otro prejuicio más que derribar», consideró Draco con optimistmo. «Como que tenga una conversación interesante. Merlín, siempre le recuerdo esforzándose por hilar tres palabras seguidas, no hablemos de explayarse. A lo mejor eso sí le ha venido más tarde, cuando empezó a leer».

Ese pensamiento le llevó a pensar que era una lástima que de momento sólo compartiesen una lectura, porque las observaciones de Potter le habían parecido muy agudas.

Le gustaba mucho este Potter, que además era muy guapo. No tenía una belleza explosiva, pero tenía un algo que resultaba atractivo. Su sonrisa durante la comida le había parecido seductora.

«Stop», se detuvo a sí mismo, entrando en pánico por empezar a pensar en Potter como un colegial enamoriscado. Admitía que Potter tenía todas esas cualidades y que era guapo, mucho. Pero no le gustaba.

«Bueno, sí, pero no así», pensó con frustración. Draco ni siquiera sabía cómo se gestionaba que te gustase alguien. En su adolescencia, había pasado del despertar sexual al infierno de aquel loco homicida.

—Y los locos homicidas, las cárceles lúgubres y vagabundear por las calles matan el apetito sexual de cualquiera. Por no hablar de los dolores —masculló entre dientes.

«Es agradecimiento», se dijo a sí mismo. «Estoy confundiendo agradecimiento con atracción».

Después de secarse, Draco se miró al espejo. Sonrió con timidez al ver que ya no era el inferi demacrado con los dientes podridos quien le devolvía la mirada. Se palpó el torso, comprobando que había cogido peso. Las costillas aún se marcaban sobre la piel y su vientre ya no estaba tan hundido. Resopló, incrédulo, al imaginarse a Potter fijándose alguien famélico y estropeado como él.

—Así que no viene al caso que me guste así. Que no me gusta —dijo Draco en voz alta a su imagen en el espejo—. Es sólo agradecimiento

—Perdona, no te he entendido —dijo Potter al otro lado de la puerta.

«Mierda», pensó Draco, entrando en pánico.

—Que hay que darle las gracias a Corner, el champú y el gel parecen buenos —improvisó rápidamente antes de darse cuenta de que, incluso si hiciesen efecto, no sería tan rápido y Potter no era tonto.

—¡Ah! Me alegro. —«A lo mejor sí lo es», pensó Draco con una carcajada nerviosa—. Ya está todo listo para cuando salgas.

Con un último vistazo a su reflejo, Draco abrió la puerta. Potter había transformado el sillón en un taburete de altura regulable y la cama en una camilla.

—Joder, sí que tienes talento para las transformaciones —se admiró Draco al verlo.

—Pensé que así podría trabajar mejor y sería más cómodo. —Draco asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo—. Túmbate boca arriba.

Draco dudó. Sólo llevaba una toalla. Sintió un cosquilleo en la ingle. Se intentó convencer de que Potter ya lo había visto desnudo. «Circe bendita, hasta me he sentado desnudo en su sofá», pensó lamiéndose el labio, todavía indeciso. «No puedo comportarme como un adolescente inmaduro. No pasa nada por estar desnudo delante de Potter. No me gusta de esa manera».

—El hechizo no se deshará —le aseguró Potter, desconcertado. Draco se sonrojó al comprobar que Potter creía que dudaba de sus habilidades mágicas—. Si lo prefieres, puedo volver a poner la cama.

—No, no, perdona. Es sólo… Así está bien.

Dejando caer la toalla al suelo, Draco se tumbó en la camilla, cruzando las manos por debajo de sus costillas.

—Los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo —le indicó Potter, que estaba poniéndose los guantes. Con la varita, elevó mágicamente la camilla hasta que le resultó cómoda para trabajar y se situó a sus pies—. Voy a empezar por los pies y terminaré con las vértebras, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió y miró al techo. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, en contraste a los minutos anteriores, que estaba contento por sentirse cuidado y seguro. Desvió brevemente la mirada hacia Potter, que miraba con concentración los pies de Draco a la vez que frotaba un poco de poción en las palmas de las manos.

Draco se angustió pensando que era asco o resignación. Considerando la higiene de los últimos años, se estresó por si le olían los pies o estaban destrozados como el resto de su cuerpo. Tensó la mandíbula, arrepintiéndose de haber perdido el tiempo en la ducha en lugar de haberlos frotado más concienzudamente.

—Estaría genial que te relajases —dijo Potter, pasando la mirada de los pies a los ojos de Draco.

—Estoy relajado —refunfuñó Draco.

—Estabas relajado hace un rato. Hace unos segundos estabas inseguro, pero tranquilo. —«Joder, el puto Potter me lee como un libro abierto»—. Ahora te has tensado de repente.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es… —Draco no terminó la frase. Era la segunda vez. «Mierda, tengo la capacidad expresiva de Potter en el colegio»—. No tuve muchas oportunidades de asearme en el pasado y… Eres demasiado noble para negarte a hacer una tarea desagradable.

—Está todo bien, Draco —le tranquilizó Potter—. Estás completamente limpio y el jabón de Michael huele estupendamente. No es desagradable hacer esto. —Draco alzó una ceja, escéptico. Potter sonrió—. En serio. De hecho, tienes unos pies muy bonitos.

Mientras lo decía, Potter pasó despacio un dedo por la planta de su pie derecho, despertando un cosquilleo eléctrico en Draco. Potter volvió a concentrarse y, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a extender la poción y masajear el pie.

Draco estaba confundido. Sus pies estaban llenos de durezas por la falta de cuidados e higiene durante tantos años. No concebía que fuesen bonitos. Potter le masajeó la planta del pie y luego cada dedo individualmente. Se tomó su tiempo, cerciorándose de extender adecuadamente el medicamento. Poco a poco, el dolor sordo que sentía Draco fue remitiendo.

—O la poción es milagrosa o tiene efecto anestésico —murmuró Draco con un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo segundo —dijo Potter con voz queda, empezando con el pie izquierdo.

Draco respiró hondo, relajándose. La poción tenía una temperatura cálida gracias a las manos de Potter. El toque de sus dedos, suaves por el látex del guante, era gentil y firme. Apretaba donde los músculos y articulaciones pedían más profundidad y acariciaba con delicadeza las zonas del empeine.

Draco empezó a disfrutarlo. Nadie le había hecho nunca un masaje de pies y empezaba a entender por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto. Se le escapó un suspiro de placer. Sonrojándose, miró rápidamente a Potter. Este estaba concentrado en su pie, pero sonreía como si le hubiese oído.

Sintió un tirón en su ingle. Tragó saliva, alarmado. No podía ser. Llevaba años sin tener una erección, salvo alguna matinal si tenía la vejiga muy llena. Había supuesto que, probablemente, era fruto de las circunstancias, el dolor, el frío, la humedad, el miedo... Nada de eso era saludable para la vida sexual. Por mucho que se dijera que un chaval de dieciocho años podía estar cachondo todo el día, dudaba que eso aplicara a jóvenes aterrorizados, enfermos y encarcelados bajo condiciones inhumanas.

Draco recordó tiempos mejores. El baile de navidad de cuarto año, donde besó por primera vez a Pansy. Quinto año, cuando, retado por la propia Pansy, besó brevemente a Blaise. Después, no hubo tiempo para amores adolescentes ni para pensar en masturbarse. Su polla y huevos debían funcionar bien, porque puntualmente despertaba con la ropa acartonada.

Avergonzado, Draco se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo. Potter estaba masajeando y rotando sus tobillos; no debía haberse fijado. La polla de Draco se alzaba en todo su esplendor, casi burlándose de sus tribulaciones.

Pensó en cubrirse con las manos, pero eso llamaría la atención de Potter. «Respirar hondo», se dijo a sí mismo. «Si consigo relajarme la haré desaparecer antes de que Potter piense lo peor». El mero pensamiento de Potter mirando su erección hizo que esta se endureciera más, alcanzando un nivel casi doloroso.

—¿Te duele? —murmuró Potter, extrañado—. No debería, el efecto anestésico…

—No duele —repuso Draco cortante.

—Es que has vuelto a tensarte. —Potter alzó la mirada. Draco cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la sangre le subía a su cabeza. Toda menos la de su polla, que seguía dura como una barra de acero—. ¡Oh!

—Lo… lo siento… —susurró Draco, avergonzado como nunca en su vida. Supuso que Potter debía estar pensando que era un pervertido sexual. A lo mejor se ofendía. O lo echaba de su casa. «Oh, Merlín, puta mierda»—. No pretendía…

—Relájate, Draco. No pasa nada. Es algo totalmente normal.

Potter siguió aplicándose a su tarea sin darle más importancia. Draco seguía con la cara roja como un tomate maduro. Hacía años que nadie le acariciaba con tanta delicadeza, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez. Si no fuese porque Potter tenía un aire tan profesional casi podría decir que lo hacía con cariño.

—Es una respuesta fisiológica normal —insistió Potter, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Nos pasa a muchos hombres sanos cuando nos hacen un masaje.

—No se trata de que sea placentero —rezongó Draco—, sólo curativo.

—Tampoco de que sufras o seas de piedra. Si te resulta agradable, relájate y disfruta —Tras una breve pausa, Potter añadió—: ¿Sabes lo que es la pirámide de Maslow?

—No.

—Yo lo estudié en la carrera. Es una teoría de motivación de la conducta humana. Consta de cinco niveles y cada uno exige que los inferiores estén alcanzados. Una persona que no tiene las motivaciones del nivel dos, no se preocupará en exceso de las de nivel tres y nada de las de nivel cuatro, porque necesita primero una base. ¿Me sigues?

—Sí. —Potter seguramente estaba hablando para distraerle y a Draco le parecía buena idea.

—En el más bajo están las motivaciones fisiológicas, como la respiración, la alimentación, el descanso o el sexo. Sin embargo, la seguridad sobre la salud propia no aparece hasta el siguiente nivel. La intimidad sexual, la amistad y el afecto están en el nivel tres. Tú ni siquiera podías respirar o alimentarte, sería hasta lógico que ni siquiera fueses capaz de manifestar respuesta sexual. Que tu cuerpo responda ante un contacto humano con necesidad sexual es algo positivo.

—¡Yo no estoy necesitado, Potter!

—Me he expresado mal, lo siento —se disculpó Potter inmediatamente, pasando a masajear sus caderas.

La cercanía de las manos de Potter con su pene obnubiló la mente de Draco todavía más. «Merlín, parezco un adolescente incapaz de controlar las hormonas», pensó, frustrado. Que ahora Potter pudiese disfrutar de un magnífico primer plano no ayudaba nada

—No lo decía de manera despectiva. Me refería a que tu cuerpo demanda la necesidad sexual como un medio de obtener y proporcionar un placer que conduce al afecto y la intimidad. Ahora que has podido cubrir algunas necesidades estás listo para subir niveles en la pirámide.

—Creo que te entiendo —asintió Draco, comprendiendo.

—Llegaste sin poder respirar, hambriento y agotado. No te preocupaba estar horas sin hacer nada más que dormir o comer. Al empezar a respirar mínimamente bien, tu cerebro demandó algo que hacer. Había conseguido despejar una parte del espacio de esas necesidades vitales y quería consumir entretenimiento o cultura. Por eso te apetece leer, cuando es posible que antes no lo echases de menos. —Harry hizo una breve pausa—. Estás sanando. Al menos físicamente.

—Es verdad —reconoció Draco en voz baja—. Y lo de antes también. —Potter lo miró con intriga—. Lo de que ni siquiera manifestase respuesta sexual. Sí era capaz, supongo, porque a veces me despertaba con una erección, pero no me pasaba conscientemente, ni por contacto con otras personas.

Potter asintió y siguió masajeando la otra cadera. A pesar de la conversación, su erección seguía irguiéndose orgullosa. Aunque la charla le había tranquilizado, Draco se maldecía porque su cuerpo había decidido manifestar esa respuesta sexual ante un contacto físico con Potter. Afortunadamente, este había vuelto a hacer gala de un exquisito tacto.

«Aunque sería más útil ese tacto en una parte muy concreta», pensó Draco con ironía. Aquel pensamiento hizo que la polla se le endureciese más, con un espasmo de placer. «Oh, Merlín!»

Pensar en Potter masturbándole casi lo hizo correrse. Se reprendió, parecía un adolescente precoz. Echó otro vistazo hacia Potter, preocupado. Este estaba muy concentrado en su cadera. Durante un brevísimo segundo, Draco vio cómo los ojos de Potter se volvían hacia su pene.

Volviéndose a poner colorado, Draco desvió la mirada. Saber que Potter era humano y no podía evitar mirarle igual que él no podía evitar estar así, le satisfizo. Potter pasó a los hombros, alejando su cara de aquella zona tan… conflictiva.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar mientras Potter le friccionaba los codos, las muñecas y luego las manos, nudillos y dedos. Cuando terminó con los dos brazos, le ayudó a ponerse de lado y frotó la poción, indicándole que se colocase en posición fetal para resaltar las vértebras.

—Aunque estás tan delgado que se te notan igualmente, creo que la poción actuará mejor —murmuró Potter. El contacto de la yema de sus dedos recorriendo toda su espalda volvió a provocarle a Draco un agradable escalofrío que reverberó en su ingle.

—¿Cuántas sesiones pasarán hasta que haga efecto? —graznó Draco, azorado, carraspeando al notar la voz atragantada.

—Creo que habrá mejoría hoy mismo. Es posible que mañana ya no tengas dolor alguno tras la segunda sesión. Michael indicó que el tratamiento completo debía durar una semana para asegurar. Tenemos que complementarlo con algo de ejercicio para fortalecer tus músculos.

Una semana. Draco iba a tener que soportar esa tortura seis veces más.

«Merlín me asista, porque no estoy seguro de poder contenerme para no correrme delante de él».


	8. Fascinación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry superan la incomodidad que se ha creado entre ellos. Draco descubre algo que le fascinará y Harry toma una decisión

Con un quejido por lo incómodo de la postura, Harry se incorporó y quitó los guantes. Le alcanzó la toalla a Draco y, aliviado, vio cómo se envolvía rápidamente con ella, tapándose.

Harry se preguntó cómo iba a hacer para levantarse del taburete sin que Draco se percatase de la erección que tenía él también. Para hacer tiempo, con la varita devolvió la cama a su estado original, recién hecha y con las sábanas recién cambiadas.

—Yo… eh… —tartamudeó Draco—. Voy a ponerme ropa limpia.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que lo imaginas —le advirtió Harry—, pero es importante que no te laves ahora, el cuerpo tiene que absorber la poción.

—Sí, claro. Tiene sentido. —Draco desapareció apresuradamente por la puerta del baño después de haber cogido algunas de sus ropas.

Harry suspiró, desazonado. No sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo estaba bien. Era terriblemente consciente de que había estado enamoriscado de Draco toda su adolescencia y que probablemente eso era lo que había provocado el deseo de ayudarle a toda costa.

El principal problema para Harry radicaba en que el Draco que había conseguido vislumbrar una vez seguía estando ahí. Escondido bajo montañas de suciedad, achaques y traumas. Lo primero había sido sencillo de solucionar, pero los traumas eran más complejos.

La cercanía estaba haciendo resurgir el interés, olvidado por Harry en un recóndito rincón de su mente, que había sentido por Draco. Aunque la calle y la cárcel le habían pasado factura, Harry había descubierto en Draco una inteligencia que antaño sólo suponía y el atractivo que había perdido lo recuperaría al alimentarse correctamente y con la ayuda del jabón de Michael.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un paciente, por poco ortodoxo que estuviese siendo aquello. No quería que Draco se sintiese obligado a corresponderle por obligación o agradecimiento. Estaba en un lío y le daba miedo que alguno de los dos saliese herido. Se levantó, colocándose la ropa para disimular lo más posible el bulto, revertió la transformación del taburete a la silla y salió del cuarto.

Oyó a Draco salir del baño mientras él buscaba en el armario del salón un DVD. Lady maulló como cuando él llegaba a casa, por lo que volvió la mirada y vio a Draco parado junto a la puerta, observándole con timidez. Estaba vestido y, no pudo resistir comprobarlo, en sus pantalones todo estaba bajo control, aunque seguía pareciendo incómodo.

—Ven, acércate, quiero enseñarte algo —dijo Harry, encendiendo el televisor.

—¿Tienes una cosa de esas que muestra imágenes de gente hablando?

—Sí, se llama televisor. Siéntate en el sofá.

Draco obedeció, mirando con interés lo que hacía. Introdujo el DVD dentro del lector y se acercó a la cocina, explicando a Draco que en cada casa muggle había al menos un televisor. Sacó un paquete de palomitas de microondas y lo puso a calentar. Cuando volvió, Draco estaba mirando el mando sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Mira —le explicó Harry, mostrándoselo al mismo tiempo—, con este botón lo enciendes. Si pulsas los números irás saltando de canal en canal, en cada uno podrás ver cosas diferentes. No todos son gente hablando.

—Yo siempre he visto gente hablando en las tiendas donde lo venden.

—Es posible —concedió Harry—. Además de gente hablando de prácticamente cualquier cosa, los muggles lo usan como un periódico, hay documentales sobre ciencia y naturaleza, y están las películas que son para entretener. Lo que puedes ver depende del canal, de la hora... También puedes ver películas si las tienes en un disco como la música que escuchas.

—No sé qué son películas —murmuró Draco, que estaba asimilando la información.

—Si te lo explicase, le quitaría la gracia al asunto, prefiero enseñártelo. ¿Has entendido cómo encenderla y usarla? —Draco asintió, poco convencido—. Perfecto. Puedes usarla siempre que quieras.

Las palomitas empezaron a estallar en el microondas y el olor invadió la sala. Draco miró en dirección al sonido, con interés.

—Suena como si estuvieran haciendo hechizos explosivos, pero huele muy bien.

—Son palomitas. Granos de maíz secos que se abren con el calor. Los muggles las comen cuando ven películas. Te van a gustar.

—¿Las palomitas?

—Y las películas —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco asintió con confianza. A Harry le gustó que, tras los primeros días de suspicacia, Draco se dejase llevar de manera tan llana. Sacó las palomitas del microondas las volcó en un bol de plástico. Se sentó en el sofá y se repantigó, indicándole a Draco que se pusiese cómodo también.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó Harry, tendiéndole el bol de palomitas, que Draco probó tentativamente con un gesto de agrado.

La película comenzó a reproducirse. Harry, que se la sabía de memoria, miraba a Draco, que parecía un poco escéptico, esperando su reacción. La voz de Cate Blanchett hablando en el inicio no pareció darle pistas, y Harry se mordió el labio, impaciente.

—¿Es…? —preguntó Draco cuando el personaje de Blanchett hizo un recuento de la forja de los anillos, citando frases completas del libro. Harry asintió, emocionado ante el gesto de Draco.

No había terminado el poema inicial y Draco ya parecía un niño en su primer día de colegio. Subía y bajaba los pies del sofá, inquieto. Soltaba el bol de las palomitas para acto seguido agarrarlo de nuevo y devorarlas con ansiedad. De vez en cuando, miraba sorprendido a Harry antes de volver a la pantalla. Harry no pudo evitar reírse, disfrutando de cómo Draco saboreaba la experiencia.

—Sabía que te gustaría —murmuró Harry, no muy seguro de que Draco le hubiese oído.

Lamentablemente, Harry sí había visto esa película más veces. Sumado a la noche en vela, la mañana de trabajo y el masaje de Draco, sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse y Harry se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, apenas entraba luz solar. Harry parpadeó, desorientado. Draco estaba en el otro extremo del sofá, abrazado a sus rodillas, mirando extasiado la pantalla. Harry se fijó en la película, intentando determinar cuánto faltaba. Aragorn estaba rechazando el anillo que Frodo le ofrecía. Calculó que había dormido casi tres horas, teniendo en cuenta que era la versión extendida.

Perezosamente, Harry esperó a que la película acabase, observando a Draco con interés. La postura era un buen indicio, Harry dudaba de que Draco hubiera podido abrazarse las piernas de esa manera unos días atrás. Estaba sanando rápido.

—¿Por qué salen ahora letras? —preguntó Draco con los ojos brillantes al comenzar los créditos.

—Son todos los que hicieron la película; actores y actrices, directores, guionistas… todos. Además, aprovechan para poner la música y que suene limpia, sin diálogos.

Con un asentimiento, Draco volvió a mirar a la pantalla, leyendo los nombres que iban apareciendo.

—Normalmente, los muggles suelen saltarse esta parte —le explicó Harry—. No tienes por qué verla.

—¿Toda esa gente existe de verdad? —interrumpió Draco sin escucharle. Leyó en voz alta—: Ian McKellen como Gandalf. ¿Ian McKellen es una persona real?

—Sí, es uno de los actores británicos de teatro mejor considerados. Hacer de Gandalf y Magneto lo lanzó al panorama internacional. Y un icono gay, todo hay que decirlo.

—Pensaba… no sé… que serían… ilustraciones realistas. Parecía muy mayor. Se daba un aire a Dumbledore.

—Sí —explicó Harry—. Era muy mayor cuando participó en esa película. Aunque es cierto lo que dices. Muchos escenarios se hacen con una pared verde y luego se «dibuja» de manera hiperrealista el decorado. O, cuando tienen que hacer esfuerzos físicos peligrosos, los hace alguien parecido a él y luego cambian su cara.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Draco. Harry se admiró de que hubiese captado tan rápido que había imágenes no reales por mucho que lo pareciesen—. La música es magnífica.

—Sí. ¿Te ha gustado?

—Ha sido… —Draco dudó—. No es como el libro. Algunas de mis partes favoritas no aparecen ahí.

—Son medios muy diferentes y no todo se puede adaptar. Además, dura tres horas y media, y eso ya es largo para una película.

—Ya… Tampoco me han gustado Legolas y Gimli. A Legolas le imagino diferente y le falta mucho sentido del humor del libro y Gimli es un poco… payaso.

El ánimo de Harry decayó un poco. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea ponerle la película.

—¿Hay película de los otros libros? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí. Pero, a pesar de ser igual de largas, cambian varias cosas más de los libros y hacen algunas interpretaciones que yo no comparto —le respondió Harry, pensando que si la primera le había gustado poco, las demás le gustarían menos. Harry había creído que el éxtasis del principio iba a impregnar toda la experiencia, pero parecía haberse equivocado.

—¿Y tú las tienes? —preguntó Draco, expectante. Harry asintió—. ¿Me dejas verlas?

—Puedes verlas cuando quieras. Pero… —Harry dudó antes de seguir—, tenía la impresión de que no te había gustado mucho.

—¿Qué no? —Draco lo miró con cara de incrédulo—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Ha sido una pasada! Vale, es verdad que hay un par de detalles que me han gustado poco, pero es porque el libro es muy bueno. ¡Es magnífica! ¿Por qué en el mundo mágico no teníamos películas? Es como vivir un recuerdo, pero con un libro.

—No todas las películas se basan en libros —advirtió Harry—. Algunas son originales.

—¡Merlín, eso es una pasada, Harry! —«Sí que debe haberle gustado si ha olvidado usar el apellido», pensó Harry con alegría—. Mañana después de la sesión de tratamiento vemos otra, ¿de acuerdo? La siguiente a esta, por favor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Harry se echó a reír por la súplica de Draco—. Pero deberías terminar de leerte primero Las Dos Torres.

—Prometo que mañana lo habré terminado para que veamos juntos la película —juró Draco solemnemente.

Harry volvió a echarse a reír. La película había contribuido a enterrar el sentimiento de incomodidad que se había generado entre ambos durante el tratamiento y Draco volvía a estar contento. Se levantó para hacer la cena. Draco se levantó también y le siguió con interés.

Como insistió en colaborar de alguna manera, Harry le dio pequeñas tareas para que le ayudase a hacer la cena, fijándose en que Draco había recuperado destreza con los dedos. Mientras pelaba unos ajos, le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal tus rodillas? —Draco paró un segundo, pensándolo dos veces antes de contestar.

—Muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso, no me han dolido en toda la tarde. Puedo mover las piernas sin molestias.

—Me he fijado en que tenías las rodillas encogidas y te has levantado del sofá con bastante agilidad. Ahora estás pelando los ajos y no parece que te molesten las manos.

Draco levantó la mano y la miró fijamente. Flexionó los dedos con cuidado, cerrándolos en un puño, y los volvió a extender.

—Es muy buena señal —afirmó Harry—. No descuides las pociones ahora que no sientes dolor para recordártelas —le advirtió, señalándole con una cuchara de madera.

—Potter, deja de menear la cuchara de madera y remueve la sartén o se te va a pegar.

—Calla, que no tienes ni idea —replicó Harry con guasa.

Entre risas, ambos terminaron de cocinar y se sentaron en la barra americana para comer.

—Parezco una cigüeña encaramada a un campanario —comentó Draco, bromeando.

Harry se preguntó dónde había estado ese sentido del humor cuando iban al colegio. O Draco lo tenía y se desperdiciaba con las dos moles que eran Crabbe y Goyle, o era una adquisición nueva. «Claro que en el colegio yo bromeaba con mis amigos y con Draco sólo cruzaba insultos y hechizos», razonó, sonriendo con nostalgia.

El resto de la cena lo pasó contestando al extenso interrogatorio que le hizo Draco sobre las películas. Cómo se hacían, dónde, cómo se pagaban, qué era un ordenador, cómo conseguían parecer cosas no humanas… Harry intentó contestarle lo mejor que supo mientras consideraba la opción de mencionarle lo que eran los cines.

Cuando terminaron, Draco volvió a insistir en ayudar a fregar los platos y recoger la cocina. Harry era consciente de que Draco necesitaba moverse y que le venía bien después de tanto reposo, así que le dejó hacer. Tras tomarse sus pociones, Draco comentó que se retiraba a su habitación a leer.

—¿Podrías transformar la silla otra vez en el sillón? —le pidió Draco—. Prefiero leer ahí sentado que en la cama.

—Claro. De todos modos, si te resulta más cómodo, también puedes leer en el sofá.

—Potter, tú duermes ahí porque no quieres dejármelo a mí y volver a tu cama —negó Draco, serio—. Si me siento a leer en el sofá, no te dejaré dormir.

—Draco, no me voy a echar a dormir ahora —dijo Harry, impaciente—. Puedes usar el sofá para leer o puedes irte a la habitación a leer tú solo, como prefieras. Pero no lo hagas por mí porque no me molestas ni me vas a impedir dormir.

—No es necesario que seas tan caballeroso, Potter —contestó Draco con desdén.

Harry suspiró, frustrado por el cambio de tono. Entró en la habitación y convirtió la silla en el cómodo sillón orejero. Cayendo en la cuenta, fue al armario y buscó la caja donde guardaba habitualmente su varita. La abrió, sacando la varita de espino y tendiéndosela a Draco.

—Siento no haberla recordado antes.

—Mi varita… —dijo Draco, abriendo los ojos de par en par, cogiéndola y acariciándola con los dedos—. La has guardado.

—Supongo. —Decir que había sido lo único que le quedaba de Draco no le parecía lo más oportuno—. Sí. Claro que la he guardado. Fue la varita que venció a Voldemort.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Mi varita estaba rota y usé la tuya en el duelo contra Voldemort. Me funcionó genial, tal como lo hace la mía.

—Ni siquiera fui consciente —dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza—. Suponía que la debíais tener vosotros después de iros de Malfoy Manor, pero no sabía que la estabas usando tú —respondió con admiración. Acto seguido, borró la sonrisa de su cara y le tendió la varita de vuelta con cara triste—. Gracias por haberla guardado todo este tiempo.

—Te la he dado para que puedas usarla y no dependas de mí para hacer magia —explicó Harry, rechazándola—. No tienes que devolvérmela. Es tuya. Siempre lo ha sido.

—No puedo aceptarla —insistió Draco, bajando la mirada.

—No seas idiota, Draco. Claro que puedes aceptarla, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor, es tuya.

—Puede ser, pero no la quiero.

—Pues rómpela, tírala o quémala. Haz lo que quieras con ella —dijo Harry, cabreado, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que despertó un maullido indignado de Lady.

Se sentó en el sofá, todavía rumiando su frustración. No entendía por qué Draco se comportaba así. Pensaba que ya había dejado atrás la fase de no querer aceptar nada de él.

«Hace unas horas todo iba genial y ahora no quiere usar el sofá ni aceptar su varita», pensó Harry, enfadado.

De mala leche, cogió el primer libro de la mesa, lo abrió por la primera página y empezó a leer. Unos minutos después, volvió al inicio, porque no se había enterado de nada. Tuvo que volver a empezar una tercera vez. No podía apartar de su mente la mirada triste de Draco mientras le tendía la varita de vuelta. Harry empezó a arrepentirse de haberse enfadado y salido así de la habitación.

Se preguntó si debía volver a la habitación y disculparse. Mientras valoraba las posibilidades de que Draco estuviese ya acostado o enfadado con él, Draco salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Traía el libro bajo un brazo y la varita en la otra mano. Harry lo miró, sin rastros del enfado. Draco venía cabizbajo y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

«Algo de lo que he dicho le ha dolido», pensó Harry, sintiéndose culpable. «O hay algo que no sé y que le está afectando».

—¿Sigue la oferta en pie? —Harry asintió y Draco se sentó a su lado en el sofá, rígido como un palo—. Si quieres dormir me lo dirás para que pueda marcharme al dormitorio, ¿verdad? Sin sacrificios ni noblezas.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Harry mansamente.

Draco dejó la varita en la mesa, que rodó con un sonido quedo, y se acomodó. No abrió el libro, así que Harry dedujo que quería decirle algo. No queriendo presionarle, esperó.

—En mi sentencia no sólo constaba mi encierro en Azkaban —murmuró Draco al cabo de un rato—. También fui condenado a no volver a utilizar una varita o realizar cualquier tipo de magia consciente.

Harry lo miró, horrorizado. Quitarle la varita a un mago ya era uno de los peores castigos que se podían imponer. Impedirle además hacer magia era negarle su identidad, dejarlo en estado de indefensión y un acto inhumano.

—Un momento —repuso Harry rápidamente—. ¿Cómo controlan eso? A Hagrid lo expulsaron de Hogwarts y le rompieron la varita, pero seguía haciendo magia con ella de vez en cuando.

—Probablemente romper la varita fuese un acto simbólico de su expulsión, pero no le prohibirían usar la magia o comprar otra varita.

—¿Y cómo saben que eres tú quien hace magia? Si es como el Detector, basta que cualquiera cerca de ti haga magia. No —negó Harry, repasando los datos que conocía mentalmente—, el Detector no puede colocarse en personas adultas.

—Supongo que será una variante, no lo sé. Tampoco sé si realmente tienen medios para averiguar que soy yo quien ha hecho magia o alguien de mi entorno. Pero en la sentencia era clara: no puedo hacer magia, se me niega mi derecho de nacimiento a ser mago al haber abusado de él para cometer crímenes.

—No creo que…

—No puedo arriesgarme a que tengan la excusa para volver a meterme en Azkaban, Harry. —La voz se le rompió en un sollozo. Harry pasó el brazo por los hombros de Draco, con un nudo en la garganta. Este se acurrucó contra su hombro, ocultando la cara—. No puedo, tienes que entenderlo, no puedo volver allí dentro, porque si vuelvo me moriré.

Harry acarició su espalda suavemente para relajarlo. Draco fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, pero no se separó de él. Acurrucado, Draco se limpió la nariz y las mejillas con la manga y, sin decir nada más, abrió el libro y se puso a leer.

Harry retomó su libro también. Lady saltó entre ellos, haciéndose sitio para enroscarse y dormir. Leyeron durante un par de horas, Draco acurrucado bajo su brazo y Harry intentando sostener su libro con la otra mano. Finalmente, a Draco se le escapó un bostezo, al cual siguió otro de Harry, rompiendo el momento. Con una risita, Draco se escabulló de su abrazo.

—Interpretaré eso como el cumplimiento de tu promesa.

—Me parece bien —contestó Harry, levantándose y estirándose—. ¿Pasas tú al baño primero?

—No, ve tú que ya te has levantado. Quiero terminar la página.

Con un asentimiento, Harry pasó al baño a hacer sus necesidades y cepillarse los dientes. Al volver al salón se paró, observando a Draco que sostenía el libro, grande y pesado, sobre las piernas cruzadas. Con la mano izquierda, acariciaba distraídamente a Lady. Harry sonrió. Evidentemente, Draco todavía tenía muchos traumas que llorar, pero iba por buen camino. Draco llegó al final de la página y, con sumo cuidado, la marcó con la cinta roja. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación mirándole, extrañado, al verle allí parado.

—Transmitías tanta paz que no quise molestarte —sonrió Harry—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Potter. Descansa.

Draco desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio, seguido inmediatamente de Lady, que se había levantado tras él.

—Pequeña traidora —murmuró Harry al verla corretear hacia allí con el rabo en alto.

Contento, porque Lady era una excelente terapia, cogió la manta y se estiró en el sofá con los brazos tras la nuca, pensando en lo que habían hablado sobre la prohibición y posible detección de la magia de Draco.

No sabía cómo podía averiguar algo más sobre eso, salvo quizá preguntarle a Hermione. Cogiendo el portátil, esperó pacientemente a que encendiese. Abrió el correo electrónico y vio que Hermione le había contestado a su correo del día anterior. Leyó rápidamente. Incluso en un medio tan frío como aquel, Hermione había conseguido imprimir el correo de fraternal preocupación y pesar por estar tan lejos de él.

De: hweasley

Para: hjpotter80

Asunto: Re: No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado

¡Harry!

Ya estaba preocupada por no tener noticias tuyas y ¡me llega este correo! Ron me ha pedido que no sea severa contigo y que comprenda que has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. También me pide que te pregunte, transcribo literalmente: «¿El hurón otra vez, Harry?». Aunque luego se ha echado a reír y se ha encogido de hombros.

Harry… ¿estás seguro de que eres capaz de manejar esta situación? Antes de que me contestes a vuelta de correo diciéndome que no era justo que Malfoy fuese a Azkaban: sí, lo sé. Yo misma testifiqué en su juicio.

No hablo de eso, aunque obviamente me preocupa mucho que el Ministerio pueda enterarse de que estás ayudando de nuevo a un Malfoy y tengan la excusa para ir a por ti de nuevo. Recuerda que llevas mucho tiempo apartado del mundo mágico y que probablemente la popularidad que te protegía hace años se haya ido desvaneciendo por el tiempo, la distancia y la prensa.

Eso sí, te admito una cosa: me enorgullece saber que el chico que vino a rescatarme de un troll en un cuarto de baño sigue estando ahí casi veinte años después.

Pero estoy preocupada. Voy a planteártelo sin rodeos: siempre has estado obsesionado con Malfoy, para bien o para mal. Primero era tu contrapartida natural en Hogwarts, luego querías atraparle, después querías ayudarle y por último salvarle… La última vez que hablamos de cuando volviste en la Sala por él, te dije que quizá tus razones tenían que ver no con la compasión, sino con tu corazón.

Ahora han pasado diez años y me preocupa lo contrario, que estés siguiendo a tu compasión y no a tu corazón. Por favor, no confundas ambas cosas, porque Malfoy ahora es muy vulnerable y puede sentirse atraído hacia ti por las razones equivocadas, tanto por tu parte como por la suya.

Por otro lado… dices que estás tratando a Malfoy como un paciente. No lo creo. El juramento hipocrático no te obliga a meter a nadie en tu casa y curarlo o ya tendrías un hospital de campaña en ese piso enano. Creo que lo estás tratando como tratarías a un amigo, quizá en memoria a ese cariño con el que guardabas su recuerdo y que te impulsó a ayudarle y defenderle en el pasado.

Examina tu corazón y tus sentimientos, Harry y, hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, recuerda que estamos contigo y te apoyamos. Aunque estemos lejos, te queremos y queremos lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz. Como sea y con quien sea. Sé que no la necesitas ni la has pedido, pero igualmente tienes nuestra bendición, la de ambos.

Y si decides que Malfoy realmente te gusta por ser Malfoy, lo intentas y te rechaza… bueno, él se lo pierde. Sé que aun así harás por él todo lo humanamente posible, porque siempre has sido la mejor versión de ti mismo que conozco.

Besos. Te queremos. Hermione y Ron.

PD. Estamos ambos bien, da un beso a Molly, Arthur, a todos, de nuestra parte.

Hermione, siempre tan perceptiva incluso estando tan lejos, había captado rápidamente cuál era su dilema y le había añadido un peso más: ¿le gustaba Draco por verlo vulnerable? Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón y que aquello podía terminar con Draco sintiendo una especie de amor de transferencia.

Mordiéndose los labios, recordó lo mucho que le había costado ligar cuando había empezado a salir de fiesta con sus colegas de facultad. No porque no supiera, eso no había impedido a otras personas acercarse a él. Se había dado cuenta de que en su corazón sólo había espacio para una persona a la vez y que, incluso si esa persona no le correspondía, no era capaz de reemplazarla. Era así y no le importaba, estaba bien para él.

Había tardado meses en percatarse de que era Draco quien ocupaba ese lugar y se había descubierto echándolo de menos, algo que procuró no mencionar ni siquiera a Ron, mucho menos a Hermione después de sus conversaciones sobre por qué había vuelto a por Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Poco a poco se fue olvidando, desconectado del mundo mágico, pensando que no había nada que hacer por él y que probablemente nunca más coincidiesen, pues Harry no había concebido a Draco en el mundo muggle.

Volver a ver a Draco en aquella cama de hospital le había sacudido las entrañas, resucitando el remanente de culpa por no haber pensado en él durante tantos años. La pena de que Draco estuviese así porque nadie le había querido lo suficiente para ayudarlo y la necesidad de sanarlo, le habían llevado a mirar a Draco de nuevo, con los mismos ojos que diez años atrás.

Y le había gustado mucho lo que había visto, incluso con el cuerpo estropeado por las inclemencias de la vida y las injusticias. Seguía tan enamoriscado de Draco como lo estaba en el momento que se dio media vuelta para sacarlo de aquel infierno que Crabbe había invocado o cuando testificó para evitarle Azkaban. Había creído olvidarlo porque se había forzado a hacerlo, pero su corazón seguía manteniendo una persona dentro cada vez.

Hizo un ruidito irónico al entender por qué sus parejas anteriores no habían funcionado y por qué siempre había preferido conservarlos como amigos.

«Draco. Siempre Draco», pensó con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Hermione tenía razón, le haría caso y esperaría a que Draco no necesitase su ayuda antes de exponerle sus sentimientos. Y, cuando lo hiciese, lo haría con tacto y cuidado para que este no se sintiese en deuda con él.

Con un suspiro, Harry se apresuró a contestar a Hermione. Seguramente ya estaría dormida y no lo vería hasta el día siguiente, pero quería saber qué opinaba sobre el Detector y la prohibición de hacer magia en adultos libres y de pleno derecho, así como en ex presidiarios.


	9. Enfrentarse al dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco empieza a encontrarse mejor. Como Harry predijo, su mente se encuentra más libre ahora que sus necesidades más básicas están cubiertas y tiene que empezar a enfrentarse a sus necesidades y traumas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Escenas de sexo. Masturbación.

Draco estaba en la gloria. Le besaban con tanto ímpetu que se sentía caer hacia atrás. Una mano firme le sujetó la nuca y un cuerpo se frotó contra él, ansioso. Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire. Rompió el beso, apoyándose en la frente del otro, moviendo las caderas rítmicamente.

Sin saber cómo, los dos estaban sin ropa. Sus pollas rozaron una contra la otra, duras como piedras. Draco sentía la humedad del líquido preseminal que goteaba la suya. «¡Oh, dioses antiguos!», gimió Draco con desesperación. Un escalofrío recorrió todas sus vértebras mientras las manos, que parecían estar por doquier, le acariciaban los pies, las manos, las piernas, el pecho, el estómago… Una oleada de calor y excitación le invadió.

Draco extendió los brazos y se aferró al pelo negro y áspero del otro chico, obligándole a levantar los ojos, verdes tras las gafas. Su polla estaba a punto de explotar de placer. Draco se mordió el labio, preparado para el orgasmo. Entonces, sin apartar la mirada, Potter maulló.

Sudando y desorientado, Draco despertó a tiempo de ver a Lady bajar de la cama con otro maullido enfurruñado, antes de salir dignamente. Supuso que la gata se había hartado de su sueño inquieto e iba en busca de un mejor lugar donde descansar.

Draco echó un vistazo al reloj. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero no creía que pudiese volver a dormirse. Estaba descansado y despejado. Y excitado, comprobó al bajar la mano y constatar que su erección no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la tarde anterior. Decidió que debía hacer algo. No podía estar empalmándose así, esa tarde Potter le aplicaría el tratamiento otra vez y Draco no quería correrse como un colegial delante de él.

Miró hacia la puerta entreabierta. Descartó levantarse a cerrarla, podría despertar a Potter. Fuera no se oía nada más que la respiración pesada de este, que estaba dormido. Se preguntó a qué hora se levantaría Potter para ir a trabajar. No quería ser descubierto, pero esperar a que Potter se levantase, desayunase, se vistiese y todas las cosas que hiciera por las mañanas, estaba totalmente descartado. Levantarse al baño, otro tanto de lo mismo.

Apretó los labios. Tenía que hacerlo ahí mismo, no aguantaba más. Si se daba prisa, Potter no tenía por qué enterarse. Ya tendría tiempo de pajas más relajadas. «Que sea la primera en años no la hace especial», se convenció a sí mismo. Con economía de movimientos, Draco liberó su erección del encierro de la ropa. Se lamió la mano y cerró el puño alrededor del tronco. Con un siseo de placer, Draco retiró el prepucio para descubrir el glande, húmedo por el líquido preseminal. Rozó con el dedo pulgar suavemente la piel expuesta del frenillo y sus caderas dieron un saltito de emoción.

Con firmeza, apretó la base del pene. No quería correrse tan rápido. Darse prisa estaba bien y había imaginado que después de tantos años aquello no iba a ser lento, pero quería al menos demorarse un par de minutos en la sensación de placer.

Apartó las sábanas, para no mancharlas y metió la otra mano debajo de la camiseta, acariciándose el torso. Se lamió los labios, nervioso y excitado. Sus dedos acariciaron y reconocieron al paso las partes de su cuerpo: el vientre ya no tan hundido, los pezones sensibles, los pelos que partían del ombligo… Cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de Pansy, la única experiencia mínimamente cercana que podía referenciar.

Los besos robados esquivando la patrulla de profesores que velaban por la castidad del castillo durante el baile navideño de cuarto curso. Los nervios de no saber qué hacer con las manos. El primer roce tímido de los labios, las manos de ella en la espalda de Draco, acercándole, entreabriendo los labios, sus lenguas rozándose por primera vez. Muy despacio, Draco comenzó a mover la mano instintivamente.

La mano de Pansy cogiendo la de Draco y guiándola hacia su pecho plano mientras él enterraba la otra mano en el pelo corto y áspero, profundizando el beso. Draco paró de mover la mano y abrió los ojos. No había ocurrido así. Pansy tenía el pelo largo y fino y una delantera que era la envidia de todo Hogwarts, salvo quizá de las hermanas Patil. Su polla pulsó en su mano, demandante de atención, incitándole a pensar más tarde en ello.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajando la mano que tenía sobre los pezones hacia los huevos, acunándolos, apretándolos suavemente y masajeándolos. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido de placer, así que se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar más, no quería despertar a Potter.

Comprendiendo que su cerebro prefería pechos planos y pelo corto, evocó a Blaise. El beso de quinto año, justo antes de que se desatara todo, retados por Pansy, que se había cansado de ver la creciente tensión sexual entre ellos. Cuando lo besó, sus dientes chocaron torpemente. Draco entreabrió los labios, dando paso a la lengua de Blaise que, lejos de ser tímida como la de Pansy, exploró todos los rincones de su boca mientras sus manos le agarraban del culo y lo empujaban obligando a sus erecciones a frotarse una a la otra.

Movió la mano más rápidamente, acunando sus huevos, elevando rítmicamente las caderas al encuentro de su mano, mientras recreaba una y otra vez aquel instante. El aire peleaba por entrar en sus pulmones. Draco aceleró más, comenzando el camino de no retorno. En su imaginación, rodeó el cuello blanco de Blaise con los brazos y acarició su pelo negro y áspero, chocando contra la montura de sus gafas al besarlo.

Se metió la mano en la boca para ahogar los gemidos. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de besos, cabellos negros, los ojos verdes y la sonrisa franca de Potter mientras Draco se corría con espesos chorros durante instantes eternos. Se mordió con fuerza la mano, consiguiendo solamente que el dolor que se provocó intensificase más el placer, cuando el primer chorro le golpeó la cara mientras el resto se vaciaba sobre su pecho y vientre, dejando un espeso charco.

Durante unos segundos, Draco fue incapaz de moverse, extasiado. Jadeando, se mesó los cabellos mientras los últimos coletazos de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Su mente se aclaró, despejando la neblina que lo había cubierto todo durante los últimos segundos.

«Grandioso. Grandioso de verdad». Se sentía completo y lleno.

Cuando por fin hubo recuperado el aliento y su cuerpo se había relajado, desmadejado sobre el colchón, Draco se permitió pensar en que se había masturbado pensando en Potter. Su mente primero había transformado a Pansy y luego a Blaise.

«Joder. Joder, joder», pensó. No tenía sentido engañarse a sí mismo. «Potter me gusta. Sin agradecimientos ni deudas».

Potter se había cuidado de no hacerlo sentir en deuda. Lo cual le agradecía, pues le había permitido conservar la dignidad que había aparcado durante tantos años. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había conseguido Potter meterse debajo de su piel. Draco había pensado que lo peor sería echar de menos los cuidados físicos cuando volviese a vivir en la calle, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que echaría más en falta la compañía y el afecto.

Porque… ¿quién se iba a fijar en un vagabundo roñoso y sucio? Aunque el vagabundo se asease, seguía siendo un vagabundo. Sin oficio ni beneficio, sin oportunidades de hacer algo por sí mismo. El mundo mágico le estaba vetado y el muggle era una selva donde él estaba en lo más bajo de la escala alimenticia. El Ministerio había jugado muy bien sus cartas: no poder condenarle a cadena perpetua en Azkaban no había significado que no pudieran castigarle de por vida.

Intentando no hacer ruido, Draco se levantó y entró en el baño. Con papel, se limpió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Tendría que darse una ducha después, pero por el momento podría bastar. Un toque en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Oyó la soñolienta voz de Potter bostezando:

—Estás dentro, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —contestó Draco con un gallo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por parecer un colegial sonrojado. Arrojó el papel al retrete y tiró de la cadena.

—Tiene sentido —Potter se rio al otro lado de la puerta—. Este sitio no es tan grande como para que estuvieras en otra parte. Lo siento, todavía estoy medio dormido.

—Ya salgo.

—Genial.

Se lavó las manos y la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo, cerciorándose de que no quedase ninguna pista de lo que acababa de hacer que pudiera delatarle. Salió y se detuvo al toparse con Potter, en camiseta y bóxer, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el marco y se rascaba el estómago.

Los ojos de Draco se desviaron hacia la mano de Potter, relamiéndose ante el trozo de estómago plano a la vista y el paquete que, obviamente, también estaba medio dormido. Le dolió en el pecho saber que tenía algo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —murmuró Potter. Draco se sonrojó. Se había quedado mirándole como un idiota.

—Sí, sí. Perdona —tartamudeó Draco, haciéndose a un lado.

Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Draco se apoyó en ella, derrotado. Oía a Potter orinar y suspirar de satisfacción. Dándose cuenta de que no debía quedarse allí, Draco se movió, abriendo las cortinas y la ventana para ventilar la habitación. Estaba retirando las sábanas hacia atrás cuando Potter asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Quieres ducharte tú primero?

—Hazlo tú. Trabajas y yo tengo toda la mañana.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes dar la comida a Lady? —Draco asintió—. Estoy seguro que está sentada esperando a que vaya a dársela. Está en el armario encima del fregadero —Potter volvió a desaparecer dentro del baño y unos segundos después se oía el agua cayendo de la ducha.

Como Potter había predicho, Lady estaba sentada al lado de su cuenco, esperando pacientemente. Abrió el armario que Potter le había indicado y sacó una de las latas. Al verlo con su comida, Lady se levantó y empezó a frotarse contra sus piernas.

—Bueno, preciosa. ¿Esto cómo lo abrimos? —Lady maulló en contestación. Draco se echó a reír imaginando que se estaba riendo de él—. Bueno, habría que ver cómo te las apañas tú que tanto sabes, ¿eh? Veamos. Creo que hay que tirar de esta anilla.

Levantándola para poder sujetarla mejor, vio que se clavaba en la tapadera y entendió que al tirar hacia atrás seguramente se desenrollaría. Con fuerza, tiró lentamente. Lady empezó a relamerse al olor de la lata y volvió a maullar. Con ayuda de un tenedor, volcó el contenido de la lata en un cuenco y lo depositó al lado de Lady, que empezó a devorarlo

—No sea usted impaciente, señorita —la reprendió Draco—. Un gato educado come con calma y serenidad.

Supuso que lo más adecuado era preparar el desayuno. Sabía que a Potter le gustaba el café, porque había visto y olido las pruebas, pero no sabía cómo se hacía. En su adolescencia no había pensado que ese tipo de conocimientos le serían útiles. Sí sabía dónde estaba el beicon, los huevos y el pan, así como la sartén, el aceite y la sal. La noche anterior, mientras Potter cocinaba la cena, Draco había prestado atención a lo que hacía y como.

Enumerando los pasos que Potter había seguido, puso la sartén a calentar y echó un chorro de aceite. Satisfecho cuando el beicon empezó a chisporrotear, echó un vistazo al salón y decidió abrir la ventana para ventilar y que no se acumulara el olor. Cuando estaba doblando la manta con la que Potter dormía, este salió de la habitación vestido con ropa de calle y el pelo húmedo.

—Qué bien huele. ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno?

—Espero que no te importe. Lo único… no sé cómo haces el café, nunca lo he visto.

—Ya me sorprende que hayas recordado cómo encender la vitrocerámica y dónde estaban todas las cosas. No me fijé en que ayer estabas mirando con tantísima atención. Yo no habría sido capaz, cuando me mudé al mundo muggle, quemé más de una loncha de beicon —elogió Potter, riendo. Draco le sonrío hinchando el pecho de orgullo. Le gustaba ser útil y que Potter se diese cuenta de ello. Potter sacó el café del armario—. ¿Quieres aprender?

—Sí, por favor.

Potter le tendió un cacharro que llamó cafetera italiana. Le explicó como abrirla, llenarla de agua y poner el café. Draco siguió con mucho interés cómo el café salía por la espita, llenando la cafetera poco a poco. Mientras, Potter sacó el beicon de la sartén y revolvió los huevos hábilmente, sirviéndolo todo en un plato.

—¿Te importa si compartimos el plato? —preguntó Potter, depositándolo en la barra junto a dos tazas y se sentaba.

—No hay problema. —Draco también se sentó, llevando los cubiertos y la cafetera. Sirviéndose café, lo probó—. Está rico. Amargo, pero de manera distinta al té.

—Puedes echarle azúcar como al té, si quieres.

—¿Hoy trabajas? —preguntó Draco, catando el café de nuevo tras echarle una cucharada de azúcar y decidiendo echar otra más. Se veía que el café le gustaba como el té: dulce a más no poder.

—Sí. Mañana tengo guardia de tarde y después libro dos días seguidos.

—Entonces hoy podremos ver la segunda película —dijo Draco, tentativamente.

—Claro. Creo que también te convendría salir un poco, llevas demasiados días encerrado. Tomar el sol y un poco de aire fresco te vendrá bien. Podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque después de aplicar el tratamiento y luego ya ver la película.

—Me parece un buen plan —aprobó Draco, que estaba tomando sus pociones. En lo personal, después de un año viviendo en la calle no sentía ninguna necesidad de salir tan pronto como parecía creer Potter, pero había dicho que irían a pasear juntos. Pasar tiempo con Potter era una idea que le atraía mucho aunque no lo admitiría delante de él ni muerto—. No te importa si me ducho ahora y luego de nuevo para el tratamiento, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Seguramente te vendrá bien. —Potter miró el reloj y se levantó, apurando el café y dejando la taza en el fregadero—. Tengo que irme ya. ¿Recuerdas cómo utilizar el televisor?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. También puedes usar el portátil —añadió Potter, señalándoselo.

Rápidamente, Potter le explicó dónde estaba el botón de encendido, cómo manejar la flecha llamada cursor y la forma de abrir una ventana navegadora. Draco asintió a todo, intentando memorizarlo. Era consciente de que, al margen de lo que ocurriese más tarde, todo lo que aprendiese sobre el mundo muggle de la mano de Potter le sería muy útil cuando tuviese que volver a vivir en la calle

—Una vez estás en el navegador, basta con que escribas lo que quieras que te muestre y te lo buscará. Así. Y pulsas con el cursor en las letras azules y lees lo que salga. Trastéalo sin miedo, seguro que le pillas pronto el truco.

Cogiendo su mochila, donde embutió sin cuidado algo de ropa limpia, Potter se despidió. Cuando se marchó, Draco tuvo la sensación de que se había ido un pequeño tornado. Durante unos segundos, disfrutó de la calma. Después, decidió que, dado que Potter le había animado a hacer distintas cosas y le había prometido que luego pasearían, no pensaba desperdiciar esa mañana quedándose tumbado, haciendo reposo.

En primer lugar, Draco fregó y secó todos los utensilios que habían utilizado para desayunar, colocándolos en su sitio. En un rincón vio el cepillo con el que había visto barrer el suelo a Potter un par de días antes y decidió que parecía lo suficientemente fácil para hacerlo él. Imitando los movimientos que Potter había hecho, barrió la cocina, la habitación y la sala. Cerró las ventanas y, satisfecho por haber correspondido a la hospitalidad cocinando y limpiando, se dio una ducha.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Potter una vez más. Esa mañana habían parecido amigos de toda la vida y habían compartido una camaradería impensable años atrás. No era tonto, Draco sabía que Potter se estaba portando con él con una generosidad que otras personas no mostrarían, muy lejos no ya de la crueldad del Ministerio, sino también del término medio indiferente esperable en cualquier persona.

Casi podría decirse que Potter estaba empeñado en que fuesen amigos. Mientras se secaba con la toalla, Draco decidió que una amistad con Potter era mejor que un Potter rechazándolo. No estaba muy seguro de poder tolerar más rechazo en su vida.

—Y al fin y al cabo —rio Draco al darse cuenta de la ironía—, querer ser amigo de Potter es lo que desencadenó la turbulenta relación que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Se miró en el espejo detenidamente mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Podía apreciar cómo su piel había mejorado ostensiblemente y volvía a sentir el cabello sedoso. Quizá no tanto como antes, aunque era probable que su recuerdo hubiese magnificado esa sedosidad. Riendo entre dientes, Draco decidió que tampoco admitiría eso.

El jabón de Corner funcionaba. Volvía a parecer él mismo, sobre todo ahora que no tenía barba, ni ojeras. Pensó que si algún día conseguía volver a parecer una persona normal sin marcas físicas, quizá llamaría la atención de Potter. Presumido, alzó la mano izquierda para revolverse el pelo, quedándose inmóvil cuando la marca tenebrosa se destacó contra su piel.

Con amargura, escupió en el lavabo.

—Claro —musitó, rozando el dibujo con los dedos—, el jabón también ayuda a que «esto» se vea más claramente.

Las cicatrices de cuando se la intentó arrancar a cortes eran más pálidos y le daban una suerte de relieve que la hacía más evidente. Los últimos meses había estado difuminada por la mugre y el oscurecimiento general de su piel al vivir al aire libre. Bufó, pensando que la marca sí llamaría la atención de Potter, pero no en el sentido que esperaba.

—Quizá, ahora que se ve más nítida, debería procurar llevarla tapada el máximo tiempo posible. —Lady entró en el baño, curiosa, olisqueando el baño. Draco sonrió al comprender que los gatos gustaban de pasar tiempo con los humanos que apreciaban—. A ti no te importa que la tenga, ¿verdad? Esperemos que a Potter tampoco le suponga un problema para que seamos amigos cuando se acuerde de que está ahí. —Su sonrisa decayó un poco ante el temor de que no fuese así—. Potter el amigo de un mortífago ex-convicto —recitó. Se enjuagó la boca y repitió—: Potter y Draco son amigos, el titular que Rita Skeeter no sabía que necesitaba.

Se secó con la toalla y salió a la habitación para vestirse. Cogió el libro de la mesa de noche, el reproductor de CD y los discos y salió al salón. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá, subiendo los pies descalzos.

—Bien pensado, si estoy dispuesto a ser amigo de Potter, quizá debería empezar a llamarlo por su nombre como hace conmigo. —Se lamió los labios—. Harry. Harry y Draco son amigos. —dijo en voz alta. Sonaba correcto.

Lady se acercó demandando caricias y Draco la complació distraídamente mientras sacaba el disco del reproductor y elegía por cuál de los que aún no había probado lo sustituía. En el dorso de uno de ellos, constaba la lista de canciones que contenía. Varios de los títulos le llamaron la atención, así que se decidió por ese. Abrió el libro. La historia estaba llegando en el clímax y pronto quedó tan absorto en la lectura que olvidó seguir haciendo carantoñas a Lady, que se enroscó junto a los pies de Draco.

Pasó leyendo varias horas, con el disco sonando de fondo sin que se fijase siquiera en qué música estaba sonando. No fue consciente del tiempo hasta que necesitó urgentemente visitar el retrete. Perezoso, Draco intentó alargar el momento de levantarse lo más posible. Dejando el libro a un lado, se levantó, provocando más protestas de Lady y se guardó el reproductor en el bolsillo para no tener que quitarse los auriculares.

—No seas gruñona, Lady. Yo no te riño cuando te oigo rascar en tu caja de arena —bromeó Draco, haciéndole una carantoña.

Mientras aliviaba su vejiga, Draco prestó atención a la música. Estaba terminando una canción que hablaba sobre algo submarino que era amarillo, pero no le dio tiempo a entender a qué se refería. Hasta ese momento, simplemente había sido un agradable acompañamiento de fondo y no le había hecho mucho caso. Los siguientes acordes, en un piano solitario y sencillo comparado con el «ruido» de la anterior canción le llamaron la atención.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, "let it be"_

_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, "let it be"_

La simpleza de la música, los instrumentos añadiéndose paulatinamente, la repetición de la letra… se le erizó el cabello de la nuca. La letra tocó algo dentro de Draco que lo golpeó emocionalmente.

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

Con las piernas temblándole, Draco bajó la tapadera y se sentó para no caerse. La voz cantaba con una emoción muy profunda. La letra mencionaba a la virgen María católica. Draco conocía esas creencias de muchos magos nacidos muggles, pero tenía la impresión de que no se refería a ningún credo religioso, sino de algo mucho más cercano. A él le hablaba de...

—Mamá… —Draco ahogó un sollozo.

No había pensado en mamá desde hacía años. En su madre sí, tras esa coraza de indiferencia que impedía que otros pudieran ver su dolor cuando la mencionaban. Pero no en mamá, que había muerto sin que Draco pudiera volver a verla tras entrar en Azkaban.

La que, de pequeño, le daba chocolate a escondidas de su padre. La que, el día que llegaba de Hogwarts, le acariciaba el pelo cuando pensaba que estaba dormido. La que algunas veces, como en la letra de esa canción, aparecía en sus sueños para abrazarle y decirle que le quería. Era reconfortante como el mejor sueño del mundo y al mismo tiempo la peor pesadilla.

—¡Mamá! —la llamó Draco de nuevo.

_And when the brokenhearted people living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

Algo se rompió dentro de él y, como si se hubiese liberado una presa que desconocía que estuviera en su interior, Draco comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, llamando a su madre entre balbuceos, echándola de menos como no se había permitido el lujo de hacer hasta ese momento.

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on 'til tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

La canción continuó sonando mientras Draco evocaba el recuerdo de la madre que lo había querido y amado. Que había intentado salvarle la vida, protegerle de las decisiones de su padre y de las suyas propias. Que había priorizado el amor por él por encima de sus lealtades e ideologías. La madre cuyo amor había salvado el mundo mágico, según Harry.

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_There will be an answer_

_Let it be_

El cantante tenía razón. Incluso en la noche más oscura y nublada, brillaba la luz de su madre, guiándole. Y había respuestas a la desesperación. Harry había sido esa luz y esa respuesta.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Si allí donde estás puedes oírme, estoy bien. Ahora estoy bien —matizó Draco entre sollozos—. Harry me está cuidando, mamá. Sé que nunca hablé bien de él, pero creo que no lo conocía, no de verdad —hipando, Draco no pudo contener otra oleada de sollozos—. Te echo mucho de menos, mamá…

La canción terminó y dio paso a otra más animada. Draco no le prestó atención. Siguió llorando, purgando su pena. Lloró por su madre, pero también por él mismo, por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaba.

Por lo injusta que había sido la vida en las decisiones que le había puesto delante. Por la tesitura en la que le colocó su propio padre. Por su propia ignorancia. Por el dolor que le había provocado intentar ser lo que se esperaba de él. Por no haber podido ser él mismo. Por su madre de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es Let it be, de Los Beatles. Os transcribo el significado de las partes que he puesto:  
> Cuando me encuentro en momentos difíciles,  
> la Virgen María se me aparece,  
> diciendo palabras sabias:  
> déjalo estar (déjalo ser, déjalo así, no trates de cambiarlo)
> 
> Y en mi hora de oscuridad,  
> se queda justo delante de mí,  
> diciendo palabras sabias:  
> déjalo estar.
> 
> Déjalo estar, déjalo estar,  
> déjalo estar, déjalo estar,  
> susurras palabras sabias:  
> déjalo estar.
> 
> Y cuando las personas con el corazón roto,  
> que viven en el mundo estén de acuerdo,  
> habrá una respuesta:  
> déjalo estar.
> 
> Y cuando la noche está nublada,  
> todavía hay una luz, que brilla sobre mí,  
> brilla hasta mañana:  
> déjalo estar.
> 
> Me despierto con el sonido de la música,  
> la Virgen María se me aparece,  
> diciendo palabras sabias:  
> déjalo estar.
> 
> Déjalo estar, déjalo estar,  
> déjalo estar, déjalo estar,  
> oh, habrá una respuesta:  
> déjalo estar.


	10. Somos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco empieza a rumiar sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Y Harry los suyos hacia Draco.

Draco se calmó poco a poco. Se enjugó la cara, sintiéndola rasposa, por lo que se levantó y se la mojó con agua, evitando mirar sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos en el espejo.

Volvió a la sala y dejó el reproductor encima del libro. Se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiendo el cuerpo vapuleado. Supuso que llorar era más cansado de lo que parecía, pero descartó tumbarse en la cama o en el sofá. Draco sabía que, aunque estaba bien llorar y exteriorizar las emociones, no era sano regodearse y mortificarse en ellas.

Dudó entre encender el televisor o el ordenador portable. Potter, «Harry», se corrigió mentalmente, había dicho que podía preguntar cosas al portable. Pensó que podía ser buena idea preguntarle cómo cocinar para que, cuando Harry volviese de trabajar, el almuerzo estuviese preparado.

Lo llevó hasta la barra de la cocina, se sentó en un taburete y, con cuidado y reverencia, Draco levantó la tapadera y pulsó el botón que Harry le había indicado. La pantalla se iluminó, y durante unos segundos, varias letras sobre fondo blanco aparecieron, demasiado rápido para poder leerlas, que fueron sustituidas por una fotografía que ocupaba toda la pantalla.

Mirándole desde la pantalla estaban Harry, Granger y Weasley. La foto debía ser muggle, porque no se movía. Por el aspecto de los tres, parecía haber sido tomada cuando tenían dieciséis o diecisiete años.

En sus caras todavía se podía ver el cansancio, las ojeras y las secuelas de la guerra. Quizá había sido justo tras la victoria, porque los tres parecían felices. Granger estaba entre los chicos, abrazada a ellos, con la cabeza reposando en el hombro de Harry. Weasley le rodeaba la cintura a la chica con ambos brazos. Draco reconoció que los tres estaban muy guapos.

La foto cambió gradualmente por otra. Harry y Granger estaban abrazados, mirándose y sonriendo. «No, riendo», se corrigió, fijándose mejor. Parecían bailar. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta del cariño enorme que se profesaban los dos. A pesar de saber que Granger estaba con Weasley en Francia y que Harry era gay, sintió celos por esa intimidad que compartían. Draco acarició la cara de Harry en la pantalla justo cuando hacía una transición a otra fotografía.

Weasley y Harry. Harry sonreía a cámara, abrazando por la cintura a Weasley, que le rodeaba los hombros en un gesto de camaradería. La foto dio paso a otra casi igual, donde Weasley le daba un beso en el pelo a Harry y este reía a carcajadas. En el fondo de la foto, Granger, sentada en el suelo, se partía de risa. De nuevo, era necesario ser ciego para no ver los lazos que los unían, incluso en una foto tan estática.

Draco se quedó largos minutos mirando aquellas fotos. Harry apenas había mencionado a sus dos amigos inseparables salvo para decir que estaban en Francia o que se escribían de vez en cuando. Draco había pensado que a lo mejor su relación se había enfriado, quizá por la distancia. Por las fotos, se veía que los tenía muy presentes.

Por un lado, con una punzada de dolor y envidia, Draco recordó a Vincent y a Greg, a Blaise y a Pansy. A Adrian. Theo. Ellos nunca se habrían hecho una foto con él así. Quizá Vincent y Greg, pero ellos habían sido algo así como sus guardaespaldas y él había asumido cuidarlos a cambio. Todavía le dolía la traición de Vincent. Pansy, Blaise y los demás… había sido más un juego de lealtades familiares. No la amistad pura e intensa que desbordaban las fotografías de la pantalla.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Draco —«ya basta de autocompasión por hoy», se dijo— pulsó el botón del navegador, ocultando las fotos. Dudó. El portable tenía letras, pero también más signos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo poner la interrogación. Finalmente, se decidió a deletrear lenta y dolorosamente, buscando y pulsando con el índice cada letra que necesitaba.

—Hola… Espero… que… esté… bien… Cómo… hacer… comida… fácil… Por… favor… y… gracias.

Movió el cursor hasta el botón y pulsó para buscar. La página se puso en blanco. Draco se asustó durante medio segundo por si lo había estropeado, pero la página cargó y Draco pulsó el primer título azul que vio: Espaguetis sencillos en diez minutos.

—Perfecto, justo lo que necesito. —Recordaba que a Harry le gustaba la comida italiana mal cocinada, como la pizza del otro día, así que era ideal. Miró el reloj del microondas, Harry debería estar a punto de llegar.

—Ingredientes: Espagueti, agua, sal, ajo y aceite.

Abrió el armario donde recordaba haber visto a Harry sacar los ajos la noche anterior y rebuscó entre los paquetes hasta encontrar varios paquetes de espaguetis sin estrenar.

—Genial. Veamos, ¿qué hay que hacer? —Leyó con atención las instrucciones de la pantalla y las siguió cuidadosamente.

Harry llegó cuando Draco estaba escurriendo los espaguetis y dorando los ajos en el aceite.

—¡Hola! —saludó Harry inspirando fuerte al entrar—. ¿Estás cocinando?

—Sí, pensé que te gustaría que la comida estuviese hecha al llegar.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mientras se descalzaba junto a la puerta y se acercaba a cotillear.

—Espaguetis con ajo.

—¿Con ajo? No los he probado nunca. Menos mal que no voy a besar a nadie hoy. —Draco le fulminó con una mirada asesina, pero Harry alzó las manos en son de paz—. Es broma, es broma. Oye, tienes los ojos irritados.

—No es nada —se apresuró a contestar Draco.

—¿Nada? —lo cuestionó Harry con tono incrédulo—. ¿Te los has frotado con las manos después de pelar los ajos?

—Sí, eso ha sido. —Aliviado por el involuntario capote de Harry, Draco se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a él—. Tengo que tener más cuidado.

—Déjame verlos, parece una reacción alérgica.

—No es necesario, Potter —espetó Draco duramente. Harry se quedó parado, serio. «Genial, ahora estoy olvidando llamarle Harry»—. Gracias, pero no hace falta. De verdad.

Harry asintió, tensando la mandíbula. Draco volcó los espaguetis escurridos en la sartén y los revolvió unos segundos más, como indicaba la receta. Harry retiró el portátil en silencio y puso cubiertos para ambos. Cuando sirvió la comida y se sentó, Draco se atrevió a mirarle de reojo para calibrar si estaba enfadado. No lo parecía, pero tenía el semblante pensativo.

—Siento haber sido tan brusco —se disculpó Draco, aprensivo.

—No importa, es normal. Me lo he buscado yo solito, no debería haber insistido —dijo Harry esbozando media sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

Harry había sonado amable, así que Draco dedujo no estaba enfadado. Para asegurarse, volvió a romper el silencio:

—He visto las fotos del portable.

—Se dice portátil, Draco —rio Harry. Draco le dirigió otra mirada asesina—. Vale, vale, no importa. Como sea. Sigue —le animó Harry con una sonrisa afable.

—Estáis muy guapos. —Harry enarcó una ceja al oírle decir eso, así que Draco añadió valientemente—: Los tres.

—Oh, dios. Ahora sí que te tengo en un puño, Malfoy —contestó Harry maliciosamente—. Bastará con chantajearte con no reproducir este recuerdo delante de Ron para que accedas a todos mis deseos.

Draco resopló al pensar que, incluso sin ese recuerdo, estaría dispuesto a acceder a todos los deseos de Harry, maldiciendo en voz baja por dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran en esa dirección.

—Quiero decir… —carraspeó Draco. No sabía muy bien por qué había sacado ese tema, que le estaba llevando a un callejón sin salida digna posible—. Que son fotos muy bonitas. Se ve vuestra amistad y el cariño que os tenéis. ¿Cuándo os las hicisteis?

—Justo antes de que decidiesen salir a buscar a los padres de Hermione en Australia. No sabíamos que no volverían aquí y que no volveríamos a vernos. Nos escribimos casi a diario y hablamos a menudo, pero el recuerdo de esas fotos es la última imagen real que tengo de ellos.

—¿No os habéis visto en todos estos años? —Harry negó con la cabeza, con el semblante triste—. ¿Tampoco tienes fotos más recientes?

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Esas fotos no coinciden con mi recuerdo de ellos.

—Me hubiera gustado tener fotos así con mis amigos para recordarlos —admitió Draco de mala gana.

—¿Por eso has llorado? —preguntó Harry, a bocajarro.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—No pasa nada si no te apetece decírmelo. Perdona —se disculpó Harry, con voz suave—, pensaba que querías contármelo y que estabas buscando la manera de hacerlo. He sido insensible. Pero si te apetece hablar de ello en algún momento, aunque ellos ya no estén, me tienes a mí. Somos amigos.

«Somos amigos». Draco tragó saliva. Harry daba por hecho que eran amigos. «Yo sigo llamándole Potter, dándole malas contestaciones cuando se preocupa por mí y dice que somos amigos». Halagado, se sintió impelido a confiar en él.

—Habías dicho que era irritación por los ajos —le pinchó Draco, no obstante.

—No has pelado tantos. La comida lleva la cantidad justa para que no sea pesado. Está delicioso, por cierto —lo elogió Harry con una sonrisa—, nunca los había comido así. Además, te he visto lavarte las manos varias veces sólo mientras freías los ajos y tenías marcas de llanto en las mejillas. No ha colado desde el momento en que has negado la mayor.

—Muy listo, detective —gruñó Draco, preguntándose de dónde había salido un Harry tan perceptivo.

—No pasa nada, Draco —murmuró Harry, conciliador—. Está bien llorar, sobre todo cuando alguien ha pasado todo lo que has pasado tú. Hermione, Ron y yo lloramos mucho al acabar la guerra. Al menos estábamos juntos. Cuando se tuvieron que quedar en Francia, volví a llorarlos porque los echaba de menos y entonces estaba solo. Si necesitas un hombro, estoy aquí. Si prefieres no hacerlo, no hay problema, pero desahógate, te hará bien.

—Yo también los echo de menos. Sobre todo a Greg. Pero yo era más su niñera que su amigo. No tenía esa relación que se os ve a vosotros tres. —Después de unos momentos de silencio, Draco se decidió a añadir—: No ha sido por eso.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo y siguió comiendo en silencio, sin insistir. Draco agradeció que le dejase tener su propio espacio para hablar.

—Estaba escuchando uno de los discos. El de los Beatles. Había una canción que hablaba sobre dejarlo estar y la luz en medio de la oscuridad. —Harry frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria—. Hablaba sobre la madre María que venía a visitarle y le decía que lo dejase estar.

—¿ _Let it be_?

—Sí, decía eso todo el tiempo —confirmó Draco—. Sentí cómo el cantante hablaba de mí. Cantaba con tanta sencillez y tanto sentimiento, que empaticé con él. Y la letra… pensé en mi madre. —Draco tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta—. La echo mucho de menos, Harry.

—Es una canción muy bonita —asintió él. Si le llamó la atención que usase su nombre, no lo dejó notar—. La escribió pensando en su madre también, que acababa de fallecer. Entiendo por qué te ha tocado la fibra sensible.

Draco asintió, sabiendo que si hablaba se echaría a llorar de nuevo. Dejó los cubiertos al lado del plato y se mordió el labio fuertemente para impedirlo. Harry se levantó, lo giró hacia él y, sin levantarle, lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda suavemente mientras Draco sollozaba en su hombro.

Harry susurraba cosas que Draco no entendía, pero daba igual, el tono de consuelo era evidente. De repente, Draco cayó en la cuenta. Él, que se había burlado tantas veces de Harry por ser huérfano, estaba siendo consolado por este por ser huérfano.

—Me habría gustado tanto hablar con ella una última vez… —sollozó Draco—. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle… Aun las tengo…

—Díselas —murmuró Harry—. Nuestros seres queridos nos escuchan y están con nosotros.

—Te he puesto la camiseta perdida —se disculpó Draco, gangoso, unos minutos después, cuando consiguió dejar de llorar y moquearle la camiseta a Harry.

—No importa. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Harry, sin separarse de él.

—Sí. —Draco hizo una pausa, reflexionando—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos escuchan y están con nosotros?

Harry le apretó más entre sus brazos y, susurrándole al oído, le contó la historia sobre lo que ocurrió en el Bosque Prohibido cuando salió al encuentro del Señor Tenebroso, justo antes de que su madre mintiera para entrar en el castillo. Le hablo de cómo había utilizado la Piedra de Resurrección, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, para ver a sus padres y seres queridos. Estos habían dicho que estaban pendientes de él, aunque no los viese. Aunque sonaba tan fantástica que parecía mentira, Draco le creyó. Le creyó con todas sus fuerzas porque confiaba en Harry y su franqueza.

«Y sus abrazos reconfortantes. Merlín, si abraza siempre así puedo hacerme adicto. Y darme por jodido», reconoció Draco, porque no era que Harry Potter le gustase: estaba enamorado de él.

«No es agradecimiento, ni que sea guapo. Es que es la persona más genial del mundo», sollozó Draco de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo la mezcolanza de sentimientos en su interior.

—Si prefieres no salir, podemos quedarnos en casa —tanteó Harry cuidadosamente, cambiando de tema. A Draco le venía bien hacer ejercicio y, aunque era un frío día de otoño casi invernal, estaba despejado y el brillaba sol. Cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Draco, explicó—: Me refiero a que habíamos hablado de dar un paseo, pero si prefieres no salir, lo entenderé. Pareces cansado.

—Más que cansado, me siento como si me hubiesen dado una paliza emocional —reconoció Draco con un suspiro—. Dijiste que debería salir para fortalecer los músculos. Me vendrá bien despejarme.

—Perfecto. Toma tus pociones y dúchate mientras yo recojo y friego esto.

Draco asintió y se fue a la habitación. Harry se mordió los labios y empezó a recoger. Ver a Draco tan vulnerable despertaba todos sus instintos de protección, pero debía tener cuidado. No beneficiaría en nada a Draco si este se enamoraba de él por sentirse ayudado y protegido. Y Harry tampoco saldría muy bien parado si no manejaba bien la situación y le explotaba en las manos.

«Pero tampoco podía no consolarlo», se dijo a sí mismo. «Draco necesita curar su mente y corazón tanto como su cuerpo».

Aprovechó que Draco aún estaba en el baño para transformar la cama y la silla. Draco salió del baño con la toalla anudada en la cintura. Harry le vio dudar al mirar la camilla.

—Se me ocurre que puedes dejarte la toalla puesta. Michael dijo que había que aplicar la poción directamente sobre la piel —le ofreció Harry, poniéndose los guantes y sentándose en el taburete—, pero no necesariamente que estuvieses desnudo. Para mí es lo más fácil porque así lo hacemos en el hospital, pero no quiero que pasases un mal rato.

Draco lo miró con desdén. Harry, que ya estaba aprendiendo a descifrar las actitudes de indiferencia y desprecio que Draco adoptaba de cuando en cuando, comprendió que a este le había dolido algo de lo que había dicho, pero no sabía el qué. Había creído que Draco había pasado un mal rato por la vergüenza al estar desnudo con una erección delante de él, pero a lo mejor lo había malinterpretado. Harry sí que había pasado un mal rato con aquello delante, pero no de vergüenza, exactamente. Suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor aclarar el malentendido antes de que fuese a más.

—Intento decir que ayer me dio la impresión de que estabas un poco avergonzado y pensé que preferirías…

—Ya imagino que no es agradable verme desnudo, Potter, no des tantas vueltas —masculló Draco. Harry se mordió los labios, con la sensación de haber empeorado la situación.

—Un momento, Draco. Siéntate, por favor —le pidió Harry. Este, cruzándose de brazos, obedeció—. Tenemos que hablar esto. Durante años nos hemos dicho cosas con intención de hacernos daño mutuamente. Ver ataques en alguien que te ha estado atacando durante tanto tiempo es una costumbre muy difícil de erradicar. Créeme, yo estaba al otro lado.

Hizo una pausa, intentando descifrar en la cara de Draco qué era lo que estaba pensando. Este se descruzó de brazos, relajándose. Animado por su lenguaje corporal, Harry continuó:

—Algunas veces diré cosas que te parezcan mal, Draco, y viceversa. Es lo más normal entre dos personas que se relacionan y conviven, por muy amigos que sean. Ron, Hermione y yo también nos molestamos y enfadamos por cosas que decimos. Dado nuestro pasado, es más que patente que nos pasará más a menudo. Es necesario que ambos entendamos que no nos estamos atacando cuando eso ocurre.

—Tienes razón —comprendió Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Supongo que soy un poco susceptible.

—No, Draco. —No se trataba de que Draco se culpabilizase—. Vivir aterrorizado, ser maltratado y privado de tus derechos humanos en una prisión atroz y vivir durante un año en la calle viendo como todo tu mundo te da la espalda destruiría al más pintado. Tú estás aquí, vivo, siendo Draco. Les has ganado. A todos, a Voldemort, al Ministerio, a los carceleros y dementores, al mundo en general. Y tienes derecho a ser susceptible, que yo lo entienda y te aclare que no estoy atacándote.

—Tú también has vivido lo tuyo y no te enfadas cuando te digo algo desagradable —negó Draco.

—Sí que me molesto a veces —dijo Harry, recordando el episodio de la noche anterior—. Luego recuerdo que probablemente es un mecanismo defensivo y trato de entender por qué lo has dicho. Igual que hago con Ron o Hermione. Es normal enfadarse a veces, diría que hasta sano. También he tenido más tiempo que tú para adaptarme a este tipo de situaciones y domar mi carácter, relacionarme con otras personas, desarrollar mi asertividad…

—Lo haces parecer fácil.

—Ojalá, pero no soy perfecto. —Draco estaba menos tenso y Harry supo que había hecho bien en atajar el malentendido—. Ahora, haz lo que más relajado te permita estar. No importa lo que pase. Como te dije, es saludable que tu cuerpo reaccione y a mí no me va a importa. Si prefieres estar cubierto, yo iré manipulando la toalla para llegar a tus caderas y coxis.

Draco lo miró intensamente durante un segundo. Harry había aprendido que era mejor que dejarle rumiar la información antes de añadir nada más. Finalmente, Draco se levantó con la barbilla alzada, desafiante, retiró la toalla doblándola con cuidado en dos a un lado y se tumbó desnudo boca arriba en la camilla.

Harry contuvo la respiración y se mordió el labio. Era cierto, aunque poco a poco cogía peso, que Draco estaba excesivamente delgado todavía. Su piel maltratada estaba recuperando la suavidad y el lustre de tiempos pasados y su pelo parecía sedoso de nuevo.

Draco debía estar ciego si pensaba que no era agradable de ver. Necesitaba coger peso, pero eso sólo haría que estuviese más guapo, no que ahora se viese mal. Quedaban otras cinco sesiones más. Harry no sabía cómo iba a controlar sus sentimientos para no espantar o condicionar a Draco.

—¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien? —Draco lo observaba, alzando la cabeza.

«Mierda, me he quedado atontado», se dio cuenta, enrojeciendo. Negó con la cabeza y calentó la poción con las manos. Con mimo, empezó a masajear.

Harry tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que disfrutaba muchísimo tocando el cuerpo de Draco y que podría hacerse adicto. Se preguntó cómo sería hacer aquello simplemente como un paso previo al sexo. El mero hecho de pensar en ello le provocó una erección y Harry se maldijo por estar tan salido y ser tan poco profesional.

Reprendiéndose, intentó concentrarse y aplicarse a su tarea. En silencio, Harry le masajeó todas las articulaciones. La erección de Draco no tardó en presentarse, pero Harry consiguió trabajar sin prestarle demasiada atención. Disfrutar mirándole sin permiso le parecía algo incorrecto que traspasaba una línea que fastidiaría amistad con Draco si este llegaba a enterarse. Cuando terminó, le alcanzó la toalla a Draco, que se sentó en la camilla, cubriéndose.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Harry, quitándose los guantes.

—Puedo mover cualquier parte del cuerpo sin que me duela —dijo Draco, admirado—. Es impresionante. Corner y tú habéis hecho un trabajo impresionante.

—Me alegro —sonrió Harry—. ¿Te vistes y salimos a dar el paseo?

—Sí —contestó Draco, levantándose y cogiendo algo de ropa.

Harry transformó la camilla y el taburete antes de coger su propia ropa y salir de la habitación para dejar que Draco se vistiese. Draco terminó de probarse los zapatos para ver cuáles le quedaban mejor y salieron a la calle. Era un día frío pero soleado, como Harry había previsto.

—Bueno, ¿adónde quieres ir? —preguntó Harry.

—Tú diriges. Yo no conozco la zona, nunca he estado por aquí.

—Vale. Hay un parque a un par de manzanas. Podemos ir hasta allí y volver.

Draco asintió, conforme. Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos. La acera era ancha, pero Draco caminaba junto a él hombro con hombro. Con un cosquilleo en el estómago, Harry pensó que se sentía agradable.

—Hoy me ha preguntado Silvia por ti otra vez —comentó Harry casualmente.

—¿Quién?

—La doctora Gutiérrez. ¿La recuerdas? Te atendió en el hospital hace unos días. Fue quien te dio el alta.

—¡Ah, sí! La mujer que estaba contigo. ¿Sabe que estoy en tu casa? —Draco pareció dudar al preguntar eso.

—¿Preferías que no lo supiese?

—¿Sabes? Es muy Slytherin por tu parte lo de contestar preguntas con más preguntas —dijo Draco—. Lo haces a menudo y es muy frustrante. Consigues que el intercambio de preguntas sea injusto, los demás contestamos mucho más que tú. —Draco se echó a reír, por lo que Harry dedujo que no estaba molesto de verdad.

—Quizás es mi lado Slytherin —le pinchó Harry.

—Es verdad, olvidé que el Sombrero te había calado mejor que todos nosotros —bromeó Draco, dándole un pequeño empujón de camaradería con el hombro.

—¿Entonces? —Harry necesitaba saber si Draco estaba molesto porque Silvia sabía que estaba con él.

—No, no me molesta. No era un secreto —negó Draco—. Ni siquiera la conozco como para que me importe. Sólo me ha sorprendido. Me he acostumbrado a que yo solo te veo a ti y olvido que tenías una vida antes de que me metieses a patadas en ella.

—Lo sabe desde que salí corriendo tras de ti en el hospital. Tuvo que cubrirme las espaldas. Desde entonces me da la lata porque no se cree que hayas mejorado.

—¿Le has contado lo de curarme con magia?

—Ese es el problema. Al principio intenté decir que estabas mejor de lo que había parecido, pero ella también te vio y no coló. Ahora no se cree que puedas haber sanado tan rápido, así que he tenido que decirle que no estás tan bien y que te recuperas poco a poco. Parece que me ha creído y ya no me da la lata para que te lleve al hospital.

—No quiero volver al hospital —contestó Draco tajante.

—No pretendía insinuar lo contrario.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio. Pararon en un paso de peatones a esperar a que el semáforo cambiase de color. Harry sentía a Draco tenso a su lado. Buscó otro tema de conversación para distraerle y que se relajase.

—También he hablado con Hermione.

—¿Por la carta del portátil?

—Sí. Le escribí preguntando por tu Detector, para saber si ella sabía algo. —Draco apretó los labios y miró al suelo. Temió no haber escogido bien—. Me dijo que, por lo visto, prohibir utilizar la magia intencionadamente es una violación de los derechos mágicos fundamentales. Algo que sólo se aplica en casos muy extremos. Que seguramente podrías recurrir tu sentencia en el Tribunal Mágico de Derechos Humanos de Ginebra y pedir que anulen esa parte.

—No tengo intención de demandar a nadie —murmuró Draco con voz tensa—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no tengo nada mío, ni mucho menos capacidad para irme a Suiza, pagar abogados y comenzar un proceso judicial. Como y visto gracias a ti.

—Imaginé que dirías eso, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas, la vida da muchas vueltas. Hermione estudió Derecho Mágico, si se lo pides seguro que te ayuda.

—Querrás decir si se lo pides tú, Harry —matizó Draco—. Es tu amiga, no la mía.

—Dices eso porque no conoces a Hermione —dijo Harry—. Odia las injusticias. Testificó en tu juicio y está investigando todo lo que puede sobre este tema. No lo haría por mí, lo haría por ti. Y yo también pondría los medios necesarios que estén en mi mano.

Draco se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente, pero Harry ya sabía que ese gesto solía significar que algo le había afectado.

—¿Y sobre el Detector ha averiguado algo? —preguntó Draco.

—Me temo que no. Sólo ha dicho lo que ya sabíamos, que el Detector en menores de edad se activa al subir al tren en Hogwarts por primera vez y se desactiva automáticamente al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Por lo que me ha dicho, la propia naturaleza del hechizo hace imposible manipularlo para ponerlo en una persona mayor de edad.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que el Detector se aplicaba en el tren de Hogwarts. Yo sí podía hacer magia en casa.

—Sí, por la interferencia con la magia de tus padres. Hermione cree que es plausible que exista o hayan inventado un hechizo con las características que mencionas, pero que no lo ha encontrado. Seguirá investigando. Aunque lo que querría es examinarte, directamente.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—Probablemente —supuso Harry—. Pero antes de que me lo pidas, yo ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar o qué hacer. Además, si existe, interferir con él o quitarlo podría ocasionarte problemas. Es mejor que Hermione investigue un poco más.

Habían llegado al parque. Harry se quedó parado en la entrada y Draco automáticamente hizo lo mismo, acercándose más a él. Si bien le agradaba su cercanía física, Harry sabía que no era habitual invadir tanto el espacio personal de otra persona. Fijándose, notó que Draco seguía tenso, quizá hablar de su condena.

—Draco, sé que ahora parece no tener solución, pero encontraremos la manera de ayudarte con ese tema también.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Esa era la última respuesta que había esperado de Draco

—Me has ayudado con mis dolores y mis problemas —dijo Draco con voz serena, mirando atentamente uno de los árboles del parque—. Me has sacado de la calle y devuelto mi dignidad. Tus amigos están investigando mi sentencia. Eres el Elegido, parece que nada de lo que se interponga en tu camino te supone un obstáculo insalvable. Confío en ti, Harry.

Estaba serio, pero no había utilizado su habitual tono cáustico o sarcástico. Harry dudó, no sabía si estaba molesto por algo que había dicho o, simplemente, cansado del paseo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, pensando que era mejor plantearlo de frente—. Pareces un poco tenso. Si estás muy cansado, podemos buscar un callejón y nos aparezco en casa.

—No lo sé. —Draco pareció dudar y miró a su alrededor, pensativo. —Estoy un poco cansado, pero no tanto. Volvamos caminando.

—Entonces, si no estás cansado, ¿he dicho algo que te moleste?

—¿Eh? —Draco pareció un poco descolocado, volviéndose a mirar a Harry—. No, no. En absoluto. Es sólo… —calló sin terminar la frase.

—Podemos volver a casa tomando esa calle en lugar de por donde hemos venido —sugirió Harry, comprendiendo que Draco no iba a seguir hablando—. Hay una hamburguesería muy buena, podemos pedir algo y cenar mientras vemos la película. ¿Te parece?

Caminaron hasta el restaurante tranquilamente. Viendo que, efectivamente, Draco estaba cansado, Harry le ofreció su brazo como apoyo y este lo aceptó sin rechistar. Mientras esperaban a que les preparasen la cena, observó de reojo que Draco estaba inquieto y miraba alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

—No. —Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación—. Es una sensación rara. No te rías, ¿vale? Es como… si me estuviesen mirando.

—¿Seguro? —Harry resistió la tentación de mirar a su alrededor y no apartó los ojos de Draco.

—No. Creo que es porque durante mi año en la calle he sido invisible. Daba igual lo que me ocurriera, la gente evitaba contacto visual conmigo, como si el hecho de mirarme les fuese a ensuciar. Incluso cuando me daban comida, lo hacían sin mirarme. Era más eficaz que un hechizo desilusionador.

—Suena horrible —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo era —admitió Draco, con sencillez—. Sin embargo… ahora siento dos ojos clavados en el cogote. No es una sensación agradable. Supongo que es la falta de costumbre.

Les sirvieron el pedido. Volviendo a casa, le ofreció el brazo a Draco como apoyo de nuevo y este lo aceptó en silencio. Harry no quería admitirlo en voz alta para no inquietarlo pero, después de que Draco se lo dijese, él también tenía la impresión de sentirse observado.

Antes había estado concentrado en dar conversación a Draco, pero podía jurar que su nuca había cosquilleado. Durante unos segundos, Harry se concentró y no notó nada, llegando a pensar que era simple sugestión. Respiró, relajándose.

Lo sintió. Un incuestionable cosquilleo en la nuca. Harry conocía la sensación de sobra. Alguien estaba intentando traspasar sus barreras oclumánticas. Aceleró el paso todo lo que se atrevió sin alarmar o agotar a Draco.


	11. Nuevas experiencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco experimenta varias cosas nuevas. Algunas de ellas, relacionadas con Harry.

Draco jadeaba al llegar al portal.

—Merlín, estoy completamente fuera de forma —se quejó a Harry, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras esperaban el ascensor—. Espero no tener que correr por mi vida, porque entonces sería más bien corta. Cien metros como mucho.

Harry se echó a reír al oírlo y Draco se alegró de que lo hiciese. Los últimos minutos, Harry había estado inusualmente serio y silencioso. Sin embargo, el pensamiento funesto de que la sensación extraña durante el paseo era un presentimiento hizo que Draco se propusiese caminar por la casa para ponerse en forma.

Estaba casi seguro que no se lo estaba imaginando. Lo que le había dicho a Harry era cierto, había pasado de ser invisible a formar parte de la sociedad, las personas constataban su existencia, aunque sólo fuese un segundo. En cambio, lo que había percibido era diferente, parecido a la vigilancia intensiva. Y estaba convencido de que era algo que ya había experimentado anteriormente. Sí se arrepentía de habérselo comentado a Harry, pues había estropeado su ánimo festivo.

«Quizás ahora está planteándose que está alojando a un majadero que se imagina cosas», pensó Draco, bromeando sólo a medias.

El paseo había sido, a pesar de todo, muy agradable. Sobre todo al principio. Draco se había pegado a Harry un poco por instinto y en busca de protección, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que caminar cerca de él era excitante. Harry tenía una temperatura corporal tan alta que Draco había podido percibir su calor incluso sin tocarle. Cuando le había ofrecido el brazo como apoyo, Draco había aceptado con gusto, acariciando el fuerte músculo bajo su mano, llamándose estúpido por considerar sensual algo así. En el portal, Harry había intentado sacar las llaves sin zafarse de la mano de Draco, pero con la bolsa de la cena en la otra mano, había sido imposible y había tenido que acabar soltándolo.

Esperando al ascensor, Draco volvió a agarrarse a él, mirando de reojo a Harry por si se sentía molesto por la invasión. Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y Draco se relajó. Súbitamente, cayó en la cuenta de que, si bien Harry sí había establecido contacto físico, él apenas le había tocado por iniciativa propia y tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien.

Se soltó otra vez para permitirle abrir la puerta del piso. Decepcionado, Draco descubrió que no tenía razones para volver a tocarle. Horrorizado, advirtió que su cerebro se había puesto en marcha, buscando excusas que le permitieran «manosear» a Harry sin levantar sospechas.

«Enamorado sí», se reprendió a sí mismo, «pero eso es pasarse de la raya».

Harry se descalzó y dejó la bolsa en la barra de la cocina. Draco necesitó sentarse un momento en uno de los taburetes para recuperar el aliento. Estaba realmente cansado.

—Pareces agotado —dijo Harry, tentativo, con preocupación—. A lo mejor me equivocaba y era demasiado pronto.

—Sólo estoy un poco fuera de forma, Harry —contestó Draco, intentando quitarle importancia—. Tampoco es que hayamos corrido diez kilómetros. Aunque es cierto que en el último tramo parecía que te persiguiese un dementor.

—Ah, es que… —dudó Harry. Draco alzó las cejas, divertido—. Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a caminar solo y cuando me sumerjo en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta de que acelero el paso.

—No importa. ¿Cenamos y vemos la película?

—Estás ansioso, ¿eh?

—Un poco —admitió Draco con un gesto culpable.

—¿Conseguiste terminar el libro?

—Estoy llegando al final. No me puede faltar mucho, la trama principal ya casi ha terminado, aunque me quedan unas cien o doscientas páginas.

—Tolkien se lo toma con calma para cerrar la historia. Es algo que me gustó mucho en su momento, te cuenta una historia con la excusa de contarte otra, sobre todo al final.

—No me digas más —le advirtió Draco—, no quiero que me chafes ninguna sorpresa.

—Vale —le concedió Harry, riéndose. Sacó los paquetes de la cena, colocándolos encima de la mesa del sofá.

—¿Comemos ahí? —preguntó Draco, extrañado.

—Sí, mientras vemos la película.

—Pensaba que viendo la película se comían palomitas.

—Por poder, puedes comer lo que quieras. ¿Quieres palomitas?

—Sí, pero si vamos a cenar, a lo mejor luego no me entran —contestó Draco, totalmente en serio.

—Pues deja de dar guerra —bromeó Harry—. Ponte ropa cómoda, si quieres, en lo que pongo el DVD.

—De acuerdo. —Draco pasó por el baño, ya que no quería tener que levantarse durante la película, y se cambió rápidamente.

—¿Has probado alguna vez la Coca-Cola? —Harry estaba sacando del frigorífico un par de botes.

—Sé lo que es. Todos los muggles están locos por ella. Pero no, nunca la he bebido.

—Pues vas a tener la experiencia muggle más muggle del mundo. Si hay algo muggle que haya triunfado en todo el mundo, vayas donde vayas, es la Coca-Cola.

—No me lo creo.

—No te lo creas —rio Harry, que había abandonado el gesto serio que tenía desde que habían recogido la cena y volvía a estar risueño. A Draco le gustaba su sonrisa, le hacía muy guapo—. Es cierto, es el producto más internacional que conozco. Existe en casi todos los países. Y en los que no, lo meten de contrabando.

—Sí que tiene que estar rico.

—Sobre todo está dulce, tiene toneladas de azúcar.

—Eso es una buena noticia —dijo Draco con una carcajada—. He traído mis pociones aquí para no tener que levantarme a tomarlas.

—Buena idea —aprobó Harry.

—Además, he aprovechado a pasar al baño también. No quiero perderme nada.

—Draco, la película puede pararse si necesitas ir al baño. No tienes que aguantarte.

—Eso no lo sabía —dijo Draco, sintiéndose estúpido. Se sentó en el sofá, alineando cuidadosamente las pociones en su lado de la mesa.

—No tenías por qué saberlo, no recuerdo habértelo dicho —comentó Harry, dejando un par de vasos en la mesa—. Voy a ir al baño y cambiarme yo también.

Draco aprovechó para cotillear la cena. Harry había pedido lo que le había parecido bien, ya que cuando le había preguntado, Draco no había sabido qué le gustaba de la oferta de la carta. Las cajas estaban calientes, algo que sorprendió a Draco, que esperaba una cena fría. Estudió la textura de las cajas, imaginando que el secreto era su capacidad de retener el calor, ya que al abrir una de ellas escapó una pequeña cantidad de vapor.

—Aparta, Lady. Esto no es para ti, tú tienes tu comida de gato —dijo Draco, sin mucha convicción, cuando Lady intentó subirse a la mesa para oler la comida—. Eres un poco chismosa, ¿no te lo habían dicho? Venga, huélalo todo, señorita, no se prive usted ni un poquito.

Lady examinó detenidamente todos los envases, maulló con desprecio en dirección a Draco y bajó de un salto de la mesa, indignada.

—Siento que no estuviese todo de su gusto, señorita. Cómo no se lo va a comer usted, supongo que su opinión no es relevante. —Lady le contestó con un maullido y Draco se río al pensar que estaba discutiendo con el gato. Al oír a Harry salir de la habitación, preguntó—: ¿Cómo decías que se llama esto?

—Hamburguesa. Es típica de Estados Unidos, creo. Pero existe en todo el mundo. Las suelen vender en restaurantes de comida rápida, pero esas son bastante malas. Estas son artesanales, en este bar las hacen genial.

—Nunca la había probado.

Draco la examinó con ojo crítico. Un montón de ingredientes se apilaban en una torre, dispuestos al azar. A simple vista, distinguió lechuga, tomate, beicon, carne y queso entre dos rebanadas de pan redondo grueso. Arrugó la nariz, no muy seguro de que esos ingredientes conjugaran. Draco había visto comida fusión en algunos restaurantes mágicos de élite y, en comparación, este era un plato muy tosco.

—No seas tan desconfiado, que te va a gustar. —Harry estaba abriendo el resto de cajas. En una había patatas fritas. En la otra, unas bolitas pequeñas también fritas—. ¿Las patatas y las croquetas sí las habías probado?

—Las patatas sí. Lo otro no.

—Tampoco yo he visto croquetas en el mundo mágico. Claro que, salvo la señora Weasley, nunca he visto a nadie cocinar. Nunca las comimos en Hogwarts, que yo recuerde.

—Imagino que será una comida muggle francesa.

—Ni idea, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Por el nombre. Suena como crujir en francés.

—¿Sabes francés? —preguntó Harry con tono de admiración.

—Y español e italiano —presumió Draco.

—Guau. Qué envidia. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—De niño, antes de Hogwarts —explicó Draco—. Los idiomas formaban parte de mis clases con tutores, junto con matemáticas. Era importante para mantener los negocios familiares.

—Tiene sentido.

—También aprendí un poco de chino durante mis veranos de Hogwarts, pero lo abandoné cuando él volvió y lo poco que aprendí lo he olvidado. ¿Podemos empezar la película ya? —preguntó Draco, impaciente y deseando cambiar de tema.

Harry asintió, comprensivo, y apagó la luz. Draco vio que Harry había olvidado los cuchillos para cortar la comida y se levantó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry, que estaba manipulando ya el mando a distancia.

—Faltan los cuchillos.

—Esto se come con las manos, Draco. —Draco puso cara de horror y Harry sonrió maliciosamente al verlo—. Bastante que nos han puesto tenedores para las patatas.

—¿Con las manos? —Draco intentó recordar cómo de concienzudamente se había lavado las manos tras utilizar el baño—. Pero limpiar…

—Sí, se aplasta un poco, se agarra por los extremos y se come a bocados. Mira —dijo Harry, mostrándole unos sobres—, tenemos unas toallitas para limpiarnos después.

—Estarás pensando que soy idiota por ser tan escrupuloso teniendo en cuenta qué comía hace unos días —musitó Draco.

—No eres idiota, Draco —negó Harry con una sonrisa de ánimo, tirando de la muñeca de Draco para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo—. Está bien. ¿Necesitas lavarte las manos de nuevo antes de empezar?

Draco negó y, aprovechando las letras iniciales, en fijó en cómo Harry empezaba a comer su hamburguesa. Procuró imitarle con más ganas que éxito. Harry lo hacía parecer fácil, mientras que a él se le intentaban escurrir los ingredientes por los lados.

Una explosión de sabor le inundó la boca al morderla. Había todavía más ingredientes de los que había visto en el primer vistazo y, lejos de ser un galimatías asqueroso, estaba muy bueno. Murmuró de placer, lamiéndose la salsa que se le escurría por los dedos con deleite. Con el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio a Harry sonriendo con suficiencia y señalándole las servilletas desechables.

La película le atrapó desde el primer segundo y Draco pronto estuvo absorto, recordando apenas seguir comiendo. Se volvió a mirar a Harry una vez, cuando este le ofreció las croquetas. Al probar una, le gustó incluso más que la hamburguesa. Harry ya no recibió las croquetas de vuelta, pero Draco no sintió ni pizca de arrepentimiento. Cuando acabó la cena, se tomó sus pociones, se acurrucó en el sofá, intentando acercarse un poco a Harry, y se abrazó a su vaso de Coca-Cola fría.

Harry empezó a cabecear a mitad de la película. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a balancearse, Draco dejó el vaso casi vacío encima de la mesa y le guio hasta su hombro. Harry se acomodó con un ruidito de satisfacción que fue directo a la entrepierna de Draco. Paulatinamente, se fue dejando caer más, hasta quedar tumbado con las piernas colgando del otro lado del sofá y la cabeza encima de las piernas de Draco. Draco se recolocó para facilitárselo, disfrutando del contacto físico.

Draco pensaba que Harry no podía estar cómodo en aquella postura, pero la respiración profunda de este y sus ocasionales ronquidos le decidieron a no despertarlo. Además, egoístamente, Draco pensaba que era una buena excusa para tocarlo, ya que si Harry despertaba, bastaría con decirle que no había querido molestarlo.

Harry lucía cansado. Con el rostro relajado, Draco podía ver en él las huellas del agotamiento. Se sintió culpable, pensando que, seguramente, en un sofá tan pequeño se debía dormir fatal. Igualmente, Harry había estado trabajando y cuidando de él a tiempo completo.

Le acarició la mejilla, ligeramente rasposa. Harry, con un murmullo, apretó la cara contra su mano, frotándose con ella. Draco relajó el otro brazo, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre el pecho de Harry. Se distrajo unos segundos, deleitándose en sentir cómo se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de la respiración.

Draco se estremeció, excitado. No era un toque muy íntimo, pero Draco nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar a nadie así. Tampoco le habían tocado con ese cariño. Una puñalada de dolor físico le atravesó el pecho al saber que probablemente nunca lo experimentaría, porque nadie querría estar con él. Los magos por mortífago y los muggles por vagabundo. Sólo Harry, que precisamente había conocido ambas facetas, lo había aceptado sin dudar.

Con un suspiro, Draco sumergió de nuevo en la película, intentando no moverse, como sabía que había hecho, inconscientemente, la vez anterior, para no despertar a Harry y seguir disfrutando del tacto de su mejilla. Se atrevió a dirigir las caricias hacia el pelo de Harry, hundiendo la mano en él. Siempre encrespado y apuntando en todas direcciones, Draco había imaginado que sería áspero pero, aunque de filamento grueso y muy diferente del fino cabello rubio de Draco, era suave y abundante. Suavemente, masajeó el cuero cabelludo, satisfecho cada vez que Harry gorjeaba de placer en sueños.

Dos horas más tarde, la película terminó. Draco suspiró, emocionado porque le había encantado. Su cuerpo aún tenía adrenalina de las escenas de acción circulando en sus venas. Él había sabido que los buenos ganaban la batalla al final, pero los muggles habían conseguido transmitir la desesperación y tensión de la pelea.

Le maravillaba que los muggles tuvieran una tecnología que les permitiese hacer esas cosas. Viviendo en la calle, Draco había sospechado que los magos se habían acomodado, gracias a su magia, y se habían quedado un poco obsoletos, pero el ingenio muggle era sorprendente. Si tan sólo su padre se hubiera dignado a conocer un poco todo aquello, probablemente no los habría odiado como lo hizo.

«O quizá sí, era un psicópata», se reprendió Draco, enfadado por seguir teniendo la costumbre de justificarlo.

Draco no los odiaba. No los había odiado ni siquiera cuando llamaba sangresucia a Granger. Pero no podía negar que su visión había sido bastante limitada e ignorante y había aprendido que la ignorancia era el mejor fuelle para azuzar el miedo y el odio. Suspiró, intentando apartar los funestos pensamientos que insistían en entrar en su cabeza.

Prefería pensar en que Harry estaba descansando plácidamente sobre sus piernas. Le sorprendía cómo en menos de una semana se habían acomodado el uno al otro. No se engañaba, ambos habían hecho un esfuerzo por aparcar años de rencor y llevarse bien. Pero también era cierto que Harry se había desvivido no sólo por ayudarle, sino por complacerle.

Por fin entendía la popularidad que Harry había tenido entre sus amigos. Se sintió aliviado de no haberlo conocido de esa manera en Hogwarts, pues se habría enamorado y los sondeos de legeremancia de Bellatrix habrían sido más jodidos. Una idea vino a su cabeza, y Draco dio un respingo.

Harry se revolvió por el movimiento. Draco se quedó paralizado, sin atreverse a seguir acariciándole, alerta por si se había despertado. Esperó unos segundos antes de seguir acariciándole el pelo y sonrió satisfecho cuando Harry emitió otro sonidito de placer.

«Bellatrix. Legeremancia», repitió Draco mentalmente, sintiendo la tenaza de la ansiedad en el estómago. «Joder, eso era. Lo sabía. No era una paranoia. Sabía que estaban observándonos».

No entendía por qué había tardado tanto en reconocer el cosquilleo en la nuca que indicaba que alguien estaba intentando traspasar sus barreras oclumánticas. Draco todavía tenía sus barreras mentales indemnes. Era una habilidad que podía utilizarse sin varita por lo que, los primeros años en Azkaban, la había practicado con asiduidad.

Bellatrix había disfrutado intentando invadir su mente para hurgar entre sus recuerdos a placer. Su madre y Severus habían decidido enseñarle Oclumancia para ayudarle a protegerse. Su padre se había negado, alegando que era absurdo, ya que el Señor Tenebroso era muy hábil con la Legeremancia y nadie podía resistirse a él.

No sabía si eso era cierto, porque Draco no se había visto en la tesitura ocultarle nada que le interesase. Cuando Harry y sus amigos habían llegado a Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix había sabido que Draco mentía sólo con mirarle y nadie había estimado necesario leerle la mente. Severus le había aconsejado que no hiciese gala de sus habilidades oclumánticas y que únicamente las utilizase para proteger recuerdos concretos y emociones puntuales. Draco había escondido dos o tres recuerdos íntimos relacionados con su madre que no quería que fuesen contaminados y, sobre todo, luchaba por ocultar su miedo.

Bellatrix era capaz de oler ese miedo. En la Mansión le había asaltado constantemente para hurgar en su mente. Draco había simulado una defensa básica, la que todo mago puede entrenar sin varita alguna, para que esta no sospechase de sus capacidades reales. Al final, se había acostumbrado al hormigueo en la nuca cada vez que Bellatrix intentaba entrar en su cabeza desde varios metros de distancia, algo mucho menos eficaz que mirándole a los ojos y con una varita.

Sopesó contárselo a Harry. Por un lado, este era un mago poderoso y seguramente tenía habilidades similares y habría notado la misma sensación. Por otro lado, Harry no era un exmortífago, no debía ser a él a quien estaban vigilando. Quizá era alguien intentando adivinar sus intenciones con respecto a Harry. Decidió no decirle nada todavía y estar alerta si volvían a salir.

Lady interrumpió sus pensamientos saltando encima de las piernas de Harry y paseándose encima de él. Draco la fulminó con una mirada asesina. Iba a despertarlo y él quería disfrutar acariciándolo un rato más. Lady buscó un hueco cómodo en las piernas de Harry donde enroscarse. Draco le chistó, molesto, intentando ahuyentarla.

—No te metas con ella, podéis compartirme. —La voz de Harry sonó soñolienta.

Draco se apresuró a retirar las manos del pecho y el pelo de Harry, colocándolas en el respaldo y el reposabrazos respectivamente, asustado. Harry le estaba mirando con una plácida sonrisa. Draco sabía, por el calor de sus mejillas, que se había sonrojado y que toda su cara y lenguaje no verbal gritaba culpabilidad por haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

—No… no quería que te despertase, parecías cansado —tartamudeó Draco. «Al menos, no es mentira», pensó, ruborizándose aún más.

—Me despertaste tú hace unos minutos con un movimiento brusco y me desvelé. —Harry estaba riéndose quedamente de él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose como un gato.

Draco sintió una sensación vertiginosa en el estómago. No era que Harry se hubiese acomodado mientras estaba dormido y hubiese disfrutado en sueños de sus caricias. Estando despierto, había decidido que estaba a gusto en esa postura.

—Me gustaba lo que estabas haciendo —indicó Harry en voz baja.

Más rápido que si Harry le hubiese lanzado una imperius, Draco se apresuró a volver a acariciarle el pelo. Harry volvió gorjear de placer. Draco se estremeció, sintiendo un tirón en las inglés. Perezoso, Harry tanteó el respaldo del sofá. Encontró la mano de Draco, la cogió y se la llevó al pecho, justo donde había estado hasta hacía unos minutos. No la soltó.

—¿Te ha gustado la película? —preguntó Harry sin abrir los ojos.

—En su mayor parte sí. Pero no entiendo lo de los elfos en Helm.

—¡Ah! Bienvenido al club —contestó Harry con ironía—. Sabía que dirías eso. Se supone que el director pensó que podía dar una visión sobre el declive de los elfos en la Tierra Media.

—¡Ah! —Draco se quedó callado unos segundos, digiriendo la información—. La batalla es espectacular.

—Fue la mejor batalla épica del cine… hasta la tercera parte.

—En cuanto me acabe el libro la vemos —Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Deberíamos irnos a la cama, que tú tienes que trabajar.

Harry volvió a asentir, pero no se movió. Con el dedo pulgar, Harry comenzó a trazar suaves círculos sobre el dorso de la mano de Draco. Este sintió su pecho hincharse de mariposas aleteando.

«¿Está correspondiendo mis caricias como algo amistoso?», se preguntó Draco, inseguro. «¿O siente lo mismo que yo?»

Descartó esa idea. Nadie se sentiría atraído por él. Harry había estado obsesionado con él durante su adolescencia y viceversa, no tenía sentido eludir su parte, pero no era lo mismo. En aquella época Draco era muy guapo y lo sabía.

«También era un cabroncete pijo y presuntuoso, pero eso iba en el pack de adolescente», quiso creer Draco. «Ahora soy un simple despojo que no importa a nadie».

Comprendió que si había alguien que podía ver más allá de las apariencias, era Harry. El chico que había entendido que Draco era incapaz de asesinar a nadie, el chico asustado que no quería morir, el hijo que deseaba agradar a su padre a toda costa, el hombre perdido que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, pero que había sido abandonado por todos hasta que se creyó que, en efecto, no valía nada.

Harry había declarado en su favor cuando eran enemigos. Había visto lo peor de Draco en el mundo mágico. Había visto lo peor de él en el mundo muggle, donde nadie le miraba ni estaba dispuesto a ayudarle más allá de lo legalmente exigible. Si había alguien que podía verle caer en lo más profundo de dos mundos diferentes y aceptarle de vuelta en ambos era el Chico-Que-Vivió para llevar la contraria a todos.

«Ojalá las cosas fuesen diferentes y tuviera algo que ofrecerte a cambio que no fuese mi cariño», lamentó Draco.

—Puedo oír a tu cerebro trabajar desde aquí —murmuró Harry. Draco se quedó en silencio—. Un sickle por tus pensamientos.

—Es como un sueño estar aquí, así. —Draco decidió ser sincero. Al menos un poco—. Nos conocemos desde hace… ¿dieciocho años? La mitad de ese tiempo hemos sido enemigos y la otra mitad nos hemos ignorado mutuamente. Ahora hemos aparcado nuestras diferencias y aquí estamos con la confianza de dos amigos que llevaran viviendo juntos toda la vida.

—Hemos vivido mucho juntos, aunque no lo parezca. Y sí te considero mi amigo y confío en ti.

—Sobre todo porque tú fuiste capaz de aparcar esas vivencias para tratar de ayudarme. Dos veces. Y sé que has tenido que respirar hondo, no he sido un buen paciente al principio.

—Tú también has sido capaz de hacerlo.

—Gracias a ti. —Draco parpadeó. Estaba emocionado y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas—. Creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente: gracias.

—No hay que darlas.

—Viste lo peor de mí en el mundo mágico y estuviste ahí para echarme un cable. Ahora has visto lo peor de mí en el mundo muggle y has vuelto a hacerlo. Claro que tengo que agradecértelo.

Harry se tensó y perdió la sonrisa, pero volvió a relajarse inmediatamente. Draco casi pensó que lo había imaginado pero, unos segundos después, Harry dejó de acariciar su mano, bostezó y se levantó. Draco maldijo a la sinceridad y a quien la había inventado. A Harry parecía haberle molestado que le diese las gracias, a pesar de que Draco pensaba que había sido mala educación no hacerlo antes.

—Tienes razón, es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. Voy a recoger esto —propuso Harry, consolando con una carantoña a una malhumorada Lady, molesta por ser privada de su cómoda cama entre las piernas de su humano.

—Espera, lo hacemos juntos —dijo Draco, levantándose, ya totalmente roto el momento.

Entre los dos tardaron poco en recoger y limpiar los restos de la cena. Entraron a la vez al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes. Harry le golpeó amistosamente el hombro para hacerse hueco en el lavabo y poder enjuagarse la boca. Cuando se incorporó, le sonrió a través del espejo. Draco le devolvió bobaliconamente la sonrisa, quedándose con el cepillo dentro de la boca como un idiota. Harry guardó el cepillo en el vaso y, poniéndose de espaldas a él, se dispuso a orinar en el retrete.

—Termino en un segundo y salgo —se sonrojó Draco, apresurándose a enjuagarse.

—No seas mojigato, tú también creciste en un internado —le espetó Harry con una carcajada—, salvo que en Slytherin tuvieseis baños individuales.

—No, no los teníamos —admitió Draco, turbado por la desinhibición de Harry.

—Por cierto, mañana trabajo, pero por la tarde. Entro después de comer y llegaré después de cenar, justo al comienzo del turno de guardia nocturno. Después me corresponden un par de días libres.

—De acuerdo. —Draco se apartó para permitirle lavarse las manos y se acercó al retrete para utilizarlo también.

—Si te parece bien, te daré el tratamiento antes de irme. —Draco asintió, de espaldas a él. Harry debía estar mirándolo, porque añadió antes de salir—: Perfecto, entonces. Buenas noches, Draco. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, Harry.


	12. ¿Bailamos juntos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco pasan la mañana limpiando. Draco está entusiasmado con la música.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Masturbación explícita.

Cuando Lady pasó de asear su lomo a darle lametones en las piernas, Harry se despertó. Lady estaba estirada entre sus piernas, acicalándose con entrega.

—Buenos días, pequeña —susurró Harry, muy contento—. Hoy me has elegido a mí, ¿eh? Ya era hora, estaba empezando a ponerme celoso.

Esta le miró durante unos segundos, bostezó y se estiró cuan larga era. De un salto bajó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su cajón de arena. Harry escuchó atentamente en dirección al dormitorio, pero no venía ningún sonido de allí. Draco debía seguir dormido.

«Tanto mejor», pensó con satisfacción. En un piso tan pequeño y pasando todo su tiempo fuera del trabajo con Draco era imposible tener un poco de intimidad.

La necesitaba. La noche anterior, a causa de las caricias de Draco, Harry se había despertado con una erección de campeonato. Afortunadamente, llevaba unos bóxers ajustados que la habían disimulado dentro del pantalón suelto. No estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa interior en casa, pero era mejor eso que haber levantado una tienda de campaña.

Sin perder el tiempo, Harry metió las manos debajo de la manta y se bajó el calzoncillo lo justo para liberar su erección. Agarrándose la polla con la mano izquierda, se lamió la palma de la mano derecha, ensalivándola abundantemente antes de bajarla y utilizándola para frotarse el glande en círculos.

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus caderas se impulsaron hacia adelante. Se masturbó con energía, estimulándose con ambas manos. Cuando la saliva se secó, volvió a humedecerse la mano y aumentó la velocidad, jadeando entrecortadamente.

Apretando la mandíbula, ahogó un gemido y se corrió abundantemente. Respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento, Harry se relajó contra el cojín que usaba de almohada, sujetándose todavía con el pene semierecto con la mano izquierda. Habría sido maravilloso hacerlo durar más, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Draco despertase. Con la mano, Harry tanteó la mesa en busca de su varita. La encontró y realizó el hechizo de limpieza, notándola extrañamente corta.

Se fijó más detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que había cogido la varita de espino, que Draco había dejado allí un par de días atrás, y no la suya. La acarició con el dedo, recorriendo toda su longitud, sintiendo cómo la varita lo reconocía.

La noche anterior regresó a su mente. Con placer culpable, Harry se mordió el labio. Se había despertado cuando la película ya había terminado, pero Draco estaba acariciándole y se había dejado hacer, disfrutando del contacto.

Era posible que Draco fuese así de cariñoso con sus amistades en la intimidad, no podía saberlo, pero Harry lo dudaba. Para él, era patente que le gustaba a Draco y este no tenía los mismos inconvenientes morales que él. Egoístamente, se preguntó si debería tenerlos él. Draco no parecía especialmente obnubilado, sólo un chico normal recuperándose de sus heridas. Harry decidió que, en cuanto viese la oportunidad, hablaría con Draco sobre el tema, le explicaría sus reparos y le propondría que, cuando estuviese recuperado en todos los sentidos, podían intentar salir juntos si aún lo deseaba. Feliz por haber tomado la decisión, decidió que era buena hora para levantarse.

Oyó la cisterna del retrete. Con rapidez, Harry se colocó la ropa y se levantó, desperezándose. Draco salió unos segundos después del cuarto, precedido por Lady que, con el rabo en alto, le intentaba guiar hasta su cuenco.

—Esta gata es demasiado lista, Harry —gruñó Draco a modo de saludo—. Ha venido a exigirme que le pusiese el desayuno.

—Me alegro de que entiendas mi sufrimiento cuando no tengo que madrugar y ella decide que le importa un comino.

—Ni que te matásemos de hambre —añadió Draco sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose a Lady que, sentada, le maulló suplicante—. Ya voy…

Harry aprovechó que Draco estaba ocupado dando de comer a Lady para utilizar el retrete y darse una ducha. Al salir, el aroma a café recién hecho y pan tostado inundaba toda la casa. Se sintió muy orgulloso de Draco. Harry sabía que era muy inteligente, pues muchas de las cosas que aprendía eran por pura observación, siendo capaz de repetirlas después sin ayuda.

A él le había costado menos trabajo adaptarse, pero también había crecido en el mundo muggle, aunque fuese con gente como los Dursley. Ron, cuya situación era más similar a la de Draco, aún no sabía cómo escribir un correo en el ordenador, mientras que Draco ya había hecho sus primeras búsquedas.

«Por eso es un superviviente», concluyó Harry, terminando de secarse y vistiéndose. «Porque es capaz de adaptarse a todo. De un cabrón loco que nos quería matar a todos, a vivir en un agujero inmundo y de ahí a vagar en la calle. Ahora parece haber llevado una vida muggle siempre, cocinando y limpiando como cualquier chico independizado de su edad».

Draco le esperaba sentado delante del desayuno servido. Cuando le vio salir, le dirigió una sonrisa que Harry correspondió automáticamente.

—No era necesario que me esperases —dijo Harry, sentándose enfrente de él.

—No importa, sabía que ibas a tardar poco y prefería que desayunásemos juntos.

Comieron en un cómodo y agradable silencio, roto por el sonido de los cubiertos. Se sentía casi tan bien como volver a casa tras un largo viaje. Harry se prometió que, cuando hablase con Draco, antes de nada le ofrecería vivir juntos compartiendo piso. Ya buscarían otro sitio o se apañarían con las habitaciones. Aunque se estuviese haciendo ilusiones y Draco no quisiera nada con él, tenían buena química y podría ser una buena manera de que Draco se integrase en el mundo muggle, encontrase un empleo, y rehiciese su vida.

Recogieron, fregaron y limpiaron todos los restos mientras bromeaban y se pinchaban con camaradería. Harry sonrió todo el rato, sintiéndose feliz.

—Voy a limpiar un poco, si quieres puedes irte duchando y cuando estés listo te administraré la poción —le indicó Harry.

—No seas idiota, Harry —espetó Draco—. Aquí vivimos los dos, así que limpiaremos los dos.

Harry sonrió más, accediendo. Draco hizo un sonido satisfecho por la victoria obtenida. Draco tenía razón, no tenía sentido tratarle como un paciente en reposo porque estaba haciendo vida normal y pretender lo contrario equivaldría a insultarle, así que Harry le dejó disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo.

—¿Te parece bien si pongo música mientras limpiamos? —propuso Harry.

—¿Igual que en el reproductor?

—Sí, podemos poner el CD dentro del lector de la televisión y escucharlo por ahí.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso es posible? —Draco pareció sorprendido durante un segundo, pero luego asintió—. Claro que sí, qué tontería. Sería absurdo que los muggles no escuchasen música a todo volumen.

—¿Qué te apetece escuchar?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Pues algo movidito, entonces —contestó Harry, pensando que no sería buena idea poner el disco de The Beatles que tanto le había afectado el día anterior.

Harry abrió el armario y sacó un disco de pop que introdujo en el reproductor. Subió el volumen para que sonase en toda la casa. Esquivando a Lady, que trataba de cazar las tiras de la fregona y las esquinas de los trapos, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Dedicaron parte de la mañana a limpiar, repartiéndose las tareas, con Draco parandose a menudo a escuchar las canciones que iban saltando y preguntando o dando su opinión sobre ellas. Harry pudo ver que, efectivamente, sus impresiones sobre Draco eran correctas. Arrimaba el hombro con decisión, muy lejos de su antigua imagen de niño pijo, aprendía rápido y era concienzudo, algo que recordaba de verle trabajar en clase de Pociones.

Al terminar, la casa brillaba. El esfuerzo había perlado de sudor la frente de Draco, que sonreía satisfecho mirando el trabajo realizado. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y bajó el volumen para poder escucharle.

—¿Ya está todo? —preguntó Draco, sentándose a su lado.

—Cualquiera diría que has disfrutado haciendo las tareas domésticas —bromeó Harry.

—Lo cierto es que sí —admitió Draco con una mueca.

—Había dado por hecho que no estabas acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de tareas.

—Y no lo estoy. En la Mansión teníamos elfos domésticos y después no hubo casa que limpiar. Es agradable sentirse útil. Siento que, al menos, puedo corresponderte de alguna manera.

—No es necesario que correspondas nada.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —dijo Draco, firmemente—. Y esto es algo dentro de mis posibilidades.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —concedió Harry, al notar que Draco había fruncido el ceño ante sus palabras—. Ve a ducharte y yo prepararé la habitación para darte el tratamiento.

Draco asintió y, levantándose, desapareció por la puerta de la habitación. Harry se quedó allí sentado unos minutos más, haciendo carantoñas a Lady, que estaba intentando llamar su atención frotándose contra sus piernas. Con pereza, se levantó y realizó los hechizos para convertir la cama en camilla.

Notaba un pequeño tirón en el estómago por la culpabilidad que le producía sentirse excitado por volver a ver a Draco desnudo. Esa sensación estaba fuera de la relación médico-paciente y deseó haber hablado ya con Draco sobre sus sentimientos, para no sentirse como un mirón.

Draco salió del baño, secándose los restos de agua del pelo con una toalla más pequeña. Harry aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su cuerpo. Delgado, todavía en exceso, aunque gracias a las pociones y la alimentación había cogido peso. Con una piel suave que se moría por acariciar más eróticamente. Para distraerse, Harry transformó la silla y se puso los guantes. Draco dejó las toallas a un lado y se tumbó en la camilla en silencio.

Harry acercó el taburete y calentó la poción entre sus manos, examinando los pies y dedos de Draco. Podía notar perfectamente la diferencia con unos días antes: los dedos no estaban engarrotados y tenían una posición más natural. Con suavidad, Harry empezó a extender la poción por la planta del pie, extendiéndola hacia el dorso y entre los dedos, masajeando cada uno de ellos individualmente. Draco se estremeció.

—Tu mejoría es magnífica —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco no hizo gesto alguno de haberle oído—. Tienes la piel perfecta incluso en la planta de los pies. Cuando llegaste, los tenías destrozados y llenos de durezas. Los dedos están en sus posiciones y se mueven adecuadamente. ¿Te duelen?

—No —contestó Draco secamente. Con un tono más conciliador, añadió—: Ayer tampoco me dolió. Apenas percibo el efecto anestésico de la poción.

—Me alegro. De hecho, podríamos darte por sanado ya, aunque es conveniente hacer caso a Michael y darte tres sesiones más. —«Si es que no me matas cuando te explique lo que siento por ti», pensó Harry, repentinamente inseguro por el tono receloso de Draco.

—Qué buena noticia —respondió Draco, tenso.

—Tienes unos pies muy bonitos —dijo Harry, intentando relajarle un poco porque notaba sus músculos y articulaciones rígidas, dificultando la aplicación de la poción.

—No digas tonterías, Harry. No niego que haya pies bonitos en el mundo, pero no creo que estos sean un buen ejemplo.

—No es broma. Tienes un arco perfecto —dijo Harry, deslizando un dedo por la parte interior del pie— y unos dedos muy proporcionados —deslizó el dedo por las yemas de estos, una por una—, con el empeine armonizando el conjunto —finalizó, llegando con el dedo hasta el tobillo.

—Me… me haces cosquillas —dijo Draco con voz ahogada.

—Lo siento.

«Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando?», pensó Harry, aterrorizado. Se había vuelto loco. La mera visión de Draco desnudo y confiando en él le había hecho perder el norte. «Tengo que controlarme», se reprendió a sí mismo.

Con decisión, Harry respiró profundamente y se concentró en masajear el resto de articulaciones, intentando no pensar en lo bonita que era la piel de Draco y las maravillas que había conseguido hacer el jabón mágico para restaurarla. Poco a poco, Draco se relajó, aunque la ya habitual erección hizo su aparición dificultando el propósito de Harry de controlarse y no volver a tocar inapropiadamente a Draco.

Apreció también la mejoría en los dedos de las manos y las muñecas mientras los envolvía en sus manos y frotaba enérgicamente, intentando no hacer paralelismos con otras partes del cuerpo. Harry estaba llevando tan al límite su capacidad de autocontrol para no confesarse ahí mismo a Draco, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba este hasta que dio una sacudida con el brazo izquierdo.

Pensando que le había hecho daño y percibiendo la tensión que hacía unos minutos no estaba ahí, por un momento temió que Draco se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pensaba y estuviese enfadado con él.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —preguntó Harry con timidez.

—Sí. —La respuesta de Draco fue cortante, mucho más que antes.

—Estás muy tenso —dijo Harry. Draco desvió los ojos, intentando mirarle—. Lo siento si he hecho algo mal.

—No es cosa tuya. Es… —Draco se interrumpió—. Estos días me has extendido la poción en las manos sin mover mis brazos de su sitio y ahora ibas a dar la vuelta al brazo. No lo esperaba.

Harry le miró, confundido. No era cierto que no le hubiese girado los brazos, lo había hecho para poder extender bien la poción por las muñecas y la palma de la mano. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era el izquierdo.

—Draco… —Harry no pudo evitar que un pequeño deje de lástima impregnara su voz—. No te preocupes por eso. Ya la he visto estos días de atrás. Sé que está ahí.

—Lo imagino —contestó Draco—. Pero ahora está mucho más visible que antes. Creo que estaba enterrada en suciedad, camuflada por el color mugriento que mi piel había adoptado durante estos.

—Es posible, ahora tienes la piel mucho más clara, más parecida a la que recordaba de nuestra época de Hogwarts.

—El jabón ha hecho verdaderas maravillas, pero también significa que ha sacado a la luz la marca que ese hijo de puta puso en mi brazo —escupió Draco con odio—. Como si fuese ganado.

—Draco… eres mucho más que este tatuaje —enfatizó Harry—. Yo soy mucho más que esta cicatriz que llevo en la frente. Somos algo más que la suma de todo lo que nos compone, eso nos hace humanos.

—Soy idiota —repuso Draco, apretando los labios un segundo—. He pensado que si girabas mi brazo verías la marca destacando sobre la piel recuperada y entonces recordarías quien fui de verdad. Que volverías a acordarte de todo lo que está mal en mí y me dejarías de lado.

—Eso no va a ocurrir bajo ningún concepto, Draco —dijo Harry vehementemente—. Sé quién eras hace años y sé quién eres ahora Eso no cambia dónde estamos.

—Ya he dicho que soy idiota, Potter —espetó Draco antes de volver a suavizar el tono—. Mi lógica trabaja por un lado gritándome lo que tú estás diciendo y mi instinto por otro intentando protegerme de un rechazo.

Con cuidado, Harry cogió el brazo de Draco, girándolo. Miró la marca tenebrosa que, efectivamente, destacaba mucho más que antes, aunque no se habría percatado si Draco no hubiese llamado su atención sobre ese hecho. Extendió la poción por la muñeca, palma y dedos. Cuando terminó, acarició el contorno de la marca con la yema del dedo, con un movimiento similar al que había usado para sus pies.

—Soy un desastre emocionalmente hablando —murmuró Draco al sentir el contacto.

—Lo raro sería lo contrario. Esa también es una herida, una que no se ve como las demás enfermedades físicas de tu cuerpo y que tienes que sanar. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco.

Al levantar la vista, vio que Draco lo miraba intensamente. Le sonrió al pedirle que se pusiese de lado para masajear su columna vertebral. Intentando no dirigir su mirada más abajo del final de la espalda, Harry oyó cómo Draco murmuraba:

—Gracias a ti.

Ninguno añadió nada más.

Harry salió de la habitación, comentado iba a preparar la comida. Sentado desnudo sobre la camilla Draco se miró el brazo izquierdo, sin poder creer que Harry le hubiera acariciado así. Había sido muy sensual. Igual que la caricia en sus pies.

«Si eso no ha sido toda una declaración de intenciones, a fe de Merlín que tengo el radar romántico muy estropeado», pensó, con el ánimo alto.

La caricia en el pie le había resultado tan excitante que ni siquiera recordaba qué le había dicho como excusa para que dejase de tocarle. Lo único que sabía era que, si hubiera seguido haciéndolo, no habría podido contener que la erección que intentaba mantener a raya sin éxito, masturbándose en la ducha justo antes de cada sesión, explotase.

Esas caricias, las de la noche anterior, el coger su mano y ponerla sobre su pecho… Draco tenía miedo de que fuese simplemente su imaginación, espoleada por unos sentimientos que veían connotaciones románticas o sexuales donde sólo había camaradería.

«No», se dijo a sí mismo. «El miedo viene del instinto de desconfiar de todo y de todos durante tantos años».

Draco se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una persona y como tal, alguien digno de amar y ser amado.

«El miedo sólo socava y destruye. Si me equivoco y Harry no… bueno, hemos superado cosas peores», concluyó, satisfecho.

Se vistió notando que estaba usando las prendas de ropa de mayor talla. Harry tenía razón, estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados y eso le alegró. Draco salió a la sala, donde Harry estaba sacando ingredientes del armario helado, decidiendo qué comerían.

Se dirigió al televisor, intentando imitar los pasos que Harry había seguido esa mañana. Este le echó un vistazo desde la barra, pero no dijo nada. Draco consiguió sacar el disco del interior y meter el de Queen al primer intento. Se alegró, no sólo recordaba cómo lo había hecho Harry, los símbolos eran similares a los de su reproductor.

No supo, en cambio, qué hacer con la televisión más allá de encenderla. En la pantalla, una mujer rubia explicaba algo con soles y nubes sobre un mapa de las Islas Británicas. Pulsó el botón de reproducción, pero no logró que sonase el disco.

—Harry —le pidió ayuda.

Este se acercó, cogiendo el mando y explicándole qué botones debía pulsar. Subió el volumen y los acordes de Don't Stop Me Now llenaron la sala. Harry dejó el mando al lado de la mesita y se giró de vuelta hacia la barra de la cocina, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

Draco no sabía si eran los sentimientos que aún tenía a flor de piel, el ritmo electrizante de la canción, la alegría por estar sano después de tantos años sufriendo o el hecho de sentirse feliz como no lo era desde niño, lo que le impulsó a agarrar el brazo de Harry cuando este se dio media vuelta y atraerle a su lado.

—No seas soso, Potter —le pinchó, sonriendo—. Baila un poco.

—Draco, estoy haciendo la comida.

—¿Tienes algo al fuego?

—No, aun no —admitió Harry.

—Pues venga, no seas aburrido. —Draco empezó a bailar dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

—Yo no sé bailar, Draco.

—No tienes que saber bailar, sólo déjate llevar por el ritmo de la música.

—No pienso hacer el ridículo —dijo Harry entre risas. Draco sonrió más, triunfante, había conseguido que se riese, había ganado la batalla.

—Venga, esto es más divertido que jugar el bingo de los viejos. Sólo esta canción. Te prometo que no pienso reírme de ti.

Harry accedió, meneando la cabeza, y empezó a bailar con él. Harry tenía razón: no sabía bailar. Draco nunca había bailado ese estilo de música, pero sí sabía llevar el ritmo, Harry apenas era capaz de mover simultáneamente los pies y los hombros.

No le importaba, estaba pasándolo genial. Draco se sentía exultante, casi catártico. La música, como la magia, tenía la habilidad de purgar y sacar lo pernicioso. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música, dando incluso saltos cuando cantaba el estribillo, que se había aprendido en sus escuchas anteriores.

Miró a Harry, que estaba riendo como él. Draco le cogió las manos, guiándole en el ritmo. Harry se adaptó a él. El cantante llegó al coro final y Draco se acercó a Harry bailando más lento. Este soltó sus manos instintivamente y agarró sus brazos, como con miedo.

Estaban a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro, las manos de Harry en sus hombros y las de Draco en las caderas de Harry. Draco jadeaba ligeramente por el esfuerzo y la risa. Harry sonreía y se lamía el labio inferior. Sonó la siguiente canción.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day_

_El corazón de Draco palpitaba en su pecho como si se quisiese salir. No estaba muy seguro de que fuese únicamente el esfuerzo físico. Comenzó a bailar como si fuese una canción lenta, y Harry reaccionó subiendo las manos a sus hombros._

_You are the one for me_

_I am the man for you_

_You were made for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_If I was given every opportunity_

_I'd kill for your love_

Harry dudó una milésima de segundo más antes de empezar a seguirle el ritmo. Se deslizaron por la sala girando en pequeños círculos. Draco se acercó un poco más a él, abrazando estrechamente la cintura de Harry. Este cruzó los brazos por detrás de su nuca. Draco levantó los ojos de los labios entreabiertos de Harry en un esfuerzo por no quedarse embobado.

_So take a chance with me_

_Let me romance with you_

_I'm caught in a dream_

_And my dream's come true_

_It's so hard to believe_

_This is happening to me_

_An amazing feelin' comin' through_

Craso error. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo atraparon. No entendía esas ridículas gafas que escondían sus ojos. Eran absolutamente fabulosos. Harry le miraba fijamente, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Draco se felicitó por no haberse fijado antes en los ojos de Harry, porque no entendía cómo alguien podía mirarlos y no quedarse extasiado.

_I wanna love you_

_I love every little thing about you_

_I wanna love you, love you, love you_

Se quedaron quietos mientras sonaba el último estribillo de la canción. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos desde las caderas hasta la nariz. Draco podía sentir el pecho de Harry chocar con el suyo cuando respiraban a la vez. Sólo tenía que acercar la cara un par de centímetros y probar ese labio que Harry estaba lamiendo de nuevo.

Con un movimiento rápido, salvó la distancia y lamió el labio de Harry con la punta de su lengua. Este no lo rechazó. Con más decisión, Draco volvió a acercarse, juntando sus labios durante varios segundos. Harry entreabrió los labios y él también lo hizo, intimando el beso. Sintió el estómago caer a sus pies y subirle a la garganta mientras una oleada de electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo. Despacio, se separó.

Harry lo miraba intensamente. Draco le sonrió. Su sonrisa se borró cuando Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

«Mierda. No era mi instinto desconfiando de todo y de todos. Veía señales donde no las había. He malinterpretado todo», pensó Draco, entrando en pánico.

—Lo siento, Harry. Yo pensé… creía que… —Draco intentó explicarse, soltando la cintura de Harry y dando un paso atrás.

—No, Draco, verás, yo… —Harry balbuceaba, nervioso—. No quería que tú… El agradecimiento de un paciente a veces…

—Harry —le cortó Draco—. Para. No hagas eso. —Draco sintió cómo una oleada de ira fría inundaba su pecho—. No se atrevas a echarme la culpa de lo que siento, por favor.

Draco ya había tenido en cuenta el factor del agradecimiento en sus cavilaciones y estaba razonablemente seguro de que Harry le gustaba por méritos propios.

—No, Draco, tenemos que hablar. —Harry apagó la televisión y se sentó en el sofá—. Ven.

—No, Potter —se negó Draco rotundamente—. No vamos a hablar de si te he besado porque estoy agradecido de que me hayas cuidado. No me importa si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Bueno, sí me importa, pero no es algo en lo que pueda influir. Siento si he malinterpretado tus gestos, pero basta con que digas que no. No me trates con condescendencia.

—Draco, me he explicado mal…

—Creo que te has explicado perfectamente.

—Draco, por favor, escucha…

—No quiero escuchar patéticas excusas sobre el agradecimiento. No necesito que me restriegues que soy la última persona en el mundo con la que nadie estaría. Eso puedo verlo sin tu ayuda

«Idiota, he sido un idiota». Supo que se había equivocado. No sabía cómo iba a mirar a Potter a la cara a partir de ahora y si iba a ser capaz de superar el rechazo a pesar de sus planes. «He estropeado todo por pensar que el que Harry me tratase con humanidad significaba que correspondiese mis sentimientos. Idiota, idiota, idiota».

Probablemente no había persona en la Tierra capaz de sentir algo así por él. Unos porque solo veían a un peligroso criminal que merecía lo peor y otros porque era algo invisible y asqueroso a evitar. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Por el rechazo de Harry, porque seguramente moriría solo y porque sabía que antes o después tendría que volver a vagabundear por las calles y no sabía si tendría fuerzas para superarlo.

—Está bien —se rindió Harry—, si no quieres hablar ahora no lo haremos.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido.

Draco se fue al dormitorio y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry no le seguía, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas.

—Eres un completo idiota, Draco Malfoy —se lamentó golpeando la nuca contra la puerta.

Enterró la cara en las rodillas y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nací Para Amarte  
> Nací para amarte  
> Con cada latido de mi corazón  
> Si, nací para cuidarte  
> Todos los días
> 
> Eres única para mi y yo soy el hombre para ti  
> Fuiste hecha para mi, eres mi éxtasis  
> Si me dieran la oportunidad yo mataría por tu amor  
> Así que arriésgate conmigo, déjame fantasear contigo  
> Estoy agarrado en un sueño y mis sueños se realizan  
> Es tan difícil de creer, esto me alegra
> 
> Un sentimiento asombroso que llega.
> 
> Quiero amarte, amo cada pequeña cosa de ti  
> Quiero amarte, amarte, amarte


	13. Conversaciones pendientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry deberán conversar para solucionar los malentendidos entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Masturbación explícita.

Harry se quedó en el sofá durante varios minutos, con la mirada perdida. Sabía que la había cagado. Comprendió que primero tenía que haber aceptado lo que Draco le estaba entregando y después haber hablado con él.

«O mejor todavía, haberlo hecho ayer», pensó, arrepentido. «Pero en lugar de hacerlo, le he correspondido para luego hundirle con mis dudas».

Harry cogió el portátil para escribir a Hermione. Imaginaba lo que le iba a contestar, con el tono que utilizaba al razonar con él o con Ron sobre la necesidad de hablar de sus sentimientos con otras personas:

—Harry, espera a que se le pase el enfado. Ahora está dolido y se siente rechazado, pero si lo hablas con él, podréis solucionar el problema.

«Cuanto te echo de menos, Hermione. Si hubieras estado aquí, me habrías dado la lata hasta conseguir que hablase con él en lugar de postergarlo y seguramente no estaría en este lío», pensó, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—No lo sé, compañero. ¿A ti te gusta? Quiero decir… es Malfoy —diría Ron, remarcando el apellido con un énfasis que pusiese en duda su cordura—, pero no sé, si a ti te gusta, bésale. Que yo no entiendo cómo puede gustarte, pero oye, cada uno…

Se echó a reír histéricamente. Hermione le habría cortado para que no siguiese diciendo alguna barbaridad con algún comentario sobre que Ron gestionaba sus sentimientos igual que una zapatilla vieja. Harry sabía que no era cierto, ambos habían aprendido mucho en esos años.

Suspiró, echando mucho de menos a Ron cerca, ya que seguramente habría acabado dándole el empujoncito necesario aunque no entendiese por qué Draco.

Hermione y Ron hacían de Harry una mejor persona, se completaban y tantos años juntos les habían dado una complicidad enorme, se entendían como poca gente. Era en ocasiones como esta cuando más los echaba de menos como la familia que eran.

Empezó a contarles lo que había pasado y pidiéndoles consejo. Gran parte de sus dudas se habían disipado con las palabras de Draco, ya que había comprobado que este había considerado los mismos problemas que él. Escribió durante un rato, de manera caótica, desahogándolo todo sobre el teclado. Al terminar, se dio cuenta que si lo enviaba así, no iban a entender nada y decidió reposarlo. Revisaría y ordenaría la información por la noche, antes de enviarlo.

Harry se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio. Apoyó la cabeza y las palmas de las manos en la puerta, en silencio. Percibió el quedo sollozo de Draco al otro lado. Oírlo hizo que el pecho le doliese. Si al menos estuviera dispuesto a escucharle…

Tenía que ir a trabajar, aunque no le apetecía. Con desgana, Harry terminó de hacer la comida. La dejó en la barra con un encantamiento calentador. No tenía hambre, pero quizá Draco quisiese salir a comer. Volvió a escuchar a través de la puerta, pero ya no oyó nada. Golpeó con los nudillos.

—Draco, he de irme a trabajar. —Harry esperó unos segundos, pero Draco no contestó—. En la cocina te he dejado la comida, por si te apetece. Intenta comer algo, por favor, aunque sea sólo para tomar tus pociones. —Sopesó si decir lo que estaba pensando. Decidió hacerlo—. Yo… lo siento mucho, Draco. No que me beses, sino cómo he reaccionado yo. Deberíamos hablar, porque me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas, pero entiendo que no quieras hacerlo ahora mismo. Cuando vuelva, traeré cena. Chino, ¿te parece bien? Si te apetece, podemos ver otra película juntos.

Se calló porque estaba empezando a balbucear. Por un lado, quería decirle que deseaba que todo siguiese igual entre ellos y, por otro lado, que eso era mentira, que ojalá hubiese otro beso, muchos más besos. Pero en ese momento tenía que respetar que Draco no quisiese hablar de eso.

La vida podía ser muy complicada, a veces, Harry prefería cuando sólo tenía que perseguir a un mago tenebroso. Esperó unos segundos más por si Draco le contestaba.

«A lo mejor está dormido», se le ocurrió. Deprisa, garabateó un par de frases en una hoja de papel, con lo mismo que le había dicho, y lo dejó junto a la comida.

Con el corazón en un puño, Harry salió por la puerta.

Draco seguía al otro lado de la puerta, abrazándose las rodillas todavía. Cuando Harry habló al otro lado de la puerta, le había oído claramente. Su voz, derrotada y desesperada, le había removido todos los sentimientos. Por un momento, había estado tentado de contestarle. O levantarse y abrir.

Oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse suavemente. Se arrepintió de no haber salido o respondido. Harry se había portado muy bien con él, no se merecía un muro de silencio, por muy dolido él que estuviese. Valoró salir y llamarle desde el rellano de las escaleras pero, si lo hacía, le impediría llegar a trabajar a tiempo.

«Me ha prometido cena china y película. Vale, no lo ha prometido, pero ha sonado a promesa. Tiene razón, deberíamos hablar».

A veces, Draco tenía la impresión de que Harry estaba hablando las cosas todo el tiempo, pero gracias a eso se llevaban mejor y solucionaban los conflictos antes de que se enquistasen.

—Granger —dictaminó con sorna, suponiendo que esa faceta de Harry había sido influencia de alguien más—, Weasley no parecía tan expresivo en Hogwarts, mientras que Granger hablaba por los codos.

Le envidió de nuevo. Greg y Vincent habían sido… bueno… obedientes. Si tenían sentimientos, Draco nunca se había enterado. Con el resto, hablar de sentimientos había sido exponerse, algo que podía volverse en tu contra. No era lo más conveniente. Durante el funesto gobierno de los mortífagos, los sentimientos había habido que enterrarlos en lo más profundo para que los destinatarios de esos sentimientos siguieran vivos e indemnes.

Se prometió que hablaría con Harry al volver. Se había sentido mejor con oírle tras la puerta. Además, Draco había repasado lo ocurrido varias veces y había concluido que Harry no lo había rechazado. Había parecido más avergonzado y apurado porque Draco estuviese confundiendo agradecimiento con atracción que otra cosa. En ningún momento lo había apartado. Es más, Draco podría jurar que había correspondido el beso. No era idiota, tampoco iba a albergar esperanzas otra vez. Pero Harry parecía dispuesto a abrir una oportunidad al menos a una amistad y Draco estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa mano amiga.

—Vaya, parece que a la señorita estirada no le gusta que haya puertas cerradas donde no pueda entrar, ¿eh? —dijo Draco al oír que Lady rascaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta. Lady entró, husmeando la habitación con curiosidad. Draco río quedamente cuando la gata se frotó contra sus piernas y se sentó formalmente a sus pies, relamiéndose la trufa.

—Y ahora resulta que es usted una relamida, además de controladora y cotilla. Un dechado de virtudes —bromeó Draco, echándose a reír cuando la gata le contestó con un maullido—. Venga, vamos a comer. Harry tiene razón, tengo que tomar mis pociones.

La comida preparada bajo un hechizo calentador era otro indicador de que, por parte de Harry, el beso no había cambiado nada. Con un profundo alivio, Draco se sentó a dar cuenta del plato con apetito, aunque unos minutos atrás hubiera jurado que no tenía hambre. Encontró y, con una punzada de culpabilidad por la preocupación que reflejaba, leyó la nota que Harry le había dejado. Fregando la vajilla, se percató de que Harry se había marchado sin comer.

—Tu humano puede ser un poco dramas a veces, Lady. —Esta movió las orejas al reconocer su nombre—. Con menudo se ha ido a juntar.

Se sentó en el sofá para terminar de leer el libro. Se fijó en que el portátil estaba encendido. Curioso, Draco lo acercó leyendo el texto que había en primer plano. Al acabar, se sintió culpable por haber leído una carta de Harry a sus amigos. Seguramente era tan ilegal en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Se fijó en que ni siquiera lo había enviado y se preguntó por qué razón habría decidido dejarlo a medias. Cerró la tapadera del ordenador. Así, Harry se daría cuenta de que lo había visto; esperaba que no le sentase mal teniendo en cuenta que no había ido buscándolo.

«No se va a librar de que me meta con él por su pobre redacción», pensó Draco con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Suspiró satisfecho. La carta de Harry le había aclarado las dudas que tenía. Le gustaba a Harry. Tanto como para que este se preocupase por su salud emocional y se esforzase en protegerlo y comportarse con ética. Le gustó que Harry les hubiese hablado de él a sus amigos de esa manera, como interés romántico. Quería decir que significaba mucho para Harry.

—Me he comportado como un adolescente, Lady. Menos mal que tu humano tiene paciencia —murmuró, alegrándose de haber leído la carta a pesar de todo.

Harry había querido hablar. Le prometía a Granger en la carta que lo haría. Draco sonrió orgullos: había estado en lo cierto y era ella quien le animaba a hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Pequeña tunanta, tú sí que sabes manejar a un humano a tu antojo. —Rascó a Lady entre las orejas, sonriendo al verla cerrar los ojos con placer. La gata se dejó caer de lado descubriendo la tripa. Riendo, Draco le acarició allí—. Voy a escucharle, pero te prometo que no le voy a dejar huir. No es agradecimiento. Gryffindors… nunca creas a un Gryffindor cuando hable de valentía, Lady, es todo pura fachada.

Mucho más contento, Draco cogió el libro para leer. Lady se acomodó a su lado, aprovechando su calor corporal y sus caricias. Draco perdió la noción del tiempo, interrumpiéndose sólo para encender la luz al anochecer y cuando lo acabó.

—Me gusta cuando un libro te deja un vacío en el pecho al terminarlo —le dijo a Lady, que movió una oreja en señal de que le había oído—. La sensación de que no puedes volver a leerlo desde cero, Bueno, quizá un obliviate, aunque no creo que compense.

La cerradura de la puerta sonó y Harry apareció cargado con su sempiterna mochila y una bolsa de comida para llevar. Draco vio desde el sofá que traía la cara triste. Cuando Harry se volvió y lo vio sentado en el sofá, Draco le sonrió abiertamente, tratando de decirle sin palabras que ya no estaba molesto.

—Hola —dijo Harry con voz temerosa—. Ya estoy en casa.

—Obviamente —contestó Draco, sin poder contenerse. Harry hizo una mueca extraña, así que se apresuró a añadir—: Siento el drama que he montado esta mañana.

Harry lo miró de hito en hito. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Harry esperase al llegar a casa, era evidente que no esperaba encontrase a Draco tan conciliador. Draco dejó el libro en la mesa y se acercó a él, cogiendo la bolsa de comida de sus manos y dejándola en la barra. Harry pareció reaccionar y se descolgó la mochila.

—Creo que he malinterpretado algunas cosas —continuó Draco antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada—. Y mi cabezonería en no querer hablar contigo para aclararlas las ha empeorado. ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?

Harry asintió, dejando la mochila en el suelo. Draco le agarró la mano y lo llevó al sofá, sentándose tan juntos que sus rodillas se tocaban.

—Draco, yo… No quiero que te disculpes por besarme.

—Espera. —Draco le puso un dedo en el labio—. Primero yo. No, no te estoy diciendo que sienta haberte besado. Te estoy pidiendo perdón por mi reacción de después. He visto la carta que le estabas escribiendo a Granger. Eso también lo siento, el ordenador estaba abierto y cuando quise darme cuenta de qué era lo que estaba leyendo ya era tarde.

—No importa —se apresuró a responder Harry.

—No volverá a ocurrir, pero hoy me alegro de que haya sido así, porque he podido ver lo que me querías decir.

—Entonces yo también me alegro.

—Harry… Me gustas. Mucho —recalcó Draco—. Sé que solo llevo unos pocos días aquí y que puede parecer confusión, pero realmente me gusta la persona que eres.

Harry fue a decir algo, pero Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza, pidiéndole que esperase.

—Sé que yo a ti también te gusto. No por la carta a Granger. Es bastante evidente por cómo me tratas y lo que hacemos juntos: por eso te besé. —Harry asintió y el corazón de Draco bombeó, intentando salírsele del pecho—. Entiendo que no estés seguro, y que no te fíes de mis sentimientos. No pasa nada, podemos seguir siendo amigos, hemos superado peores cosas.

Harry le miró atónito durante varios segundos. Draco se mordió el labio. Acababa de darse cuenta de que, desde fuera, seguramente parecía alguien que estaba intentando proteger su situación y no enemistarse con quien le estaba dando alojamiento y comida gratis, además de muchas otras cosas.

—No sé qué podría decir para hacerte ver que esto no es por lo mucho que estás haciendo por mí. Estoy muy agradecido por todo. Joder, me has salvado la vida, Harry, cómo no iba a estarlo. Eres mi amigo, y me gustaría seguir siéndolo, incluso si prefieres que no esté aquí. Si deseas que me vaya, me iré. Y si quieres que me quede, me quedaré. La decisión es tuya.

—No quiero que te vayas —contestó Harry rápidamente con la voz ronca.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Se hizo un silencio tan largo entre ellos que Draco pensó que Harry no iba a decir nada más.

—Yo solo pensaba que… —dijo Harry finalmente—, como yo había… que tú… Tengo miedo.

—A que sea sólo agradecimiento —concluyó Draco, señalando el portátil con la cabeza. Harry asintió—. Te estoy muy agradecido. Pero no me gustas por eso. Estaba agradecido el primer día que me trajiste aquí y en ese momento no me gustabas.

—Lo demostrabas de una manera muy cáustica —se atrevió a burlarse Harry. «Buena señal», pensó Draco.

—Lo sé. Me daba miedo ser tu obra de caridad y que, cuando me hubieses sanado, volvieses a tirarme a la calle como hizo el Ministerio.

—¡Eso no va a ocurrir!

—También lo sé —le tranquilizó Draco—. Ahora. Por eso sé que te gusto realmente y que no sientes pena por mí.

Harry bajó la mirada, examinando concienzudamente sus zapatillas deportivas. Guardó silencio mucho rato. Draco esperó pacientemente.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo.

—Granger tiene razón, es muy liberador hacerlo. Y queda muy maduro. —Draco le quitó hierro al asunto, aunque estaba satisfecho de haber hecho bien las cosas.

Harry se echó a reír. Las arrugas de preocupación que traía al entrar por la puerta habían desaparecido y el ambiente estaba mucho más distendido. Le dio pena por un momento, debía haber estado todo el día triste por no haber accedido a hablar con él a mediodía. Draco se levantó del sofá para traer la cena a la mesa. Harry se levantó detrás de él.

—Draco. —Harry carraspeó e hizo una pequeña pausa. Draco se giró a mirarle —. Entonces…

Harry estaba de pie a dos pasos de él, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros y mordiéndose el labio. Draco no lo había visto ser tan torpe en una conversación en días. Se sintió tentado a lanzarle una pulla sobre lo poco que parecía haber mejorado desde su adolescencia en los temas románticos, pero se dio cuenta que eso atraería la atención a por qué lo sabía él y no quería meterse en ese río.

—¿Sí?

—Tú y yo… somos…

—Lo que quieras, Harry.

Harry levantó la vista de sus zapatillas y le miró intensamente. Caminó los dos pasos que les separaban y, aferrándole con fuerza de los brazos, le besó. Fue un beso torpe, sólo su boca pegada a la de Draco. Cuando se separó, Draco le sonrió, animándole. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, embobado.

—Claro que quiero, idiota —murmuró Harry.

Deslizando los brazos por detrás de su espalda, Harry le acercó a él. Draco le correspondió abrazándole. Se volvieron a besar con más delicadeza. Ambos entreabrieron la boca, dejando que sus alientos se mezclasen. Con timidez, Harry deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de Draco, provocando que este se estremeciese.

La lengua de Harry invadió la boca de Draco, explorándola. La de Draco salió a su encuentro, lamiéndola. Ambos profundizaron más el beso, comiéndose el uno al otro. Cuando Draco sintió que le faltaba el aliento, paró a su pesar. Se separaron, con Draco jadeando, ambos se quedaron rozándose nariz con nariz. Harry se quitó las gafas con una mano, empañadas por el calor, dejándolas en la barra de la cocina y volvió a abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué tú estás tan fresco y yo parece que he corrido alrededor del lago de Hogwarts? —se quejó Draco, con fingido desdén.

—Porque tienes que respirar por la nariz a la vez que besas —contestó Harry, riéndose.

—Claro. Tiene sentido —aceptó Draco. Hizo un mohín con los labios—. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez a ver si lo consigo?

Harry no contestó, besándolo otra vez. Esta vez Draco intentó recordarse a sí mismo respirar, no quería interrumpir el beso tan rápido. Funcionó, y estuvieron besándose como dos adolescentes durante lo que a él le parecieron simultáneamente minutos y horas. El pene de Draco estaba duro como una piedra, palpitando excitado. Y eso sólo con un par de besos.

No había sentido algo así con Pansy, con quien tuvo complicidad y cariño, pero poca pasión. Ambos pensaban en aquella época que podrían ser un buen partido el uno para el otro por sus familias, pero no había fuego entre ellos. Con Blaise había sido más experimentación y curiosidad que otra cosa, no sentía esa excitación que cosquilleaba en sus ingles y estómago al besar a Harry.

Entrando en pánico, Draco pensó que iban a llegar hasta el final. No era un ingenuo. Sabía, mejor dicho, imaginaba, lo que ocurría en el sexo. Lamentablemente, su educación sexual venía de las conversaciones con compañeros del colegio con la misma experiencia que él: ninguna. Tanto él como Harry eran chicos, por lo que a la nula práctica se sumaban sus escasos conocimientos. Probablemente su culo estaría implicado en todo aquello y empezó a preocuparse, porque no sabía qué esperar de ello.

Harry volvió a romper el beso, atacando su cuello, y el placer nubló la preocupación de Draco. Este alzó la cabeza, intentando ofrecerle la máxima piel posible, su excitación aumentando. El recuerdo de los cuatro besos mal dados en el colegio palidecía al lado de las sensaciones que estaban anulando su razonamiento. Harry se frotó contra él, haciendo que su erección aullase de placer y provocándole un estremecimiento que Harry notó.

En respuesta, Harry abandonó el cuello y volvió a su boca, llenándola de nuevo con su lengua. Estaban tan estrechamente abrazados que Draco sentía la erección de Harry aplastándose contra su ingle. Cuando Harry bajó las manos de la espalda, aferrando sus nalgas, Draco dio un respingo y puso una mano en el pecho de Harry para indicarle que parase. Harry lo hizo, mirándole inquisitivo.

—¿Está todo bien, Draco? —Harry estaba arrebatadoramente guapo. Draco le miró los labios, hinchados y rojos, las pupilas dilatadas de deseo, la lengua asomando entre los labios, lamiéndolos suavemente.

—Demasiado bien —contestó Draco mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Harry volvió a asaltar su boca. Draco se dejó hacer. Con la mano que había puesto en el pecho de Harry, Draco le acarició los pectorales por encima del jersey que llevaba, lamentando que hubiese tantas capas en medio. Harry pasó de simplemente aferrar sus nalgas a masajearlas, provocando que sus erecciones se rozasen con más intensidad. Draco, que estaba desbordado por las sensaciones, volvió a indicarle que parase.

Harry lo hizo, esta vez más serio. Entendía que algo no iba bien a pesar de su respuesta, pero no se alejó ni se separó, sólo separó la cara lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Sí… quiero decir, no —respondió Draco, confuso. Su pene le gritaba desde dentro de sus calzoncillos. «¡No seas imbécil! ¡Se siente demasiado bien como para parar!». Su cerebro, en cambio, le preguntaba si estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Harry se apartó más, preocupado—. ¡No! No te alejes.

Harry asintió, volviendo a abrazarle, dejando esta vez los brazos en su espalda, pero no lo volvió a besar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? Esto es más divertido si lo disfrutamos ambos. Pensaba que tú también querías.

—¡Sí! Quiero decir que sí quiero y que sí lo estoy disfrutando. Es… Harry, yo… no he tenido oportunidades de hacer nada de esto con nadie.

—¿He ido demasiado lejos? Lo siento, no pretendía…

—No, no. Es que me he agobiado. La última vez que besé a alguien era un crío de quince años que estaba experimentando. De repente, todo me ha sobrepasado. Cuando me has… tocado… ha sido increíbles, pero también me ha dado miedo. No he tenido sexo con un chico nunca. Tampoco con una chica, claro. No quiero que me duela —confesó Draco, intentando balbucear.

—Draco, escúchame —le dijo Harry, mirándole muy serio—. No haremos nada que no quieras hacer. Además, el sexo anal no tiene por qué doler. Y se pueden hacer otras cosas. No tenemos por qué acostarnos ahora, podemos esperar a que tú quieras y, cuando lo hagamos, si tú no quieres ir abajo, no pasa nada, lo haré yo.

—¿Ir abajo?

—Arriba el que la mete, abajo el que recibe.

—¿Tú sueles ir abajo?

—Depende. —Harry se encogió de hombros—, con algunas parejas he ido arriba, con otras abajo y con otras nos hemos intercambiado, según nos apetecía.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Me encanta. —Draco levantó las cejas, escéptico. Harry se echó a reír—. Sé sincero, cuando te he tocado el culo, ¿te ha gustado? —Draco asintió, enrojeciendo—. Ahí tienes una pequeña prueba. —Mirándolo con cariño, añadió—: Draco, no te preocupes. No tiene por qué ocurrir nada que tú no quieras.

—Estoy un poco acojonado —admitió Draco con una carcajada nerviosa—. De repente esto ha ido un poco rápido y me he asustado. Claro que sé que debe ser muy placentero, que me va a gustar y tengo mucha curiosidad por probarlo, pero no es necesario hacerlo todo de golpe hoy, ¿no?

—Draco, tú estableces hasta dónde quieres que lleguemos y cómo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió. El momento seguía siendo íntimo. Los reparos de Draco no habían enrarecido el ambiente. Al contrario, ambos seguían muy calientes. Se felicitó, había tomado una buena decisión parándole para hablar y sentar límites.

«Gracias a Granger por insistir tanto en hablar, me lo había pegado hasta a mí», resopló Draco, riéndose por la ocurrencia.

Lentamente, Draco volvió a besarle. Estaba dispuesto a jurar por Merlin que no se cansaría nunca de beberse los labios de Harry. Esta vez fue Draco quien marcó la cadencia, lenta y tranquila, enterrando una de las manos en el suave pelo de Harry. Con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de Harry, se separó con una sonrisa.

—Me jode decir esto, pero deberíamos cenar. Es tardísimo y yo no me he tomado mis pociones.

—Tienes razón —rio Harry. Le besó una vez más en los labios y se separó de Draco.

—Harry…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Por ser paciente y no presionarme.

Harry sonrió. Cenaron sentados en la barra. Draco había comido comida china anteriormente, pero no recordaba que fuese como aquella y eso fue motivo de varias bromas durante la cena, que estuvo salpicada de sonrisas cómplices. Tras recoger y fregar, Draco vio que Harry cogía la manta, preparándose para dormir en el sofá.

—Harry, ¿dormirías conmigo esta noche? —Harry le miró con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión sorprendida—. Es absurdo que duermas en el sofá, en la cama hay sitio para los dos. Estarás más cómodo y la idea me parece… agradable.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme? —bromeó Harry.

— Sólo dormir, íncubo calenturiento —le siguió el juego Draco.

Riendo, Harry asintió, dejando la manta en el sofá y siguiéndole dentro de la habitación. Draco tomó sus pociones y los dos entraron juntos al baño bromeando, cómplices, para asearse y cepillarse los dientes.

Ambos se desvistieron. Draco sintió que enrojecía cuando observó que Harry se quitaba los calzoncillos para ponerse unos pequeños pantalones cortos, regalándole un fugaz vistazo de su trasero. Decidió hacer lo mismo y dormir sin ropa interior. El pensamiento de que iban a dormir con tan poca ropa le hizo excitarse de nuevo.

Dentro de la cama y con la luz apagada, se quedaron tumbados en silencio durante un rato, mirándose en la oscuridad. Harry tenía una sonrisita tonta en la cara y Draco sabía que era un fiel reflejo de la suya.

—Harry…

—¿Sí?

—Antes, cuando te he parado, no quería decir que tuvieras que pedir permiso para besarme otra vez o tocarme el culo.

—Creo que había entendido correctamente a qué te referías, Draco.

—Menos mal.

—Pensaba que habías dicho sólo dormir.

—En ese momento no estaba pensando en lo bien que besas —dijo Draco, atrayéndole para besarle.

Cuando la intensidad y profundidad del beso se incrementó, Draco tuvo la necesidad de más contacto físico e intentó acercarse más a Harry. Este se movió para facilitárselo. Sus erecciones entraron en contacto a través de la tela y una corriente electrizante que recorría todo el cuerpo de Draco.

Se estrechó más contra Harry, recordando que este le había preguntado si le había gustado que le tocase el culo y deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, le acarició tal y como Harry había hecho. Este gimió contra su boca, frotándose contra Draco sin sutilezas.

—Tú también, Harry —le pidió, sin despegar los labios de su boca.

No tuvo que decir más. Harry acunó el culo de Draco con un apretón. El contacto entre sus entrepiernas era el máximo posible. Draco jadeó contra la boca de Harry. Sin preguntar, muy atento a la reacción de Harry, subió las manos, acariciando la espalda de Harry, volviéndolas a bajar, asegurándose esta vez de que las introducía por debajo de la gomilla del pantalón. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, jadeando ante la sensación. Draco le metió la lengua en la boca, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, oyendo la garganta de Harry vibraba de placer.

«Y esto sin hacer nada más que sobarnos como dos colegiales en una esquina», pensó Draco.

Harry metió también las manos por debajo del pantalón. El pene de Draco se endureció más y el líquido preseminal mojó su pantalón. Afortunadamente para él, Harry conservaba el control de sus acciones, porque Draco no habría sabido cómo contenerse para no descarrilar o hacer algo que no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer.

Poco a poco, Harry fue ralentizando la cadencia de las caricias y los besos, permitiendo que la niebla de deseo que nublaba la mente de Draco se despejara. Harry dejó de besarlo. Draco hizo inventario. Sus manos estaban en el culo de Harry, las de él en el suyo. Estaba caliente como una plancha y duro como una barra de hierro, con su pene aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el de Harry. Podía sentir el miembro de Harry atrapado también entre ambos, igual de duro y palpitante. Sentía una pequeña mancha de humedad en sus pantalones, pero no sabía si era sólo cosa suya o de ambos.

—Joder, no sé cómo voy dormir —se quejó Draco con una risita de frustración.

—Draco… —Harry dudó—. Entiendo que quieras que tu primer polvo no sea fruto de un calentón sin pensar y quieras establecer las condiciones y el momento, pero… sabes que podemos hacer más cosas que follar, ¿verdad?

—Tú eres un pervertido —bromeó Draco, comprendiendo que tenía razón—. ¿Qué propones?

—Lo que tú quieras. Una paja, con los límites que quieras. Aunque preferiría hacértela yo a ti. No tienes por qué hacérmela tú a mí si no te apetece. También me gustaría chupártela. Tú marcas los términos.

—¿También te gusta? —preguntó Draco, curioso—. Quiero decir, chuparla, no sólo que te lo hagan.

—Mucho. —Draco asintió, tenía sentido. Oyéndole, a él también le apetecía mucho probarlo.

—Lo que decía: un pervertido —le pinchó Draco—. ¿Te parece si hoy nos hacemos una paja? Mañana podemos probar lo de chupar.

—Lo que tú digas —accedió Harry, ensanchando la sonrisa—. ¿Cada uno se hace cargo de la suya?

—Estaba pensando más bien en un favor mutuo.

Harry se había ofrecido a hacérsela y la idea de este masturbándole lo atraía poderosamente. Tanto como la idea de tocar él a Harry. Este asintió, lamiéndose el labio inferior y se apartó un poco para bajarse el pantalón y liberar su erección. Con un movimiento rápido, Draco hizo lo mismo. Al volver a apretarse contra Harry, Draco pudo sentir cómo la piel de su pene rozaba la suya, caliente y aterciopelada.

Harry se inclinó hacia él y le besó. Sintió su mano rodeándole con firmeza y, retirándole el prepucio hacia abajo, le acarició el frenillo con el dedo pulgar, extendiendo el líquido seminal que estaba chorreando por toda la punta. Draco se mordió la mejilla intentando no correrse con la caricia. Gimió y, metiendo la mano bajo la sábana, agarró la polla de Harry.

Estaba dura. Al tacto, parecía algo más gruesa que la suya. Era suave y ardía. Le dio un pequeño apretón. Harry gimió contra su boca y volvía a avasallarle con la lengua. Draco imitó los movimientos que había hecho Harry, provocando que este volviese a gemir y moviese la mano, empezando a masturbarle.

Sus caderas saltaron hacia adelante, provocando un nuevo roce con Harry que volvió a nublarle la mente de placer. Harry incrementó la velocidad de su puño y las sensaciones de Draco se desbordaron. Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Harry paró, presionando fuertemente el puño en la base de su polla.

Draco fue consciente de que había dejado de corresponderle hacia varios segundos, dejando su mano laxa, y que tampoco había respondido a los besos que Harry había seguido dándole. Le miró con una disculpa en la punta de la lengua, pero Harry sonreía maliciosamente.

—¿Ansioso por correrte, Draco?

—Creo que sí —admitió Draco, avergonzado.

—Me alegro —contestó Harry, todavía sonriendo con malicia.

Harry se presionó más contra él. Draco se preguntó si realmente cabía la posibilidad de estar más cerca el uno del otro de lo que ya estaban. Harry pasó una pierna entre las suyas entrelazándolas. Con el brazo que tenía libre, Draco volvió a acariciarle el culo, apretándolo contra él.

—Ahora me toca a mí, tú déjate llevar —susurró Harry en su oído.

Harry, con delicadeza, separó la mano de Draco de su polla. Draco se dejó hacer. Lo siguiente que notó fue la palma de Harry agarrando, no, estrujando las pollas de ambos en el mismo puño, moviendo la mano arriba y abajo con un movimiento largo y lento.

Draco gimió más fuerte que antes, sintiendo cómo Harry sonreía contra su cuello. La respiración de este sobre su oreja le estaba volviendo loco. Movió las caderas, intentando frotarse contra la polla de Harry a la vez que este les masturbaba. Nunca había estado tan caliente, ni siquiera en sus sueños húmedos adolescentes.

Draco atacó el cuello de Harry. Lo besó suavemente y chupó. Sabía a sudor y olía a almizcle. Sin poder contenerse, lo mordió. Harry dio un respingo, y Draco lo consoló con un lametón. Harry aumentó la velocidad. Segundos después, Draco sintió que estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

—Yo, yo… ¡Harry! —gimió Draco, volviendo a morder su cuello, intentando contenerse.

—Dale, Draco. —Lu voz ronca de Harry, llena de deseo, lo llevó al límite.

Draco se corrió. Los espesos chorros mancharon sus vientres. Harry siguió masturbándolos a ambos rápidamente, llevando a Draco a un paroxismo orgásmico descontrolado. Cuando el placer comenzaba a ser casi doloroso, Harry frenó en seco y, con un gemido largo y gutural, se corrió también. Draco notó cómo su semen golpeaba repetidas veces su abdomen, húmedo y caliente, y sonrió, feliz.

—Esto ha sido… —jadeó Draco, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

—Me alegro —sonrió Harry. Se retiró un poco, dándole espacio, con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Todo bien? —Draco asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Ha sido como esperabas?

—Mejor —confesó Draco.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y los ojos brillaban con somnolencia. Draco estaba pegajoso y mojado, pero no le importó. Era excitante. No podía estar sucio de algo que se había sentido tan bien. El sopor le invadió a él también y, cerrando los ojos, Draco se quedó dormido.


	14. Una sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ha planeado una sorpresa para Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Escena sexual explícita.

Harry despertó antes que Draco. Con los ojos cerrados, notó que la respiración de este hacía que su pelo alborotado le caracoleara en la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza y, durante un instante, Harry se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Todavía dormido, Draco estrechó su abrazo. Los últimos retazos de dudas de Harry se disiparon. Algo tan bueno no podía ser malo. Y duraría lo que tuviese que durar. Se preguntó cuándo debería decirle a Draco la sorpresa que tenía preparada para esa tarde.

—¿Hoy era el día que no trabajabas? —susurró soñoliento Draco detrás de él.

—Hoy y mañana.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más en la cama?

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Draco le besó el pelo de su nuca. Después, inspiró profundamente, oliéndole el cabello y frotando su nariz contra él.

—Hueles muy bien —musitó Draco.

—Es el champú del trabajo, Draco. No tiene ningún olor especial.

—No hablaba del champú. Hablaba de ti, de tu olor. —Harry se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió orgulloso.

«Le gusta cómo huelo», pensó, satisfecho. Desde que Draco vivía con él, Harry también creía volver a oler flores en el dormitorio. Probablemente tenía más que ver con el jabón que Draco estuviese usando, pero a Harry le gustaba pensar que era el propio Draco quien olía así.

—Tengo que ir al baño —suspiró Draco—. La vejiga me va a estallar.

Perezosamente, Draco se levantó. Harry oyó cómo tiraba de la cadena y corría el agua de la ducha. El sonido hizo que Harry fuese consciente de que, tras masturbarse la noche anterior, se habían dormido sin limpiarse y su abdomen estaba manchado de semen seco. Cuando Draco volvió a meterse en la cama, Harry también se levantó.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte —dijo Harry, amenazándole con la mirada.

Entrando en el baño, se apresuró a cepillarse rápidamente los dientes al mismo tiempo que pasaba por la ducha. Cuando salió, Draco estaba bocarriba en la cama. Harry se tumbó encima de él, encajando la barbilla en el hueco de su hombro. Draco le abrazó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —preguntó Harry, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Muy bien. No sabía que era tan genial dormir con alguien. Te lo tenía que haber propuesto antes.

Draco empezó a dibujarle círculos en la espalda con una caricia perezosa. Harry bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho. Escuchó atentamente el latido del corazón de Draco y dejó que su cabeza subiese y bajase al ritmo de su respiración. Sonaba totalmente diferente de aquella otra ocasión, que ahora parecía lejana aunque hiciese pocos días.

Le acarició el abdomen, cada vez menos hundido. La poción contra la anemia de Michael estaba haciendo efecto. Deseando tocar piel, Harry metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta. Rodeó el ombligo con la yema de los dedos. Subió hasta el pecho de Draco trazando una línea por el centro y puso la mano en el pectoral contrario adonde tenía apoyada la cabeza. El pezón se endureció rápidamente bajo su palma. Lo rodeó gentilmente con los dedos y lo masajeó. Alzó la cabeza para ver cómo estaba reaccionando Draco.

—¿Está bien? —Draco asintió los ojos cerrados—. ¿Quieres que pare?

Draco abrió los ojos, amenazante.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Harry rio contra el pecho de Draco, frotando con la nariz, a través de la tela, el otro pezón. Este también se endureció al calor de su aliento y pudo marcarlo con los dientes. Harry lamió la tela de la camiseta hasta que esta se humedeció.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, deleitándose en su respiración acelerada y, de nuevo, bajó la mano hasta el ombligo, trazando líneas en el inicio de la línea de vello, que siguió hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones. La polla de Draco se alzaba por debajo de estos, levantando la tela con fuerza.

—¿Quieres cumplir tu propósito de anoche? —preguntó Harry, recordándole sus palabras.

Draco asintió, ansioso. Harry metió la mano de nuevo debajo de la camiseta, levantándola hasta casi el cuello, descubriéndole el torso.

—Si crees que voy muy deprisa, me paras. —Harry esperó a ver el asentimiento de Draco antes de continuar.

Con delicadeza, besó ambos pezones. Mordió suavemente uno de ellos, notando el respingo de Draco, y le consoló acto seguido con un lametón.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí — Draco suspiró—. Es electrizante.

Repitió con el otro pezón, obteniendo la misma reacción. Bajó lentamente, cubriendo de besos el camino hasta llegar al ombligo, por el cual paseó la lengua antes de continuar por la línea de vello donde antes había acariciado con los dedos. Draco gimió quedamente cuando llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón.

Se situó entre las piernas de Draco, que las abrió para facilitarle la tarea y, bajándole el pantalón, Harry dejó la polla de Draco al aire. Volvió la cabeza hacia Draco, que estaba mirándolo con intensidad, y se centró de nuevo en su polla, relamiéndose golosamente. La había visto más veces, pero era la primera vez que podía mirarla con detenimiento. Harry estimó que quizá no tan gruesa como la suya, pero sí más larga.

La vena se le marcaba con detalle. Con lentitud, Harry la recorrió con la punta de la lengua, recreándose en el reborde del prepucio y el frenillo hasta llegar al extremo, donde hundió la lengua en el agujerito. Draco alzó la cadera involuntariamente al sentir el contacto. Con una mano, Harry lo sujetó a la cama mientras con la otra acariciaba el vello de debajo del ombligo.

Volvió a repetir los mismos pasos y, al finalizar, Harry envolvió con su boca el glande entero. Draco volvió a empujar con la cadera, pero se lo impidió con firmeza. Con fuerza, Harry succionó, arrancando un gemido profundo de Draco. Subió la mano que tenía sobre su abdomen hasta uno de los pezones de Draco y empezó a pellizcarlo suavemente y acariciarlo.

Draco gimió más fuerte. Harry relajó la garganta lo más que pudo e intentó tomarle entero con la boca. Cuando lo consiguió, retiró la mano de la cadera de Draco, indicándole que se moviese con libertad. Harry dirigió su mano libre hacia su propio pene, masturbándose al mismo ritmo que subía y bajaba la cabeza. Aceptando su invitación, Draco comenzó a empujar la polla contra la boca de Harry. Este dejó de mover la cabeza, permitiendo que Draco le follase la boca mientras movía su mano cada vez más rápido, a punto de correrse.

—¡Harry! ¡Voy a…! —gimió Draco, intentando apartar la cabeza de Harry.

Este no lo permitió y succionó con más fuerza, provocando un grito hondo de Draco. Harry tragó sin pensar los espesos hilos que golpearon su garganta mientras él se corría manchando las sábanas. Cuando Draco se relajó de nuevo contra la cama, Harry se sacó la polla de la boca y, dándole dos lametones más, volvió a recostarse en su hombro.

—Eso ha sido… Guau —reconoció Draco con un suspiro satisfecho.

Harry se rio entre dientes, complacido, acurrucándose más cerca de Draco y arropándolos con la sábana. Draco se apresuró a abrazarse a él, acomodándose. Antes de volver a caer en un sueño ligero, Harry pensó que ese día tendrían que cambiar las sábanas sin falta. Otra vez. Sonrió pensando que ojalá hubiese muchas más.

Despertó varias horas más tarde, siendo media mañana. Draco estaba ya despierto, acariciando el pelo de Harry con una mano, mirando al techo.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos —susurró Harry.

—Cada vez me compras más barato —se indignó Draco. Petulante, añadió—: No aceptaré menos de un sickle, que fue lo que ofreciste la última vez.

—Vale, viejo tacaño —accedió Harry entre risas.

—Pensaba que tengo hambre y que debería haberme tomado mis pociones hace casi una hora. Ahora quiero mi sickle.

—No lo puedo creer. —Harry estalló en una risotada. Segundos después, Draco se unía a él—. Tienes olfato para los negocios.

—Soy un Malfoy, no puedo evitar ser bueno en todo lo que hago.

Harry lo hizo callar con un almohadazo. Se levantaron y, peleando de broma, se sentaron a tomar un desayuno tardío.

—He pensado que esta tarde podíamos hacer algo diferente —propuso Harry, emocionado con la idea.

Se le había ocurrido la tarde anterior, volviendo de trabajar, pero no había estado seguro de que la situación llegase a ser propicia para ir.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Draco interesado.

—No has ido nunca al cine, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Qué es?

—Prefiero no decírtelo por ahora. Tendrás que confiar en mí. —Draco entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—. Después podemos ir a cenar juntos.

—Me gusta la idea, pero no tengo ropa elegante —lamentó Draco.

—No te preocupes, un cine no es un sitio elegante, puedes ir vestido como el otro día. —Dándose cuenta que quizá no era ese el problema, Harry añadió—: Si quieres, el lunes podemos salir a comprarte ropa que te guste más.

—No creo que sea necesario. Más adelante. Ahora estoy usando la ropa más grande que compraste, si cojo un poco más de peso pronto no me servirá —argumentó Draco.

Se alegró de que Draco ni siquiera considerase la opción de rechazar la ropa y que hubiese razonado su respuesta.

Era cierto que se veía mejor cada día, algo imposible en tan poco tiempo comiendo.

—Es cierto que has cogido peso —se alegró Harry.

—Debería ser imposible, por mucho que haya comido —dijo Draco, pasándose la mano por la todavía delgada tripa—. Supongo que la talla de la ropa no engaña.

—Es la poción de la anemia de Michael. Debe hacer algo para aprovechar y exprimir al máximo los nutrientes.

—Voy a perder mi estilizada figura y no te gustaré —bromeó Draco, fingiendo un puchero.

—Habrá que hacer mucho ejercicio para evitarlo —respondió Harry con un guiño que provocó que Draco se mordiera el labio—. Hoy te haré otro análisis de sangre para comprobar en qué valores estás. Ayer me dieron los resultados en el hospital del que te hice el otro día; con tanta emoción se me olvidó comentártelo.

—Vamos a tener que hacer menos ejercicio si queremos que conserve sus capacidades mentales, señor Potter —le picó Draco antes de ponerse serio de nuevo—. ¿Qué tal salieron los resultados?

—Lo mismo que averigüé por el método mágico. Anemia, defensas bajas, bajo nivel de plaquetas y glóbulos rojos… Estoy convencido que no se corresponden con lo de hoy. Ahora que sé que mi hechizo da datos fiables, puedo repetirlo y comparar.

—Genial.

Ambos se levantaron. Draco fue a la ducha para poder recibir el tratamiento y Harry se dedicó a quitar las sábanas sucias y poner unas limpias. Estaba terminando de poner el almohadón cuando Draco salió del baño envuelto en la toalla.

—Ya estoy terminando —dijo Harry, buscando la varita para convertir la cama en la camilla.

Mientras Draco se tumbaba, él se lavó las manos y se dispuso a concentrarse en el tratamiento. Que las cosas entre Draco y él hubieran cambiado probablemente ayudaría a que se centrase en lo que estaba haciendo sin distracciones mejor que antes, pero igualmente tenía que cerciorarse de aplicar bien la poción.

Harry pensó que, cuando finalizase el tratamiento, podía probar a masajear el cuerpo de Draco con algún tipo de aceite relajante, ya que la idea de hacerlo le ponía bastante. Quizá incluso con alguno de los que tenían sabor o efecto calor.

Antes de empezar a frotarle la poción, Harry hizo el hechizo de transferencia de sangre a un vial y lo examinó. De reojo, vio que Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima y, aunque intentaba parecer indiferente, Harry podía notar su preocupación.

—En esencia está todo bien —le tranquilizó con media sonrisa—. Es verdad que algunos valores siguen un poco bajos, pero la mejoría es notable. Calculo que dentro de una semana más estarás en la parte inferior de la escala normal de tu peso y valores.

—Eso suena genial.

Durante la siguiente hora se dedicó a frotar las articulaciones de Draco con dedicación. Cuando la sempiterna erección de Draco se presentó, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Draco estaba muchísimo más relajado que los días anteriores. Cuando terminó, Draco no se levantó inmediatamente de la camilla como solía hacer.

—Tus articulaciones están mejor también —constató Harry—. Puedo notar la rótula completa y en perfectas condiciones, acolchada por el menisco. Y tu espalda está genial también. ¿Puedes mover los dedos sin molestias?

Draco los movió en respuesta, mientras sonreía. Después, alzó la rodilla derecha hasta su pecho, palpándola y evaluándola.

—Esto hace una semana habría sido impensable —dijo Draco, contento—. Yo también noto el hueso. De hecho, no me duele nada, pero no me dolía antes de la poción, así que no es el efecto anestésico. Y anoche no recuerdo haber tomado el analgésico.

—Si no te duele no lo tomes —le confirmó Harry—. Voy a ducharme yo también. Como hemos desayunado tarde, podemos saltarnos la comida. En el cine podemos picar algunas golosinas y cuando salgamos hacer una cena temprana. Así no encontraremos colas en ningún sitio.

Draco miró el reloj. Era casi la hora de comer pero, efectivamente, no tenía hambre después del desayuno tardío. Con un asentimiento, se levantó de la camilla, permitiendo a Harry convertirla en cama.

—Por cierto, si quieres afeitarte, tengo hojillas —dijo Harry.

El vello facial de Draco era mucho más rubio y fino que el suyo, pero llevaba varios días sin afeitarse y Harry se imaginó que querría hacerlo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que en su propia cara había una barba de varios días que empezaba a picarle.

—No he usado nunca una hoja de esas.

—Ven, te enseñaré.

Entraron al baño y Harry sacó dos hojillas desechables y espuma de afeitar. Le enseñó a extender la espuma y le dio la primera pasada con la hojilla. Después dejó que Draco lo hiciese por sí mismo mientras él se afeitaba también. Unos minutos después, el lavabo parecía parte del escenario de La matanza de Texas.

—¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Estás seguro que no quieres degollarme? —exclamó Draco desesperado al cuarto o quinto corte.

—Espera, espera, déjame… —Harry empezó a reírse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra reírte, Potter! ¡Esto cuenta como asesinato de arma blanca, que lo sepas! —amenazó Draco. Harry estalló en risotadas ante la mirada indignada de Draco—. ¡Compórtate, Potter!

—Lo siento, lo siento —jadeó Harry, intentando dejar de reírse y recuperar el aliento—. Es que es tan gracioso… Mírate en el espejo…

Volvió a explotar en carcajadas. Draco fue suavizando poco a poco el semblante, procurando mantener una pizca de dignidad y no reírse, pero al final se acabó rindiendo y uniéndose a él. Un rato después consiguieron tranquilizarse.

—Ven, déjame —le dijo Harry. Con cariño, le sujetó la barbilla, apurando las islas de barba que Draco se había dejado por toda la cara. Después, mojando una toalla, le limpió con suavidad los restos de espuma y la sangre que manaba de las heridas—. No te preocupes, sangran escandalosamente, pero al cabo de un rato se pasa.

—¿Y tú haces esto todas las semanas? —preguntó Draco, escéptico.

—Varias veces, tengo más vello que tú. Es cuestión de práctica. —Draco levantó las cejas, incrédulo—. ¿Ves? Ya está.

—¿No vas a curarme las heridas con magia?

—No creo que sea necesario —contestó Harry—. No seas dramático.

Draco examinó su maltrecha cara con cuidado en el espejo, haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

—Presumido…

—Habló el que lleva un afeitado modélico sin acuchillarse la cara… —masculló Draco entre dientes.

Harry volvió a reír mientras se desnudaba para entrar en la ducha.

—Harry, ¿me estás provocando?

—Más quisiera… En esta ducha no entramos juntos, me temo.

—Lástima. —Petulante, Draco le dio un beso en los labios y salió del baño esbozando una última sonrisa en dirección a Harry. «Cabrón vengativo…», pensó este, divertido.

Al salir de la ducha, Draco estaba en calzoncillos y calcetines, mirando críticamente la ropa que tenía esparcida encima de la cama.

—¿Tú que vas a ponerte? —le preguntó al verle.

—Un vaquero y una camiseta, Draco. Te lo dije antes, no hace falta complicarse mucho, no vamos a ir a ningún sitio elegante.

—¿Eso es un vaquero? —preguntó Draco, señalando uno de los tejanos.

—Sí.

—Parece gastado, y al mismo tiempo está completamente nuevo. —Draco arrugó el labio mientras lo decía.

—Sí, se llevan así. También los hacen sin gastar, no te creas, pero es más complicado encontrarlos desde hace unos meses. Cosas de la moda. Hace un tiempo se llevaban rotos. —Draco frunció el ceño más todavía—. Son muy cómodos. Y perfectos para ir al cine.

—No parecen cómodos.

—Créeme que lo son —le insistió Harry—. Es el pantalón para todo. Si te pones una camiseta y deportivas, vas informal. Si quieres ir un poquito más formal, cambias la camiseta por camisa y las deportivas por zapatos. No es como ir en traje, pero es pasable. Con esa camisa verde oscuro te quedarían como un guante.

Draco asintió y empezó a vestirse. Harry abrió el armario y escogió una de las camisetas menos desgastadas que tenía, ya que parecía que Draco se había empeñado en ir más elegante que él, y un vaquero. Se roció con desodorante y colonia. Al instante, Draco lo abrazó por detrás y frotó la nariz contra su cuello.

—Vaya, Potter. No me habías dicho que tenías perfume. ¿Me prestas?

—Claro, elige —contestó Harry, teniéndole los frascos—. Cuando salgamos a comprarte ropa podemos buscar una colonia que te guste más.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de oler a ti? —preguntó Draco, cogiéndolos antes de empezar a mordisquearle el cuello.

—Siempre puedes oler a mí… en mí —le hizo notar Harry con una sonrisa.

—Buen plan —ronroneó Draco en respuesta.

—Draco… Debemos salir ya si queremos llegar con tiempo al cine.

—No me importa no llegar a tiempo al cine, Harry —repuso Draco con otro lametón travieso.

—Créeme, sí que te importa.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que es, Potter.

—Ahora no lo sabes, pero cuando lo sepas me darás la razón. No es algo que te quieras perder. Esto podemos continuarlo después.

—¡Vale, me fío de ti! —aceptó Draco, exasperado—. Vamos al cine. Pero te tomo la palabra.

Un rato después, habían conseguido terminar de vestirse y salir de casa. Harry lo había guiado hacia el cine donde proyectaban la película a un paso enérgico. El cine, que sólo proyectaba ciclos de películas antiguas, quedaba un poco alejado de su apartamento, pero no tanto como para no ir caminando. Salvo si estabas en baja forma física. Redujo un poco el paso cuando Draco empezó a jadear, maldiciéndose por no haber elegido el transporte público.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Harry al llegar a la entrada del cine—. Siento haberte traído tan deprisa.

—Bien, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Draco—. Es la falta de costumbre, se me pasará rápido. Hace una semana habría sido impensable, ahora sólo es un poco frustrante estar en tan poca forma física.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que la recuperes —afirmó Harry volviéndose hacia el portero y enseñándole las dos entradas.

Harry estaba nervioso. No había podido creerlo cuando se fijó en la cartelera la noche anterior, volviendo del trabajo. Había sacado las entradas directamente, confiando en poder ofrecérselas a Draco como parte de su la disculpa por su reacción al beso de este. Las cosas habían salido tan bien que se había olvidado de decírselo, pero se alegraba de haber podido mantener la sorpresa.

Al entrar, Harry lo arrastró hacia el pequeño quiosco donde vendían palomitas recién hechas, golosinas y refrescos. Draco había empezado a sonreír en cuanto había notado el olor y Harry le invitó a pedir todo lo que quisiese.

—La película es larga, así que coge todo lo que quieras. Si sobra algo nos lo comemos mañana en casa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en las butacas que les correspondían de la sala, después de haber pasado por el cuarto de baño, iban cargados con más golosinas que un niño de once años en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Esa sábana blanca es el televisor? —preguntó Draco, curioso. Unos adolescentes que había delante se volvieron a mirarles al oír la pregunta.

—Sí, la pantalla. Es donde se ve la imagen.

—¿Y por dónde sale el sonido?

—Mira. —Harry le señaló los grandes altavoces a los lados de la sala—. Por todos esos altavoces. Detrás de la pantalla hay tres más y detrás nuestro otro. El sonido va a venir de todas partes y podrás escucharlo en la dirección de la que se supone que procede.

—¿Y cuándo empieza? —Draco parecía impresionado y estaba empezando a moverse excitado, como cuando vieron la primera película en casa.

—Faltan unos minutos. Hay otra película en la sala de al lado que debe estar terminando ya. La gente de allí irá al baño y a comprar palomitas y vendrá aquí a ver esta. Por eso quería llegar pronto, para evitar esa multitud.

—¿Qué película es? —Los chicos volvieron a girarse para mirarlos mientras reían ya con menos disimulo.

Harry se dio cuenta que debían estar pensando que estaban chiflados. Lamentó su falta de costumbre de portar varita, porque podría haber hecho un Muffliato que los aislara. Aunque tampoco era buena idea hacer magia tan cerca de muggles y darle la oportunidad al Ministerio de meter las narices en su vida. Se resignó, tendrían que pasar por unos frikis excéntricos.

—Creo que te vas a dar cuenta pronto —contestó Harry, indicándole la gente que estaba comenzando a entrar en la sala.

—Harry… esa gente… va vestida de… ¿hobbit?

—Sí —rio Harry—. Supongo que la gente que viene a estas sesiones les gusta vivirlas más intensamente y se disfrazan para verlas.

—¿Me has traído a ver El Señor de los Anillos?

—Sí, la tercera —afirmó Harry, orgulloso—. Hoy proyectaban una maratón de las tres películas en este cine. Ver las tres seguidas era una locura para nosotros, porque en total son más de diez horas, pero pensé que podríamos ver la que te falta.

—¿Me has traído a ver El Señor de los Anillos en una pantalla más grande que cualquier pared de tu casa?

—Le dieron muchos premios por estar bien hecha —le dijo Harry, disfrutando al ver su cara de asombro—, supuse que merecía la pena.

—Eres genial, Potter —cuchicheó Draco, emocionado.

La sala terminó de llenarse y pronto las luces se apagaron. Draco se vio inmerso en la película, extasiado como en casa. Sentado al borde del asiento, a veces se olvidaba incluso de las palomitas o la bebida que mantenía en la mano. Harry podía ver, con las luces de la propia película, cómo se quedaba boquiabierto al aparecer los primeros planos de la ciudad de Gondor o las escenas de las batallas.

Draco casi saltó de la butaca en la escena del volcán y Harry le puso la mano en la rodilla para indicarle que no debían molestar al resto de las personas del cine. Draco lo miró un segundo, intentando recordar quién era y dónde estaba, le sonrío y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios antes de volver a fijar la vista en la pantalla. Harry se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Nunca nadie le había dado una muestra de afecto así en público, con esa naturalidad.

Cuando la película acabó y encendieron las luces, ellos se quedaron sentados. Mientras el resto de la gente se levantaba, Draco pidió quedarse durante los créditos a escuchar la música.

—Es portentoso —susurró Draco, impresionado.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Muchísimo.

—Te dije que querías venir al cine —le pinchó Harry.

—Tenías razón. No es como verla en casa. Es todo más…

—Grande.

—No. El tamaño de tu televisor está bien para el tu salón. Es más completo. El sonido, la imagen, la música…

—Es cierto. Es una experiencia diferente.

—Me encanta que me hayas traído al cine. —El brillo ilusionado de los ojos de Draco le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Ya lo imaginaba —rio Harry, sonrojándose—. ¿Nos vamos a cenar?

Draco miró inquisitivamente los restos de las golosinas y palomitas que había a sus pies, como valorando. Después, asintió y empezó a recoger los envoltorios.

—Sí. Es sorprendente que tenga hambre después de toda esta comida, pero sí.

—Son chucherías, es normal. Además, la película ha durado cuatro horas. Yo he acabado mis palomitas hace tres.

—¿Cuatro horas? —se sorprendió Draco—. Se me han pasado volando.

Salieron del cine al frío del exterior. A pesar de que habían entrado a primera hora de la tarde, ya era casi noche cerrada. Draco se pegó a Harry y le cogió la mano, ajustándose con la otra el cuello de la cazadora.

—Bueno, Potter… —dijo Draco, esbozando una sonrisa seductora que hizo que el pene de Harry diese un saltito dentro de sus calzoncillos—. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar a cenar?

—No lo sé. Hay un pub cerca de aquí donde podemos comer lo que tengan ese día en el menú. El ambiente suele ser tranquilo, pero si te apetece otra cosa…

—El pub está bien por mí.

Caminaron despacio. Harry no quería forzar a Draco otra vez, como había hecho esa tarde, aunque este no lucía demasiado cansado. Estaban a un par de calles cuando notó el mismo cosquilleo en la mente que había sentido cuando salieron a pasear. La mano de Draco se tensó dentro de la suya y apretó con fuerza su agarre.

—Harry… —dijo Draco con voz tensa—. No mires a tu alrededor, creo que…

—Lo sé —le cortó Harry—. Yo también lo he notado.

—¿También intentan entrar en tu mente?

—Sí —contestó Harry, serio—. Creo que es la misma persona que lo intentó cuando salimos a dar un paseo. Tiene la misma… consistencia, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste?

—En cuanto me lo dijiste. No había prestado atención, porque había estado pendiente de ti, pero en cuanto lo mencionaste, lo noté.

—Al principio, pensé que me lo estaba imaginando —admitió Draco—. Luego sospeché lo que podía ser. Han destrozado demasiadas veces mis recuerdos invadiéndome la mente como para no identificarlo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? —preguntó Harry, más preocupado de lo que quería aparentar.

—¿Estamos haciendo algo malo? —negó Draco con la cabeza—. ¿Algo que justifique que nos espíen así?

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. No sabía si hacerlo. No, no estaban haciendo nada malo… desde su punto de vista. Desde el del Ministerio, si querían que estuviesen haciendo algo malo, les bastaba inventárselo para justificarlo.

—Hablaremos mientras cenamos.

Llegaron al pub y entraron. Harry escogió una mesa libre y se sentó de manera que podía ver a la gente que entraba y salía. Draco se sentó enfrente de él. Un camarero se acercó a ellos para informarles de lo que podían comer y anotarles el pedido. Harry esperó a que les hubiesen servido las bebidas antes de contestar.

—El Ministerio… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté el otro día? —Draco asintió, serio—. Bueno, no soy una persona muy popular para ellos.

—Me lo contaste, sí —dijo Draco, apretando los labios con disgusto—. Te marcaron como el próximo Señor Tenebroso e hicieron una campaña de propaganda contra ti.

—Hasta ahora me han dejado estar porque vivo en el mundo muggle, pero cuando voy al mundo mágico… me localizan nada más entrar. En cuanto lo hacen, los aurores vienen por mí, me interrogan y me registran.

—Un momento. —Draco entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—. ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió aquel día? Cuando fuiste a por mis medicinas. Sonaba más a aurores que a un jefe muggle.

—Sí —confesó Harry—. Dawlish me hizo pasar un mal rato. Disfruta jodiéndome todo lo que puede. En cuanto encuentra una excusa, me arresta durante el tiempo máximo legal. Aquel día no podía permitirme que lo hiciese o habría tardado más de un día en volver a casa. Habrían registrado mi mochila más a fondo y habrían descubierto las medicinas escondidas en ella. Me las habrían confiscado.

—¿Por eso no haces magia?

—Por eso y porque vivir en el mundo muggle implica ser muggle a tiempo completo. Pero sí, esa fue una razón de peso. Por ejemplo, dejé de hacer poción pimentónica porque me arrestaron bajo el cargo de traficar con crisopos.

—¿Qué? —Draco estaba atónito.

—Es un ingrediente de pociones prohibidas o peligrosas —recitó Harry con una mueca—. Como la multijugos.

—Como prácticamente todos los ingredientes básicos —se indignó Draco—. ¡Son crisopos, por Circe, no cuernos de erumpent!

—En ese momento me di cuenta que no debía volver. Desde entonces sólo lo he hecho un par de veces. La última, el otro día. Si necesito algo muy necesario, se lo pido a George Weasley, pero intento no hacerlo, no quiero meterle en problemas.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. Vale, sí. Entiendo que no les caes bien, que eras un oponente político. ¿Pero no dejarte comprar pociones o ingredientes? ¡Tú mataste a ese hijo de puta, joder! ¡Están vivos gracias a ti!

—A estas alturas eso ya da igual.

—Cabrones… ¿Y por qué te siguen en el mundo muggle también?

—Nunca lo habían hecho, que yo sepa. Hasta ahora.

—Entonces está relacionado conmigo.

—Puede ser. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No estoy seguro. En cuanto piso el mundo mágico se me echan encima en menos de diez minutos, y no lo hacen precisamente a escondidas. Disfrutan exhibiendo su poder sobre mí. No sé por qué ahora se ocultan.

El camarero llegó con la comida y les sirvió. Draco jugueteó un poco con los cubiertos. Cuando se fue, volvió a hablar en voz muy baja:

—Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Sí lo es —respondió Draco, elevando el tono de voz—. ¿No lo ves? Me acoges en tu casa y empiezan a seguirnos por el mundo muggle. Un momento —dijo, entrando en pánico—, es posible que a mí sí me estuvieran siguiendo y ni siquiera me enterase.

—Draco. —Este se calló al oír su nombre—. Da igual. No hemos hecho nada malo. No debemos dejar que nos asusten. Si quieren seguirnos, que lo hagan.

—Sea como sea, no ha entrado aquí —murmuró Draco, pensativo—. No he vuelto a sentirlo.

—No, no lo he visto entrar —dijo Harry, que no había dejado de vigilar la puerta de reojo todo el tiempo—. No dejemos que nos estropee la noche, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso. Reticente, Draco asintió. Para dar ejemplo, Harry propuso un cambio de tema—: Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor?


	15. Tercera base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco continúan con su ¿cita? Al día siguiente es domingo, y Harry está un poco nervioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Escenas de sexo explícitas

—¿En serio llegó con eso ahí? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo, resoplando de risa.

—Como lo oyes —le aseguró Harry con una carcajada—. Te juro que no dábamos crédito. La médica especialista hizo venir a todo el equipo de residentes para que pudiéramos estudiar el caso.

Relegada la preocupación y la tensión por estar siendo vigilados, Draco estaba disfrutando de la velada. La conversación inicial sobre la película había virado a anécdotas cómicas que Harry se había topado en el hospital.

—Merlín, le estuvo bien empleado —celebró Draco, dando un trago a su pinta de cerveza muggle.

Draco apartó el plato vacío, ahíto. La cena había estado muy buena. La cerveza muggle también, una vez superado el regusto amargo que le había hecho arrugar la nariz en el primer trago. Harry había dudado cuando había pedido cerveza él también, por las medicinas, pero el camarero había aclarado que la tenían sin alcohol y Harry no había puesto más reparos.

—¿Te parece bien si pedimos otra ronda de cervezas y nos quedamos un rato más? —preguntó Harry, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Draco asintió, conforme. Harry tenía los ojos brillantes, un poco achispados por el alcohol. Draco también notaba calor en las mejillas y la cabeza volátil mientras miraba a Harry embelesado, a pesar de saber que no podía estar borracho. Se avergonzó por comportarse como un adolescente idiota acaramelado. Después de que el camarero les repusiese la bebida, Draco sintió el pie de Harry acariciando su pierna lentamente y mandó a la mierda a esa pequeña parte de él que intentaba hacerse la digna.

Excitado, Draco cogió la mano libre que Harry tenía sobre la mesa y empezó a masajearla entre las suyas mientras seguían hablando, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la piel morena y suave de la muñeca y acariciando el vello oscuro que llegaba hasta el dorso. Harry se lamió los labios, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento de sus dedos, antes de apurar otro trago de cerveza.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos haber adivinado tu amor por la medicina al ver cuánto tiempo pasabas en la enfermería de Hogwarts —bromeó Draco, risueño.

—Lo cierto es que visto así… —Harry se mordió el labio, pensativo. Draco alzó las cejas, curioso por saber en qué estaba pensando—. Nos comportamos como idiotas, ¿verdad?

—Unos más que otros —murmuró Draco en voz baja, casi inaudible, sintiéndose culpable—. No me enorgullezco de esos años en particular, si te soy sincero.

—Lo siento. No debí haber tocado el tema.

—Al contrario. Evitarlo no hará que desaparezca. Hice lo que hice y dije lo que dije. Nada cambia eso.

—Estás aquí, ahora. Sí que cambia. No eres el mismo que en aquella época.

—Para suerte de todos. —Draco se obligó a sonreír. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y la de Draco se ensanchó en respuesta.

—¿Estás pasándolo bien? —Draco asintió. Harry había conseguido que fuese una velada muy divertida. Llevarle al cine a ver una película había sido impresionante. De no ser porque estaba seguro de que Harry estaba gastando mucho dinero en él, Draco le pediría volver—. ¿Nos vamos a casa? —sugirió Harry, pícaramente.

Ansioso, Draco se levantó al instante, y ambos salieron al exterior después de que Harry pagase la cuenta. Con cariño, Harry le cogió de la cintura y le acercó a él. Draco le imitó, pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Anduvieron en silencio, mirándose de reojo y sonriendo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Draco caminaba sintiéndose en una nube de anticipación en el estómago. Esperando en uno de los pasos de peatones, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco le miró, complacido, y Harry le robó otro beso en los labios.

Draco le atrajo hacia sí, besándole con ganas. Harry deslizó la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Draco, tocándole el culo y la excitación creció en sus ingles. Un pequeño empujón involuntario de alguien que quería cruzar el paso de peatones les hizo separarse y los dos se apresuraron a cruzar, con una sonrisa tonta, acelerando el paso tácitamente para llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Draco apoyó la espalda contra la puerta del portal, esperando a que Harry abriese. Este dejó de buscar las llaves y se abalanzó contra él, besándolo mientras se apretaba contra él. Draco respondió de buena gana, acariciándole la espalda, el culo, intentando cubrir con sus manos el cuerpo de Harry.

—¡Idos a un hotel! —Una pareja de chicas que paseaban de la mano les guiñó el ojo. Harry se apartó de él y les devolvió el guiño con una carcajada.

En el ascensor, fue Draco quien atacó a Harry, besándolo como si no hubiese mañana, prolongando el contacto hasta que llegaron a su planta. Trastabillando para salir Harry se las arregló para encajar la llave en la cerradura. No bien hubieron cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, Harry volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. Draco le dejó hacer, pensando que nadie iba a interrumpirles hasta que un maullido indignado se oyó a su lado y Lady le clavó las uñas en sus piernas para llamar su atención.

—Pequeña descarada —dijo Draco, agachándose para acariciarla—. ¿No te ha enseñado este humano a que cuando los mayores están ocupados no se les interrumpe?

Lady, encantada por la atención, comenzó a frotarse contra su mano y sus piernas. Harry se quitó la cazadora, riéndose, ayudando a Draco a quitarse el abrigo también antes de descalzarse para entrar en la casa.

—Nos ha echado de menos —dijo Draco, haciendo carantoñas a Lady.

—Sobre todo a ti, se ha acostumbrado rápido a tenerte en casa todo el día —respondió Harry, observándole complacido desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Con una última caricia a Lady, Draco se apresuró a descalzarse y se acercó a Harry, que lo recibió con un abrazo. Entretejiendo los dedos entre los cabellos de Harry, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Bueno, Potter… —dijo Draco, sin separar los labios de la boca de Harry, poniendo la voz más sugerente que supo—, ¿dónde lo habíamos dejado?

—¿La pregunta no debería ser cómo quieres que comencemos?

Harry le había preguntado en un tono de voz similar al suyo, pero Draco entendió la duda subyacente. Harry necesitaba saber qué quería hacer y hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para poder cumplir su petición de respetar sus tiempos.

—Ha sido una cita preciosa y muy romántica —dijo Draco para ganar tiempo.

—¿Te ha parecido romántico ir al cine y a cenar?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema con mi concepto del romanticismo, Potter? —Harry se rio en sus labios, volviendo a besarle—. Lo de esta mañana me ha gustado mucho. Me gustaría hacértelo yo a ti. Quizá… quizá podríamos hacerlo del todo. No tiene sentido que me asuste probar algo que es tan placentero.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, lamiéndole la punta de la nariz y el labio—. ¿Qué quieres probar primero? ¿Arriba o abajo?

—¿Primero? —preguntó Draco al no entender a qué se refería exactamente.

—Bueno, si quieres probar ambas cosas, hoy tendrás que elegir. Pero no pasa nada si no quieres ir abajo, Draco —se apresuró a añadir Harry.

—No digas tonterías, Harry. Claro que quiero probar a ir abajo —aclaró Draco rápidamente. Había estado pensando que Harry querría ir arriba, por eso había estado asustado. Sin embargo, Harry realmente le estaba dando a elegir cualquier opción. Eso le hizo sentir más seguro—. Yo… ¿Puedo ir arriba esta vez?

—Perfecto —sonrió Harry.

Draco notó que Harry estaba satisfecho con su respuesta y que estaba deseando hacerlo así. Por un instante, Draco se arrepintió de no haber elegido esa opción. Decidió que no importaba, le ayudaría a ver y saber qué esperar cuando le tocase el turno a él. Se hizo la firme promesa de que no tardase en llegar.

—¿Entramos al dormitorio, entonces?

—Sí, aquí empieza a sobrar mucha ropa —dijo Harry con una sonrisa depredadora.

Entraron en la habitación y se desvistieron a trompicones. Harry le ganó y pronto estaba empujándole encima de la cama, dejándole con los pantalones a medio bajar. Con un par de tirones, Harry terminó de sacárselos, llevándose de calle también sus calcetines y calzoncillos. Encima de él, empezó a frotarse contra Draco.

—Harry, creía que habíamos quedado en que te la chuparía yo a ti —dijo Draco entre suspiros de placer.

—Claro que sí —asintió este entre beso y beso—. Además, tienes que prepararme.

—¿Cómo? —«Merlín, voy a hacer el ridículo, no sé nada», pensó, angustiado.

—No te preocupes, yo te iré guiando —prometió Harry con voz sensual.

Más tranquilo, Draco le devolvió los besos, dejando a Harry frotarse contra él a placer. Harry rodó en la cama, llevándoselo con él e invirtiendo las posiciones. Cuando enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Draco, este comprendió el mensaje: era su turno.

Primero probó a lamer los pezones de Harry, como este había hecho con él. Se irguieron instantáneamente en respuesta a su estímulo. Miró a Harry, que estaba relajado acariciándole la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Esa confianza en él le espoleó. Chupó los pezones una vez más, con una pequeña succión, soplándolos suavemente acto seguido, satisfecho cuando Harry se estremeció en respuesta. Bajó hasta el ombligo y hundió la lengua en él. La erección de Harry le rozó la barbilla, llamando su atención. Corroboró su primera impresión, era más gruesa que la suya. La sujetó por la base con una mano. Visualmente, parecía también un poco más corta.

—Lámela como si fuese un helado, desde abajo, hasta arriba —le indicó Harry en un susurró—. Sigue la línea de la vena.

Draco obedeció. Cuando hubo llegado arriba del todo, volvió a empezar.

—Esta vez, cuando llegues a arriba, presiona con la lengua la abertura, sin miedo, como si quisieras meterla por ahí. —Draco recordó que eso era lo que él le había hecho esa mañana. Se había sentido muy bien, así que se apresuró a hacerlo. Harry gimió en respuesta—. Ahora, lame mi frenillo. Es una parte muy sensible. No a todos les gusta, pero a mí me encanta.

Hipnotizado y excitado por las instrucciones de Harry, las siguió al pie de la letra, comprobando que este se controlaba para no embestir con las caderas hacia adelante.

—Ahora lame el glande. Con generosidad, empápalo de saliva —Draco obedeció sin apartar su mirada de la cara de Harry, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Nunca había obedecido órdenes tan gustosamente—. Cuando estés listo, métete el glande en la boca y succiona. Cuidado con los dientes.

Escondiendo los dientes tras los labios, Draco hizo lo que le decía. Harry gimió más alto. Vio cómo se llevaba una mano a la boca y la mordía. Al volver a hablar, su voz sonaba temblorosa.

—Ahora, intenta metértela en la boca. No la cojas toda de golpe, no pasa nada si no te entra. El truco es relajar la garganta, pero puedes sustituirlo si usas tu mano en las partes que no alcances.

Draco había estado deseando oír esa instrucción. Quería tragarse la polla de Harry como él se había tragado la suya. Intentó abarcar lo más posible, pero se dio cuenta que no era sencillo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry, usó el puño para sustituir la sensación de la boca donde no alcanzaba. Recordando lo que este le había hecho, usó su lengua para lamer todo el tronco. Relajó la garganta y, despacio, intentó introducírsela lo más posible. Cuando notó que le llegaba al final de la garganta, se retiró, dejándola salir.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Draco, nervioso y expectante.

—Está genial, Draco. Pareciera que has nacido para hacer mamadas.

Draco sonrió ante el halago, que había sonado sincero. Harry se incorporó un poco y sacó un bote de la mesita de noche, que le alcanzó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—Lubricante. Úntate los dedos generosamente. Después, me metes el índice.

Harry abrió las piernas y se acomodó para facilitarle el acceso a su culo. Draco miró críticamente el pequeño agujerito rosa que se contraía cada vez que la polla de Harry se tensaba. Dudaba que fuese a caberle el dedo, no digamos ya su polla. Harry había dicho que no era doloroso, pero Draco no veía la forma en que podía no serlo.

Draco acercó el dedo empapado en lubricante. Acarició el borde arrugado y suave, disfrutando de la sensación de estar tocando a Harry de una manera tan íntima y pensando que a él nunca nadie le había tocado en aquella parte. Harry suspiró y cuando, con cuidado, metió el dedo, volvió a hacerlo más fuerte. Había entrado muy fácilmente, resbalando más de lo que se esperaba.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Draco, preocupado.

—Está genial —aseguró Harry con voz ahogada—. Ahora tienes que buscar mi próstata.

—Vale —asintió Draco, concentrándose.

—Mueve el dedo, está cerca de la entrada, como a cinco centímetros, acaricia con la yema. —Draco lo hizo, sin saber exactamente qué buscaba. Cuando topó con un pequeño bulto unos segundos después, Harry dio un pequeño empujón con las caderas.

—Justo ahí. ¿Lo has notado?

—Creo que sí. Como una nuez.

—Cuando la metas, tienes que intentar atinar en ese punto. Cuantas más veces aciertes, más intenso será para mí. Mete ahora dos dedos.

—¿Seguro?

—Hazlo —le suplicó Harry, ansioso.

Draco obedeció. Observó cómo Harry se retorcía con incomodidad e, instintivamente, agarró su polla con la otra mano y empezó a masturbarlo para compensar la molestia.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Draco, preocupado.

—No. Es incómodo, porque llevo mucho sin hacerlo, pero no es doloroso. Además, si empujas hacia afuera, entran con más facilidad.

Draco comprobó cómo, efectivamente, el culo de Harry se contraía y expandía cuando empujaba hacia afuera al recibir sus dedos.

—Haz tijera con los dedos y, cuando veas que está flexible, mete otro más.

Draco obedeció, con la frente perlada de sudor por lo caliente que estaba. Se sentía genial hacer eso y ver a Harry disfrutar de aquella manera, retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer. Pensar en su polla entrando en ese estrecho agujero y siendo estrangulada como lo estaban siendo sus dedos le mareaba. Introdujo un tercer dedo y Harry sollozó con tanto deleite que le dio envidia por no estar en su posición.

—Merlín bendito —murmuró Draco, apretándose la polla por la base para evitar correrse sólo con sus dedos dentro de Harry.

—Ya, Draco —suplicó Harry con voz excitada—. Embadúrnate de lubricante tú también y métemela.

Harry dándole instrucciones había sido muy excitante, pero esta orden pasó de su cerebro y fue directamente a su pene, que brincó de emoción. Draco se acomodó de rodillas entre las rodillas de Harry, extendiéndose lubricante generosamente en la polla, y este le rodeó con las piernas para facilitarle la entrada.

Draco alineó la polla con la entrada de Harry y empujó. Este gimió y Draco paró, asustado por si le había hecho daño. Harry, viendo sus dudas, movió las caderas hacia arriba, empalándose un poco más mientras le sonreía pícaramente. Sin dudarlo más, Draco terminó de introducirse hasta el fondo.

—¡Salazar Slytherin! —gimió Draco, sobrepasado de placer, jadeando para intentar coger aliento y con la mente obnubilada por las sensaciones.

El calor y la estrechez del culo de Harry rodeándole la polla y apretándosela de manera increíble le cortaron la respiración. Durante unos segundos, Draco cerró los ojos y se quedó totalmente quieto, intentando no correrse instantáneamente. Al volverlos a abrir, Harry estaba mirándole con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Se siente genial, ¿a que sí? —Draco asintió, apretando los labios y conteniendo un sollozo de placer—. Ahora es la parte fácil, Draco —le dijo Harry con una sensual voz ronca—. Sólo tienes que seguir tu instinto. Acuérdate de intentar dar en ese punto, pero si no lo haces, no pasa nada, esto se siente gloriosamente bien de todos modos.

Conteniendo el aire, Draco volvió a asentir, incapaz de hablar. Despacio, empezó a bombear, intentando llevar un ritmo estable para mantenerse en movimiento sin llegar a correrse. Recordando lo que Harry le había dicho, intentó entrar con un ángulo diferente. Harry hizo una mueca que no parecía de gusto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Draco sabía que este le había dicho que no pasaba nada si no lo conseguía, pero quería que Harry se sintiese tan bien como él en ese momento.

Volvió a intentar otro cambio de ángulo. Dos embestidas más e intentó elevarse un poco para lograr una penetración más profunda y, en el siguiente embate, Harry jadeó de placer, echando la cabeza atrás. Orgulloso por haberlo conseguido, Draco volvió a empujar, arrancándole otro jadeo. Una vez más y Harry gritó.

—¡Sí, Draco! ¡Sí! —con un gemido largo, Harry dejó de vocalizar.

Enardecido, Draco aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad de las estocadas. No estaba consiguiendo acertar en el punto en todas las ocasiones, porque cuando lo hacía, podía notar el culo de Harry contrayéndose y aprisionando más su pene, pero veía claramente cómo este estaba disfrutando.

Ya estaba cerca del punto de no retorno y sabía que no duraría más de cuatro o cinco envites más antes de correrse. Viendo la polla de Harry rebotando contra su abdomen, Draco la agarró con una de las manos, sosteniéndose y haciendo fuerza con la otra para seguir empujándose dentro de su culo. Con firmeza, intentando imitar el ritmo que llevaba en las caderas, lo masturbó con energía.

Harry gritó de placer, su culo se contrajo a niveles imposibles, estrangulando tanto a Draco en las siguientes estocadas que este empezó a correrse dentro de Harry sin poder evitarlo. Harry se derramó en su mano, salpicándose el pecho. Incapaz de parar, a pesar de que su polla estaba tan sensible que le dolía de placer, Draco siguió embistiendo un poco más. Un poco más tarde, se dejó caer encima de Harry.

—Eso ha sido grandioso —dijo Harry, besándolo suavemente.

Draco estaba de acuerdo pero, exhausto por el esfuerzo físico, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Las manos de Harry le acariciaron la espalda, húmeda de sudor. Le devolvió el beso mientras notaba cómo su erección disminuía dentro de Harry y el culo de este se ajustaba a su tamaño decreciente.

Se besaron con languidez durante un rato, entre suspiros de placer relajado. Los dedos de Harry siguieron la línea de su espalda hasta el culo y volvieron a subir. Con un escalofrío, Draco se dejó hacer durante un rato. Después, incorporándose, sacó la polla del culo de Harry y se acurrucó a su lado, soñoliento.

Harry los tapó a ambos con la sábana, apagó la luz y se puso de espaldas a él para permitirle que le abrazase como la noche anterior. Draco se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse dormido fue a Lady subiendo a los pies de la cama para dormir con ellos y un sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud que le llenaba el pecho.

Cuando Harry despertó, apenas había amanecido. A pesar de que habían llegado tarde a casa y se habían dormido más tarde todavía, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a madrugar. Sin moverse para no despertarlo, disfrutó del cálido abrazo de Draco y del contacto de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

Se sorprendió de que le gustase tanto estar así, porque no era algo que hubiese disfrutado especialmente con otras parejas. «Con Draco sí», paladeó Harry, evocando el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Draco. Él recordaba perfectamente el día que había tenido sexo con penetración por primera vez, pero su cerebro había borrado todas las emociones, excepto la de que había sido un desastre. Uno bastante doloroso para los dos.

Draco se había desempeñado muy bien. Al principio, Harry había pensado en darle un par de indicaciones generales y dejar que él solo fuese descubriendo cómo hacerlo, pero había encontrado algo poderosamente erótico en irle dando instrucciones precisas sobre lo que quería y en cómo este le obedecía.

«Dios mío, esto mejor no se lo contamos a Hermione», pensó Harry, divertido. «Sólo serviría para reforzar su teoría de que hablar con las personas facilita las cosas y lo terrible que es que los chicos no lo hagamos nunca».

Acerca de Hermione… Llevaba dos días sin escribirla. Más, de hecho, porque no había llegado a enviarle el correo el día que Draco lo besó por primera vez. Con cuidado, intentando no despertar a Draco, se deshizo de su abrazo y salió de la cama con la intención de enmendar su retraso.

Un rato después, sentado en el sofá con una taza de café caliente y con Lady relamiéndose tras de haber comido, Harry se concentró en contarle a Hermione todas las novedades. «Bueno, algunas habrá que omitirlas», se rio entre dientes, notando los leves pinchazos incómodos y, a la vez, deliciosos con los que su culo le recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Al terminar, miró el reloj. La hora de desayunar había pasado con creces. Se asomó en silencio a la habitación. Draco seguía profundamente dormido. Comprendiendo que Draco debía estar agotado de todo el trajín del día anterior, Harry decidió que había tiempo de sobra y que no lo despertaría todavía. Sirviéndose otra taza de café, cogió el libro que había comenzado unos días atrás y retomó la lectura donde la había dejado.

Draco apareció en el salón una hora después, rascándose el estómago y bostezando. Lo buscó con la mirada y, cuando lo vio en el sofá leyendo, sonrió perezosamente. Harry se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, donde Draco ya estaba abriendo el frigorífico, sacando leche y huevos.

—¿No has desayunado? —preguntó Draco, bostezando de nuevo.

—Sólo un par de tazas de café para despejarme. ¿Quieres cereales?

—Sí, por favor.

Harry le sirvió un tazón de cereales mientras Draco encendía con soltura la vitrocerámica y empezaba a revolver los huevos en una sartén. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de la barra a desayunar y Harry aprovechó para examinar atentamente la cara de Draco.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? No quise despertarte, daba la impresión de que estabas muy cansado.

—Supongo que sí —bostezó Draco de nuevo—. Como sea, he dormido de un tirón. Me he despertado porque estaba hambriento.

—Hoy es domingo —constató Harry.

—Ajá —Draco alzó una ceja interrogativo.

«Está claro que no tiene el despertar más entusiasta del mundo», pensó Harry.

—Quiero decir… un domingo de cada dos, George me recoge para ir a comer a casa de sus padres. Ya sabes, los Weasley son como mi familia y sólo puedo verlos cuando voy a su casa.

—Estupendo. No te preocupes, estaré bien —convino Draco con voz cáustica.

—Pensaba proponerte que vinieses conmigo—sugirió Harry, a pesar de saber que probablemente no le haría gracia la idea.

—¿Un Malfoy en casa de los Weasley? —le preguntó Draco, mirándole incrédulo—. Además, pensaba que estaban en arresto domiciliario desde que llegó el nuevo Ministro al poder.

—Sí, no pueden salir de casa salvo para asuntos vitales. Bueno, es Arthur quien no puede, por sus vínculos con Kingsley.

—Pues no creo que le venga bien a su imagen que un ex-mortífago ex-convicto les visite.

—No digas tonterías, Draco. Eso no les importará —Harry se indignó, pensando que, si Draco los conociese, no diría eso.

—A ellos quizá no, pero al Ministerio a lo mejor sí.

—Dudo que el Ministerio esté en la Madriguera vigilando a quien invitan —rebatió Harry.

—Harry —le cortó Draco con voz conciliadora—. Sé que son tu familia y que quieres que yo también forme parte de lo que tienes con ellos. E imagino que, además, quieres demostrarme que no me escondes ni te avergüenzas de mí.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Lo sé, lo estoy diciendo yo. Pero no creo que sea buena idea —concluyó Draco, tajante. Harry frunció el ceño, dispuesto a combatir un poco más, pero Draco no se lo permitió—. Harry, no estoy diciendo que no vayas tú. Yo estaré bien, no pasa nada porque me dejes solo para comer, me apañaré.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Harry tras unos segundos. Para que Draco viese que no estaba enfadado, añadió—: Te voy a echar de menos.

—Lo sé. Sobre todo porque tienes una tarea pendiente.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! —Lo tranquilizó Harry—. Puedo darte el tratamiento antes de irme.

—Potter, me refería a que hoy te toca a ti follarme —le aclaró Draco con una mirada divertida. Harry se sonrojó hasta el cuello—. Lo de ayer fue una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida, pero después de ver lo bien que te lo pasaste tú, a pesar de que era mi primera vez, estoy deseando intercambiar los papeles.

Draco había arrastrado la última frase como hacía en su adolescencia, con indolencia, haciendo énfasis en «intercambiar los papeles». El pene de Harry dio un tirón dentro de sus pantalones de dormir, y Harry se maldijo por estar tan salido como un adolescente cachondo.

—Bueno, supongo que… puedo avisar a George de que hoy no podré ir…

—Harry, por Merlín —le miró divertido Draco—. No vas a avisar a nadie de nada. Te vas a comer con los Weasley como de costumbre, porque son tu familia y, cuando vuelvas tendrás que indemnizarme por tu ausencia.

Había vuelto a arrastrar las palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa y petulante. Harry ya estaba medio duro otra vez. Cualquiera diría que la noche anterior ni siquiera sabía qué hacer para metérsela y hoy le tenía comiendo de su mano.

—Eres un cabrón —dijo Harry, medio en serio, medio en broma.

—Ese lenguaje, Potter. O tendré que castigarte.

«Dios, me va a volver loco si sigue hablando así», pensó entre cachondo y divertido. Draco debió notarlo, porque se levantó con una sonrisa pícara del taburete y, excusándose en que necesitaba ducharse para poder recibir el tratamiento, entró en la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo. Harry respiró hondo y se dedicó a recoger los restos del desayuno.

Un rato después, Draco estaba tumbado en la camilla mientras Harry le extendía la poción. Harry aprovechó aquella sesión para examinar y mover todas y cada una de sus articulaciones, en busca de algún problema que todavía no hubiese sanado.

Notó todo en orden y pensó que, probablemente, ya podría dar a Draco por sanado. Faltaba una sesión y le haría acabar los ciclos de pociones, pero el ojo clínico de Harry le decía que seguramente no era necesario y que, seguramente, Michael sólo había querido asegurarse.

Cuando terminó, Harry convirtió la camilla de nuevo en una cama y fue él quien entró en la ducha a asearse. Cuando salió, Draco estaba en el sofá, leyendo. George estaba a punto de llegar y Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que los Weasley habrían acabado aceptando que Draco fuese a comer a casa si Harry se lo pedía, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar como familia y, concretamente George, cuando lo viesen.

Los diez años transcurridos desde el final de la guerra habían ayudado a cicatrizar muchas heridas y el gobierno actual del Ministerio no despertaba las simpatías de George, pero Harry sabía que un Malfoy no iba a ser de su agrado. Ni él ni Ginny habían querido entender por qué había declarado a su favor, aunque tampoco se habían opuesto. Harry estaba seguro de que, si lo conociera mejor, cambiaría de perspectiva, pero no sabía si estaría dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad.

Paseó por la sala, incapaz de estarse quieto, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de planteárselo a George. Se obligó a pararse. Miró a Draco, que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos con la cabeza ladeada y expresión seria.

—Vaya, Potter… Cualquiera diría que tienes una cita. —Aunque el tono que usó era el de ironía amistosa, pudo notar la preocupación impregnando sus palabras.

—Es sólo…

—Puedo irme a la habitación, si quieres —propuso Draco con suavidad. «Dioses, desde que ha sanado ha vuelto a ser tan perceptivo y agudo como lo recordaba».

—¡No! —negó Harry categóricamente.

—Eso me había parecido entender. ¿Entonces?

—Verás, la familia Weasley es encantadora. —Draco alzó una ceja, poniéndolo en duda—, Te lo aseguro. No me mires así.

—No te miro de ninguna manera —se defendió Draco con una risa suave.

—Pero George… Él perdió a su gemelo. No sé cómo va a reaccionar, no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que te defendiéramos. Los Malfoy no érais santo de su devoción. A él y a Ginny les cuesta más dejar atrás viejos rencores.

—No son viejos rencores —repuso Draco con voz tímida—. Soy un Malfoy, y él tiene derecho a echar de menos a su hermano.

—Tú no lo mataste.

—Pero estaba en el bando de los que sí lo hicieron. —Draco alzó la mano para impedir que Harry le interrumpiese. Este se calló—. No vamos a volver a entrar en los motivos que tuve para hacerlo. Era una varita más a la que enfrentarse y el Señor Tenebroso tenía tanto poder porque tenía muchas varitas como la mía a su lado.

—Creo que si te conociera mejor…

—Probablemente, Harry —le cortó Draco—. Pero no puedes, ni debes, forzarle a ello. Deja que sea él quien gestione sus emociones y su dolor. Es suyo, Harry. Créeme, sé mucho de dolores.

—He podido ayudarte con los tuyos —dijo Harry, refiriéndose no sólo a los físicos.

—Sí, y seguro que en algún momento tú, u otra persona, podrá ayudar a George Weasley a sanar los suyos —asintió Draco.

—No quiero que te escondas.

—Entonces, me quedaré aquí sentado, tranquilamente. Y, cuando venga, le saludaré con toda la educación que mi madre y mis preceptores me enseñaron. Y si hoy, o algún otro día, Weasley quiere mirar más allá de mi pasado, podrá verme a mí.

Harry se sentó a su lado. Draco le rodeó los hombros y Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba muy orgulloso de Draco. Unos días atrás era un despojo tanto físico como emocional, pensó con un estremecimiento, y ahora era un chico de su edad, inteligente, maduro y divertido. Le parecía como si hubiese conocido a dos personas diferentes que seguían conviviendo juntas. Si el anterior Draco le había gustado, de este estaba enamorado, reconoció Harry para sí mismo con media sonrisa.

Un crujido sonó en la sala y George apareció junto a la puerta de la calle. George era la única persona que podía hacerlo. Antes de guardar la varita en el fondo de su armario, se había preocupado de poner las protecciones más potentes que se sabía. Harry se incorporó rápidamente para recibirlo.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¿Listo para marcharnos?

—Hola, George. Sí, dale —contestó Harry, tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera ejecutar la aparición conjunta.

Por seguridad, también la casa de los Weasley tenía fuertes protecciones mágicas. Al igual que sólo George podía aparecerse en casa de Harry, era también el único que podía llevarlo hasta la Madriguera. Harry miró, inconscientemente, hacia el sofá, comprobando que, desde donde estaban, oculto por la barra americana de la cocina, ni él ni George podían ver a Draco.

—Pues venga —George le cogió la mano, pero no se desapareció.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—¿Malfoy no viene? —preguntó George, extrañado.

—Eh… no… —contestó Harry, preguntándose cómo había sabido George que Draco estaba ahí.

—¿Lo tienes escondido? —preguntó George, soltándole la mano.

—Estoy aquí, Weasley —Draco se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa educada. Llegó hasta donde estaban y tendió la mano derecha a George—. Nos conocemos, pero creo que nunca nos han presentado oficialmente.

George miró su mano, receloso, y luego miró a Draco, evaluándolo. Harry se tensó como una cuerda. Aunque Draco hubiese prometido ser educado, si George rechazaba esa mano, Draco podría ofenderse. La situación le recordó otra similar, diecisiete años atrás, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Serio, George le estrechó la mano a Malfoy, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

—Si Harry ha sido tan descortés de no invitarte, deberé hacerlo yo. A mi madre… a todos nos apetecería mucho que comieses con nosotros hoy, Malfoy —dijo George con formalidad.

—¿Cómo sabías…? —preguntó Harry, boquiabierto.

—Ron. Nos ha llegado una carta hoy. Dice que estás jugando a los sanadores con Malfoy. —Harry detectó las segundas intenciones en las palabras de George. Miró a Draco de reojo y vio que este también se había sonrojado—. Nos pedía que te echásemos un vistazo y te ayudásemos si lo necesitabas.

—¡Será bocazas! —se quejó Harry con un bufido.

—La noticia ha sido… sorprendente —George le miró a los ojos—, pero confiamos en tu criterio, Harry. Eres mi hermano y un hijo para mis padres. Cualquiera que tu consideres tu amigo, será amigo nuestro también, aunque vaya en contra de mi instinto. Somos familia.

—Gracias, George —contestó Harry, emocionado.

—Entonces… ¿vamos? —George extendió las manos en dirección a ellos. Se agarró a una de ellas. George miró a Draco—. ¿Malfoy?

Draco miró a Harry, interrogante. Este se encogió de hombros intentando decirle sin palabras que respetaba su decisión y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Finalmente, Draco aceptó la mano que George le tendía y este los desapareció en dirección a la Madriguera.

Harry miró de reojo a Draco cuando este vio alzarse la tambaleante Madriguera delante de él. Empezó a creer que aquello había sido mala idea cuando todos los Weasleys presentes, Arthur y Molly; Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy; Angelina, Fred II y Ginny; le estrecharon la mano efusivamente. Volvió a mirarle, sintiéndose culpable, cuando Molly, que había estado apretujándole a él en sus brazos durante largos minutos, procedió a hacer lo mismo con Draco, quejándose de lo delgado que estaba. Le dirigió otra mirada más, mordiéndose el labio, preocupado por su reacción, cuando Ginny le puso a Draco una montaña de platos en los brazos y le mandó ayudar a poner la mesa.

—No había pensado que las cosas fuesen a salir así —musitó Harry, en tono angustiado, en un momento en el cual ambos se quedaron solos en el comedor—. Lo siento.

—Harry, deja de mirarme como si fueses el culpable de todo en esta vida —contestó Draco, mordaz—. Estoy aquí porque he querido yo, con todas las consecuencias. Aunque sigo pensando que no es buena idea por si el Ministerio decide tomar represalias. Además, son tu familia —añadió con una mirada de cariño.

—Gracias —susurró Harry, dándole un rápido beso.

—No me las des ahora —contestó Draco con una mirada maliciosa—. Sigo pensando cobrármelo luego con creces.

—Te juro que vas a tener una tarde inolvidable —le prometió Harry.

Ginny y Percy entraron en ese momento con los últimos vasos, precediendo a Molly, que transportaba con magia el asado que había realizado para comer. Todos se sentaron a la mesa, conversando animadamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que, aunque todos se habían dado cuenta de que Draco apenas intervenía en la conversación, se esforzaban en hacerle sentir integrado.

Draco comió con apetito, pero cuando Molly trajo el postre, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Creo que no puedo comer más, Harry —le susurró al oído.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy —contestó Percy, que estaba sentado enfrente de Draco, dando de comer a la pequeña Molly—. Todos decimos lo mismo siempre y todos acabamos comiéndolo. No es que sea mi madre, pero cocina como los ángeles.

—No lo dudo. Todo estaba muy rico.

Draco comió el postre, alabándolo. Molly se hinchó como un pavo ante sus elogios. Al terminar de comer, sabiendo que seguramente Draco estaría agobiado de tener tantos Weasleys alrededor, por muy discretos y educados que se estuviesen comportando, Harry se levantó.

—Molly, estaba todo delicioso. Tenemos que marcharnos ya, Draco necesita tomar sus pociones y descansar.

—¿Tan pronto, Harry?

—Sí, lo siento. No te preocupes, Molly —la tranquilizó Harry, abrazándola—. La próxima vez me quedaré más tiempo.

Molly lo aplastó de nuevo contra su pecho. Harry se dejó hacer. Los Weasley solían meterse con él diciendo que su madre le quería más que a ellos, pero Harry adoraba los abrazos maternales de Molly.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, señora Weasley —se despidió Draco—. Hacía años que no comía tan opíparamente.

Halagada, Molly rechazó la mano que este le tendía y lo abrazó a él también, diciéndole que esperaba volver a verlo pronto por allí. Harry y el resto de Weasley rieron ante la cara de incomodidad de Draco. Aún tuvieron que despedirse uno por uno de todos los demás miembros de la familia antes de poder marcharse. Cuando, por fin, George los desapareció de vuelta a casa, el silencio de esta se acentuó por el alboroto que había habido en la Madriguera.

—Bueno, Harry, Malfoy —se despidió George—. Hasta la próxima.

—¡George! ¡Un momento! —George le miró, inquisitivo. Harry sacó un saquito del bolsillo—. Casi lo olvidaba. El otro día visité a Michael para comprar algunas medicinas. Dawlish apareció por allí y no pude abonarle lo que había comprado para que ese cabrón no metiese los hocicos donde no le llaman.

Comprendiendo, George cogió el saquito y se lo guardó.

—Muy bien. Se lo daré mañana, no te preocupes.

—Muchas gracias.

George hizo un gesto como de tocarse la visera, y se desapareció.


	16. Duras decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega el momento que Draco ha estado anticipando durante horas. Sin embargo, se avecinan problemas para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Escenas de sexo explícitas con prácticas que algunas personas podrían considerar poco convencionales.

Harry se volvió hacia él mordiéndose el labio, nervioso y expectante.

—Bueno… Has sobrevivido.

—No ha sido difícil, Potter —dijo Draco, levantando una ceja—. Tienes una familia muy bonita, Harry. Me han caído bien —reconoció acto seguido con una sonrisa triste.

Era verdad. En el pasado los había juzgado desde una perspectiva de superioridad debido a su posición económica. O, quizá, porque le repateaban esos aires de nobleza que se ostentaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Aunque tenía en cuenta que él tampoco había sido un santo. Sin embargo, le habían acogido como uno más. Sí, a petición del Weasley de Granger, que les había escrito chivándoselo, pero lo habían acogido.

No se engañaba, sabía que este había intercedido porque quería hacer el favor a Harry, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. De hecho, él se había emocionado tanto como Harry cuando George había dicho aquello de que eran familia. Una familia más humilde y también más dicharachera, muy diferente a la suya propia.

Y, si George Weasley podía tragarse su opinión sobre un Malfoy exmortífago y exconvicto y aceptarle en su mesa, él también podía hacer feliz a Harry siendo amable. No iba a permitir que un puñado de pelirrojos consintiese a Harry más que él.

—Además, te recuerdo que no lo he hecho gratis —añadió Draco con lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa sugerente.

—¿Quieres cobrártelo ya? —preguntó Harry, inmediatamente dispuesto.

—No dejes para más tarde la poción que puedes hacer ahora, Harry.

Acercándose a él, Draco le sostuvo la barbilla con la mano, inclinó la cabeza y le besó delicadamente en los labios. Harry le respondió al beso, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas de Draco, disfrutando de la simple sensación del beso, sin ir más allá.

Al cabo de un rato se separó, observando los ojos verdes de Harry brillando, sus labios rojos por el beso.

—Besas muy bien —le felicitó Draco. Harry sonrió arrebatadoramente—. Y eres muy guapo.

—Usted también es muy guapo, caballero —bromeó Harry.

—No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Potter —le amenazó Draco.

—No me río de ti, tontorrón. Es verdad que eres muy guapo —Draco enarcó una ceja, escéptico y Harry añadió—: Te lo juro.

—Deberías dejar de hacer promesas y juramentos, Harry. Hoy estás acumulando unas cuantas.

—Pues entonces habrá que empezar a cumplirlas, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, dirigiendo su mano hacia la entrepierna de Draco, que jadeó excitado.

Volvieron a besarse. Harry le desabrochó el pantalón lo justo para poder meter la mano entre este y el calzoncillo, frotando su erección. Draco gimió agradecido contra la boca de Harry.

Un ruido estridente sonó en toda la casa y Harry saltó hacia atrás, alarmado. El sonido volvió a sentirse, como un soniquete impaciente.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El portero automático. —Draco le miró interrogante y Harry explicó—: Permite abrir la puerta de abajo desde aquí.

Se acercó a un artilugio blanco similar a los que había visto en las cajas rojas que había diseminadas por Londres. Las conocía bien, alguna vez había dormido en ellas, los muggles las usaban para hablar entre ellos.

—¿Quién es? —Harry escuchó la respuesta y apretó un botón, colgando aquello de vuelta—. Lo siento, Draco. Es Silvia.

—Silvia… Me suena…

—Mi compañera del hospital —le aclaró Harry—, la conociste el día que…

—La doctora Rodríguez, sí —le cortó Draco con una afirmación de la cabeza—. La recuerdo.

—Va a subir —le dijo Harry, señalándole los vaqueros. Draco recordó lo que habían estado haciendo unos segundos antes y se apresuró a abrochárselo, acomodándose la erección y maldiciendo la inoportuna visita.

Harry abrió la puerta en cuanto oyeron el ascensor abrir sus puertas al llegar a su piso. Silvia apareció en el umbral, sonriendo.

—¡Hola Harry!

—Hola, Silvia —contestó Harry cautelosamente—. No te esperaba.

—Es lógico, porque no podías saber que venía. El viernes te dejaste el teléfono en el trabajo. Vine ayer para traértelo, pero no estabas en casa —fijó su mirada en Draco y, entrando en la casa, le tendió la mano—. Vaya, tiene usted un aspecto magnífico. ¿Malfoy, verdad?

—Sí —asintió Draco, estrechándole la mano con recelo—. Trátame de tú, por favor. Tengo la misma edad que Harry.

—De acuerdo —contestó Silvia alegremente.

—Pues… Gracias por venir dos veces hasta aquí para traerme el teléfono —intervino Harry, claramente impaciente porque Silvia se marchara.

—No hay de qué —respondió Silvia, entregándoselo—. Te habría dejado una nota ayer, pero no llevaba papel. Suponía que estarías preocupado buscándolo.

Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry. Ni siquiera había mencionado el teléfono ese y juraría que nunca le había visto utilizarlo en casa. No le había visto preocupado, ni buscar nada. Tampoco había mencionado que hubiese perdido algo.

—Lo cierto… —reconoció Harry—, es que lo utilizo tan poco que ni siquiera me había percatado de que no lo tenía en casa.

—El viernes cuando te fuiste estuvo sonando, por eso pensé que debía traértelo cuanto antes.

—Te lo agradezco, Silvia. — Harry abrió la tapadera del dispositivo y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Draco se preocupó, preguntándose qué habría visto en la pantalla—. No parece una llamada urgente, pero muchas gracias por traérmelo cuanto antes.

—Bueno, no podía saberlo. Y… ¿qué tal te encuentras, Malfoy? —Moviéndose un poco para salir del campo visual de Silvia, Harry le hizo un gesto que Draco no supo muy bien cómo interpretar, salvo que la pregunta le había puesto más nervioso—. Cualquiera que te hubiese visto hace una semana en aquel box no habría apostado por una recuperación tan rápida. Si pareces hasta más joven, virgen santa.

«Silvia es muggle», se recordó Draco _._ Harry le había dicho que algunas de las enfermedades que había tenido eran tratables en el mundo muggle, pero que a ellos les costaba bastante más tiempo y dinero recuperarse.

—Bueno, realmente sólo estaba muy cansado y muy sucio —respondió Draco con prudencia—. Nada que no se arreglase durmiendo y con una buena ducha.

—¿Y has estado durmiendo aquí? —preguntó Silvia, provocando que Harry oscilase de un pie a otro, incómodo—. ¡Harry, pensaba que sólo tenías una habitación!

—Yo he estado durmiendo en el sofá —aclaró Harry, mirándole nervioso. Draco le intentó transmitir sosiego con la mirada. Entendía que no quisiese dar detalles a una compañera de trabajo, por bien que se llevasen—. Él necesitaba la cama más que yo.

—¡Oh! —«¿Ha sonado decepcionada?», pensó Draco, escandalizado—. Como me contaste que erais viejos compañeros de colegio, pensé…

Harry carraspeó antes de que pudiera continuar hablando. Silvia se volvió hacia él y comenzó a despedirse. Agitó una mano en dirección a Draco, quien le correspondió con un asentimiento.

—No molesto más, me voy —dijo Silvia, saliendo por la puerta, guiñando un ojo a Harry, que se sonrojó— Ya nos veremos mañana en el trabajo.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, aliviado—. Lamento no invitarte a un café como agradecimiento, pero es que nos has pillado en mal momento.

«Error», pensó Draco. Efectivamente, la sonrisa de Silvia se ensanchó.

—No pasa nada —aceptó Silvia, guiñándoles el ojo pícaramente—. Mañana invitas tú en la hora de descanso. ¡Adiós, Malfoy! Hasta mañana, Harry.

—Hasta mañana, Silvia —se despidió Harry, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio mientras escuchaban cómo llamaba al ascensor. Cuando oyeron cerrarse las puertas de este y el motor descendiendo, Harry dejó escapar, con un resoplido, el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Me cae bien tu compañera —dijo Draco, conteniendo la risa.

—No lo parecía el día que apareciste por el hospital.

—Porque no quería estar allí —repuso Draco, envarándose—. Pero ella fue muy educada y respetuosa. Más que otros sanadores con los que he tenido la desgracia de toparme.

—Es una gran profesional, sí. Su único defecto es estar obsesionada en encontrarme pareja. Aunque tengo la sensación que después de hoy va a poner algo menos de empeño.

—Lo cierto es que si es mínimamente inteligente, se ha ido sabiendo lo que va a pasar aquí en unos segundos —rio Draco.

—Me temo que sí. Y creo que no me importa —confirmó Harry, acercándose a él y abrazándole de nuevo—. ¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó antes de besarle otra vez.

Volvieron a besarse con languidez, justo como habían comenzado. A Draco le gustó aquello. Harry estaba dispuesto a ir despacio y a volver a empezar todas las veces que fuese necesario. Eso le dio seguridad.

Cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó otra vez hacia abajo y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, Draco volvía a estar como una piedra. Correspondiéndole, encontró con la situación dentro de los calzoncillos de Harry era similar.

—Draco —jadeó Harry, con la voz ahogada—. Es hora de empezar a cumplir promesas. Tú. En mi cama. Desnudo. Ya.

Las palabras de Harry fueron directas a su pene, que dio un saltito en respuesta a sus órdenes.

—Eres un poco marimandón, ¿sabías? —dijo Draco con la voz ronca de excitación.

—Sí —confirmó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos—. Así que deja de discutir y tira.

—Con mucho gusto.

Ambos entraron en el dormitorio, quitándose la ropa a trompicones. Draco pensó que en algún momento debería tomarse el tiempo de desvestir a Harry despacio, descubriendo su piel morena poco a poco. Pero, después de haber anticipado ese momento durante tantas horas, no se sentía con ánimos de alargarlo más.

Harry no parecía ser de la misma opinión. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, este le empujó suavemente sobre la cama, besándole con calma otra vez, alargando el momento y las sensaciones.

—Prepárate para disfrutar, porque te dije que esta tarde iba a ser inolvidable para ti —ronroneó Harry en su oído.

Draco se estremeció con la expectativa de esa promesa. Deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, Harry le dio un par de lametones en la oreja izquierda que le hicieron gemir. «Merlín, esto es muy bueno», pensó, ahogando un gemido. Apenas acababa de comenzar y ya estaba a punto de correrse sólo de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir.

El rostro de Harry fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de Draco, repartiendo algunos lametones aparentemente al azar en distintos lugares de este. Primero le lamió la carótida en el cuello. Después la línea de la clavícula. Draco alzó las manos para enterrarlas en el cabello de Harry, algo que le encantaba hacer, y este aprovechó el hueco para darle otro lametón en la axila derecha, empapando su vello. Draco se quedó paralizado por un segundo, porque era algo que no esperaba y, por un momento, le preocupó el olor o sabor a sudor. Al fin y al cabo era un sitio desagradable. Claro que él mismo se había considerado sucio y eso no había impedido a Harry masajearle, tocarle, besarle o chuparle.

«¿Por qué iba a ser menos ese lugar?», pensó Draco, estremeciéndose de placer ante la intimidad que sintió ante el lametón.

Harry continuó, ignorante de sus pensamientos y sin parecer molesto por el olor o sabor, dando sendas lamidas a ambos pezones y haciendo círculos con la punta de la lengua en su ombligo. Siguió la línea del músculo del abdomen con la lengua y pasó a la parte interior del muslo, donde en lugar de lamerle, le dio un par de besos a cada lado.

Continuó bajando, ignorando la erección de Draco, que se alzaba demandante y había comenzado a gotear. Un lametón detrás de la rodilla y continuó sin separar la punta de la lengua por toda la pantorrilla, alzándola con las manos para llegar sin tener que separarse de él. Poniendo el pie de Draco contra el pecho, bajó la cabeza y, metiéndose el dedo grueso en la boca, lo succionó.

—Circe bendita —murmuró Draco, empujando con las caderas hacia arriba. Harry sonrió, complacido, con el dedo todavía en su boca.

Harry estaba realmente lamiendo todo su cuerpo. Continuó con el siguiente dedo, tomándoselo con calma y, uno por uno, se introdujo cada uno de ellos en la boca, lamiéndolos seductoramente durante unos segundos cuando los tenía dentro de ella. Cuando terminó con el pequeño, volvió a empezar con el otro pie. En unos minutos, Draco era un amasijo palpitante de placer encima de la cama.

Harry sonrió y, masajeándole la planta del pie con los dedos pulgares, la recorrió con la punta de su lengua despertándole un cosquilleo en las ingles que nada tenía que ver con las inocentes cosquillas infantiles.

—Ahora tienes que darte la vuelta —dijo Harry con la voz ronca.

Draco le obedeció tan rápidamente como si Harry hubiese utilizado una imperius contra él. Se tumbó bocabajo, acomodando el duro miembro contra el colchón, sintiendo como se clavaba contra su ingle. Harry volvió a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, lamiéndole en esta ocasión la oreja derecha. A Draco le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío de placer.

Bajando como antes, Harry le lamió la vena cava del cuello, llegando hasta su nuca. Con delicadeza, le hizo subir los brazos hacia la almohada donde estaba enterrada su cara y lamió su axila izquierda, despacio y regodeándose en el sollozo audible de Draco. Besó el espacio entre los omóplatos y fue depositando más besos por toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la parte inferior de la espalda, justo donde se alzaban las nalgas de Draco.

Harry chupó la nalga derecha en una lamida larga desde el pliegue de la pierna hasta la espalda. Después, repitió con la derecha. Draco sintió las manos de Harry separándole las cachas, exponiendo su culo. Con suavidad, Harry sopló justo encima, produciéndole más cosquillas.

«Oh, Merlin, va a lamer ahí también», pensó Draco, alarmado. «Las axilas y los pies son una cosa, pero eso es el culo. No puede ser agradable», razonó, angustiado.

Se apoyó en los codos y alzó la cabeza para decirle a Harry que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo, pero este fue más rápido y pasó la lengua desde el punto donde su escroto se unía al cuerpo hasta el final de la espalda en un lametón largo y lento. Draco se derrumbó de nuevo sobre la almohada, sollozando de placer. Harry repitió el movimiento, provocando de nuevo un estremecimiento en Draco.

Harry, sujetando aún sus nalgas con las manos, pegó la cara a su culo y empezó a lamer, besar, chupar y succionar su ano. Draco no había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Si unos segundos antes no había querido que Harry lamiese justo ahí, en ese momento no quería que dejase de hacerlo. Notaba cómo Harry estaba besando el agujero de su culo con la misma fruición y pasión con que lo besaba a él. Lo lamía, con los labios pegados alrededor de él. Incluso, sentía su lengua punteando la entrada, intentando meterla dentro.

Harry tensó la lengua y empujó con ella. Draco sintió cómo su ano se ensanchaba al paso de esta y volvía a cerrarse cuando salía. Se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado encima de su pecho y rodillas, alzando el culo hacia arriba, buscando la lengua de Harry con la misma intensidad con la que este intentaba meterla dentro de él.

Harry siguió lamiendo y chupando como si su culo fuese la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Cuando este metió la mano por el hueco que había abierto al subir para permitirle un mejor acceso a su lengua, y agarró su polla, apretando firmemente la base, Draco gimió de placer en un grito que ahogó la almohada.

—¡Oh, Merlín, Harry! Eso es… Es…

—No te corras todavía, Draco —le pidió Harry con voz ronca—. Si ves que vas a hacerlo, avísame para que baje la intensidad.

Draco no le contestó. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para intentar controlar su eyaculación, no quería gastarlas en responderle. Harry movió despacio la mano con la que sujetaba su erección, recogiendo el líquido que estaba saliendo en espesas gotas de él, usándolo para humedecer su glande.

Con la boca, Harry siguió follándole el culo, consiguiendo que este cediese poco a poco, dejando entrar cada vez más porción de su lengua. Draco gimió largamente y Harry separó la cara y soltó su polla. Draco estaba a punto de levantar la cabeza para averiguar por qué había parado, pero no le dio tiempo, una sensación fría se extendió por su culo.

«Lubricante», comprendió, intentando relajarse.

Harry introdujo un dedo con suavidad. Estaba tan distendido gracias a su trabajo con la lengua, que Draco apenas sintió una pequeña incomodidad al apretar inconscientemente. Harry lo notó y, con la otra mano, le acarició en la nalga en un gesto de consuelo, indicándole que se relajara.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Draco asintió con un balbuceo incoherente, pero no importó, porque Harry debió entenderlo, ya que no sacó el dedo. Draco respiró hondo, recordando que empujar hacia afuera ayudaría. Harry rotó el dedo dentro de él, moviéndolo en cortas caricias con su yema. Segundos después, un latigazo de placer obligó a Draco a poner los ojos en blanco y volver a gemir.

—¡Ah, ahí estás! —oyó que decía Harry, como si su voz viniese de un lugar lejano—. Voy a meter otro, ¿de acuerdo, Draco?

Draco farfulló un asentimiento. El placer había sido tan bueno, que estaba dispuesto a dejarle meter cuantos dedos quisiera si eso se repetía. El dedo de Harry se retiró y volvió acompañado del segundo. Esta vez, su culo protestó más por la invasión y sintió como se apretaba alrededor de los dedos, como queriendo aprisionarlos. Harry volvió a agarrarle la polla, iniciando de nuevo las lentas caricias de antes.

Pronto, Draco se había olvidado de que eran dos los dedos que tenía dentro y estaba moviendo la cadera, follándose él mismo contra la mano de Harry, que había comenzado a separar los dedos dentro de su culo, obligándolo a estirarse. Al sentir que estaba alcanzando el punto de no retorno, Draco intentó encontrar la voz para avisarle, sin éxito. Harry debió entenderlo, porque retiró los dedos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

El culo de Draco se cerró y abrió en protesta por la falta de esa invasión tan placentera. Los dedos de Harry volvieron, otra vez fríos por el lubricante que había añadido. Lentamente, volvió a meter los dedos, que Draco sintió más gruesos esta vez.

«Tres», entendió Draco. «Harry tiene tres dedos dentro de mi culo, cuando hace una hora no habría apostado a que hubiese podido entrar siquiera un pelo», pensó Draco, excitado y sollozando de placer.

Despacio, Harry se fue abriendo paso. Empezó a mover los dedos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, combinándolos con un movimiento de rotación. Draco se sentía lleno, como cuando tenía ganas de ir al baño. Se asustó.

—Harry, para. ¡Para! —Harry se detuvo inmediatamente, sin sacar los dedos. Draco se volvió hacia él y este le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Harry, preocupado—. Debería ser incómodo porque es tu primera vez y tienes que acostumbrarte a la sensación, pero he ido despacio, no debería dolerte.

—No, no, es que necesito ir al baño. Y rápido.

Harry lo miró, como si no entendiese qué ocurría. Segundos después, un gesto de comprensión cruzó por su cara.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo —dijo Harry con voz tranquila—. No te preocupes, Draco. Es normal. Crees eso porque es lo que tu cerebro asume que está pasando. Hazme caso, no hay nada aquí, tengo los dedos dentro, si hubiese algo ya lo habría tocado. Relájate y la sensación pasará.

Harry lo estaba mirando con confianza y parecía seguro de sí mismo. Tenía razón, comprendió Draco; tal y como tenía los dedos metidos, podría notar cualquier urgencia que pudiera tener. Respiró hondo y asintió a Harry. Este sacó y metió los dedos un par de veces más, mientras volvía a prestarle atención a su polla que, curiosamente y a pesar de la incomodidad, seguía estando dura como una piedra. Con cuidado, Harry sacó los dedos y el culo de Draco volvió a protestar por quedarse vacío.

—Harry… —suplicó Draco.

—Ya voy —le confirmó este—. Dime si te duele e iré más despacio, ¿vale?

Draco asintió, preparándose mentalmente. Harry se arrodilló entre sus piernas y, poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Draco, empujó ligeramente. Centímetro a centímetro, se abrió paso. Draco apretó los dientes a mitad del proceso, porque su culo había empezado a protestar por la invasión. La incomodidad había dado paso a un dolor de intensidad media que parecía atravesar su culo e ir directo a su columna vertebral.

No se quejó, pero Harry debió percibirlo, porque se detuvo, quedándose sumamente quieto mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Draco intentó respirar hondo y empujar, como Harry había dicho. Unos segundos después, el dolor había desaparecido y sólo se sentía extraño estar tan repleto en esa parte.

—Sigue —le indicó a Harry, jadeando.

Este volvió a empujarse poco a poco. Esta vez continuó hasta el final y Draco notó cómo los huevos de Harry le rozaban la piel del culo. Jadeó, sorprendido por lo placentero e íntimo que se sentía aquello. El día anterior, Draco se había preguntado cómo había podido Harry correrse con su polla dentro del culo y, aunque Harry le había explicado sobre la próstata, ahora entendía que no era necesaria, que sólo estar así con él podría catapultarle hasta el cielo.

—Voy a moverme —le avisó Harry, tras comprobar que Draco estaba de acuerdo.

Harry deslizó la polla hacia fuera, sacándola casi completamente, y volvió a empujar hacia adentro lentamente. Mantuvo la cadencia durante unos minutos, dando tiempo a Draco a habituarse a la sensación. Para cuando Harry aumentó el ritmo, la incomodidad ya había pasado y Draco sentía un cálido placer en las inglés, fruto de la intimidad del acto, el roce de la polla de Harry dentro de su culo y su propia excitación. El pene de Harry golpeó en ese punto que Harry había tocado los dedos y Draco se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo.

Haciéndolas más cortas para cerciorarse de que golpeaba ese punto cada vez que volvía a meter la polla, Harry aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Draco empezó a sollozar de placer otra vez, gimiendo largamente y notando cómo las oleadas de placer que partían desde su culo llegaban hasta su polla, endureciéndola más todavía y provocándole unas ganas de correrse terribles.

Harry siguió aumentando el ritmo gradualmente. Draco creyó que iba a derretirse de placer o a estallar si no se corría ya. Un golpe en su próstata, dos, tres y sin poder más, Draco se corrió en el orgasmo más largo de su vida mientras los chorros de semen bañaban las sábanas, salpicando su pecho y barbilla. Harry gimió en voz alta al sentirle apretar el culo y sus embestidas pasaron a ser erráticas.

Consciente de ello, todavía con los restos del orgasmo desvaneciéndose en su ingle, Draco contrajo el culo lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo como Harry metía y sacaba su polla frenéticamente, intentando maximizar el placer que este sentía, recordando cómo había sido para él la sensación el día anterior. Harry empezó a jadear y gemir más fuerte, dando varios golpes erráticos que ya no acertaron en su próstata, y Draco sintió cómo su culo se llenaba con la corrida de Harry.

Agotado, Draco se derrumbó en la cama, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose sobre los brazos. Harry cayó encima de él, con su pene todavía dentro de Draco soltando los últimos chorros de esperma. Se quedó así un par de minutos, sosteniendo el peso con los codos para no aplastar a Draco, disfrutando de la sensación. Finalmente, dándole un beso en la parte alta de la espalda, salió de él y se tumbó a su lado.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó Harry con una mirada de cariño en el rostro.

—Ha sido mejor incluso que lo de ayer —admitió Draco, jadeando.

—¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que me gusta tanto ir arriba como abajo?

—Te creo. —Draco sintió un líquido tibio escurrirse entre sus nalgas—. Merlín, no…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que estoy…

—Espera, espera —le dijo Harry, obligándole con la mano a permanecer tumbado—. No puede ser, he tenido mucho cuidado.

Harry volvió a situarse entre sus piernas y, con las manos, le separó las nalgas, observando atentamente. Draco le oyó soltar una risita antes de notar cómo, con la lengua, Harry chupaba el líquido que se le escurría. Después, volvió a lamer a lo largo de la división entre las nalgas, retozando unos segundos en su ano.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Draco, sintiéndose violento.

—No estás sangrando, Draco. Es mío.

—¿Y por qué lo chupas? —protestó Draco, enrojeciendo de vergüenza y escandalizado—. Ha estado dentro…

—No seas mojigato, Draco. Ha salido de mi cuerpo. ¿No te ha gustado que lo haga?

—Claro que sí —admitió Draco—, pero no quiero que hagas cosas desagradables sólo porque me gusten.

—¿Ha sido desagradable para ti? —dijo Harry, volviendo a tumbarse junto a Draco

—No, pero tú…

—Entonces, no presupongas que ha sido desagradable para mí —le cortó Harry sonriendo—. Ha sido tan agradable que si no he seguido comiéndote el culo es porque has empezado a quejarte.

—Lo siento. Es que pensé que quizá el olor… o el sabor…

—Olías a jabón y sabías a ti. Estás delicioso. Me ha encantado hacerlo y, salvo que tú no quieras, me gustaría volver a repetirlo muchas veces.

—Esto es como lo de ir abajo, ¿verdad? Estás riéndote de mí en tu cabeza porque sabes que es algo muy placentero y yo estoy hablando desde la ignorancia, ¿a que sí?

—Sí —admitió Harry—, así es. Me ha gustado muchísimo chuparte y lamerte entero.

—A mí me ha gustado que me lo hagas. Y creo… creo que también quiero hacértelo yo a ti. Sólo hablaba desde el prejuicio.

—Me alegro. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar ya y besarnos?

—Tu lengua ha estado en mi culo, cochino —le contestó Draco con una sonrisa antes de besarle con todas sus ganas.

Draco se abrazó a Harry, profundizando el beso con languidez. Este bajo la mano hasta su culo, buscando de nuevo con los dedos el agujero de su culo con una caricia de consuelo. Draco sentía la zona un poco sensible y floja. Frotó la nariz contra la de Harry, agradeciéndole lo tierno de la caricia y lamentando no haber pensado él en hacer lo mismo el día anterior.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, con la voz teñida de preocupación, continuando con el roce de sus dedos—. ¿Te duele?

—No. Pero sigue haciendo eso, me gusta —le pidió Draco, apretándose contra él y besándole de nuevo.

Aunque era temprano y se había levantado tarde, Draco no tenía ganas de moverse. Se quedaron así, abrazados el uno junto al otro, dándose caricias cariñosas y agradables que buscaban cuidar y consolar en lugar de excitar.

Cuando la vejiga empezó a molestarle, Draco se levantó al baño, aprovechando para ducharse. Harry había aprovechado para preparar una cena frugal, lo cual Draco agradeció, pues todavía sentía el estómago lleno de la comida de la señora Weasley. Volvieron a la cama tras asearse. Tumbados de nuevo, compartieron besos y caricias que no tenían como objetivo encenderlos, sino relajarlos. En los ojos verdes de Harry, Draco vio reflejado el intenso cariño que este le tenía. Estaba seguro que, en su mirada, Harry podía ver una expresión similar. Y así, sin decirse nada y casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, la cama estaba vacía. El sitio de Harry estaba tibio, por lo que dedujo que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había levantado. Escuchó atentamente, pero no se oía ningún ruido y el olor a café recién hecho, aunque persistía, se estaba desvaneciendo. Haciendo memoria, Draco era consciente de haberse medio despertado cuando Harry se había marchado a trabajar y se había despedido de él con un beso.

Se levantó al cuarto de baño, duchándose para despejarse. Fue a la cocina esquivando a Lady, que se empeñaba en entrometerse entre sus piernas cuando caminaba para frotarse contra ellas. Rindiéndose, Draco se agachó y jugó un rato con ella. Al sentarse en el taburete a desayunar, notó pinchazo en el culo. Intentó acomodarse, pero volvió a sentirlo. Al parecer, su culo se acordaba igual de bien que él de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Harry no le había avisado de esa consecuencia en particular.

—Quizá se refería a esto cuando dijo que iba a ser una tarde inolvidable —comentó Draco, jocosamente, a Lady. Esta, sentada con formalidad a sus pies, le miraba penetrantemente—. Oye, no me mires así, seguro que los gatos también hacéis esas cosas.

Volvió a acomodarse y, aunque sintió otro pinchazo, decidió que no era desagradable. No dejaba de ser un testimonio de algo muy placentero y seguramente a Harry le habría pasado lo mismo el día anterior y no se había quejado.

Había terminado de desayunar y estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando oyó los golpes en la ventana. Al principio no le dio importancia. Miró a Lady y comprobó que seguía sentada, aunque sus orejas estaban alerta y miraba en dirección a la ventana. Se encogió de hombros. El golpeteo volvió a sonar. Lady se había subido al sofá, donde tenía una buena vista de la ventana y estaba agazapada moviendo el rabo en posición de caza. Con el ceño fruncido, Draco salió de la barra, se acercó a la ventana y, a medio camino, paró cuando vio la lechuza que estaba provocando los instintos cazadores de Lady.

Le cayó un peso en el estómago. Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio de puro terror. Su frente se perló de sudor y el cuello le palpitó a toda velocidad. Cerró los puños de las manos, fríos como témpanos de hielo.

—Una puta lechuza —murmuró Draco, aterrorizado.

En la semana que llevaba viviendo con Harry, este no había recibido una sola lechuza. Concretamente, le había comentado expresamente que no usaba el correo lechuza para hablar con sus amigos, sino métodos muggles. La lechuza volvió a golpear la ventana, impaciente. Lady estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella, probablemente ignorando que lo más probable era que se estamparía contra el cristal.

—No creo que traiga buenas noticias, Lady —dijo Draco, acercándose al sofá para tranquilizar a Lady, que había empezado a bufar—. Pero no leerla no la hará desaparecer, ¿verdad?

Con la mano temblando, Draco apartó a Lady, que protestó con un maullido, y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró, ululando indignada y montando un escándalo. Volando hasta la barra de la cocina, dejó caer un sobre y se posó, aleteando. Lady, ante una presa tan ruidosa y atrevida, se había escondido debajo del sofá, desde donde seguía bufando.

—Lo siento, pero… aquí no tenemos golosinas para lechuzas —musitó Draco sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

La lechuza ululó indignada un par de veces más y salió volando por la ventana de nuevo. Draco suspiró aliviado cuando la vio marchar. Con las rodillas temblando, cerró la ventana y se sentó en el sofá para tranquilizarse.

—Quizá… a lo mejor es una carta de los Weasley, Lady —dijo Draco, tratando de convencerse—. ¿Recibe tu humano carta de los Weasley por lechuza? Dudo que en esa casucha de Ottery St. Catchpole tengan portátil.

La acidez de la pulla no le hizo sentir más seguro. Lady seguía escondida bajo el sofá, lo cual indicaba que no era una situación frecuente. Resolvió esperar a que Harry llegase a casa para que abriese la carta y salir así de dudas. Seguramente, estaría haciendo un drama de aquello y Harry se reiría explicándole que era una carta normal y corriente.

«Van a ser unas horas muy largas», pensó Draco, deseando que Harry estuviese ya allí.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería empezar por tranquilizar a Lady, Draco se agachó junto al sofá para acercarle una mano. Sabía que los gatos confiaban en los olores conocidos y seguramente su mano ayudase a que Lady saliese.

«Si no, usaré comida, la comida siempre funciona».

El golpeteo volvió a sonar. Draco giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que Nick Casi Decapitado estuvo a punto de tener un competidor. En la ventana había otra lechuza, más grande que la anterior, sujetando otro sobre en el pico.

—Merlín bendito —murmuró Draco. Una lechuza podía entrar dentro de lo normal por primera vez en varios días, pero dos lechuzas en cinco minutos en una casa muggle no era buena señal. Abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Es una casa muggle!

Esta vez se levantó a abrir rápidamente. Lo único que faltaba era que los vecinos de Harry empezasen a preguntarse qué hacían dos lechuzas en pleno Londres, golpeando una ventana a primera hora de la mañana y entrando y saliendo de un edificio de apartamentos.

La lechuza entró volando. Lady, superada por la situación, salió de debajo del sofá con el rabo entre las piernas y las orejas pegadas a la cabeza, corriendo hacia el dormitorio en busca de un refugio más seguro. La desazón de Draco creció más, viendo en ello un augurio de mala suerte. La lechuza, volando hasta la mesa, dejó caer el sobre y se fue rápidamente, sin esperar recompensa alguna.

Draco cerró la ventana con un portazo más fuerte del que pretendía. Seguía tenso y tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. No era médico, pero apostaba a que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad similar el que tuvo Harry, aunque menos potente e incapacitante. Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Decidiendo que lo prioritario era consolar a Lady y sacarla de donde fuese que se había escondido, dio un par de pasos en dirección al dormitorio cuando, mirando a la mesa de refilón, vio su nombre escrito en el sobre. Frenó en seco y se acercó a la carta sin tocarla:

_A/A de Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_16 Denman St, Soho,_

_London W1D 7DY, Reino Unido_

La estilizada caligrafía en tinta violeta parecía apuñalar el papel. En la esquina superior, los escudos del Departamento de Aurores y del Ministerio de Magia. Entonces se dio cuenta y la sensación de desazón creció en su interior. La carta había sido depositada junto a su varita, la de espino. Se acercó a la barra y vio que la otra había sido entregada al lado de la varita de acebo de Harry. Con un vistazo comprobó que el sobre era exactamente igual. Sólo variaba el nombre del destinatario.

—Mierda. Lo sabía —gruñó Draco, acojonado— Sabía que dos lechuzas seguidas era algo malo. —Miró detenidamente su carta, sin tocarla, pensando que nada de lo que hubiera escrito allí dentro iba a reportarles ningún beneficio a ninguno de los dos—. Saben que estamos viviendo juntos, joder —jadeó, cayendo en la cuenta.

El Ministerio sabía dónde estaba. Dónde estaban ambos. Los habían estado siguiendo. Ambas cosas tenían que estar relacionadas. Con las rodillas temblando, se sentó en el sofá. Tocó el sobre. La tinta estaba fresca: quien la hubiese enviado estaba cerca de allí. Con las manos temblándole, cogió la carta y rompió el lacre.

_A la atención del señor Malfoy:_

_Se le cita a una comparecencia ante la Junta Permanente del Wizengamot_

_Fecha: a las 12:00h del tercer día a partir de la recepción de esta misiva._

_Lugar: Sala número 5 del Wizengamot_

_Motivo: Tenencia de varita y realización de hechizos contraviniendo sentencia dictada por el Wizengamot._

_Acusación: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

_Tiene derecho a consultar y comparecer asesorado por un abogado._

_La no comparecencia se entenderá como rebelión manifiesta y ejecutará las cláusulas de desobediencia y rebeldía de su sentencia._

_Atentamente,_

_Augustus Fern_

_Jefe de Aurores_

_Departamento de Aurores_

_Ministerio de Magia_

—Hijos de puta. —No le iban a dejar en paz. Ya estaba completamente seguro de que esto estaba relacionado con quien sea que les siguiese—. Me querían muerto. Me tiraron a la calle porque creían que iba a morir. Que Harry me haya recogido les ha jodido los planes —dijo Draco, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y dolor en el pecho—. Y les ha dado la excusa.

La lechuza había enviado la misiva junto a su varita y él la había abierto. Si había un medio para detectar los hechizos realizados por Harry en su entorno, lo tendrían para saber que él había abierto su carta. Y eso implicaba que estaba junto a la varita.

—Merlín, estoy perdido —gimió Draco.

Sopesó sus opciones. La carta de Harry estaba escrita en la misma tinta violeta y llevaba los mismos sellos, así que tenía todo el aspecto de ser otra citación judicial.

—Esos hijos de puta van a aprovechar esto para ir a por él —comprendió Draco, angustiado—. Le acusarán de lo que sea.

Una opción era comparecer, llevar su varita y que comprobaran que no había realizado hechizo alguno. No podía saber si Harry había utilizado la varita en algún momento, en cuyo caso no podría demostrar nada.

«Qué coño, da igual de todas formas, presentarse con la varita es asumir el delito de tenencia de varita. Ejecutarían las cláusulas de rebelión y desobediencia que me llevarían al agujero de Azkaban, en el caso más optimista», comprendió Draco, apesadumbrado.

—Harry testificaría a mi favor. Ya lo hizo una vez. Y dijo que Granger me ayudaría si era necesario —se intentó convencer a sí mismo—. No, no funcionaría. Granger ni siquiera está en el país y Harry tiene problemas suficientes sin cargar conmigo.

«Y su testimonio no valdría de nada, sabiendo cómo están de mal las cosas para él en el mundo mágico». Nervioso, Draco se levantó y paseó por la sala. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Daba igual dónde moviese el rey, estaría en jaque. Se detuvo cuando vio a Lady sentada en la puerta del dormitorio, cautelosa y lista para salir corriendo de nuevo.

—Recapitulemos qué es lo que sabemos, Lady —dijo agachándose para animar a la gata a acercarse y hablando con voz melosa. Sorprendentemente, hacerlo le tranquilizó, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo por la gata—. Dos citaciones, la mía para acusarme de hacer magia y tener varita. No hay nada que pueda hacer para probar lo contrario.

«Y eso suponiendo que fuese un juicio justo», pensó, amargamente.

—Otra para Harry. Nos han estado siguiendo e intentando leer la mente. Saben que vivo aquí con él. Juntos. —Lady maulló y entró en la habitación. Draco le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó frotando el lomo contra ella—. Buena chica. Menudo susto, ¿eh? —la animó Draco, acariciándola—. A Harry esos hijos de la grandísima puta le registraron cuando fue a por mis pociones. Dijo que le daba miedo no poder venir a traérmelos. Van a juzgarlo por ayudarme, joder. Por darme una varita o por curarme.

«Joder, joder, joder». Intentó controlarse para no entrar en pánico. «Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. Lo que sea».

Probablemente, Harry podría salir de la ciudad o del país. Tenía varita y podía desaparecerse. Pero no con él encima. Estaba seguro de que sí que tenía un puñetero Detector. Cada vez que Harry hiciese magia cerca de él, estaría delatando su posición. No podía quedarse junto a Harry si quería que al menos él tuviese una oportunidad.

—Es el Detector lo que les ha traído hasta mí. Lo que les ha alertado de que hay magia en mi entorno. —Con la sensación de un jarro de agua helada sobre su cabeza, Draco entendió la implicación de sus conclusiones—. Tengo que irme, Lady.

No podía salir por la puerta sin más. Si a Harry le iba a costar entender que se fuese, no le perdonaría que lo hiciese sin explicárselo. Draco abrió al portátil y ejecutó un programa que le permitía escribir, explicándole en letras mayúsculas que se iba y por qué.

Necesitaba prepararse. Corrió a la habitación, sacó parte de su ropa y cogiendo una mochila de las que Harry usaba para ir al trabajo, embutió lo que le cupo en ella. En la entrada, donde había visto que Harry depositaba el dinero muggle al entrar, cogió todo lo que había. Saqueó también algunos paquetes de galletas y unas pocas latas de conservas. Fue hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Echó un último vistazo, antes de irse. Lady le miraba fijamente, de pie y alerta en medio de la sala.

—Lo siento. Cuida de Harry, ¿vale? —Draco salió y cerró la puerta.


	17. Desesperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry vuelve a casa y descubre que Draco se ha ido. Este tiene que volver a aprender a vivir en la calle.

Harry salió de la ducha y se dirigió hacia su taquilla para cambiarse. Había conseguido evitar a Silvia a lo largo de la mañana, ya que imaginaba que querría curiosear sobre Draco y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de contestar a todas sus preguntas. Sacó ropa limpia de la mochila y, quitándose la toalla de la cintura, se frotó brevemente el pelo antes de echarla por el agujero que conectaba con el contenedor de la lavandería.

Se vistió rápidamente, cerró la taquilla y salió al pasillo, revolviéndose el pelo para facilitar que se secase más rápido. Con decisión, caminó hacia la salida del hospital. Si se daba suficiente prisa…

—¡Potter! —Resignado, Harry se dio media vuelta y vio a un residente del servicio de Hematología dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Hola, Crane. ¿Qué ocurre?

—El otro día olvidaste firmarme el volante de la ficha de análisis. Ya sabes, para administración.

—¡Ah! Disculpa –dijo Harry, haciendo un garabato encima.

—Gracias, Potter. ¡Qué tengas buena tarde!

—Igualmente —se despidió Harry con un gesto, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la salida.

—¡Harry! —le volvieron a llamar. Identificó la voz de Silvia. Suspiró, derrotado, y se dio media vuelta.

—Casi lo consigo —bromeó Harry con una mueca.

—Yo también creía que te escapabas —contestó Silvia, sin rencor—. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Con una breve carcajada, Harry le hizo un gesto y salieron juntos del hospital. Silvia iba extrañamente silenciosa, algo que le sorprendió, pues esperaba una batería de preguntas comprometedoras. Al llegar a la esquina donde debían separarse, ya que Silvia tenía que coger el subterráneo, se pararon.

—Harry…

—Silvia —le interrumpió Harry—, sé que quieres hacerme muchas preguntas. Pero no sé si puedo o si quiero contestarlas.

—¿Por eso has huido de mí todo el día? —Harry asintió—. Lo imaginaba. Has hecho bien, porque tenía preparado un verdadero bombardeo. Pero si no quieres que te pregunte, no lo haré.

—Gracias —sonrió Harry.

—Pero tengo que decir que estoy muy intrigada. La recuperación de ese chico es asombrosa. Parece cosa de magia. No había visto a ningún paciente con las rodillas así de destrozadas moverse con tanta facilidad como lo hizo él ayer. Y no me vengas con la monserga de que dormir y bañarse cura todos los males, no eres un homeópata.

—Ya… verás… —Harry se mordió el labio, sin saber qué contestar.

—No, tranquilo. Has dicho que no querías preguntas. Pero si me aceptas un comentario… es muy guapo. Hacéis muy buena pareja.

—¡Silvia!

—No me engañas. Me alegro por ti, cariño. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —Silvia le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras del metro.

Harry suspiró aliviado, con media sonrisa. Había salido mejor de lo esperado, pero tendría que empezar a construir una buena historia y así tener una coartada cuando Silvia se decidiese a averiguar cómo había curado a Draco.

Se apresuró hacia casa, percatándose que hacía muchos años que no tenía tantas ganas de volver al hogar como ahora. Hasta ese momento, el piso había sido su casa, pero nunca había tenido prisa por meterse entre sus cuatro paredes. Había empezado a percibirla como un hogar con la mera llegada de Draco. Pletórico, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, demasiado impaciente para esperar al ascensor.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Harry al abrir la puerta. Lady salió con el rabo en alto a recibirle. Descalzándose, le prodigó unas caricias, y esta setg frotó contra su pierna repetidas veces—. ¿Me has echado de menos, gatita? Yo a ti también.

Se levantó y fue hacia el dormitorio, Lady le siguió, enredándose entre sus pies. Draco no lo había oído llegar, por lo que Harry dedujo que tendría los auriculares a todo volumen. Al entrar, vio la cama deshecha y la ropa desordenada, igual que si alguien hubiese estado registrando la cómoda y el armario.

—¿Draco? —le llamó Harry, revisando revisaba el baño. Vacío también. Volvió a la sala y volvió a mirar hacia el sofá, por si no lo hubiera visto al entrar. El pecho empezó a dolerle de ansiedad. El piso era demasiado pequeño para poder esconderse en otro sitio—. ¿Habrá salido para algo? No puede ser… Ni siquiera me había acordado de darle una llave para que pudiese hacerlo.

El corazón se le aceleró de la angustia. Draco no estaba. Se había ido. El armario estaba revuelto, había estado buscando qué llevarse. El reproductor y los libros seguían allí. Revisó de nuevo la habitación y comprobó que, efectivamente, faltaban prendas de Draco y una de las mochilas que utilizaba para ir al trabajo.

—¿Por qué, Draco?

Draco no había vuelto a hablar de irse desde hacía días. Harry había creído que estaba a gusto con él, que ya no era un favor para ayudarle, que eran amigos, más que eso. Sin saber qué hacer, perdido y desorientado, volvió a la sala.

—Se ha ido, ¿verdad, Lady? —Esta acudió al oír su nombre y se sentó a sus pies, mirándole serenamente.

Se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, desconcertado. Con la cabeza entre las manos, vio el sobre que reposaba allí encima, justo al lado de su varita. Un sobre del Ministerio, con el sello de los aurores. La sola visión de la tinta morada le revolvió el estómago.

_A/A de Harry James Potter_

_16 Denman St, Soho,_

_London W1D 7DY, Reino Unido_

—¡Hijos de puta! —exclamó Harry, sin pensar, empezando a hiperventilar.

No lo tocó. Harry sabía que si el sobre estaba ahí en lugar de haberle sido entregado directamente era porque él mismo tenía encima un encantamiento inmarcable, cortesía de Hermione, que impedía a las lechuzas encontrarle. Había sido una consecuencia de la ingente cantidad de correo que recibió en los días siguientes a la derrota de Voldemort, haciendo su vida imposible. El Ministerio había encontrado la forma de enviarle notificaciones oficiales dirigiéndolas a su varita hacía unos años y Harry había aprendido que, si las tocaba, en el Ministerio sabían que las había recibido.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que había dentro de esos sobres eran notificaciones judiciales. Para declarar sobre tenencia de ingredientes de pociones peligrosas, hechizos avanzados de defensa o, simplemente, connivencia con mortífagos, cuando declaró en el juicio de los Malfoy.

Comprendió que había llegado una lechuza durante su ausencia con una notificación del Ministerio y Draco había desaparecido. No le fue muy difícil atar cabos. Harry fue hacia el sofá. Otro sobre junto a la varita de Draco, abierto y con la carta desplegada sobre la mesa. Estaba ligeramente arrugada, prueba de que Draco la había agarrado con fuerza.

—Hijos de puta —repitió Harry cuando leyó el contenido, procurando no tocarla.

El portátil estaba abierto y encendido, así que pulsó una tecla para desconectar el ahorro de energía. «Draco no se ha ido sin escribirme», asintió Harry, satisfecho.

_Harry._

_Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Si estás leyendo esto, ya las habrás visto. No sé qué pone en la tuya, pero lo puedo imaginar._

_No puedo demostrar que no he hecho magia, Harry. Ni siquiera que no tengo varita. Cualquier mínimo indicio para inculparme acabará conmigo en Azkaban. Mi única oportunidad es irme, volver a perderme en el bullicio de Londres y rezar porque quien sea que nos ha seguido estos días me pierda la pista antes de que se den cuenta de que no pienso asistir a la cita._

_Me habría gustado quedarme contigo, de verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ponerte en riesgo. Tengo el Detector. No sé cómo lo han hecho ni cómo funciona, pero es evidente que han descubierto la magia en mi entorno. Para ellos será como si yo hubiese realizado los hechizos. Han mandado la carta a la varita, tampoco sé muy bien cómo, pero pueden alegar que yo estaba junto a la varita._

_Decidan lo que decidan, yo voy a Azkaban. No puedo permitirlo y tampoco que vayas tú. Lo siento. Seguro que ahora estás pensando que debería haberme quedado y haber buscado una solución juntos, pero yo no habría funcionado._

_Por favor, Harry, lo que sea que ponga en tu carta… no acudas. No nos habrían estado siguiendo si tuviesen buenas intenciones. Ponte a salvo. No me busques. Sal del país, ve con tus amigos a Francia... Aprovecha que no estás a mi lado para hacer magia y huir. Yo haré lo propio, intentar que no me atrapen. Un año viviendo en la calle me ha dado algunos trucos de supervivencia. No te preocupes por mí._

_Desearía que este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos hubiera sido mayor, Harry. Ha sido un regalo tenerte en mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada._

_Cuídate. Te quiere._

_Draco._

—¡Será imbécil! —Lady le maulló indignada cuando se levantó bruscamente—. Está como una cabra, Lady. ¡Como una cabra! ¡Es idiota si piensa que va a conseguir engañar al ministerio! Ni siquiera podemos descartar que no tenga algún hechizo localizador.

Se desanimó. Si era así, daba igual lo que hiciese, atraparían a Draco y estaría fuera de su alcance. Sí tenía razón en una cosa: tenían que salir del país. «Los dos», se prometió Harry firmemente. Se enjugó las lágrimas, intentando dilucidar qué podía hacer. Si al menos Ron y Hermione estuviesen allí…

—¡Claro! ¡Ron y Hermione!

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el último número de la lista de llamadas. Hermione descolgó al segundo tono.

—¡Harry! —Su voz sonó preocupada. Harry sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad, debía llevar esperando tres días a que le devolviese la llamada.

—Necesito ayuda. —Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones después—. Draco se ha ido.

La conversación fue larga, pero no le preocupó, ya se haría cargo de la factura de teléfono cuando estuviesen a salvo. Con un suspiro, se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Hermione puso el altavoz para que los tres pudieran hablar con comodidad.

—Debe funcionar como el Detector infantil —elucubró Hermione cuando la puso al día de lo ocurrido—, pero probablemente tiene propiedades similares al Tabú de Voldemort. Imagino que habilita a quien sea a aparecerse allí donde salta la alarma.

—¿Draco funciona como una bengala? —preguntó Harry.

Lady, todavía asustada por las lechuzas que habían invadido la casa esa mañana, no se había separado de su lado y estaba extraordinariamente mimosa. Harry se lo agradeció silenciosamente, acariciándola, pues le estaba sirviendo de consuelo tenerla a su lado.

—La magia de su entorno, la presencia de otro mago, el que haya tocado una varita… No sabemos qué puede haber sido exactamente, pero sí, en esencia, así es —confirmó Hermione.

—¿Podría ser una palabra? Algo que Malfoy haya dicho, si dices que es como el Tabú —dijo Ron—. Si habéis hablado algo relacionado con el Ministerio, el Ministro, o la guerra…

—Claro que hemos hablado de esas cosas, pero…

—Tendrían que saber qué palabra utilizaría Malfoy. Como un hechizo o algo así. No tendría sentido colocar un hechizo tan difuso —rebatió Hermione, desechando la teoría de Ron sin miramientos.

—¿Un hechizo, entonces? —preguntó Ron.

—Draco no ha hecho ningún hechizo —negó Harry, levantándose y caminando por la sala, nervioso—. Sujetó la varita cuando se la di, pero no llegó a utilizarla.

—Entonces, por lo que sabemos, podría haber sido su cercanía a ti. Ha sido tu magia la que ha hecho saltar el Detector —razonó Ron—. Si quieres salir con él de allí, vas a tener que hacerlo sin magia.

—No puedes arriesgarte a hacer más magia cerca de él, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Ni siquiera dejes que toque la varita.

—Si es mi presencia la que activa el Detector, no servirá de nada que no tenga varita, sólo lo dejará indefenso —discutió Harry.

—En ese caso, seguramente os enteréis más pronto que tarde —insistió Hermione, vehemente—. Lo primero es encontrarlo.

—No, 'Mione, lo primero es sacar a Harry de allí —dijo Ron.

—Ni borracho —se negó Harry, enfadándose—. No me voy de aquí sin Draco. No puedo dejarlo a merced del Ministerio. Incluso aunque consiguiera despistarlos y no le encontraran, volver a la calle podría costarle la vida.

—¡Pero Harry…! —protestó Ron.

—Lo primero es encontrarlo —se encabezonó Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Hermione, siempre práctica.

Miró la citación de Draco. Tres días. Tenía tres días para encontrarle y salir del país. Todo sin que en el Ministerio se diesen cuenta de que Draco no estaba con él, de que estaban planeando desaparecer y que no pensaban presentarse a la citación, porque entonces no habría plazo alguno.

—Abre tu carta, Harry —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sabrán que lo ha hecho! —la contrarió Ron.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Harry, mostrándose de acuerdo con su amiga—. Hay que mantener la normalidad para que en el Ministerio no sospechen nada. Nunca he dejado de asistir a una de estas citas.

—Tienes que seguir haciendo vida normal, Harry —agregó Hermione—. Mañana tienes que salir a trabajar. Si cambias tu rutina, sospecharán.

—Puedo decir que he enfermado. O coger un día de asuntos propios. No puedo ir a trabajar y perder horas allí en lugar de buscarlo.

—Para tu trabajo servirá esa excusa, Harry, pero el Ministerio se olerá la tostada —dijo Ron, apoyando a Hermione.

—Odio cuando te pones de su parte —le recriminó Harry, en broma.

—Ella odia cuando no lo hago —replicó este con sarcasmo.

—Voy a avisar a mis padres. Harry… —Oyó el ruido de la chimenea siendo encendida mágicamente a través del teléfono—. Vas a encontrarlo y os vamos a sacar de ahí. Perdona por haber insinuado lo contrario.

—No hay por qué disculparse, Ron.

—Es importante para ti, debería serlo para nosotros también.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse por sus mejillas. Al otro lado del teléfono, oyó que Hermione también contenía un sollozo.

Ron abandonó la conversación para intentar solicitar la conexión con La Madriguera. Arthur Weasley no podía salir de casa, pero Percy todavía trabajaba en el Ministerio. Sus afiliaciones familiares le habían hecho descender en la escala, pero sus acciones de lealtad al Ministerio durante la guerra habían impedido que lo despidiesen. Si capturaban a Draco, él podría enterarse.

—George, Angelina, Audrey y Ginny pueden salir al mundo muggle y ayudar a buscar a Draco —propuso Hermione—. No levantará sospechas sobre ti. Dudo que los tengan vigilados.

—Londres es enorme, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar —adujo Harry, frustrado porque las soluciones que Hermione aportaba parecían inútiles, pero a él no se le ocurría ninguna mejor.

—Hay rituales de localización y señaladores que podrían utilizar para intentar delimitar el área de búsqueda —indicó Hermione, siempre práctica—. Necesitan a alguien con una conexión fuerte con él, así que tendrías que realizarlos tú.

—No sé si usar la magia va a ser lo más conveniente.

—Lo sé, por eso será mejor dejarlos de penúltimo recurso e intentar rebuscar en el pajar primero.

—¿Penúltimo? —preguntó Harry, divertido a su pesar—. ¿Cuántos planes has elaborado ya, Hermione?

—Los que hagan falta. Si nada funciona, que le manden a Draco una lechuza desde la Madriguera con su varita y que se aparezca donde le digamos. Si el Detector funciona como creemos, activándose cuando hay magia cerca de él, será como ponerle una flecha de neones encima de él, pero tendrá la oportunidad de acudir a ti.

—Esperemos que no haya que llegar a eso —deseó Harry.

—Por eso hay que empezar buscando a pie.

Al final, acordaron que Harry saldría a hacer ejercicio en su tiempo libre para poder buscar a Draco en los parques y calles cercanas al piso sin levantar sospechas. Hacía una semana que no salía, pero despertaría pocas sospechas si, cuando volviese, pidiese cena para dos en algún restaurante de comida para llevar.

—He hablado con papá —Ron volvió a unirse a la conversación—. Ya está avisando a toda la familia. George va a decirles a los demás dónde está tu casa, tienes que abrir las protecciones para que puedan entrar si lo encuentran.

—Ron, no deben implicarse en esto, o estarán en peligro ellos también.

—Somos familia, Harry.

—Somos familia, Ron. —Harry le tiró el argumento de vuelta—. A mí también me preocupa que estén bien.

—Estarán bien, Harry —lo tranquilizó Hermione—. Al menos mientras no corramos riesgos estúpidos.

Asintió, a pesar de que sabía que no lo veían, rindiéndose. Sabía que con la ayuda de los Weasley sería casi imposible encontrar a Draco. Sin ella, las probabilidades se desplomaban.

—Una cosa más, Harry —añadió Hermione—. Tienes que sacar del banco tu dinero muggle. Con discreción, claro. Será más fácil que puedas alquilar anónimamente habitaciones si pagas en efectivo. Si das tu nombre, te localizarán.

Harry se había deshinchado ante esto. Evidentemente, Hermione había pensado en todo, dando por hecho que le volvería a tocar huir como en la guerra, sin disponer esta vez de la magia para ayudarse.

—Yo me encargaré de buscar un medio de transporte para salir de las islas y comprarte los billetes que necesites —dijo Hermione—. Tú sólo prepárate para salir corriendo cuando llegue el momento oportuno. Ten listo todo lo que necesites.

—Ojalá esta vez tuviéramos una casa franca como Grimmauld Place —lamentó Ron.

La conversación languideció cuando ninguno fue capaz de aportar ideas y los planes empezaban a ser descabellados. Se había sentido todo el tiempo como cuando planeaban el siguiente paso a dar durante la guerra. Emocionalmente agotado, Harry colgó el teléfono. Reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que sentía para resistir la parálisis de la ansiedad, se levantó para ir a ponerse ropa deportiva.

—Cuanto antes salga, menos habrá podido alejarse Draco.

Antes de salir, Harry modificó las protecciones de la casa como le había pedido Ron. Después, cogió la mochila más cómoda de las que tenía. Draco se había llevado, sin saberlo, su favorita. Sin pronunciarlos en voz alta, le hizo el encantamiento de extensión indetectable, buscando con la mirada qué debería preparar.

«Las varitas de ambos. La Capa de Invisibilidad. Comida enlatada. Comida y transportín de Lady. Algo de ropa de cambio para los dos», enumeró, guardándolo todo rápidamente.

Con eso bastaría de momento. Lo demás era material y podría reponerlo en el futuro. Dejó la mochila a mano, listo para cogerla en caso de urgencia. Harry salió de casa. Además de buscar a Draco, se acercaría a un cajero automático e intentaría sacar la máxima cantidad de dinero posible. Si las cosas se precipitaban, al menos ya tendría un mínimo.

Trotando lentamente, Harry dio vueltas a la idea de tener una casa franca. Grimmauld Place estaba descartada, claro. El Ministerio la había incautado junto a la fortuna de los Black. No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de nostalgia por tiempos igual de oscuros que, en la distancia, parecían más felices. Recordó a Kreacher, del que no había vuelto a saber nada, confiscado por el Ministerio como una posesión más.

Pensó en Dudley. No habría sido mala idea para pedirle una casa neutra, pero ni siquiera tenía su contacto, ni sabía tampoco si todavía vivía con sus padres. Podía presentarse de improviso en Privet Drive, pero seguramente Petunia y Vernon armarían demasiado escándalo.

«Silvia», se le ocurrió, inspirado de repente.

Sabía más o menos dónde vivía. En caso de huida, podían ir hacia ella. Era una persona de confianza. Más que el resto de colegas de trabajo, al menos. Nunca habían hecho mucha vida social, porque ella era mayor que él y tenía familia, pero siempre habían estado ahí el uno para el otro, cubriéndose si hacía falta.

Decidió llamarla al volver a casa. Intentaría pedirle ayuda contando lo menos posible, pero que, si tenía que aparecerse de golpe en la puerta de su casa, al menos estuviera sobre aviso. Al final, Silvia iba a acabar averiguando unos cuantos secretos después de tantos años, pensó con ironía.

Jadeando, Harry redujo todavía más el paso, al punto de que cualquiera podría adelantarle caminando a paso normal. Puso rumbo al parque donde habían ido a pasear, con la esperanza de que se hubiese dirigido allí. Dio varias vueltas por él y se detuvo en una fuente a estirar para asegurarse, mirando a su alrededor. Frustrado, se dio cuenta que tenía la esperanza infantil de encontrarlo allí esperando. Caminando, continuó en dirección al hospital. Quedaban algunas horas para el anochecer y, si cuando lo encontraron estaba cerca, quizá tenía algún lugar donde dormir en la zona.

Paseó por todas las calles que se le ocurrieron, algunas incluso dos veces, como el callejón donde Draco se había metido cuando salió del hospital. Entró al hospital a saludar y preguntar si habían tratado algún mendigo ese día, lo que suscitó caras extrañas entre sus compañeros de urgencias.

—Es una tontería —masculló Harry, volviendo a salir y tomando otra dirección en la calle—. Se ha ido hoy, imbécil, nadie pensaría que es un vagabundo.

Siguió caminando y corriendo hasta que no quedó luz diurna. Recordando lo que Hermione le había dicho, se forzó a volver a casa pasando por la hamburguesería, donde compró dos raciones para cenar. No había observado a nadie siguiéndole pero, por si acaso, vigiló a su alrededor mientras esperaba.

Aceleró el paso para llegar a casa, ocurriéndosele que, si Draco se había arrepentido de haber huido, probablemente estaba esperándole en la puerta, pero la fútil esperanza se desvaneció una vez más cuando llegó al portal. Al abrir, Harry miró al cielo, cada vez más encapotado. Amenazaba lluvia y Draco estaba allí fuera, a saber dónde.

Sólo esperaba que no le hubiesen encontrado todavía. Supuso que, si así fuese, saldría en El Profeta y los Weasley se enterarían rápidamente, pero la sensación de preocupación no se desvaneció. Dejó la comida encima de la barra y se agachó a mimar a Lady. Incapaz de comer, Harry se tiró en el sofá para llamar a Silvia, quien le facilitó su dirección exacta tras arrancarle la promesa de que le contaría al día siguiente más detalles sobre lo que ocurría.

No quería irse a la cama, que estaría vacía sin Draco. Lady se aposentó encima de su pecho, como si ella también echase de menos a Draco. Seguramente así era. No durmió aquella noche, permaneciendo en duermevela. La lluvia empezó a golpear la ventana con fuerza.

—Draco… ¿dónde estás? Vuelve a casa —suspiró, impotente.

Draco miró el imponente edificio antes de entrar. No había notado que nadie le estuviese intentando leer la mente, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviesen siguiéndole discretamente. Se le había ocurrido que, si era así, ahí podría perderlo de vista. La multitud que entraba y salía constantemente, lo enorme del edificio, unido a que ahora no llamaba la atención por su apariencia, era una combinación eficaz.

Con paso decidido, se adentró en los almacenes, buscando posibles rostros que le resultasen familiares y, a buen paso, recorrió todas sus secciones. Si alguien le estaba siguiendo, no podría hacerlo discretamente o se arriesgaría a perderlo entre salas. Draco dudaba que tuviesen efectivos apostados en todas las puertas de entrada y salida para controlarle. Con suerte, sólo era una persona vigilándole y siguiéndole para no perderle de vista.

Cuando creyó que había dado suficientes vueltas, Draco pasó por la planta donde estaban las secciones de ropa y textiles, cogió una mochila negra y algunas prendas y las metió en una cesta, buscando un sitio donde probárselas. Inspirado, agarró también un sombrero que le pareció lo suficientemente discreto como para no llamar la atención.

Sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad al pensar que estaba malgastando el dinero que le había robado a Harry, pero Draco sabía que, cuanto más diferente fuese su aspecto al salir de allí, más posibilidades tendría de despistarlos.

Draco encontró un probador. Desechando las tallas que no le ajustaban bien, escogió unos pantalones, camiseta y jersey abrigados. Volviendo a ponerse su ropa, salió del probador y se dirigió a la caja más cercana. Mientras esperaba su turno, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que seguía sin ver ninguna persona cuya cara le sonase. Sabía que era el momento crucial. Quien fuese que le estuviese siguiendo no debía ver su cambio de ropa, ya que daría al traste con todos sus planes.

—Disculpe, me gustaría poder disponer de estas prendas inmediatamente —le explicó, nervioso, a la cajera—. He tenido un pequeño accidente y deseo ponerme ropa limpia.

—Puede utilizar cualquiera de nuestros probadores —le contestó la cajera con cara de circunstancias.

Draco pagó, gastando prácticamente todo el dinero que le había cogido a Harry, volvió al probador y se cambió de ropa. Pasó la comida, la ropa interior limpia, un par de suéteres y el resto del dinero a la mochila nueva, abandonando la vieja y las demás prendas de ropa en el probador. Dio algunas vueltas más por las salas, bajando por las escaleras contrarias a las que había utilizado para subir. Salió a la calle con paso decidido. Si caminabas por el mundo como si fuese tuyo, las probabilidades de que alguien te detuviese eran mínimas.

Sin parar, caminó por las calles del centro de Londres. Iba a ser mucho más complicado encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche debido a toda la gente que había, pero era precisamente esa aglomeración la que le protegía y lo convertía en un anónimo más. Al cabo de un rato su tripa empezó a indicarle que era hora de cenar y que no había almorzado.

—Mierda —murmuró, provocando que un hombre de negocios que caminaba hablando por teléfono se volviese a mirarle.

Saber que eso iba a pasar no lo hacía menos duro. Sólo había estado una semana comiendo regularmente, pero su cuerpo se había adaptado a ello. Los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo tampoco lo alentaban. Decidió caminar en dirección al parque donde dormía habitualmente justo antes de que Harry le encontrase. Con un poco de suerte, el banco que utilizaba estaría libre y no tendría que buscar otro sitio.

A medio camino, Draco sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban. Había exigido demasiado a su cuerpo. Agradeció el empeño de Harry en haber dado paseos dentro del tiempo que estuvo con él, porque estaba seguro que eso y la adrenalina le habían ayudado a mantener el ritmo. Estaba agotado. Caminar tantas manzanas podía ser buena idea para despistar a un posible auror, pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a hacer tantos kilómetros. Redujo el paso. Si a esas alturas no había despistado a un posible perseguidor, no lo haría por velocidad y alcanzar el parque antes de que oscureciese más era prioritario en ese momento.

Llegó por fin y se sentó en el banco jadeando. Recuperó el aliento, se acomodó y cogió la mochila, haciendo inventario de sus pertenencias. Al terminar, Draco se recostó contra el respaldo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, fijándose bien en todas las personas que estaban paseando o jugando en el parque en ese momento, intentando memorizar sus rasgos.

Razonablemente seguro de que no le habían seguido, Draco se relajó lo suficiente como para pensar en cenar. El estómago le dolía desde hacía un rato y, si no le hacía caso, iría a peor. Rebuscó en la mochila, preguntándose qué debería gastar primero. Sacó una de las latas y el paquete de galletas. Lamentó no haber pensado en llevarse algún cubierto. Comer con los dedos haría que toda su ropa se ensuciase y se echase a perder más rápido.

—Debo racionar esto lo más posible… —decidió Draco, guardando la lata en la mochila de nuevo y abriendo el paquete de galletas.

Se comió seis galletas en un firme intento de que el paquete le durase lo más posible. La combinación del azúcar, la sed que le despertó y que se había acostumbrado a comer abundantemente hicieron que el estómago le doliese en demanda de más. Gimió con desesperación, comiéndose un par de galletas más antes de levantarse en busca de una fuente donde beber.

Satisfecha la sed, volvió al banco lo más rápido posible, pues no quería que se lo quitasen ni tampoco abandonar allí la mochila. Sacó más prendas de ropa, consciente de que esa noche iba a ser dura y que debía abrigarse lo más posible. Se arrepintió de no haber comprado un abrigo también, pero dudaba que con lo poco que le había sobrado hubiese tenido para ello.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. El sol ya se había puesto y sólo quedaban un par de parejas paseando a sus mascotas y un grupo de jóvenes que estaban sentados en otro banco al otro extremo. Les miró con aprensión, porque ya había tenido problemas alguna vez con grupos similares, pero no parecían estar bebiendo ni fijándose en él.

Se tumbó, utilizando la mochila a modo de almohada, le ayudaría a descansar y estaría un poco protegida de las inclemencias del tiempo. Encima de él, el árbol que hacía que ese banco le gustase, había perdido prácticamente todas sus hojas, ofreciendo poca protección contra la lluvia. El viento sopló más fuerte, colándose por debajo de su ropa.

—Debería haber cogido una manta también —se dijo, empezando a arrepentirse de haberse marchado de aquella manera.

Era tarde para lamentarse. Al menos, no llovería mientras el aire soplase, así que no había mal que por bien no viniese. Sentía la madera del banco clavarse debajo de él, incómoda. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo esperado. Pensó en Harry y saber que le estaba dando una oportunidad de escapar le reafirmó en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El banco pareció más cómodo desde ese momento.

Un par de horas después, el grupo de chavales se dispersó. Draco respiró aliviado, sintiéndose más seguro a pesar de que ni siquiera habían mirado en su dirección. Cuando el parque quedó vacío, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Si había alguien oculto bajo un hechizo desilusionador, podía detectarse el movimiento si se miraba con atención.

No vio nada y eso le tranquilizó. Tampoco había sentido el cosquilleo en la nuca. Era importante para él haber perdido de vista a quien le hubiese estado siguiendo. No sólo por él, sino por Harry. Si se daban cuenta que le había abandonado, podían concluir que estaba intentando alejarse de él.

—O que me ha echado de casa —se le ocurrió en ese momento—. Eso le vendría bien a Harry.

Intentó arroparse más, helado de frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando conservar el máximo calor corporal posible. Añoró la cama de Harry y al propio Harry entre sus brazos. Maldijo su mala suerte en voz baja, intentando no llorar. Fue inútil. Se sintió tan desgraciado como el día que escuchó su sentencia. La diferencia era que, esta vez, la sentencia la había dictado él mismo por el bien de alguien a quien quería. Lloró hasta que se agotó de hacerlo y se adormiló en un sueño inquieto.

De madrugada empezó a llover y se despertó, congelado. Rápidamente, Draco se quitó las deportivas e intentó salvaguardarlas de la humedad en la mochila. Si conseguía mantenerlas secas, al día siguiente agradecería haberlo hecho. Además, había aprendido por experiencia que no era bueno dormir calzado todas las noches.

Fue inútil arrebujarse en las ropas y abrazarse, en pocos minutos estaba empapado. Usó el sombrero que había utilizado para salir del centro comercial para cubrirse los pies e intentar mantenerlos secos y calientes, pero tampoco lo consiguió y pronto sintió la humedad penetrar sus calcetines. Con la cabeza apoyada en la mochila, rezó por que no se mojara demasiado o perdería todas sus pertenencias.

Helado de frío y desolado, Draco no consiguió volver a pegar ojo.


	18. Huida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tiene que volver a dormir en la calle y echa de menos la vida que ha atisbado durante los últimos días. Hará un descubrimiento aterrador que le obligará a cambiar sus planes precipitadamente.

Al amanecer, Draco estaba congelado hasta los huesos y tiritando. Tenía mojada toda la ropa, incluso la interior. Previendo que aquel día sería un suplicio, se incorporó, notando como su espalda crujía y se quejaba. Puso los pies en el suelo y los calcetines chapotearon. Tenía los pies entumecidos. La mochila estaba seca, afortunadamente. De todos modos, descartó sacar ropa seca y cambiarse mientras siguiese lloviendo.

«Claro que, si sigue lloviendo, la lluvia no tardará en penetrar la tela», lamentó Draco, mirando al cielo nublado.

No se le ocurría cómo proteger la mochila del agua. El chaparrón nocturno había dejado paso a una lluvia fina que iba calando poco a poco, enfriando el ambiente. La parte más veraniega del otoño había llegado a su fin y enfilaba hacia el invierno crudo.

Draco contuvo las ganas de llorar, dándose cuenta de que había hecho una gilipollez. Estaba congelado y entumecido. No tardaría en estar resfriado en cuanto sus defensas se debilitasen. El progreso conseguido gracias a las medicinas se echaría a perder en poco tiempo. Y, no menos importante, echaba de menos a Harry.

—¿Se habrá ido ya? —se preguntó sin saber qué opción le hacía sentir peor.

Necesitaba oír su propia voz. Durante los días de atrás se había acostumbrado a hablar no sólo con Harry, también con Lady. Ahora se daba cuenta del bien que eso le había hecho. Incluso ir a casa de los Weasley y las salidas a pasear y al cine. Ya echaba de menos el contacto humano y no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas. Esperaba que sí se hubiese marchado. Si no, Draco habría fracasado y todo su sacrificio habría sido en vano.

—Merlín, yo haciendo sacrificios por un Potter como un colegial enamorado. —Un hombre de pelo largo en coleta entró en el parque y pasó al lado del banco, trotando—. Sí que madruga la gente —murmuró Draco mirándolo al pasar. Nunca había visto un muggle vestir con ropa deportiva de ese tono rosa chillón.

Abrió la mochila. Con un suspiro, sacó las zapatillas y un par de calcetines secos. Quitándose los que llevaba puestos, se los cambió rápidamente. Estaba gastando uno de sus bienes más preciados, porque no tenía modo de secar los calcetines mojados y aún no había terminado de llover, pero el frío de los pies estaba empezando a dolerle y meterlos así de empapados en las zapatillas sería peor.

Draco se calzó rápidamente para evitar que los calcetines se mojasen de nuevo. Abrió la mochila de nuevo, buscando algo que desayunar, y sacó una lata de sardinas. Podría comerla con los dedos y lavarse las manos en la fuente donde bebió el día anterior. Sacó la lata del cartón donde venía embalada y usó este para guardar los calcetines mojados debidamente escurridos y doblados.

—No hará mucho, pero es mejor que nada —suspiró Draco, resignado.

Abrió la lata y comió las sardinas una a una. El mismo hombre de rosa volvió a pasar corriendo a su lado. Esta vez le dirigió una mirada de desdén. Draco percibió su desprecio, pero no bajó la vista. Sus ojos eran crueles, engastados un poco juntos encima de una nariz desproporcionadamente afilada para un rostro tan delgado.

Terminó de comer y se colgó la mochila antes de dirigirse a la fuente, donde se lavó y bebió agua. Aprovechó para lavarse la cara también e intentó frotar un poco sus dientes, recordando que debía intentar mantener una higiene básica el máximo tiempo posible. Después, se encontró perdido otra vez. No conseguía recordar en qué había invertido el tiempo antes de que Harry lo llevase a casa.

«Creo que en aquel tiempo estaba tan jodido, que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese seguir estando vivo. Jodido, pero vivo», comprendió Draco, sintiendo una enorme lástima por sí mismo. Había podido enfocar sus pensamientos en otras cosas como leer y escuchar música, aprender a cocinar, limpiar… Echaba de menos todo eso.

—Otro problema más que hará esto horrible —suspiró.

Se puso a caminar sin rumbo, sin fijarse por donde caminaba. Al salir del parque, el hombre de coleta vestido con el chándal rosa le sobrepasó.

—Me pregunto dónde tendrán los muggles el sentido de la moda —dijo Draco con un resoplido divertido.

Draco caminó despacio, sin prisa. Se recordó constantemente que debía reservar sus fuerzas y administrándolas a lo largo del día. Pasó por delante de una panadería y el olor hizo que el estómago volviera a molestarle. Las galletas y la lata que había comido no eran comida suficiente.

Se detuvo un momento mirando el escaparate, sintiéndose tentado de entrar y gastar alguna de las monedas que tenía en cualquiera de esos productos tan apetitosos. Parpadeando, cayó en la cuenta de que la tienda le sonaba y, girándose, miró con detenimiento la calle.

La identificó al instante. Estaba cerca de la casa de Harry. Sus pasos le estaban dirigiendo hacia allí inconscientemente. O quizá sólo era casualidad. Al fin y al cabo, el parque donde solía dormir no estaba lejos del hospital donde le había encontrado Harry y sabía que este iba caminando a trabajar, así que su apartamento no podía estar lejos.

Habían pasado por delante de aquella tienda cuando habían vuelto del primer paseo que dieron. Mirando hacia la izquierda, calculó que el parque que visitaron estaba a no más de tres calles, pero no podía verlo porque hacía cuesta. Si caminaba hacia la derecha acabaría llegando a casa de Harry. El hospital estaría en algún punto completando aquel triángulo imaginario.

Una vez orientado, Draco tenía dos opciones. Alejarse o acercarse. La tentación era demasiado grande como para desaprovecharla, por lo que decidió que se acercaría. No mucho, lo suficiente para averiguar cuál era la ventana del apartamento de Harry y comprobar que, efectivamente, se había ido.

«Así podré quedarme tranquilo», se convenció a sí mismo.

Con un objetivo en mente, pareció como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y Draco caminó más ligero. Confundió en una ocasión uno de los cruces, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente y retrocedió hasta que volvió a la ruta correcta. Al llegar a la calle de Harry se detuvo, buscando un sitio desde el cual poder mirar el edificio sin despertar sospechas.

Si había conseguido despistar a quien le estuviese rondando ayer, probablemente tenían la casa vigilada. Desde la esquina, Draco echó un rápido vistazo a la calle. Siendo un barrio residencial, había poco movimiento, sólo gente dirigiéndose a sus trabajos. «Doce personas», contó. Tres de las cuales estaban girando por la esquina donde él estaba. Del teléfono muggle rojo que había a cincuenta metros del portal de Harry salió un hombre trajeado con maletín.

—¡No! —jadeó Draco.

Se quedó helado. Velozmente, Draco se escondió en la esquina, pegando el cuerpo a la pared. Algunos de los muggles que estaban cruzando por allí le miraron con desagrado, como si pensaran que estaba loco, pero no le importó.

El pelo peinado en coleta le resultaba familiar. Con cuidado, echó otro vistazo. El hombre no estaba mirando en su dirección, por lo que se atrevió a observarlo con más detenimiento. No podía ver sus ojos desde allí, pero juraría que su nariz era prominente. Los pantalones eran marrones y la chaqueta azul marino. No había visto esa combinación de colores en un muggle nunca. Tampoco había visto esas ropas deportivas en chicos muggles, solo en chicas.

—Como un mago vistiéndose para salir fuera del mundo mágico —entendió Draco, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

El hombre sacó un reloj de bolsillo y consultó la hora. Draco no recordaba a ningún muggle con ese tipo de relojes. Todos llevaban pulseras alrededor de la muñeca. Todo encajaba. No los había despistado o habían conseguido volver a encontrarlo de todos modos. Y si no hubiese sido por ese chándal ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta.

Estaba jodido.

El hombre se giró hacia donde Draco estaba y este se escondió rápidamente. Buscó un sitio donde esconderse, pero no lo encontró. Se arriesgó a volver a mirar. El hombre volvía a darle la espalda y se había acercado todavía más al portal de Harry, mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

«Está esperándome», comprendió, tragando saliva. «No a Harry, a mí».

Este era el que había estado vigilándolo a él. Por eso lo había visto en el parque esa mañana. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba ahí con otra ropa. Lo había adelantado mientras caminaba, en lugar de seguirlo a una distancia prudencial.

«Porque creía que volvía a casa. Joder, creía que volvía a casa».

Había tomado inconscientemente el camino hacia allí y el auror había deducido, correctamente, su dirección. El haberse parado y perdido le había dado tiempo a verlo salir cambiado de ropa. Si no, seguramente Draco no habría llegado a fijarse en él antes de tenerle pisándole los talones con otro aspecto.

Se abrazó, tocando el jersey. Lo notó mojado, mucho más húmedo de lo que había notado la mochila esa mañana. O los muggles eran muy buenos impermeabilizando telas como esa… Se tocó el pelo, maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tenía el pelo seco. Los dedos de sus manos estaban todavía ligeramente arrugados por la humedad, pero su pelo estaba seco.

«Hice magia inconsciente», se maldijo.

Durante la noche, Draco había estado muy preocupado porque la mochila no se mojara, sobre todo cuando había guardado las deportivas dentro. Había deseado poder hechizarla para impermeabilizarla, tanto que lo había conseguido.

—Joder, puta mierda —se quejó, generando otra mirada de desagrado de una mujer que empujaba un carrito.

Respiró, intentando controlar su pánico. La parte mala es que había salido de dudas, tenía un Detector. Si hacía magia o alguien hacia magia cerca de él, lo encontrarían. La parte buena es que los había conseguido despistar una vez.

—Dos —se dijo Draco en voz alta con fiereza. Estaba seguro de haberlos despistado la tarde anterior—. Han sido dos, joder.

Dedujo que el auror no sabía dónde estaba, por eso estaba ahí plantado esperándole. Si corría rápido y lejos, no lo encontraría. Tendría que renunciar a aquel parque, por supuesto, porque le buscarían allí en cuanto cayese la noche, pero Londres era grande y tenía muchos lugares donde dormir.

El auror caminó hacia el extremo contrario de la calle. Con una corazonada, Draco decidió seguirle. Con suerte, podría ver quién más estaba siguiéndole y así poder identificarlos más tarde. El mago no sabía que estaban siguiéndole y no tomaba ninguna precaución para evitarlo.

«La presa se ha convertido en cazador, cabronazo», pensó Draco, satisfecho.

Manteniendo toda la distancia que podía permitirse sin perderlo de vista, lo siguió. Pronto reconoció la calle donde estaban, una larga avenida llena de personas y tráfico. Se había desmayado en esa calle unas manzanas más abajo, así que el hospital de Harry debía estar cerca. Cuando llegaron a la altura del callejón sin salida donde se había ocultado aquel día cuando sintió que iba a volver a desmayarse, Draco se metió dentro y, desde allí, espió.

El mago siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que reconoció como la entrada del hospital. Esperó pacientemente un semáforo antes de cruzar la calzada. En la acera de enfrente, retrocedió algunos metros. Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando dónde esconderse si alcanzaba su línea visual. En el callejón había unos contenedores y una fila de cajas, así que se sintió seguro.

No llegó a tanto. El auror paró junto a otro hombre, más bajo, rechoncho y calvo que estaba sentado en un banco bajo un paraguas. Fijándose, Draco pudo ver que la lluvia no rozaba ni el paraguas ni el trozo de banco donde estaba sentado. Hablaron durante un rato y después el hombre de la coleta, mirando a ambos lados con cuidado, se desapareció.

Draco parpadeó. Había realizado la desaparición con tanta elegancia que, si no hubiese estado mirando fijamente, no se habría percatado. De hecho, ninguno de los muggles que caminaban por la calle lo habían visto. Cuando se percató de esto, se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, todas las personas que pasaban caminando junto al banco lo ignoraban.

«No lo ven. Yo tampoco lo vería si no hubiera sabido que estaban ahí».

Se mordió el labio. Si el otro auror había estado vigilándolo a él, no era difícil saber a quién estaba vigilando este. Se preguntó si Harry habría ido a trabajar y por eso el auror estaba esperando allí, o si le habría hecho caso y se habría marchado. En el segundo caso, el auror quizá estaba esperando a Harry tal y como el otro le había esperado a él en la puerta del apartamento.

«Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo», se dijo Draco.

Ocultándose más adentro del callejón, se sentó en el suelo húmedo y se dispuso a esperar a que llegase la hora de salir del trabajo de Harry. De vez en cuando, cuando estimaba que había pasado una hora, se asomaba con precaución y comprobaba que el mago seguía ahí. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrarlo cada vez que lo hacía, pues el hechizo que estaba utilizando le intentaba hacer creer que ahí no había nada.

Como seguía lloviendo, no era capaz de saber qué hora era por la posición del sol, así que, en un intento de calcular el tiempo, intentó contar muy despacio para estimar los segundos que iban pasando. La lluvia arreció y pronto volvió a estar empapado. Las horas pasaron, indolentes, y Draco cada vez estaba más y más helado. El auror seguía sentado, seco e impertérrito, con la mirada fija en la puerta del hospital. Draco se agarró las rodillas en un intento de hacerse más pequeño y conservar el calor.

Cuando calculó que la hora de salida de Harry debía estar cerca, volvió a situarse cerca de la salida del callejón, intentando no llamar la atención. No podía arriesgarse a que el auror se moviese sin verlo y, desde su posición, no podía ver a Harry salir del hospital.

Después de lo que pareció otra pequeña eternidad, el auror se levantó del banco y cerró el paraguas. Draco hizo un esfuerzo consciente por mantener la vista fija en él a pesar de que su cerebro le estaba gritando que no había nada que mirar. El mago se dirigió al semáforo con calma y esperó a que este se pusiese en verde.

Harry pasó delante del callejón, al otro extremo de la acera, a unos escasos tres metros de él. Iba mirando hacia adelante, con la mochila colgada de un asa, sin paraguas, caminando a paso rápido, con una mano en la tira de tela y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón. Draco se distrajo un momento, mirándole y conteniéndose para no llamarlo.

Si lo hacía, el auror que le estaba siguiendo los vería a los dos y Draco no era tan tonto como para no ser capaz de darse cuenta de la oportunidad de oro que tenía. Con la mirada, buscó algún objeto contundente en el callejón. Tuvo que conformarse con un trozo de madera sólido a modo de porra, probablemente algún resto de una caja grande que estuvo almacenada allí. Estaba húmedo y viscoso, pero se tragó el asco y lo aferró con fuerza.

Asomándose con cuidado, Draco vio que la gente del semáforo ya estaba cruzando. Harry llevaba una ventaja considerable al auror, así que dudaba que este se entretuviese mucho. Forzó a sus ojos a buscarlo y, cuando lo encontró, lo descubrió a menos de diez metros del callejón, caminando por el centro de la calle.

Se concentró, moviendo los dedos para desentumecerlos y así aferrar la madera con más fuerza. El auror pasó por su lado del callejón sin verle. Draco dio dos zancadas tras él y le asestó el golpe más fuerte que pudo en la nuca, impulsándose con todo su cuerpo. Asustado y sin pensar, Draco volvió a golpear, poniendo todo su peso en ello. La madera se quebró y Draco se asustó, porque había quedado indefenso ante un auror con varita.

Sin embargo, pareció funcionar, porque el auror se había derrumbado en el suelo como una marioneta a la que habían cortado los hilos. Draco lo cogió del pie y lo arrastró hacia el callejón, sin importarle los golpes que estaba dándole en la cara contra el suelo. Deseó haber tenido fuerza suficiente para meterlo en uno de los contenedores, pero eso estaba descartado.

Gracias al hechizo de incógnito del auror, nadie les había prestado atención. Draco no se atrevió a registrarle para quitarle la varita, así que se limitó a salir corriendo del callejón. Unos metros después, exhausto, volvió a caminar, intentando ir lo más deprisa que podía. Harry le llevaba una ventaja considerable, pero quería llegar a casa a la vez que él, por si acaso. Tenía que avisarle.

No lo vio mientras deshacía el camino, pero no podía ir más rápido. Cuando llegó al portal, este estaba cerrado. Draco sabía que alguno de esos botones hacía sonar el teléfono del piso, pero no sabía cuál de los que se leía tercero era y no se atrevía a equivocarse.

Examinó la calle con cuidado, forzándose a ver posibles hechizos de distracción. También revisó la cabina donde el otro auror había salido, pero estaba vacía. Mirando hacia el edificio, contó las ventanas hasta lo que supuso que era el tercer piso, pero no sabía cómo distinguir la de Harry. Dividido entre la angustia de mirar hacia arriba y de vigilar que no llegasen nuevos aurores, Draco estaba empezando a sentir un ataque de ansiedad.

En ese momento se fijó en una de las ventanas. Lady estaba allí, mirando atentamente hacia el cielo. Draco sonrió, aliviado. Era algo que Lady hacía cuando no había nadie en casa prestándole atención. Harry debería haber llegado ya, pero no estaba en casa o Lady estaría siguiéndole. Y, seguramente, Harry habría abierto para ventilar.

Más tranquilo, se sentó en el bordillo del portal dispuesto a esperar a Harry mientras vigilaba la llegada de posibles aurores. Pasaron los minutos y empezó a preocuparse.

«¿Le habrá ocurrido algo por el camino? A lo mejor han detectado mi ataque al auror y han ido por él», pensó de golpe, angustiándose.

Un sentimiento funesto empezó a crecer en su estómago, haciendo que la ansiedad que había mantenido a raya desde que se sentó a esperarle se acrecentara. Su vista se nubló y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Empezó a faltarle el aire, haciéndole muy difícil respirar. La presencia de alguien a su lado le llamó la atención, pero Draco era incapaz de ver nada. Una mano le sujetó por el hombro.

—Draco —susurró Harry a su lado.

Draco se levantó como una exhalación al reconocer su voz y se abrazó a él, enterrando la cara en su cuello, llorando. Harry, sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Estuvieron así unos segundos, pero Draco se apartó rápidamente, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor.

—Tenemos que subir, Harry. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Están vigilándonos, pero creo que los he despistado y…

Harry asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que se callase y abriendo la puerta. Draco le siguió por las escaleras, sintiendo el cansancio de todo lo ocurrido acumulándose en sus músculos. Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, Harry se apartó para dejarle entrar primero y luego cerró tras de sí.

—Estás empapado y tiritando, Draco —dijo Harry con voz suave—. Quítate toda la ropa y date una ducha caliente.

—No, espera. Primero tengo que contarte algo —contestó Draco mientras Lady se acercaba contenta a él, demandando caricias—. No puedo quedarme, los dos deberíamos marcharos antes de que…

—Sea lo que sea, puede esperar, Draco —insistió Harry, que tenía un gesto extraño en el rostro—. Dúchate.

—Tienes que irte, Harry, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo también tengo que irme. Nos están siguiendo a los dos. He conseguido despistar al que me seguía a mí, pero me volvió a encontrar. Le di esquinazo otra vez y entonces descubrí que había otro…

—Draco, para. —Harry estaba mortalmente serio—. He dicho que te quites esa ropa mojada y te des una ducha caliente. Después hablaremos.

—Pero si perdemos el tiempo nos encontrarán y…

—Primero tengo que llamar a Hermione y avisar a los Weasley de que te hemos encontrado. Mientras, tú te duchas y te cambias. Después hablaremos y trazaremos juntos un plan con calma.

Draco vio entonces lo enfadado que estaba Harry. La furia chispeaba en sus ojos verdes a pesar del tono calmado con el que hablaba. A pesar de eso, había usado la palabra juntos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Yo sólo quería…

—A la ducha, Draco —insistió Harry con cariño—. Ya.

Entró en el cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se metió dentro del plato de ducha. Cuando el agua caliente rozó su piel helada, no pudo contener un gemido de placer. Estaba enjabonándose el pelo cuando Harry golpeó la puerta entreabierta con los nudillos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Harry con timidez.

—Sí —contestó Draco, aclarándose.

Harry entró y recogió sus ropas mojadas. Salió y volvió a entrar, trayendo esta vez prendas secas. Sacó una toalla limpia y seca del armario y se sentó en la taza a esperar a que Draco terminase de frotarse todo el cuerpo con la esponja. Cuando Draco salió de la ducha, Harry estaba preparado fuera para envolverle en la toalla. Lo hizo con delicadeza, aprovechando para abrazarle otra vez, con fuerza, con un breve sollozo. Draco se dejó hacer. Harry se separó. Seguía teniendo el semblante serio, pero le miraba con cariño. Con ternura, le ayudó a secarse.

—Lo siento, Harry —se disculpó Draco de nuevo.

—Lo sé —le respondió este, retirándole un mechón de la oreja.

—Tenía que hacerlo —se justificó Draco.

—No, Draco. Tenías que haberme esperado. Juntos, habríamos tomado una decisión en frío. Yo no estoy solo en este mundo, tengo gente que se preocupa por mí y me ayudará si lo necesito. Tú también tienes a esa gente. Me tienes a mí.

—No quería ponerte en peligro —explicó Draco, compungido, intentando hacerle ver lo complicada que era la cosa—. Pueden detectarme, Harry y si estás a mi lado te encontrarán a ti también.

—Lo sé —repitió Harry, apretando los labios—. Yo también he hecho los deberes en estas últimas horas- Toma ropa seca. Vístete y después comerás algo.

Draco obedeció dócilmente, dejándose cuidar, aliviado. Había echado de menos tanto la sensación de estar en casa, de poder cuidar y ser cuidado, de estar con Harry, que le dolía el pecho. Ambos se sentaron en la barra de la cocina, frente a un plato de legumbres.

—Son de bote, pero era lo más rápido para calentar —dijo Harry, animándole a comer.

A Draco no le importó y comió con ansia. Después de pasar el día con una lata de sardinas y seis galletas se habría comido cualquier cosa. Harry picoteó su comida, pero no parecía tener apetito. Fijándose en él, Draco descubrió ojeras y agotamiento en el semblante serio.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —le preguntó Draco con la boca llena.

—Come despacio —asintió Harry.

—No debes hacer magia mientras yo esté aquí —le explicó Draco, entre bocado y bocado—. Pueden detectarlo…

—Draco —le interrumpió Harry—. Lo sé. Leí tu citación, hablé con Ron y Hermione y leí mi propia carta. Sé que tienes el Detector. Y creemos saber más o menos cómo funciona. Cualquier hechizo a tu alrededor te delata y facilita que un auror aparezca cerca de ti. No pueden entrar aquí, por las protecciones, pero sí llegar hasta nuestra calle.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco, admirado.

—Ya te he dicho que no hemos estado ociosos. Me refiero a los Weasley —le explicó Harry—. Te hemos buscado por todas partes y ha sido inevitable ver rostros conocidos, siguiéndome allá donde iba. Cuéntame qué te ha pasado —le pidió.

—Nos seguían. Yo conseguí despistarlos ayer, pero esta mañana me han encontrado otra vez —tartamudeó Draco, dándose cuenta de que lo estaba liando todo—. Bueno, es que hice magia, y primero…

—Draco, calma. Cuéntamelo más despacio. Desde el principio.

Respirando hondo, Draco le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Harry asintió mientras le escuchaba. Le explicó que había atacado al auror que le seguía, y que le había arrastrado al callejón. Harry apretó los labios al oírlo, preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

—Y luego vine lo más deprisa que pude. Pero no contaba con adelantarte —concluyó Draco.

—Me desvié para entrar al banco a retirar todos los fondos que quedaban en mi cuenta muggle —explicó Harry—. Por eso llegaste antes que yo.

—La cosa es que ya deben saber que he atacado al auror. ¡Tienes que irte, Harry! —le urgió Draco, desesperado.

—Vamos a salir del país. Los dos —añadió Harry cuando Draco abrió la boca para negarse. Volvió a cerrarla— Sin magia. Hermione y Ron ya están en ello. Contábamos con tener dos días más, pero que hayas agredido a ese auror puede complicarnos un poco las cosas.

—Harry… yo solo soy una carga. Con magia tú puedes huir más fácilmente. Conmigo… nos encontrarán muy fácilmente, no han tardado ni ocho horas.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo, Draco —dijo Harry, firme—. No me he marchado antes porque estábamos buscándote.

—¿Estabais?

—Los Weasley y yo. —Draco se sonrojó, entendiendo que había complicado las cosas hasta un punto terrible.

—Es verdad. Lo dijiste antes. —Se mesó el cabello, hecho un lío—. Harry, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que te pasase nada malo —este no contestó, se limitó a suspirar con resignación—. ¿Estás muy enfadado?

—Sí. Pero no contigo.

—¿No?

—Bueno, un poco sí. Pero lo que has hecho es sólo una estupidez. Que levante la mano quien no haya sido estúpido alguna vez.

—Me gustaría… me gustaría no haberlo hecho. Irme —aclaró Draco—. Fue una idiotez. Si algún día me perdonas…

—Ya lo he hecho, Draco —le interrumpió Harry.

—Pero yo…

—Lo hice en cuanto leí en tu carta por qué lo habías hecho. Lo he hecho cuando te he visto en la puerta. Y he vuelto a hacerlo cuando me has explicado por qué has vuelto. —Draco agachó la cabeza, le picaban los ojos—. Draco, irse no es lo importante. Lo importante es volver.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Draco—. Te he fallado. He tomado decisiones sin contar contigo a pesar de que teníamos algo. Vuelvo y me tratas así. No me lo merezco. Y vas y dices que lo importante es volver, porque eres la persona más noble del mundo y eso sólo hace que me enamore más de ti.

Se cortó abruptamente, porque la verborrea había desatado algo dentro de sí que le había incitado a decir todas aquellas cosas. Harry sonrió levemente, la primera sonrisa que le había visto desde que había vuelto.

—No es por nobleza, Draco. Ni siquiera es porque yo también esté enamorado de ti, que lo estoy —dijo Harry. Draco se sonrojó ante la revelación—. Es porque eres mi amigo.

—Un amigo… —Draco intentó llevarle la contraria, pero Harry volvió a cortarle.

—Cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes de Voldemort por todo el país para poder acabar con él, encontramos uno y no podíamos destruirlo. Era un objeto de magia oscura y perniciosa que nos influía negativamente, haciéndonos sentir horriblemente mal. Provocaba que las cosas que nos pasaban nos pareciesen peores y que peleásemos entre nosotros.

—Suena terrible.

—Lo fue. Era como tener una depresión cada vez que lo llevabas encima, y teníamos que portarlo con nosotros a todos los sitios. Finalmente, Ron no pudo aguantarlo más y después de una discusión, se fue. Se arrepintió nada más hacerlo, claro. En su cabeza, los motivos eran sólidos al tomar la decisión, influenciada por la magia de Voldemort.

—¿Ron se fue? —preguntó Draco, estupefacto, olvidando incluso utilizar su apellido.

—Tardó semanas en volver —confirmó Harry—. Él quiso hacerlo en el momento, pero nosotros nos escondíamos muy bien. Hermione y yo estábamos destrozados. Pero Ron no dejó de intentarlo, porque tenía que avisarnos de que el nombre de Voldemort era tabú y no debíamos pronunciarlo, porque así nos habían encontrado en una ocasión, derribando todas nuestras defensas.

—Imagino que lo consiguió —especuló Draco—. Al fin y al cabo, en la Mansión estábais los tres juntos.

—Sí. Volvió, ayudándonos a conseguir lo que necesitábamos para destruir el objeto. Él mismo lo hizo. Nos avisó del Tabú. Se quedó con nosotros. Elevó nuestro ánimo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Tu miedo a volver a Azkaban es como ese horrocrux. Su influencia hizo que tomases una decisión errónea. No podemos condenar a las personas por tomar decisiones erróneas, tenemos que juzgarlas por las acertadas.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Ron volvió. Tu madre volvió. Tú volviste. La gente volvió a Hogwarts a pelear. Gracias a todos, pude vencer a Voldemort. Ahora tú has vuelto y vamos a vencer a esos cabrones.

Draco se quedó mudo. Harry le sonrió y se levantó, situándose a su lado. Draco también se levantó y volvió a abrazarlo. Con suavidad, Harry le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Draco, que sentía el corazón caliente y protegido.

—Ahora nos vamos. Hermione está avisando a los Weasley de que has aparecido. Tengo todo listo desde ayer para marcharnos en cuanto te encontrásemos.

Draco miró a su alrededor, comprobando que todo estaba igual que lo había dejado. Harry se dio cuenta y le aclaró:

—Sólo he cogido lo más importante. Nuestras varitas, mi Capa de Invisibilidad, cosas de Lady y mis pertenencias personales más queridas, como mis álbumes de fotos, el portátil... Lo demás es material y puede reponerse.

—¿Has cogido el libro?

—No.

—Por favor. —Harry asintió y se dirigió al armario. Lo sacó y lo metió en una mochila.

—También he metido tus pociones, por si acaso las necesitas. Comida y algo de ropa, claro. ¿Algo más?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry tenía razón, todo lo demás era material.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En un rato. Los Weasley vendrán para aparecernos en diversos puntos a salvo. Creemos que eso hará saltar el Detector en varios puntos de la ciudad a la vez, y nos dará unos segundos de margen o, al menos, les obligará a dividirse.

—De acuerdo.

—Hermione les está avisando por chimenea. Puede tardar un rato en conseguir la conexión flu, así que yo estimaría un par de horas. Cuando lleguen tenemos que estar listos —le advirtió Harry—, porque todos los aurores vendrán aquí inmediatamente.

Draco asintió. Quizá le diese tiempo a echarse una siesta, estaba agotado. Se agachó para acariciar a Lady, que estaba pidiéndole mimos desesperada.

—Habría que ir metiéndola en el transportín. No he querido hacerlo antes, pero lo mejor es estar preparados.

Apenas había acabado de decir esa frase cuando George Weasley apareció en la entrada del piso.

—¡Harry! —gritó. Mirándole, abrió los ojos como platos con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror—. ¿Malfoy ha vuelto?

—Sí —contestó Harry, extrañado—, pensaba que estabas aquí porque Hermione…

—¡No hay tiempo! —le interrumpió George—. ¡Percy dice que han atacado a uno de los aurores que os seguían! ¡Vienen hacia aquí! ¡Todos los escuadrones!

Draco lo entendió con horror. Las defensas no resistirían, por fuertes que fuesen. Y si colocaban hechizos anti-desaparición, estarían encerrados. A esas alturas, ya sabrían que él estaba allí, porque George había usado la aparición cerca de él. Eran ratones en una ratonera. Se quedó paralizado.

Harry había empezado a moverse, cogiendo a Lady y peleando para meterla en una caja de tela. George estaba ayudándole, porque Lady se había aterrorizado por la brusquedad y se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Se les escapó de las manos y salió corriendo en dirección al dormitorio.

—¡Harry! ¡No hay tiempo! —le dijo George con los ojos llenos de miedo—. ¡Nos van a pillar a todos aquí!

—No puedo irme sin ella —se negó Harry, corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Draco corrió tras él, mientras George recogía la mochila del suelo y se la colgaba al hombro. Entró al dormitorio. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo intentando alcanzar a Lady que estaba bajo la cama. Cuando lo consiguió, la sacó mientras esta le llenaba de arañazos. Draco se acercó y la cogió del cogote. Lady se quedó paralizada.

—¿Cómo sabías eso? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—No lo sé. Creo que lo he visto hacer alguna vez —respondió Draco—. ¡La caja, rápido!

Harry reaccionó. Metieron a Lady en la caja de tela y ella se fue al fondo, muerta de miedo. Se reunieron con George, que les extendió las manos. Ambos se aferraron a él. No pasó nada. George empezó a jadear, hiperventilando.

—Han colocado el hechizo anti-desaparición —susurró George, horrorizado.

—No perdamos la calma —repuso Harry, que parecía haberse concentrado después del episodio de Lady—. Dame la mochila, George.

Este le obedeció y se la tendió. Harry la cogió y le entregó el transportín de Lady.

—Hazte un hechizo de glamour —le dijo Harry—. No es necesario que sea muy elaborado, bastará con que te quites el pelo rojo y te modifiques la nariz.

—Sabrán que alguien ha hecho un hechizo cerca de Malfoy.

—Ya saben que está aquí, así que supondrán que es mío. ¡Rápido, hazlo! —George se apresuró a obedecer—. Baja con Lady hasta la calle, como un muggle. Si te paran o te preguntan, di que vas al veterinario, que tu gato está muy enfermo. Cuando te hayas alejado lo suficiente, ve al punto de encuentro que habíamos establecido y espéranos allí.

—Harry… —dudó George.

—Funcionará, confía en mí —insistió Harry, con fe—. Ellos esperan a dos chicos muy concretos, no a ti. Sin tu pelo rojo y con un gato, puedes pasar por un muggle si actúas convincentemente. Tómales el pelo, pregunta si son policías, dales los buenos días, lo que sea. Podrás pasar.

George asintió con un gesto de valentía y salió por la puerta. Harry tenía razón y esos dos rasgos modificaban sustancialmente su apariencia. Podía funcionar. Ellos en cambio, eran otra cosa. Miró a Harry, sabiendo que su cara reflejaba la desesperación que sentía. La de Harry sólo mostraba determinación.

—Ten, toma esto —dijo Harry mientras rebuscaba en su mochila. Sacó su varita y se la tendió.

—Harry, no puedo hacer magia.

—Y no te he dicho que la hagas. De momento. —Harry le agarró por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle—. Escúchame, Draco. Vamos a intentar salir de aquí sin que nos atrapen, pero va a ser complicado, ¿de acuerdo? Draco asintió, con el miedo mordiéndole el estómago—. Bien. Si sale mal, tienes tu varita: defiéndete. Yo haré lo mismo. Si podemos deshacernos de ellos, genial. Si no, iremos a la cárcel, pero al menos lo habremos intentado.

—No soy un asesino, Potter —le espetó Draco.

—Yo tampoco. Pero las varitas nos darán alguna opción si todo sale mal.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Harry sacó de la mochila un tejido fluido que extendió sobre ellos dos.

—Vamos a escondernos debajo de la capa. Es la capa de la leyenda, la de las Reliquias. Es importante que entiendas que mientras estemos aquí debajo nadie nos puede encontrar con hechizos, ni siquiera la Muerte. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Si Harry decía que era la capa de la Muerte, Draco le creía. Porque la alternativa era morir.

—Pues vamos —dijo Harry, volviendo a colgarse la mochila.

Ambos salieron por la puerta, que Harry cerró a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido. En lugar de bajar, Harry le cogió de la mano y, tirando de él, se dirigió hacia arriba. En los rellanos ya se oían voces de aurores pidiendo a los vecinos que estaban saliendo para saber qué ocurría que permaneciesen dentro de sus casas. Al llegar al último piso, Harry le arrastró un tramo de escaleras más, hasta llegar a una verja metálica. Sentándose en el último escalón se cubrieron con la capa, cuidando de que les tapara por completo.

—¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy! Por orden del Ministerio, entréguense. —La voz tronó por todo el edificio al mismo tiempo que se oía cómo aporreaban una puerta—. De lo contrario, serán acusados de resistencia a la autoridad.

Draco empezó a temblar de miedo, sin poder evitarlo. Harry deslizó una mano dentro de la suya y la apretó con cariño. Los aurores volvieron a aporrear la puerta varios pisos más abajo. Estaban armando un escándalo enorme, venían a por todas. Se preguntó por un momento cómo iban a hacer que eso pasase desapercibido y si George habría conseguido salir.

Varias voces habían comenzado a recitar hechizos. Podía notar la electricidad de la magia extendiéndose por todo el bloque. Eran muchos aurores, pero las protecciones de Harry eran fuertes y aguantaban.

«No en vano es el mago más poderoso de su generación, el vencedor del Señor Tenebroso», pensó Draco, con orgullo.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar. Las paredes temblaron. El escuadrón de aurores estaba poniendo toda su potencia mágica en juego. Sus temblores también aumentaron. Harry soltó su mano y la usó para rodear sus hombros y apretarle contra él con la mano que sostenía la varita. Le dio un beso silencioso y largo en la cabeza que consiguió tranquilizarle un poco.

Un chirrido horrible que resonó en todo el edificio anunció la caída de las protecciones de la casa de Harry, que culminó con un crujido como si la casa entera se estuviese partiendo en dos. Oyeron los hechizos golpear y derribar la puerta. Los ruidos se volvieron confusos. Parecía como si los aurores estuviesen destrozando la casa en lugar de registrarla. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que el apartamento estaba vacío.

—Señor, hemos probado encantamientos reveladores, pero no hay nadie. —La voz de uno de los aurores les llegó con claridad desde el rellano.

«Están en las escaleras superiores al descansillo de Harry, a apenas un piso de distancia», dedujo Draco por lo nítido que les llegaba el sonido.

—No puede ser. Registren el edificio entero si hace falta, pero estaban aquí. El hechizo detector no se equivoca.

Draco volvió a estremecerse. Oyeron cómo los aurores se dispersaban por el edificio. Volvió a temblar violentamente. Si les pillaban, no entendía cómo iba a poder usar la varita para ayudar a Harry con la mano convulsionando de esa manera. Harry le apretó el hombro, recordándole que estaban bajo la capa, pero el sonido de los pasos subiendo las escaleras no contribuyó a calmarle.


	19. Nueva vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry siguen atrapados dentro del edificio. Necesitan salir de allí para huir donde los aurores no puedan alcanzarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... uffff... Último capítulo. Llegamos al final de una etapa. Para mí fue muy importante ser capaz de escribir todo esto y hacerlo de una manera más o menos decente. Aún queda un pequeño epílogo para dar un segundo adiós a los personajes, pero la historia en sí acaba aquí y se sostendría sin epílogo alguno.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado y por haberlo hecho leyendo y comentando. Sois estupendas.

Harry se sentía bullir por dentro. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como en los tiempos de la guerra contra Voldemort. Eso le estaba ayudando a mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría. Tenía la esperanza de que George hubiese podido salir sin problemas. Había podido oír cómo más vecinos salían de sus casas y abrían sus puertas, por lo que la coartada era más plausible que cuando se le había ocurrido.

Sabía que todavía les quedaba la peor parte, porque escuchaba a los aurores explorar los rellanos inferiores. Ellos estaban un poquito más arriba del último rellano, sentados en el último escalón que había antes de la reja que llevaba a la azotea. Si alguno de los aurores decidía abrir la reja para subir más arriba, se tropezaría con ellos, pues ocupaban casi todo el ancho de la escalera.

Los dientes de Draco castañeaban, produciendo un ruido suave que pasaba desapercibido gracias al jaleo que había en los pisos inferiores, pero si alguien subía hasta allí lo oiría claramente. Draco apretó la mandíbula en un intento de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y silenciarse, pero no pudo mantenerlo durante más de unos segundos.

Sin retirar la mano que tenía alrededor de su hombro, Harry llevó la otra hasta la boca de Draco, tapándosela y poniendo un dedo entre sus dientes. Un auror apareció en el recodo de la escalera que llevaba hasta ellos. Harry tuvo que contener un gemido ante el dolor que le causó un mordisco más fuerte de Draco, que seguía intentando controlar sus temblores.

—¡Eh! ¡Aquí hay una reja! ¡No se puede subir más arriba! —gritó el auror, dirigiéndose al piso inferior.

Harry lo reconoció. Era el chaval novato que iba con Dawlish el día que fue a comprar las medicinas a la botica de Michael. Se había quedado parado, mirando fijamente hacia la reja, valorando las posibilidades de que estuviesen ahí.

—¿Qué dices, Jameson? ¿Una reja? —Dawlish apareció en el descansillo, subiendo las escaleras con fatiga.

—Sí, señor —respondió el auror, señalándola con un deje de sarcasmo—. Parece cerrada desde fuera, no creo que hayan podido…

—Tírala abajo y veamos qué hay detrás de ella. No podemos dejar nada sin registrar, esos dos no pueden haberse esfumado —gruño Dawlish.

Dawlish se dio media vuelta para bajar de nuevo mientras Jameson comenzaba a subir los escalones que los separaban, pero una vieja con una bata de tela de cuadros escoceses apareció en la escalera, plantándose delante de Dawlish con los brazos en jarras. Ambos aurores se quedaron inmóviles al verla.

—¡No sé qué piensan ustedes que hacen aquí, jovencito, pero es inadmisible lo que están haciendo! —le espetó a Dawlish amenazándole con el dedo índice. Este retrocedió un paso—. ¡Exijo que se vayan inmediatamente de este edificio y vuelvan con una orden judicial como personas de bien, agente!

—Señora, no entorpezca a la autoridad —contestó Dawlish, intentando imponer un tono de mando en la voz—. Por favor, regrese a su casa y no salga de ahí.

—¡Qué autoridad ni que niño muerto! —respondió la mujer valientemente, dando un paso hacia adelante—. Ese jovencito no ha dado un problema en todos los años que ha vivido ahí. Es un médico muy respetable. En cuanto se entere de lo que están haciendo en su casa va a demandarles. ¡Se les va a caer el pelo!

Harry esbozó una sonrisa culpable. Aquella mujer de la que ni se sabía el nombre vivía justo encima de su piso y estaba defendiéndolo con una bravura que ya quisieran tener muchos de los aurores que estaban allí abajo buscándolos.

—Señora —intervino Jameson, conciliador—, buscamos a dos personas, no a una. ¿Está usted segura de que ese joven del que habla vive solo?

—¿Y eso a ustedes qué más les da? —replicó la vieja con energía antes de añadir, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha—: ¿No serán nazis homófobos de esos que menciona la televisión, verdad? ¡Quiero ver su placa! —exigió.

—Jameson, por favor, acompaña a esta amable señora a su casa y procure que tome una taza de té —ordenó Dawlish con los dientes apretados—. Y cerciórate de que le enseñas una placa.

Jameson asintió y, con palabras amables, cogió a la señora del brazo, descendiendo las escaleras poco a poco. Dawlish volvió la mirada hacia la reja. Entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Draco volvió a apretar la mandíbula alrededor de los dedos de Harry, quien a su vez se mordió la mejilla para tragarse el dolor. Eso ayudó a que Draco temblase menos, pero si Dawlish se fijaba, podría ver un atisbo de ondulación.

—¡Homenum revelio! —exclamó Dawlish, ondeando la varita en su dirección. Tras un segundo de duda, repitió—: ¡Accio capa invisible!

Draco se tensó, pero como Harry había predicho, la capa no se movió de su sitio. Con un último vistazo, Dawlish se dio media vuelta y empezó a descender pesadamente las escaleras. Harry contó hasta treinta antes de dejar escapar suavemente el aire que estaba conteniendo. Contó de nuevo y retiró la mano que tenía en la boca de Draco, provocando que este volviese a castañear los dientes del estrés.

Distraídamente, Harry se limpió en la camiseta la sangre que le había provocado Draco. Este empezó a hipar, ahogando un sollozo. Con la mano que tenía sobre sus hombros, Harry le acarició consoladoramente la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Draco enterró la cara en su cuello y se dejó hacer mientras los aurores seguían registrando el resto del edificio.

Una hora y media más tarde, los pasillos fueron quedando en silencio a medida que los aurores abandonaban el edificio tras la infructuosa búsqueda. Harry se permitió relajarse brevemente, recostándose suavemente contra la verja que tenían detrás. Draco también empezó a respirar más despacio. Todavía esperaron media hora más antes de moverse.

—Draco —susurró Harry—, tenemos que irnos.

Este se levantó sin titubear ante su orden, estirando las piernas con un quejido. Harry también las sentía pesadas y entumecidas. Con cuidado, dobló la capa y la guardó dentro de la mochila.

—Será mejor que esperemos unos segundos a que la circulación sanguínea se restablezca —dijo Harry mientras movía las piernas y daba suaves pisotones en el suelo. Draco lo imitó—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos dé un calambre. Después nos iremos.

—¿Vamos a pasar por el piso antes de irnos? —preguntó Draco.

—No. No sabemos si han colocado algún tipo de alarma. No podemos arriesgarnos ni siquiera a salir del edificio caminando. Seguramente tengan aurores apostados en la calle, aunque lleváramos la capa podemos activar alguno de esos hechizos y nos encontrarían.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos a desaparecernos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Draco le miró como si estuviera loco—. ¡Nos encontrarán!

—Lo sé. Pero es la única manera. Escúchame bien. —El terror que Draco sentía estaba volviendo a paralizarle, así que Harry le sacudió por los hombros para obligarle a centrarse—. Escúchame, Draco. Esta mañana has noqueado a un auror, necesito a ese Draco un rato más. Cuando estemos a salvo, podremos derrumbarnos, pero ahora no. ¿Me entiendes?

Draco asintió, intentando respirar hondo y tranquilizarse. Harry le abrazó y le dio tiempo para que pudiera conseguirlo. Necesitaba que confiase en él, porque lo que iban a hacer es delicado.

—Tenemos una casa franca, ¿de acuerdo? Ginny y Percy han estado allí esta mañana colocando protecciones en esa casa y en algunas más de manera aleatoria para que no llame la atención. Si George ha conseguido salir de aquí, estará esperándonos en el punto de encuentro. Una vez lleguemos allí, invocará un hechizo anti desaparición, nos entregará a Lady y nosotros tendremos que salir corriendo.

Draco parecía aturdido con tantas explicaciones. Harry sabía que estaba en shock y que hasta que no se relajase no podría evitarlo, pero no debían quedarse más tiempo allí o George se iría del punto de encuentro creyendo que les habían atrapado o que no habían podido llegar y el plan se iría al traste.

—Es importante que lo entiendas. Si conseguimos alejarnos del punto de aparición y alcanzar la casa franca antes de que los aurores lleguen allí y nos vean, los habremos despistado y estaremos a salvo.

—¿Y George? —se preocupó Draco—. ¿Cómo escapará él?

—Correrá hasta el límite del hechizo y se irá a casa. Lo conseguirá, está en forma.

—No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa —musitó Draco.

—Estará bien. —Harry lo miró, evaluándolo. Parecía un poco más centrado—. ¿Estás preparado?

Draco aferró con fuerza su varita y él se ajustó la mochila lo más posible para que no se le balanceara al correr. Con la mano que tenía libre, Draco le cogió del brazo. Harry hizo una cuenta atrás y desapareció a ambos. Cuando el sonido de la aparición resonó en la pequeña plazuela a la que habían llegado, George Weasley se apresuró a lanzar el hechizo para evitar que les siguiesen inmediatamente, como habían establecido.

—¡Suerte! —les dijo George, tendiendo tendía a Harry el transportín de Lady.

Sin más palabras ni despedidas, George echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sin titubearlo, Harry guardó la varita, cambió de brazo a la gata y, cogiendo a Draco de la mano, echó a correr en dirección contraria, forzándose a ir lo más deprisa que podía.

Las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban la cara y le mojaban las gafas, impidiéndole ver claramente. Siguió corriendo. No sabía si les perseguían o habían conseguido alejarse lo suficiente antes de que los aurores apareciesen. Los oídos le restallaban y no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás para saber si eran los crujidos de apariciones o sólo su cerebro.

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco. Harry sabía que él podría correr más rápido si le soltaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. La mano de Draco tiró de él y Harry se giró, asustado. La calle estaba vacía. Draco estaba incorporándose en el suelo con un gesto de dolor.

—Tropecé —explicó Draco con un jadeo.

Harry asintió, sin fuerza para más. Draco volvió a tenderle la mano y ambos volvieron a arrancar a correr, torciendo por diferentes calles. El punto elegido para aparecerse había sido elegido por Ginny, procurando que todos los puntos protegidos estuviesen en un radio de diez minutos para así desorientar más fácilmente a los aurores si estos se daban cuenta de las protecciones mágicas que habían colocado.

No estaba lejos y corriendo era menos tiempo, pero correr más de cinco minutos a esa velocidad era agotador. Draco había estado esos días cansado sólo con dar paseos y ahora estaba llevándolo al límite de sus fuerzas después de todo un día vagando. Harry sintió que Draco daba otro traspié.

—¡Ya queda poco! —le gritó, girando un momento la cabeza.

El esfuerzo pronto empezó a pasarles factura a ambos. Draco se quedaba ligeramente rezagado. Harry disminuyó un poco el paso mientras le apretaba la mano en un gesto de ánimo. Lady maullaba lastimeramente en su habitáculo, muerta de miedo por las sacudidas a las que estaba sometiendo el transportín.

Al llegar al portal, el pecho le ardía. Soltó la mano de Draco unos metros antes y del bolsillo sacó una llave. Una vez hubo abierto, tiró de Draco hacia dentro, echó un vistazo detrás de ellos para comprobar que nadie les había seguido y cerró la puerta. Depositando a Lady en el suelo, se agachó hasta sujetarse las rodillas, jadeando. Draco se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, totalmente exhausto.

—Vamos, Draco. Tenemos que llegar hasta el piso. Estamos a salvo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Le tendió una mano. Draco la aceptó y Harry tiró de él para levantarlo. Una vez en pie, Draco le tendió su varita. Entendiéndolo, Harry la cogió y la guardó en la mochila, junto con la suya. Draco cogió el transportín de Lady, que se había callado cuando la apoyaron en el suelo y volvió a maullar al levantarla. Subieron un par de pisos en el ascensor. Harry se paró delante de una puerta y apretó el timbre.

Unos segundos más tarde, Silvia abrió. Al verlos, asintió seria y les dejó entrar. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y los guio en silencio hasta un salón donde un hombre y un niño de unos diez años veían la televisión tumbados en uno de los sofás. Cuando entraron, ambos les miraron con curiosidad. Draco dejó a Lady en el suelo. Harry notó que a Draco le temblaban las piernas y oscilaba con la mirada perdida. Se apresuró a sujetarlo antes de que se desplomara, cargando con su peso.

—Está agotado, necesita descansar —explicó Harry, preocupado.

—Siéntalo en el sofá—indicó Silvia rápidamente.

Harry lo hizo, preocupado. Se cercioró de que respiraba correctamente y le acomodó un poco la ropa. Draco se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados. El niño se había levantado y estaba su lado.

—¿Se va a poner bien?

—Sí, solo necesita descansar —le explicó Harry—. Ha sido un día duro.

—Tú debes ser Harry. —El hombre también se había levantado y le tendía una mano—. Silvia me ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy Roberto.

—Encantado —dijo Harry, estrechándole la mano—. Él se llama Draco.

—Yo soy Alan —intervino el niño.

—Encantado, Alan.

Harry se sentía como si estuviera desconectado de la realidad, aturdido todavía. Intentando concentrarse, se descolgó la mochila y la abrió. Metió el brazo dentro hasta la altura del hombro y rebuscó, sin darse cuenta de la exclamación que Alan le dedicó y sacó un cuenco y un plato.

—¿Alan, podrías llenar de agua este cuenco, por favor?

El niño se apresuró a obedecer, orgulloso porque se hubiese dirigido a él. Silvia y Roberto miraron atónitos cómo volvía a meter la mano dentro de la mochila y sacaba una lata de comida, que sirvió en el plato.

—Ponlo aquí —le señaló al niño, que caminaba con cuidado de no derramar nada—. Ahora vamos a abrirle para que pueda salir, pero me da que no lo hará hasta que esté sola. Está aterrorizada.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Alan, curioso.

—Lady.

—¡Hola, Lady! —saludó el niño asomándose a verla dentro del transportín.

Harry se levantó del suelo, donde se había agachado para ponerle las cosas a Lady. Silvia estaba frente a él, pero había perdido su cara de seriedad y ahora estaba a medio camino entre la curiosidad y el miedo.

—Creo que te debo un par de explicaciones —murmuró Harry.

—Puedes asegurarlo, Harry Potter.

—Preferiría sentarme mientras lo hago —pidió Harry. Silvia asintió. Harry se sentó junto a Draco y Silvia, Roberto y Alan ocuparon el otro sofá—. Necesito que me prometáis que no contareis nada de lo que yo os diga aquí y ahora. De hecho, tened en cuenta que no podréis hacerlo, literalmente.

Los tres asintieron con solemnidad. Verle utilizar la mochila les había descolocado totalmente y había espoleado su curiosidad. Harry sabía que aquello iba a pasar y había pedido a Ginny y Percy que les atasen la lengua mágicamente, igual que a los padres de los nacidos muggles, cuando ellos se marchasen.

—Algunas personas nacen… con habilidades especiales. Yo soy una de ellas y Draco es otra.

La familia escuchó sorprendida el relato de Harry. Cómo Harry y Draco se habían conocido en un colegio de magia situado en Escocia, cómo habían peleado en bandos diferentes de la guerra y cómo ambos habían pagado las consecuencias de hacerlo.

—Nos reencontramos el día que llegó al hospital. Lo rescaté, como bien sabes, y lo sané.

—Por eso se ha curado tan rápido, ¿verdad? Lo has sanado con magia —comprendió Silvia. Harry asintió—. Sabía que estaba peor de lo que tú afirmabas.

—Estaba muy enfermo —dijo Harry, dándole la razón—. Todavía está recuperándose, de hecho.

—¿Sois novios? —preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

—Alan, no se hacen preguntas así de personales—le reprendió su padre suavemente.

—¡Pero si es normal, papá! Daniela tiene dos mamás y no pasa nada.

—Daniela es una amiga del colegio —aclaró Silvia, divertida, al ver la cara de extrañeza de Harry.

—Imagino —rio Harry, asintiendo—. Sí, es mi novio.

—Es muy guapo —repuso Alan en contestación.

—Gracias —dijo Draco en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa cansada. Alan se sonrojó y los otros tres adultos presentes en la sala se echaron a reír.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —se preocupó Harry.

—Sí —contestó Draco—. ¿Podría beber agua?

Silvia y Roberto se apresuraron a levantarse y prepararles algo de comer para que pudiesen recuperar fuerzas. Mientras lo hacían, el teléfono de Harry sonó con el número de Hermione y Ron en pantalla y este descolgó escuchando atentamente y contestando con frases breves.

—Era Hermione. George está en casa, sano y salvo —le dijo a Draco, que respiró aliviado y se relajó más.

—Entonces, ¿esos magos por qué os persiguen exactamente? —preguntó Silvia, curiosa.

—A Draco le encerraron cuando acabó la guerra mágica por haber apoyado al bando perdedor. Cuando lo soltaron, creo que contaban con que no sobreviviese.

—¡Eso es inhumano! —protestó Roberto.

—Y eso que no te hemos contado las condiciones de las cárceles —masculló Draco sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo es, desde luego. Le prohibieron hacer magia y ahora están persiguiéndolo porque creen que la ha hecho, cuando en realidad he sido yo quien la ha utilizado para curarle.

—¿Y a ti?

—A Harry le tienen miedo —escupió Draco con desdén antes de que este pudiera decir nada—. Él venció al mago tenebroso salvándonos a todos. Es el mago más poderoso de todo el Reino Unido. Y le tienen miedo, el miedo que nace de la inseguridad de creer que otros pueden ser tan malos como tú.

—¿Y qué haréis ahora? —preguntó Silvia—. No me malinterpretes, Harry, no me importa que os quedéis aquí una noche, pero tampoco querría poner en peligro a Alan.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —asintió Harry—. Sólo necesitamos dormir esta noche aquí. Mañana estará todo más calmado y nos iremos. Vamos a tratar de salir del país.

—¿Salir del país?

—Es la única manera.

—¿Qué pasará con el hospital?

—Que tendrán que apañarse sin mí —contestó sencillamente Harry.

—Es una pena —lamentó Silvia—. Eres un gran médico, Harry.

Silvia les había preparado el dormitorio de invitados. La cama era un poco pequeña, pero se apañaron. Cuando estuvieron acostados, Harry se tumbó de frente a Draco, que estaba mirándolo.

—Gracias —susurró Draco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no dejarme atrás.

—No seas idiota. —Harry le besó cariñosamente en los labios—. Lo que tenga que ser, lo afrontaremos juntos.

—Mi cielo estaba nublado y oscuro, Harry, pero tu luz brilló para mí —recitó Draco con la voz tomada.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que esa canción te recordaba a tu madre.

—Ese verso en particular se refiere a ti. Llegaste a mi vida como un rayo de luz en un mar de oscuridad. Sé que es una tontería, por la situación en la que estamos, pero… estando contigo me siento feliz. Te eché mucho de menos ayer.

—Yo a ti también. —Harry le volvió a dar otro beso. Se separó un poco y, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo—: Alguien sabio dijo una vez: «La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz». Tú eres mi luz.

—No suena a Gandalf —moqueó Draco, emocionado.

—No, fue Dumbledore. En nuestro discurso de bienvenida de tercer año —contestó Harry, depositando otro beso en la punta de su nariz—. Duerme. Necesitas descansar y coger fuerzas.

Draco asintió y le deseó las buenas noches en un murmullo ininteligible. Su respiración sonó acompasada unos minutos después. Harry tardó un poco más de dormirse, dando vueltas a lo que todavía les esperaba. No le había dicho nada a Draco, pensando que era mejor darle las noticias de una en una

Durmieron profundamente hasta que el ruido del resto de habitantes de la casa preparándose para sus tareas diarias los despertó. Cuando salieron, Alan estaba desayunando en el sofá mientras veía la televisión y acariciaba a Lady, que había salido del transportín.

—Buenos días —saludaron ambos con voz somnolienta.

—Buenos días, hay desayuno en la mesa, comed lo que queráis —les invitó Silvia, que estaba preparando café.

Draco se sentó mientras Harry se encargaba de la limpieza del transportín, desechando los empapadores sucios y poniendo otros nuevos. Lady iba a tener que usarlo un poco más y debía estar lo más limpia y cómoda posible. Después, se sentó a desayunar con el resto. Mientras comían, Silvia les preguntó por sus planes inmediatos.

—Tenemos que llegar a Dover. Desde allí cruzaremos a Calais.

—¿Por qué no cogéis el Eurotúnel desde aquí? —preguntó Roberto.

—No me quiero arriesgar a que esté vigilado.

—¿Vais en bus o en tren? —Harry vio que Draco reaccionaba a la pregunta, mirándole con curiosidad también.

—Caminando —respondió Harry, con el corazón encogido.

—¿Caminando? ¡Estáis locos! —soltó Silvia, mirándole horrorizada—. Tardaréis una semana en llegar. Eso en el mejor de los casos. Y él no está en condiciones de hacerlo —añadió, señalando a Draco.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a coger ningún transporte público aquí en Londres—explicó Harry, pacientemente. Ya había tenido en cuenta todo eso—. Luego, cuando estemos lejos, a lo mejor podríamos hacerlo. Esta gente puede vigilar esos lugares sin necesidad de estar presente. O poner alarmas que les avisen. Y pueden viajar instantáneamente por todo el país. Si ponemos un pie allí, saltarán las alarmas y estarán encima de nosotros en segundos.

—Harry tiene razón —murmuró Draco, apoyándole—. Lo menos que podríamos esperar de ellos es que tengan todo vigilándolo.

—Lo siento, Draco —se disculpó Harry, sintiéndose culpable.

—Sobreviviré —respondió este.

Roberto y Silvia intercambiaron una mirada que Harry no supo interpretar. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Draco se levantó y pidió permiso para usar la ducha. Harry recordó sus pociones.

—Espera —le detuvo Harry mientras rebuscaba en la mochila. Sacó los jabones de Draco y se los tendió—. Toma.

—¿Consideraste que los jabones eran algo a salvar, Potter?

—Tanto como tus medicinas —replicó Harry, dándoselas.

Draco lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Estaba un poco raro desde el día anterior, pero Harry lo achacó a todas las emociones que habían vivido. Draco tomó sus pociones y fue tras de Silvia, que le indicó donde estaba el baño y le proporcionó toallas.

—Harry… —Roberto le llamó la atención—. He llamado al trabajo para avisar de que hoy estoy indispuesto. Os llevaré hasta Dover en coche.

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, Roberto, pero no será necesario —rechazó Harry, incómodo.

—Claro que lo es. No vas a aguantar varios días caminando con este tiempo.

—Lo hice hace diez años huyendo, y volveré a hacerlo —respondió Harry tercamente.

—Quizá el adolescente de diecisiete años que habitaba en tu cuerpo en aquel momento pudiese. Es posible que tengas razón y tú puedas hacerlo. Quien no puede es él —espetó Roberto, señalando en dirección al pasillo. Harry, avergonzado, agachó la cabeza—. Sabes que tengo razón.

—Descansaremos en hoteles, tengo dinero.

—¿Pudiendo hacer un viaje de dos horas en coche vas a viajar durante varias semanas? En los hoteles te tienes que registrar. No te tengo por un estúpido, Harry—dijo Silvia, entrando en el comedor.

—No quiero poneros más en peligro.

—¿Más que durmiendo en mi casa? —replicó Roberto con ironía—. Mira, Harry, Silvia me ha hablado de ti. Te tiene en muy alta estima. Cuando te hiciste cargo de ese chico, me lo contó. Ambos pensamos que haces lo correcto, nadie se merece morir en la calle.

—Independientemente de si ese Ministerio de Magia tiene razones para perseguiros o no —intervino Silvia.

—Así que igual que tú no pudiste dejarle en la calle muriéndose, no nos pidas que nosotros lo hagamos ahora —remató Roberto.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando a la mesa. Draco entró en ese momento, vestido con ropa limpia, revolviéndose el pelo con la mano. Al percibir el ambiente tenso, se quedó parado y desorientado, sin saber qué decir.

—Perfecto entonces —dijo Roberto levantándose de la mesa—. Te sugiero que te duches tú también, Harry. Te vendrá bien. Alan, a vestirse. Hoy no irás al colegio, vas a conocer Dover.

—Normalmente lo recoge él en el colegio —explicó Silvia ante la mirada interrogante de Harry cuando los chicos salieron del salón—. No te preocupes, podéis ir por las carreteras secundarias, sin prisa. Serán magos, pero no pueden vigilar todos los caminos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Harry, pensando que eran magos y sí que podían, mientras se levantaba para seguir el consejo de ducharse. Al pasar al lado de Draco, este le miró con una ceja enarcada—. Roberto nos llevará en coche hasta Dover, para que no tengamos que ir caminando.

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Silvia.

—Del todo —afirmó esta con rotundidad.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Draco, aliviado. Harry se sintió culpable por haberse empeñado en una odisea que Draco no estaba preparado para aguantar.

—¿Ves, Harry? Así es como se tiene esta conversación. Ya me caes mejor que el cabezota de tu novio, Draco —le reprendió en broma Silvia.

Harry se duchó rápidamente. Seguía sin estar seguro de que implicar a Roberto y Alan en su plan de huida más de lo ya habían hecho quedándose allí fuera buena idea, pero la mirada agradecida de Draco lo había convencido. Al terminar, llamó a Ron, comunicándole el cambio de planes. Se vistió, recogió la mochila y retiró las sábanas de la cama en un intento de corresponder a esfuerzo que habían hecho acogiéndolos. Al salir al comedor, vio a Draco engatusando a Lady con comida para que entrase en el transportín.

—¿Nos vamos? —propuso Roberto.

—Sí —dijo Draco, cerrando el transportín. Harry recogió los bártulos de Lady, metiéndolos en la mochila y sacó la capa.

—Draco y yo iremos juntos en el asiento de atrás —explicó a Roberto—. Si pasa lo que sea, podremos cubrirnos con esto y seremos indetectables. Podrán tocarnos, pero no vernos.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Alan—. ¡Enséñamelo!

Harry le complació, poniéndosela primero él y luego dejando que fuese Alan quien la probase, disfrutando con su emoción al verse desaparecer. Le explicó que era herencia de sus padres y que, incluso en el mundo mágico, eran muy raras, lo cual alucinó más al muchacho

—Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad —dijo Draco, acercándose a Silvia para despedirse.

—El placer ha sido nuestro —Silvia le estrechó la mano y luego se dirigió a Harry para darle un abrazo—. Supongo que es poco probable que volvamos a vernos, ¿verdad?

—Ojalá cambien las cosas para nosotros aquí, pero me temo que sí.

—Acuérdate de llamar de vez en cuando. Aunque sea para felicitar las fiestas navideñas.

Harry se lo prometió, volviéndole a dar las gracias. Finalmente, bajaron al garaje que estaba en el sótano del edificio y se dispusieron a salir. Como habían quedado, ellos dos se sentaron juntos en la parte de atrás con Alan, quien pidió llevar el transportín de Lady consigo.

Roberto salió al asfalto. Condujo durante un rato, callejeando por Londres mientras Alan parloteaba con Lady y acosaba a Draco a preguntas sobre el mundo mágico. Este parecía incómodo por no saber cómo tratar el entusiasmo del chaval y le pedía ayuda a Harry con la mirada cada poco tiempo.

—Parece que hay un poco de atasco —les informó Roberto en uno de los semáforos.

—¿Atasco? Yo no veo que haya tantos coches —frunció el ceño Draco.

—Me lo dice el GPS —explicó Roberto—. Me avisa de que hay un atasco en la entrada a la autopista y también en la incorporación a la carretera nacional.

—Son ellos —Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada angustiada—. Da igual el aspecto que tengan, Roberto, son ellos. Seguramente hayan informado a la policía de que somos delincuentes fugados y estén buscándonos en todas las salidas.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que esté vigilada la salida de la autovía? —preguntó Draco.

—Si han avisado a la Policía, bastante altas —dijo Roberto, pensativo—. Aunque si yo fuera ellos, pondría controles sólo en las salidas de Londres y en todos los aeropuertos cercanos. También vigilaría las entradas al Eurotúnel, no sé cómo vais a poder cruzarlo sin que os vea nadie.

—No lo cruzaremos —informó Harry cautelosamente.

—Pensé que habías dicho… —dijo Roberto, desconcertado.

—Lo siento —Draco también le miraba, inquisitivo—. Ron nos recogerá en barco en el puerto de Dover. Cruzaremos el estrecho por mar.

—¿En esta época del año? —Roberto parecía escandalizado.

—Sólo tenemos que llegar a aguas francesas y estaremos a salvo. Podremos hacer magia una vez allí. Estaremos bien, de verdad. En última instancia, seguimos siendo magos.

Roberto asintió, poco convencido. Harry sabía que no era la mejor idea, pero Hermione había supuesto que movilizarían a la Policía si llegaban a ese punto. Ron tenía un compañero de trabajo que tenía un primo squib que tenía un barco y estaba dispuesto a hacerle el favor por una sustanciosa cantidad de libras.

—Creo que deberíamos elegir la carretera más rápida —zanjó Harry—. Habrá controles sólo en las entradas y salidas; en la carretera nacional hay más bifurcaciones, pero también pueden poner más patrullas. Y rezaremos porque la capa nos cubra los pies.

Roberto asintió. Cuando se acercaron a la autovía, les avisó y ellos cogieron el transportín de Lady y se cubrieron con la capa ante la mirada atenta de Alan, que se había quedado callado ante el ominoso silencio que invadía el coche. La fila de coches avanzaba lenta, pero fluida. En menos de diez minutos habían alcanzado la incorporación y Roberto bajó la ventanilla para entregarle su documentación al policía.

—¿Destino? —preguntó el policía mientras revisaba la documentación.

—Vamos a Dover.

—¿Motivo? —le interrogó, echando un vistazo a la parte de atrás—. Ese niño debería estar en la escuela.

—Vamos a recoger a su madre, que viene de un congreso de Francia —mintió Roberto con aplomo—. No podía llevarlo al colegio porque no nadie podía ir a recogerlo.

—Bájese del coche y abra el maletero, por favor —pidió el agente, conforme con la explicación.

Unos minutos después, Roberto volvía a arrancar el coche y se incorporaba a la autovía. Habían pasado el control. Harry suspiró ruidosamente y Alan metió las manos debajo de la capa para recuperar a Lady. Más relajado, Harry contestó de buen grado a las preguntas de Alan sobre la magia, dando un respiro a Draco, que volvió a quedarse dormido sobre su hombro.

Le despertó con suavidad cuando se acercaron a la salida de Dover. Se volvieron a cubrir con la capa, pero en esta ocasión nadie les detuvo. Roberto condujo por la ciudad en dirección al puerto deportivo.

—¿Veis? —preguntó con malicia Roberto cuando bajaron del coche —. Mucho mejor que vagar por el sureste del país durante días.

—Tenías razón —asintió Harry, contento por lo bien que habían salido las cosas.

—¿Dónde os espera vuestro amigo?

—Están atracados ahí abajo. Si no me equivoco, en esa dirección —señaló Harry.

—Entonces nos despedimos aquí —dijo Roberto.

Dradco y él le estrecharon la mano, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo y todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Alan le entregó solemnemente a Lady y, cuando Draco le tendió la mano para despedirse, Alan se lanzó a sus brazos cariñosamente. Enternecido, Harry tomó nota mental de enviarle un regalo en Navidad. Despidiéndose una última vez con la mano, descendieron a los muelles del puerto. No necesitaron caminar mucho rato.

—Allí —le indicó Draco en voz baja.

En una de las embarcaciones, llameaba el característico pelo rojo de Ron, que estaba de pie haciendo visera con la mano. El barco era poco más grande que una lancha motora. Cuando llegaron, Ron estaba saltando al muelle. Este recorrió a paso vivo los metros que les separaban y, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Harry paró y dejó a Lady en el suelo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

Harry sintió cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos de emoción. Sabía que había echado mucho de menos a sus amigos durante aquellos años, pero no había sido consciente de cuánto.

—Te he echado de menos, compañero.

—Yo también —le contestó Harry con la voz tomada.

El abrazo se prolongó algunos minutos y, cuando al fin se separaron un poco sin romper el contacto, Harry aprovechó para echarle un vistazo. Estaba más robusto que cuando se vieron por última vez y ya no quedaba nada del adolescente que fue en su cara.

—Te ves bien —le dijo Harry, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas—. Más adulto.

—Tú te ves hecho mierda —bromeó Ron—. Pero eso tendrá solución pronto.

—¿Qué tal Hermione?

—Impaciente porque lleguemos. Mi abrazo te va a parecer corto cuando ella te pille por banda.

Se separaron y Ron se fijó en Draco, que estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniendo a Lady y ligeramente incómodo. Harry notó que se sentía inseguro, probablemente porque no sabía qué recibimiento iba a darle Ron. Él tampoco las tenía todas consigo.

—Hola, Malfoy. —Con una sonrisa cortés, Ron le tendió la mano para estrechársela—. Bienvenido a la familia, supongo.

—Hola, Weasley —correspondió este—, gracias por tu ayuda. Por todo.

—No digas tonterías —le interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa más sincera—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Será lo mejor —concordó Harry.

Subieron al barco. Ron hizo las pertinentes presentaciones con el dueño y capitán de la embarcación y se acomodaron. En breve, estaban navegando, viendo el puerto de Dover difuminarse en el horizonte. Sentado al lado de Draco, Harry cogió su mano. Este, mucho más relajado, le correspondió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Ron, sentado frente a ellos, se echó a reír.

—¡Conteneos hasta llegar a casa, tortolitos! —les pinchó Ron, guiñando pícaramente un ojo.

Se echaron a reír los tres. Harry sintió el ambiente sereno, como si aquella inusual reunión y las circunstancias que habían llevado a ella fuesen lo más natural del mundo. Draco cogió el transportín de Lady en el regazo, y metió una mano dentro para acariciarla y consolarla.

El viaje transcurrió plácidamente a pesar del frío otoñal y la suave lluvia que caía incesante. El agua estaba ligeramente encrespado y el barco oscilaba y se balanceaba cuando las olas cogían algo de altura, pero no tuvieron ningún problema.

Mientras, Harry y Ron se ponían al día de las cosas no habladas en correos electrónicos por intrascendentes o coloquiales. Harry se fijó en que Ron estaba siendo amable con Draco y se interesaba genuinamente por él, integrándole en la conversación. Hermione le había asegurado que ambos le apoyarían, pero había tenido sus reservas en cuanto a la simpatía de su mejor amigo.

Comprendió que a pesar de la amistad y del contacto, la distancia y el tiempo les habían cambiado. A todos. En cierto modo eran extraños. Era algo que no había percibido en las llamadas de teléfono o en los mensajes de correo, aunque seguramente había estado ahí.

Ron se veía más reposado y maduro, menos prejuicioso en sus valoraciones y menos taxativo en sus opiniones. Draco y él tampoco eran los mismos que hacía diez años. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuesen los mismos que una semana antes. Al escuchar a Draco responder con una carcajada una broma de Ron, se preguntó curioso qué cambios observaría en Hermione y cómo sería la adulta en que se había convertido.

—Estamos en aguas francesas —anunció el capitán cuando llevaban poco más de una hora navegando. El ambiente se distendió más y pronto estaban riendo con las ocurrencias de Ron, que seguía manteniendo su sentido del humor pinchón y ácido.

Con la mano de Draco en la suya, Harry se sintió bien de verdad. Estar allí con Draco, junto a Ron y sabiendo que en pocas horas el grupo se completaría con Hermione se sentía correcto. Era como si lo ocurrido durante esos diez años le hubiese partido el corazón en pedazos y hasta esa última semana no los hubiese reconstruido. Volver a estar con Ron y Hermione sanaba las últimas piezas.

—¿Qué piensas, Harry? —le preguntó Draco en un susurro.

Tanto él como Ron le miraban con curiosidad. Debía haberse quedado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación y se habían dado cuenta. Pensó la respuesta un par de segundos.

—Que, a pesar de estar alejándome del país donde he vivido todos estos años, siento que vuelvo a casa. Ahora de verdad —confesó Harry, con una sonrisa—. Allí estaba en mi tierra, pero no en mi hogar.

Ron sonrió, comprensivo, y asintió. Draco le soltó la mano para abrazarlo por los hombros y estrecharlo contra él, besando su sien.


	20. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un retazo de la nueva vida de Harry y Draco en Francia en sus primeros meses allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Lemon explícito. Muy explícito.

Draco se despertó. Perezoso, se estiró, palpando el otro lado de la cama templada, descubriéndola vacía.

—¿Harry? —llamó en voz baja, soñoliento.

—Estoy aquí —le indicó este.

Guiñando los ojos, Draco le buscó con la mirada. Harry se recortaba contra la luz de la ventana, disfrutando del espectacular paisaje de Niza. El ático donde vivían se situaba en la parte alta de la ciudad y la propia altura del edificio le permitía ver toda la cascada de pisos y casas que se extendían hasta la playa y el mar azul deslumbrante. A sus pies, Lady daba cabezazos contra la pierna desnuda de Harry, demandando su atención.

Las primeras semanas en Francia habían sido caóticas. Se habían alojado en casa de Ron y Hermione, por supuesto, preocupados por las noticias provenientes de Inglaterra. Draco no había dejado a nadie allí, pero los otros tres estaban angustiados por su familia y amistades.

Los Weasley habían tenido que declarar sobre la desaparición de Harry y Draco, así como por la presencia de este en su casa. Angustiados, vivieron en vilo durante los días en que George había sido arrestado, siendo retenido el tiempo máximo que la ley permitía en prisión preventiva. Afortunadamente, no el Ministerio no había conseguido el permiso del Wizengamot para utilizar veritaserum: la popularidad de la tienda de George, la falta de pruebas, la ausencia de una acusación firme, y la negativa de este a admitir ningún cargo había dado por cerrado el caso.

Unas semanas después, la prensa de toda Europa se habían hecho eco del juicio de ambos in absentia, encontrándolos culpables de todos los cargos. El caso había sido un escándalo mayúsculo en Francia. La sociedad mágica francesa no había recibido el bombardeo de la propaganda inglesa y el nombre de Harry Potter seguía vinculado al de héroe. Para los francés, Malfoy no era más que un apellido familiar, pero sin connotaciones negativas, aunque los periódicos no tardaron en indagar sobre su vida.

El Ministerio inglés había exigido a los gobiernos mágicos europeos que los entregasen, pero ninguno de ellos tenía convenio de extradición por delito de tenencia de varita o realización de magia. Además, el mero hecho de ayudar a un vagabundo ex convicto no era delito por mucho que el Ministerio inglés se empeñase. El estatus de Harry como El-Chico-Que-Mató-A-Voldemort allanó el camino en el Ministerio francés y pronto los dos tuvieron la condición de exiliados políticos.

—¿Tú no tenías que trabajar? —preguntó Draco con un bostezo.

—Me llamó Pierre ayer para cambiarme el turno: su niñera ha enfermado y necesita la tarde libre para encargarse de sus hijos —contestó Harry.

Aunque la postura del Ministerio francés no había sido reticente, los dos habían decidido seguir alejados de la sociedad mágica, al menos durante un tiempo. Harry había encontrado trabajo como celador en un hospital muggle. Su experiencia como médico había pesado a la hora de ser seleccionado, pero Draco sabía que le frustraba no poder practicar la medicina. Harry estaba tratando de aprender el idioma lo más rápido posible para poder hacer los exámenes de convalidación de sus estudios y poder ejercer.

Habían tardado varias semanas en encontrar un piso y mudarse. «Agradecemos mucho vuestra hospitalidad, pero necesitamos independencia e intimidad», les había dicho Harry a Ron y Hermione cuando estos les habían insistido para que se quedasen.

Draco sí sabía el idioma, pero Harry le había pedido que descansase las unas semanas más en lo que se terminaba de recuperar del periplo que les había permitido llegar hasta allí. Hermione estaba peleando con el Ministerio francés para conseguirle documentación muggle, que pudiese completar los estudios básicos que le permitiesen obtener una titulación muggle y abrirse al mercado de empleo no mágico. Si bien la fama de su familia no llegaba hasta allí, la fotografía de Draco había aparecido en los medios de comunicación, asociada a la palabra mortífago y preferían no arriesgarse a tener más problemas.

—Por cierto, me ha llamado Hermione. Esta noche cenamos con Ron y con ella —anunció Harry, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Pensaba que trabajaba también.

—Dice que dado que tanto nosotros como ella trabajamos de tarde, podemos quedar al salir del curro. Mañana es sábado, ninguno madrugamos —dijo Harry.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, Draco contribuía a la economía conjunta ayudando a limpiar un mercado que había en su calle cuando cerraba al público, lo cual le satisfacía mucho. Cobraba poco y no tenía contrato porque oficialmente no existía para el gobierno muggle francés, pero al menos sentía que podía colaborar en algo.

—Deduzco que cocinará Ron. —Harry asintió. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en la almohada, fingiendo un gran disgusto—. Que Merlín nos asista.

Harry se rio entre dientes. Ondeando su varita, Draco rellenó el vaso de agua de su mesilla, bebió un trago y volvió a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón, apenas cubierto por la sábana.

«Puedo hacer magia», paladeó Draco una vez más, con agradecimiento.

La legislación francesa, ajustada a la internacional, reconocía el derecho fundamental de Draco a la posesión y uso de varita. Por otro lado, Hermione había estudiado y analizado hasta conseguir remover el hechizo Detector en aras de prevenir represalias del Ministerio inglés.

Desde que se había resuelto, Draco llevaba semanas haciendo magia por cualquier cosa, disfrutando de la sensación. No sólo había echado de menos el poder utilizar su poder innato, ser mago había formado parte de su identidad desde su nacimiento. No poder hacer magia había mermado esa identidad. Recuperar su varita de ébano y el derecho a utilizarla había sido un gran paso en su recuperación psicológica.

Además, Hermione estaba trabajando en llevar su caso al tribunal mágico de la Confederación internacional de Magos, solicitando revocar definitivamente su sentencia por la vulneración de sus Derechos Humanos Mágicos, pero en ese momento eso no le preocupaba demasiado.

—Vuelve a la cama, anda —le pidió Draco a Harry con un ronroneo. —Harry se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Se sentó al pie de la cama, mirándole con ternura—. Merlín, nos hemos vuelto unos blandos y unos cursis —murmuró Draco al notar que él le estaba mirando exactamente igual.

Harry le destapó, descubriendo su desnudez, cogió su pie izquierdo y, situándolo sobre su regazo, empezó a masajearlo suavemente. Hacía eso de vez en cuando. Había obligado a Draco a repetir algunas sesiones extra del tratamiento al llegar a Niza, intentando compensar las que se había perdido, a pesar de que Draco había insistido en que, más allá del cansancio, se encontraba bien.

Unos días después de terminar el último tratamiento Harry había vuelto a la carga, esta vez sin medicina y con una clara carga sexual. Cada vez que Harry le dedicaba una sesión de masaje erótico, Draco siempre se debatía entre dejarse hacer y disfrutar o intentar participar de manera más activa y devolverle a Harry parte de las sensaciones que le causaba, pero este no se lo permitía.

—Algún médico debería mirarte esa obsesión malsana que tienes por mis pies, Potter —dijo Draco, fingiendo desdé, pero secretamente complacido por las sensaciones que le provocaba.

—Oh, no es con tus pies —adujo este, levantándolo y besándolo levemente en la planta—. Es con todo tu cuerpo.

Draco se sentía en la gloria cada vez que Harry hacía eso. Nunca nadie le había mimado tanto de una manera tan altruista. Gimió cuando Harry besó suavemente la yema de sus dedos. Después, Harry chupó cada uno de los dedos, deslizando la lengua por la planta, haciéndole cosquillas. Draco se retorció, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Le encantaba sentirse tan consentido, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

—Más grave de lo que creíamos, entonces —suspiró Draco, complacido, mientras Harry comenzaba a masajearle la pierna.

Harry se acomodó mejor en la cama, tomando su otro pie y empezando a acariciarlo lentamente. El pene de Draco estaba como una piedra, como siempre que Harry le tocaba de aquella manera. Poco a poco, Harry fue masajeándole hacia las partes superiores de su cuerpo, evitando sus ingles adrede.

—Date la vuelta —susurró Harry, seductor, cuando llegó a los hombros.

Draco le obedeció al instante, reprimiendo un gemido. Harry comenzó el proceso de nuevo, descendiendo en esta ocasión desde la espalda y los hombros, masajeando y acariciando, y acercándose lentamente hasta su culo. Al llegar, le acarició las nalgas, apretándoselas con cuidado, separándolas para dejar al descubierto su agujero, presionando el músculo con los dedos y soplando despacio sobre su ano, provocándole un escalofrío tras otro.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no suplicar, Draco elevó las caderas, impaciente, hacia atrás, demandando un contacto más directo y específico, pero a Harry le divertía verle sufrir. Sollozó de placer cuando Harry finalmente separó sus nalgas y le acarició el culo con el pulgar, sin presionar ni llegar a metérselo, solamente acariciando la piel sensible y arrugada. Gimoteó al sentir el lubricante, tibio gracias al contacto con los dedos de Harry, sobre la piel, distribuyéndolo gentilmente. Harry le introdujo un dedo, empapado en lubricante, hasta la primera falange.

Draco apretó el culo conscientemente, gozando de la sensación de sus músculos presionando sobre el dedo de Harry. Este lo retiró con un sonido húmedo, presionando de nuevo y metiéndolo hasta la segunda falange. Draco volvió a apretar y Harry repitió el proceso una y otra vez, introduciéndole el dedo una y otra vez, follándoselo. Draco gimoteó, derritiéndose de placer. Pronto, Harry le había introducido un segundo dedo, combinando el movimiento de meter y sacar con el de rotación, convirtiendo a Draco en una papilla balbuceante.

—Potter, por Circe, hazlo ya —suplicó Draco, finalmente, incapaz de resistirlo más.

Harry metió los dedos más profundamente con una risa traviesa, provocándole un pequeño estallido de placer al rozarle la próstata que le hizo sollozar. Complacido por su reacción, Harry metió un tercer dedo, estirándole más, metiendo los dedos con más fuerza y velocidad, bruscamente. A Draco le encantaba que hiciese aquello.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó Harry, sin parar de follárselo con los dedos.

—Como sea me da igual, Potter. Me interesa más el cuándo, que viene siendo ahora mismo —refunfuñó Draco, impaciente, ahogando otro gemido.

—Gírate —le dijo Harry—. Me gusta ver verte la cara mientras te corres.

Draco se giró con rapidez, impaciente y caliente. Harry presionó con la mano, manteniendo los dedos dentro de él mientras lo hacía. Draco intentó aprovechar el momento para tomar un papel más participativo, pero Harry negó con la cabeza empujándole de nuevo contra el colchón, deteniéndose a contemplar su desnudez.

—Eres precioso —admiró Harry mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le acariciaba, con la mano libre, los pectorales y el abdomen.

Se lo decía constantemente. Draco sabía que era sincero. Gracias a las pociones y los jabones de Corner, estaba totalmente recuperado de su experiencia en Azkaban y como vagabundo, pero su cabeza todavía le traicionaba ocasionalmente con pensamientos negativos. Harry intentaba contrarrestar aquello repitiéndole varias veces al día lo atractivo que le parecía.

«Es noble hasta para eso», pensó Draco con una risita, sabiendo que era injusto y que Harry realmente creía que era la persona más guapa del mundo.

—Dioses, necesito comerte entero —murmuró Harry con voz sensual.

Draco dejó de reírse porque el aire le faltó cuando Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para atacar su cuello, lamiéndolo. Luego sus pezones, succionándolos y mordiéndolos. Sus huevos, que intentó meterse en la boca a la vez que empujaba los dedos en su culo lo más profundamente que podía. Su polla, alrededor de la cual retozó con su lengua durante largo rato, torturando a Draco.

Aulló cuando Harry por fin se introdujo el glande en la boca y succionó con fuerza. Draco volvió a gemir cuando Harry se tragó su polla completa, permitiendo que se deslizase por su paladar. Harry relajó la garganta para permitirle a Draco metérsela hasta el fondo y notó cómo su glande conseguía rozar su garganta.

—Harry, por favor, si sigues haciendo eso me voy a correr —suplicó Draco, sollozante.

Despacio, haciendo que Draco se retorciese de placer, deslizó los dedos fuera de su culo, haciéndole una última caricia gentil de consuelo. Se sacó el pene de la boca, dándole jugosamente unos últimos lametones. Con la lengua, Harry siguió la línea fina de pelo que salía de su pubis y cruzaba su ombligo hasta el hueco de su cuello. Cuando por fin lo tuvo situado entre sus piernas, Draco le rodeó la cintura con ellas para que no volviese a escaparse hacia abajo, atrayéndole.

—Eres un chico muy impaciente, ¿lo sabías? —murmuró Harry, repartiendo besos en sus cejas, párpados, nariz y la comisura de los labios.

Draco estaba desesperado cuando Harry por fin le besó en la boca. Abrió los labios, recibiendo ansioso su lengua, lamiéndola con la suya. Alzó la cabeza para profundizar el beso y Harry se lo permitió durante varios segundos.

Harry se separó con un último beso y bajó la mano, alineando la polla contra su culo. Despacio, presionó. Draco levantó las caderas para facilitarle la entrada, gimiendo cuando el glande de Harry entró y este se paró unos segundos, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la sensación. Con un suspiró, Draco contrajo los músculos del culo y Harry hizo vibrar su garganta con un sonido grave que hizo que su polla se endureciese más.

—Sigue metiendola —le pidió Draco en un susurró.

—Espera a que puedas empujar —negó Harry, con una sonrisa.

—Estoy apretando adrede, Harry —le aclaró Draco, sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry—. ¿A ti te gusta? —le preguntó para terminar de despejar sus dudas. Harry asintió, tragando saliva—. Pues voy a intentar apretar todo lo que pueda porque se siente fantástico, así que métela sin miedo.

Harry obedeció sin más dudas, empujando poco a poco. Despacio, siguió metiéndose dentro de él hasta que la introdujo entera. A Draco le gustó. Se sentía íntimo y especialmente intenso y la cara de placer de Harry merecía la pena. Las maratones de sexo de las últimas semanas y el lubricante, fueron suficientes para permitirle la entrada sin molestia a pesar de la presión que estaba haciendo Draco.

Al llegar al final, Harry se quedó muy quieto. Draco volvió a suspirar de placer. Se sentía tan lleno y completo que creía que no se cansaría de esa sensación en toda su vida. Dejando de apretar durante unos segundos, empujó hacia afuera, descansando. Volvió a contraer el culo, sonriendo cuando Harry se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, conteniendo un gemido.

—¿Me muevo? —preguntó Harry. Draco movió la cadera, follándose el mismo contra la polla de Harry, apretando lo más que podía de nuevo. Este soltó una carcajada divertida—. Vale, lo he entendido.

—Sácala entera y vuélvela a meter, Harry.

Este le hizo caso y se movió. Despacio al principio, sacándola prácticamente entera antes de volver a deslizarla dentro con suavidad. Repitió de nuevo el movimiento.

—Más rápido —suplicó Draco.

Harry le ignoró, volviendo a cubrir su cara de besos. Siguió entrando y saliendo en estocadas largas y lentas mientras volvía a comerle la boca, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Cuando volvió a separarse, Draco sentía que le faltaba el aliento y se sentía atontado. Volvió a recuperar el sentido de la realidad cuando sintió que Harry, aceleró el ritmo.

—Bendito sea Salazar —gimoteó Draco, intentando acordarse de seguir apretando el culo, pues no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho mientras Harry lo besaba.

No sabía cómo hacía Harry para encontrar su próstata en cuanto comenzaba a moverse más rápido, ni cómo una vez la había hallado era capaz de rozarla con su polla con tanta precisión y constancia. Si era él el que iba arriba, no la encontraba tan fácilmente y le constaba que no era capaz de acertarla tantas veces. Harry le consolaba diciéndole que era cuestión de práctica, pero a Draco le gustaba tanto estar abajo que tampoco tenía muchas oportunidades de probar.

Draco jadeó más rápido cuando Harry volvió a aumentar el ritmo, percutiendo las estocadas con ritmo casi militar. El orgasmo empezó a acuciarle desde la base del pene, pugnando por salir. Apretó con más fuerza el culo, haciendo que sus caderas se elevasen y que las penetraciones de Harry fueran todavía más profundas.

Harry, que tenía los ojos desorbitados de placer, gimió y empezó a perder el ritmo, golpeando cada vez más rápido. Draco sabía que eso significaba que estaba al borde y eso lo catapultó a su propio orgasmo. Unos segundos después, su culo volvía a apretarse alrededor de la polla de Harry, esta vez involuntariamente, mientras Draco notaba cómo su corrida empapaba su vientre y pecho, manchando el de Harry también.

Harry se corrió cuatro o cinco penetraciones después, en una estocada particularmente fuerte que hizo que Draco clavase las uñas con placer en la espalda de Harry. Con cuidado, Harry se apoyó en los brazos para levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió con las piernas, obligándole a quedarse en el sitio.

—No te muevas —le pidió Draco, acariciándole la cara y apartándole el pelo húmedo de sudor de la frente—. Me gusta cuando estamos así.

Harry asintió y se quedó quieto, sosteniendo parte de su peso en los codos para no asfixiarle. Draco podía sentir cómo su polla iba reduciéndose dentro de su culo y este iba ajustándose a su tamaño. Con languidez, Draco enterró las manos en el pelo de Harry y le beso, dejando que este le mordisquease y lamiese los labios.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —murmulló Harry, repartiendo algunos besos por su cara.

—Por lo pronto, ducharme y desayunar. ¿Te parece?

—Sólo si me prometes que luego me devolverás el favor. —El pene de Draco dio un tironcito ante la perspectiva.

—Por Merlín, Potter. Pareces un íncubo —protestó Draco débilmente, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces?

—Por supuesto que estaré encantado de devolverte el favor, Potter. —Le beso la punta de la nariz él.

Harry se levantó de encima de él y le dio un lametón en el pecho, recogiendo parte de su esencia antes de darle otro beso. Salió caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, guiñándole un ojo. Draco se levantó y le siguió inmediatamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahora sí que sí. Hemos llegado al final del viaje. GRACIAS por haberme acompañado. Por vuestras lecturas, kudos, comentarios... Gracias.
> 
> Yo sólo estoy aquí porque, durante la cuarentena, decidí que debía dar rienda suelta a esta historia, pero no pensaba que fuera a haber nadie para leerla y tampoco que pudiera tener acogida. Ahora, más de seis meses después, resulta que tengo más de veinte historias en este perfil y casi cincuenta en Fanfiction.net. Me emociona haber llegado hasta aquí. Permitidme el autobombo: si os apetece leerlas, sois más que bienvenides. Hay de todo, desde romanticismo cursi hasta historias de amor con lemon, pasando por amistad, terror... Y mil gracias de nuevo.


End file.
